


Кричи!

by AnkhesenpaatenRa



Series: Кричи [1]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, Multi, Инцест, Юмор, анальный секс, групповой секс, драма, нецензурная лексика, психология, твинцест
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 83,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9691307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkhesenpaatenRa/pseuds/AnkhesenpaatenRa
Summary: Первая часть скандальной трилогии о Tokio Hotel. Много секса. Много нецензурной лексики. А как может быть иначе, ведь главные герои - подростки, прорвавшиеся в мир шоу-бизнеса и пытающиеся показать всем, чего они стоят. Основная сюжетная линия - биографическая. История жизни, личностного роста, любви, ненависти, братских отношений, морали и выбора, страстей, боли и навязчивых идей.Все герои принадлежат самим себе, домыслы и фантазии - автору.





	1. Глава 1

Интересно, а могло ли это быть как-то иначе? Дэвид порой задавал себе этот вопрос, особенно когда сидел за рулем, как сегодня, и за окнами проносились выгоревшие за лето на солнце желтые поля, темно-зеленые густые заросли хмеля, белые столбы ветряных мельниц, лесные островки и редкие однообразные деревенские домики. Тихо играло радио в машине, кондиционер приятно щекотал кожу. Рядом сидел Билл, в ярко синей футбольной майке, с торчащими короткими волосами, со спущенной на один глаз иссиня-черной челкой. Он нервно дергал ногой и размахивал руками в разные стороны, помогая себе объяснять своему продюсеру подробно, почему именно сегодня он категорически не может появиться на записи. И его не смущало, что причина была та же самая, что и вчера, и позавчера тоже, потому что он не хотел встречаться со своим братом.  
\- Так вот, он туда и пошел, причем я тебе клянусь, назло пошел, я ему сказал – только через мой труп, он и пошел. Если бы я ему не сказал этого – он бы сам бы первый заорал, что его блеванет с этого места, а тут ну как же, как же,… Ты понимаешь – он сделал это назло мне, только мне назло. Дэвид!  
\- Да, я – Дэвид… - молодой мужчина загорелый, с темно-русыми пепельными волосами, повернулся и посмотрел на него. Билл неожиданно смутился странной тонкогубой ухмылки, не отразившейся в светлых прозрачных глазах.  
\- Ты… понимаешь? – неуверенно повторил он.  
\- Эмм,… видишь ли, Билл, целый ряд тонких нюансов ваших взаимоотношений с Томом остается далеко за гранью понимания для меня, как вообще для любого жителя планеты Земля - сказал Дэвид, отворачиваясь вновь, старательно глядя на дорогу, в забирающей все силы попытке сдержать смех, - но это, очевидно, потому что мы не есть столь высокоорганизованный результат мировой эволюции.  
\- Чо? – недоверчиво переспросил Билл, осторожно вжимая голову в плечи.  
\- Через плечо, - мстительно ответил Йост, - короче, это круто.  
\- А-а, - разочарованно сказал Билл, поняв, что старший над ним глумится. Он заерзал на кожаном сиденье автомобиля, по правую руку от Дэвида. Очевидно, в нем боролись два противоположных, но одинаковых по силе желания, одно из них было обиженно замолчать, другое – рассказать все, что накипело в его душе по поводу его брата-близнеца. Так же очевидно для Йоста оказалось то, что последнее все-таки победило. Ему вообще было интересно, что на целом свете могло оказаться сильнее этого сумасшедшего желания.  
\- А еще вчера он встретился с ребятами со школы, ну с подругой еще с нашей, я блин офигел просто…сейчас расскажу тебе….  
\- Угу…  
С тех пор как Билл проколол язык, он несколько смешно порой шепелявил, что ничуть его не смущало, а скорее заставляло гордиться собственной крутостью невероятно. Но что удивляло Йоста более всего, на скорость его речи это не повлияло никак. Ему даже порой казалось, что говорить Билл начал еще быстрее. Если это в принципе было возможно. Дэвид честно обещал себе выслушать его монолог от начала до конца, но скоро его голос поверг его в состояние транса, словно журчание воды в фонтане, или пение птиц. Он перестал различать слова, напоминая себе только о том, чтобы кивать согласно периодически. Иногда получалось.  
\- Угу, - сказал он, искоса глянув на Билла, нервно теребящего крашенными в черный цвет ногтями браслеты на левой руке.  
\- Дэвид, я ему сказал, что так нельзя, что он должен был сказать мне, а он…  
\- Угу…  
\- И ладно бы он промолчал, но он сказал, что, - Билл внезапно сделал паузу, оборвав фразу на середине.  
\- Угу, - сказал Дэвид.  
\- Дэвид…  
\- Что, зайчик?  
\- Ты меня слушаешь?  
Дэвид ухмыльнулся, барабаня по рулевому колесу ладонью в такт с радио, негромко играющему в машине и меланхолично глянув в зеркало заднего вида:  
\- А тебе оно надо?  
Билл, как и ожидалось, обиделся и, надув губы, уставился в окно, демонстративно увлеченно наблюдая за проносящимися мимо однообразными, будто клонированными треугольными пластиковыми ветряными мельницами. Билл сжал челюсти, кончиком языка задумчиво упираясь в зубы, настойчиво пытаясь подавить невольное раздражение, которое вызвал в нем насмешливый покровительственный тон сидящего за рулем автомобиля мужчины. Наконец, немного справившись с собой, Билл шумно выдохнул и задумчиво пощекотал кончиком языка уголок рта.  
\- Билл, не делай этого…  
Билл глянул на Дэвида, не поворачивая головы, искоса. Признаться честно, нехорошо как-то глянул, не по-доброму. Мрачно и коротко сверкнул смоляным взглядом в полутьме салона. Тьфу-тьфу-тьфу, в сердцах про себя сказал Дэвид, будто увидев черную кошку на пути.  
\- Я за рулем, Билл, - неожиданно жалостливо для самого себя, каким-то извиняющимся тоном пробормотал он, - ты же знаешь, я не могу, когда ты так…  
\- Как «так»? – Билл поднял левую бровь, насмешливо вопросительно. Он медленно облизал нижнюю губу, клацнул металлическим шариком об зубы и так же медленно и даже как-то пофигистично закусил зубами шарик штанги в языке.  
\- Ты-то знаешь, КАК, - раздраженно фыркнул Дэвид, - Куда прешь, идиот? - он посигналил темно-синему Опелю, который сам же и подрезал, и который теперь, замерев обескуражено на правом повороте, пропускал его вперед.  
Он чувствовал, как в висках его начинает пульсировать, разбухая с каждым толчком крови по венам, теплая вата. Разбухает, с каждым биением сердца убыстряя дыхание. Дэвид схватился за ручку переключения передач, словно пытаясь обрести равновесие.  
\- Скоро уже? – Билл ударил его коленкой по руке, лениво раздвигая ноги, - Заколебало…  
\- Ну, ё-пэ-рэ-сэ-тэ, Билл….  
\- Упс,…. сорри, Дэвид.  
\- Отрастил, мля, копыта…  
\- Я же извинился!  
Все время, что они ехали дальше в молчании, Дэвид Йост краем глаза видел, что Билл наблюдает за ним, так, же, искоса, и типа незаметно. Дэвид схватил пачку сигарет, не глядя, вытащил зубами сигарету, медленно ощупал все карманы в поисках зажигалки, прикурил.  
\- Дай мне, - требовательно, словно и не подозревая о потенциальной возможности отказа сказал Билл.  
\- Маленький еще, - мстительно выдохнул дым через нос Йост.  
Неожиданно для него Билл громко расхохотался.  
\- М-м-м? – удивленно повернулся к нему Дэвид. Билл протянул руку, коснулся его щеки на долю секунды, звякнул браслетами на тонком запястье и, фыркнув от смеха вытащил сигарету из его рта. Затянулся, и, смешно надув губы выпустил дым в потолок.  
\- Паршивец, - покачал головой Дэвид, пряча улыбку.  
Вскоре они приехали в город. Билл вышел из машины и долго зябко кутался в длинные рукава майки, хотя на взгляд Йоста на улице стояла жара совершенно несусветная, он подождал пока Дэвид припаркует машину и только тогда взялся за ручку двери, когда убедился, что старший мужчина вышел из машины. Они вместе вошли в студию.  
\- Гы! – Душевно поприветствовал Том брата. Улыбка радостная и неподдельная растеклась топленым маслом по его лицу. Смотревший на него настороженно, закусивший заусенец на большом пальце Билл неожиданно разулыбался ему в ответ. Как видно, все их претензии друг к другу были позабыты до следующего повода, который, конечно, не заставит себя ждать.  
\- Дурдом, - мрачно заключил Йост, внезапно почувствовав себя третьим лишним, - Работать, негры, - сказал он, положив руку на плечо Билла, - Солнце еще высоко.  
Он мог поклясться, что жизнерадостный хохот близнецов преследовал его еще долго, пока он поднимался на второй этаж в свой кабинет.

***

Он думал, так будет всегда. Перед ним стоял красный бумажный стаканчик капуччино, Билл сидел рядом с ним на полу, его плечо упиралось в его плечо, его бедро упиралось в его бедро. Острый локоть периодически заезжал ему под ребра, потому что Билл что-то рассказывал ему, помогая обеими руками, размахивая ими в воздухе. Он скажет парню, что он похож на ветряную мельницу, и тот конечно на него обидится, и начнет на него дуться, как мышь на крупу, мол, тот над ним всегда смеется. Дэвид на самом деле улыбнулся своим мыслям. Улыбнулся, и покачал головой.  
Георг прошел мимо с видом озабоченным по долгу службы. Йост поднял с пола стаканчик с полуостывшим кофе и сделал глоток. Ему не надо было поворачивать голову, чтобы увидеть, что Билл повернул голову и пристально рассматривает его. Сейчас Билл спросит его, хорошо ли он выглядит.  
\- От тебя так приятно пахнет. Что это? – спросил Билл.  
Дэвид поперхнулся кофе от неожиданности.  
\- Лосьон после бритья, - сказал мужчина, откашливаясь.  
Билл ткнулся носом в его шею, в чисто выбритый подбородок и с шумом втянул ноздрями воздух. Дэвид почувствовал, как мурашки побежали по его спине. Он хотел было отшатнуться, чувствуя невероятную неловкость от того, что эта выходка его юного, так сказать, воспитанника, вызывает в нем довольно-таки пикантные ощущения, хотел было отшутиться, открыл даже рот, чтобы сказать какую-нибудь гадость. Но Билл приоткрыл губы, Дэвид почувствовал движение нежной свежевыбритой кожей, приоткрыл губы, и едва слышно, на выдохе застонал. Достаточно, впрочем, слышно для Йоста застонал, так что тот едва не выронил из дрожащих пальцев кофе.  
\- Ммм,…как классно - полувздохом проговорил Билл, заставляя каждый слог прочертить горячую линию где-то в районе ровно между его бедрами. Неизвестно, осознанно делал это Билл или нет, ему не хотелось, чтобы это ощущение уходило, хотя наверное со стороны это смотрелось по меньшей мере двусмысленно.  
\- Черт, блин, Билл, я из-за тебя штаны угробил,…  
Ну, конечно, по закону подлости, кофе не могло не пролиться на его светлые штаны. Йост встал, чертыхаясь себе под нос, направляясь в туалет. Черт, вот еще не хватало, ходить полдня с пятном на штанах, как же он это ненавидел. Ему на секунду показалось, будто кто-то смотрит ему в спину, он отогнал от себя это странное ощущение, проходя по зале, но оно не отпускало, и обернулся внезапно, взявшись за ручку двери. Косой ведьминский взгляд лениво развалившегося на стуле Тома полоснул его наотмашь. Увидев, что Йост заметил это, Том, как ни странно, не смутился и не опустил глаз. Он задумчиво продолжал сжимать гитару, наигрывая пару тройку простых аккордов, и не мигая, продолжал смотреть на Йоста. В его глазах было сложнее разглядеть его эмоции, чем в глазах его брата, но сила их на этот раз оказалась слишком большой, чтобы не вырваться наружу. Йост все еще не в состоянии до конца осознать суть возникшего между ними напряжения, поднял большой палец вверх, вроде бы как, показывая Тому, что тот отлично бренчит на гитаре. Забавно, но Каулитц воспользовался предложенным перемирием, и широкая улыбка непроницаемым стеклом скрыла его эмоции для дальнейшего прочтения. Он несколько раз кивнул, будто бы благодаря Йоста за похвалу, тем временем Йост дошел до туалетной комнаты, озадаченно размышляя о природе странных флюидов, которые он внезапно и ярко стал ощущать от Тома. Вернее от Билла. Или от Тома? От Билла и Тома. Они были разные, но касались, очевидно, одного, и очевидно чего-то, что было прекрасно известно им обоим, но почему-то, они не считали нужным обсуждать это со своим старшим товарищем. Хотя, судя по всему, он-то и являлся центром колебаний эмоционального эфира. Неизвестно, насколько на самом деле серьезны были намерения Билла, Йост был не настолько глуп, чтобы не понять, что парнишка его провоцирует, однако он подозревал, что это просто из любви к провокации собственно. Он слишком хорошо знал Билла, он понимал, что игра с ним, с продюсером, со старшим, невероятно льстит его самолюбию, он даже поддавался ему, позволяя порой больше, чем может быть стоило бы, чем может быть позволил бы кто-то менее уверенный в себе, чем он. Позволяя ему якобы взять верх, и самоутвердиться на нем. До некоторой степени в том, в чем он мог ему позволить. Он понимал, что это привязывает Билла за ниточки к нему сильнее чем что-либо еще могло бы привязать. Это чувство превосходства, которое он получал от этих двусмысленных провокаций. Игра. Может быть, скорее всего, это и было для него игрой, может быть, но вот отношение ко всему происходящему Тома внезапно показалось ему нехорошо и не по-детски серьезным. Старые добрые кошки-мышки с Биллом внезапно стала приобретать не слишком хороший оттенок. У кошек-мышек были жесткие правила игры, а участие Тома эти правила могло нарушить и сделать игру неуправляемой.  
Он не знал, чего ему следует страшиться более всего, и это было самое неприятное. Он вроде как в первый раз в жизни не знал, с какой стороны его будет ждать удар. Он только бы хотел, чтобы не с двух сторон сразу.  
Дэвид устало прислонился лбом к зеркалу над раковиной, встроенной в мраморную полку в туалете, позволяя холодному стеклу хоть немного остудить горячий лоб. Мрачные мысли отошли на второй план. Самое нехорошее для него в игре Билла было то, что эти заигрывания с ним были далеко не без повода с его, Дэвида, стороны. Вот и сейчас, он стоял тут, в ярко освещенном обложенном сияющее белой плиткой сортире, но все еще чувствовал полураскрытые губы Билла на своей шее, чувствовал его теплое дыхание своей кожей, и слышал сладостный стон в своих ушах. Ему внезапно стало чрезвычайно интересно, а как шарик в языке Билла мог бы ощущаться на его коже, если бы он лизнул его в шею. Разумеется, ему стало интересно вскоре, а как бы ощущался этот блядский шарик, если бы он лизнул его совсем не в шею. Воображение его разыгралось не на шутку, он чувствовал, как возбуждение постепенно овладевает его телом и мозгом, заставляя его рождать перед собой картины все более и более возбуждающие. Он чувствовал, как сердце его начало биться все чаще и чаще, чувствовал, что у него сбилось дыхание. Он хотел бы уделать эту малолетнюю тварь прямо здесь, в этом туалете, грубо сорвав с его тощей задницы штаны, нагнув вперед, и уперев лицом в гребанный умывальник, отодрать жестко и цинично, не обращая внимания на все его вопли и стоны и слабые попытки сопротивляться. Вставить ему так, чтобы запомнил, вставить, чтобы было больно и не понравилось, заставить его понять, что нельзя бездумно и без последствий играть с взрослыми дядями в ТАКИЕ игры.  
\- О, боже, - воскликнул он. Не хватало ему еще тут отдрочить. Стыд да и только… Дэвид вздохнул, пустил воду из крана, и долго держал под холодными струями ладонь, перед тем как приняться обреченно размазывать кофейное пятно по самому верху бедра, обтянутого вельветовыми песочными штанами.  
\- Дэвид? – взлохмаченная голова Билла с косой челкой на один глаз, показалась в дверном проеме.  
\- М-да? – мрачно сказал он.  
\- Ты в порядке?  
\- М-да…  
Билл скосил глаза из-под челки на него и шмыгнул носом.  
\- Ты куда пропал-то? – спросил он, - заждались уже все.  
\- Я, блин, что, уже и в туалет сходить не могу? - едва не капая ядовитой слюной, спросил Дэвид.  
\- Нет, ну почему не можешь,…можешь, - Билл задумчиво поскреб затылок, вошел внутрь и закрыл дверь.  
Йост смерил его возмущенным взглядом в зеркале и продолжил свою нелегкую работу. Он сделал воду потеплее, нажал на кнопочку дозатора, выдавливая на руку немного мыла. Билл, тем временем, подошел к мужчине ближе, и оперся обеими руками о раковину. Он встал, отклячив задницу, и принялся нетерпеливо постукивать ногой по кафельному полу. Взгляд мальчишки неотрывно следовал за рукой Дэвида. Нагло и упорно. От крана, до бедра, и следуя за каждым движением по мускулистой ляжке вверх и вниз.  
\- Чего смотришь? – вышло довольно грубо, но иначе никак не получалось.  
\- А чо мне еще делать-то? - сказал Билл.  
Йост выругался себе под нос. Билл не стал особенно разбирать, что именно он сказал. Он вообще придерживался точки зрения, что ему не все на свете хотелось бы знать.  
\- Помочь? – вместо этого спросил он старшего мужчину бархатным голосом.  
\- Ты мне уже помог. С кофе, – миролюбиво хмыкнул Йост. - С чем еще ты собираешься мне помочь?  
Билл коротко и низко рассмеялся. У Йоста по спине пошли знакомые мурашки.  
\- Ну…а…какие-нибудь особые предпочтения? – спросил он с придыханием, интонацией в голосе выделив слово «особые».  
\- С-сучок, - сказал Йост и Билл снова рассмеялся.  
Внезапно Билл отодвинул Йоста от раковины, толкнув его в плечо. Рука его вмиг оказалась на месте мокрого пятна на штанах.  
\- Дай я, ты не умеешь.  
Йост, кажется, даже приоткрыл рот от удивления. В сущности, он ничего не смог сделать, кроме как стоять и смотреть на все происходящее безобразие. Билл резко сел перед ним на корточки, широко расставив колени, рука его продолжала гладить его бедро медленно, прожигая дыру в штанах, или так Йосту казалось. Поза пацана была не более двусмысленна, чем оральный секс в порнофильме, потому Дэвид просто закрыл глаза, чтобы не добавлять своему и без того разыгравшемуся воображению лишней стимуляции. Он просто чувствовал руку Билла, скользящую около самой его ширинки, другую, длинными сильными пальцами сжавшую его бедро сзади, и тупо наблюдал за тем, как с каждым его движением кровь концентрируется в нужном месте, он был уверен, оттопыривая его штаны с каждой секундой больше и больше. Он уже понимал, что этого не скрыть, а потому как-то вдруг перестал об этом беспокоиться, просто наслаждаясь моментом, и позволяя шальным мыслям понестись туда, куда им очень было в данный момент надо. А надо им было туда, где Билл бы положил ему ладонь прямо на ширинку, продолжая свои настойчивые медленные поглаживания. Надо было им туда, где бы он расстегнул ему штаны, тонкой, девичьей кистью схватил бы его напряженный член, сжал бы чувствительный ствол, поднося к сладким, полуоткрытым губам. Движение на его бедре внезапно прекратилось, и Дэвид опасливо приоткрыл один глаз. Затем второй. Билл довольно сосредоточенно, с совершенно нечитаемым выражением лица смотрел прямо на его раздувшуюся ширинку. Дэвид почувствовал, как кровь против воли прилила к его лицу, он облизал пересохшие губы, находя где-то в самой глубине пылающего мозга остатки юмора.  
\- Хочешь сказать, какие у меня клевые штаны? – спросил он Билла.  
Билл не успел ответить.  
\- Привет всем, - сказал Том, резко отворяя дверь в злосчастный туалет.  
\- Том, тут занято, - не поворачивая голову к нему, сказал Билл. Он не изменил своего положения относительно Йоста, и ни на секунду не прекратил делать то, что он делает. Очевидно, с его точки зрения это казалось абсолютно нормальным.  
\- Охуеть, а мне что теперь по углам ссать как коту? – спросил Том беззлобно, вставая к писсуару и расстегивая штаны. Во время всего процесса он с интересом посматривал то на сидящего на корточках перед молодым мужчиной Билла, то на штаны Йоста.  
\- Эта,…а чем вы тут, кстати, занимаетесь таким интересным, а? – спросил он.  
\- Смотри лучше, чо делаешь, - не выдержав, огрызнулся Билл.  
\- Чо я там не видел? – возразил Том.  
\- А тут ты чо не видел?  
Йост решил вступиться, пока не поздно. Краснея, заикаясь и отводя руки Билла от своих бедер, он рассказал Тому всю историю избавления от кофейного пятна. Ну, то есть, часть истории, конечно. Он оторвал несколько бумажных полотенец и тщетно теперь пытался хотя бы чуть подсушить штаны.  
\- Ну, вот, я, типа, и решил ему помочь стереть пятно, - добавил Билл. Дэвид вышел из туалета, и вся процессия направилась за ним плотным рядом. Вначале Билл, следом его брат-близнец.  
\- Ах ты, енот, ты, блядь, полоскушка… - ласково, вполголоса, сквозь зубы сообщил затылку брата Том.


	2. Глава 2

Билл раскинулся на кровати, мрачно уставившись в потолок. По белому казенному потолку бежала извилистая трещина, так похожая на вену на руке Йоста. Он смотрел на нее, когда продюсер и ментор по случаю репетиции концерта орал на него сегодня на репетиции. Они поехали в этот тур, и это было очень нелегко для всех. Вообще, Йост редко позволял себе подобное, он не позволял себе унижать его, особенно при чужих людях, но сегодня разошелся. Билл едва нашел в себе силы, чтобы не кинуть микрофон ему прямо в рожу. Он допел песню, и сославшись на то, что у него болит горло спустился вниз. 

Кажется, после перерыва Йост понял, что несколько перегнул палку. По крайней мере, он, в свойственной себе манере, в некотором смысле попытался помириться с Биллом.   
\- Чаю хочешь? – спросил он, садясь рядом с ним на скамейку внизу, и пихая локтем в бок.   
\- Спасибо, не очень, - Билл даже не посмотрел на него, он выглядел очень обиженным.   
Йост задумчиво почесал щетинистый подбородок и вздохнул:   
\- А кофе?   
Билл одним взглядом облил его презрением с ног до головы. Попытки Йоста помириться оказались явно тщетны. Они сцепились еще раз на последнем прогоне. На этот раз Билл высказал Дэвиду свое искреннее возмущение его стилем преподнесения информации, на что Дэвид, которому не нравилось, как видно вообще ничего в этом чертовом выступлении, недовольно сложив руки на груди, спросил его:   
\- А ты чего, думал, в сказку попал?   
Неизвестно, что именно думал Билл. Потому что он этого не сказал. Он только открыл от удивления рот. Потом закрыл, потом металлическим голосом скомандовал:   
\- Погнали, ребята - и Густав отбил палочками ритм следующей песни.   
Йост быстрыми шагами вышел из зала и захлопнул за собой дверь.   
Они ужасно устали за сегодняшний день, это стало ясно, когда они вошли в отель и поднялись на лифте к себе в номер. За все время Билл не перекинулся ни словом с Томом. Он молча толкнул дверь, молча вошел. Молча развалился на кровати, злой, не снимая кеды и яростно кусая губы. Тошнотворно жизнерадостный Том вошел следом за ним, пряча ухмылочку в тени козырька бейсболки. Неизвестно, чему уж он так радовался, но не заметить его чувства было попросту невозможно. Он остановился у кровати с темным удовлетворением рассматривая недовольный профиль братца. Билл упорно и демонстративно не смотрел на него. Том посмотрел еще с пару минут, потом ему это надоело, он лениво зевнул, широко открыв рот, так что казалось, он клацнул зубами, словно тигр на арене цирка, демонстрирующий оскал дрессировщику. Потом одним прыжком запрыгнул на кровать, не то, чтобы целясь специально, но ненароком от души, в прыжке заехав брату коленом под ребра и едва не сломав ему руку, грохнувшись рядом с ним со всей дури.   
Минут пятнадцать они орали друг на друга до хрипоты, обзываясь, и вспоминая друг другу все, что могли припомнить, по поводу прыжка Тома и по ряду совершенно не связанных с этим поводов. Как это ни странно, прервал их недовольный рев Густава из соседнего номера:   
\- Да кончайте вы уже голосить, суки, второй час ночи!   
Близнецы внезапно громко и радостно загоготали ему в ответ. Да, Йост был прав, в восточно-европейских гостиницах удивительно тонкие стены.   
\- Люди, между прочим, пытаются спать!   
\- Сорьки, Густи, - повысив голос, хрипло заорал ему в ответ Том.   
Билл зашелся от хохота, пряча лицо в подушку. Том, глядя на него опять начал хохотать, пока слезы не показались у него на глазах. Они еще долго валялись так на кровати, пытаясь отдышаться.   
\- Сейчас бы коньячку…кружечку… - внезапно сладострастно протянул Билл.   
\- А чо, есть? – быстро переспросил Том.   
Вместо ответа Билл легко соскочил с кровати и наклонился над своей сумкой, валяющейся недалеко от кровати. Он задумчиво переворошил ее, выкинув пару джинсов и, наконец, с торжествующим видом достал большую стеклянную бутылку коньяку.   
Том присвистнул.   
\- Ну, и кто здесь босс? – гордо позируя с бутылкой, уперев руку в бок, спросил Билл.   
\- Повелитель! – закатив глаза в религиозном экстазе, Том уперся головой в кровать в земном поклоне, - Где пузырь спиздил?   
\- У бухого Йоста, - ответил Билл.   
\- Гы, - улыбнулся Том, - Дай бох ему здоровьица…   
Билл со скрипом вывернул пробку из бутылки и протянул коньяк брату.   
\- Чо прям из горла пить? – озадаченно спросил Том.   
\- А чо, смотреть на него? – вполне логично пожал плечами Билл, и вновь забрался с ногами на кровать.   
\- Ах….ты….мать…зараза, - выдохнул Том со слезами на глазах, обжегши глотку первым глотком. Потом отдышавшись отпил разом около четверти бутылки и передал ее брату.   
Билл сделал несколько глотков и вздрогнул.   
\- Гадость, какая, - сказал он.   
\- Раз так - лучше отдай, - рассудительно заметил Том и попытался отобрать коньяк у младшего.   
\- Иди нах, - возмутился младший и закинув голову назад, приложился к бутылке на гораздо более длительное время. Впрочем вскоре Том вернул ее себе.   
Билл поддел носком одного кроссовка другой, скидывая их на пол. Он вытянулся на кровати, откидываясь на подушки, благостно улыбаясь.   
\- Тепло как, - он с наслаждением погладил себя по животу, чувствуя как жидкий огонь из коньячной бутылки медленно разливается по всему телу, все больше и больше согревая его, он хихикнул, - и щекотно как-то.   
Относительно его последних слов у Тома моментально возникла новая захватывающая идея. Окрыленный ею, хихикая и сжимая в одной руке горлышко пузатой бутылки, он задрал Биллу майку, не обращая внимание на его протестующее «Эй!», он положил одну свою ладонь на голый живот Билла, другую, с бутылкой, поднес к губам и сказал:   
\- Тс-с-с, тихо, а не то придел злой Густав и нас отъебет.   
Билл расхохотался громко, так и не вняв предупреждением старшего и мудрейшего на целых десять минут близнеца. Том ухмыльнулся, и выбрав, момент, когда Билл менее всего этого ожидал коварно принялся щекотать ему живот. Билл пытался вырваться, он ворочался, пытаясь отбрыкаться ногами, и вопя что есть силы. Однако маниакальное упорство его брата не так-то легко было сломить.   
Прервал из возню настойчивый стук в дверь. Близнецы сели в кровати. Стук, а вернее сказать, долбеж повторился.   
Том слез с кровати первым в полном молчании, и пошел к двери, следом за ним последовал Билл. Старший осторожно приоткрыл дверь и высунул голову наружу.   
\- О, бля, Густи, бля… - радостно приветствовал он незваного гостя, стоящего перед ним босиком, в одном коротком белом банном халате. Густав был в ярости. Даже его светлый ершик волос, казалось, излучал угрозу.   
\- Выебу, - мрачно глядя на Тома исподлобья пообещал блондин.   
\- Обещания, обещания, - ехидно сказал Билл, поднимаясь на цыпочки и кладя подбородок сверху на макушку Тома, показываясь в двери. Он лег на Тома всем своим телом.   
Густав хмыкнул от неожиданности, тем не менее продолжая хмуриться, то ли спросонья, то ли от важности.   
\- Молчи, женщина, твое место на кухне, - Том попытался пнуть ногой лежащего на нем брата, чтобы заставить его слезть, но, в итоге проиграл этот раунд, промахнувшись, но получив от брата увесистый пинок под зад.   
\- Сам ты… женщина, - сказал Билл, - я, может, эта…девушка еще, да! Густ, хватит ржать, ты коньяк будешь?   
\- Да епть… угости! – удивленный формулировкой вопроса, развел руками блондинистый крепкий парень.   
Близнецы одновременно отскочили от двери, распахивая ее, и впуская Густава вовнутрь.   
\- Георга надо позвать, - важно проговорил Густав, - обидится…   
\- Ща, - сказал Билл и схватил с тумбочки телефон, - как там набирать-то? Три, пять, два? Да…точно. Доброе утро Георг. Что ты говоришь? Не утро, да? Да, я тоже тебя люблю, Георг. Георг, не гунди. Да не гунди, я тебе говорю! Поднимай свою толстую задницу с кровати и неси сюда сейчас же. Бухло есть. Нет. Девочек нет. Но зато есть Густи в банном халате. В одном ваще. Да. Ты знаешь, как ему идет мини? П-п-лять, это не я эротично дышу в трубку, это Густи пытается меня придушить. Сейчас придешь ему помочь? Окей, ну так я жду!   
Георг материализовался перед их дверями словно фея, по мановению ока. Он был в футболке с черепами, цветастых семейных трусах и в кроссовках со смятыми задниками, одетыми на босу ногу. В каждой руке он держал по бутылке шампанского.   
\- Приватизировал на вчерашней пресс-конференции – гордо ответил он на невысказанный вопрос троих парней.   
\- Ни хрена се, - присвистнул Том.   
\- Как же ты их вынес-то, незаметно? – подозрительно спросил Густав, недоверчиво подняв одну бровь.   
\- В штанах, - ухмыльнулся Георг. Билл расхохотался, а вслед за ним и Том, - ну что, орлы, выпьем за завтрашний концерт?   
Ох, и выпили они. Ох, и наклюкались же они тогда. Так и заснули, в одном номере. Том, посапывая, спал, запрокинув голову на подлокотник кресла, одна нога его висела на другом подлокотнике, другая возлежала на стеклянном столике. Густав спал на полу, завернувшись в халат и положив голову на чемодан. Билл с Георгом спали на кровати, причем Георг почему-то нежно обхватил Билла поперек его живота и уткнулся головой ему в плечо. Где-то примерно в час пополудни эту идиллию прервал белый от ярости Йост, с перекошенным лицом, открывший дверь с помощью портье, которого телохранители притащили к номеру едва ли не силком.   
Он попытался растолкать до сих пор пьяного Билла, и вытащить его из сонных объятий Георга.   
\- Вставай, подонок, и приводи себя в порядок, сегодня концерт… - шипел на него Дэвид. Билл сопротивлялся, и бормотал, что в гробу он видел этот концерт, и вообще ему плохо.   
\- Если ты не встанешь сейчас, даю тебе слово, я заставлю тебя об этом пожалеть! – строго сказал Йост.   
\- А пошел ты на хуй, - удивительно разборчиво и громко проговорил Билл. Так что Том чуть не упал с кресла, проснувшись и забыв, где он находится.   
Кровь бросилась в лицо Йосту, так что Том даже попытался подползти поближе, чтобы если не спасти, то хотя бы дорого продать свою жизнь и жизнь брата. Но телохранители отпихнули его прочь. Разъяренный Йост буквально стащил Билла с кровати, и потащил в ванную. Однако, отпустив руку парня, он выяснил, что самостоятельно на ногах тот стоять не может. Ярость Йоста утроила его силы и он просто внес Билла в ванную на руках, словно пушинку, подняв его с пола.   
Густав потер глаза, будто бы не понимая, сниться ему это, или происходит на самом деле. Из ванной слышался гул воды, плеск, матерные вопли Йоста и слабое мяуканье Билла. Иногда грохот роняемых флаконов, или черт его знает чего еще.   
Когда из ванной послышался хриплый вопль Йоста:   
\- Сука!!! Занавеску отпусти!!! - они переглянулись с Томом, потому что сразу за этими словами послышался гром, с которым металлическая перекладина, державшая штору грохнулась о кафель.   
Начальник их личной охраны, высокий и плотный мужчина в очках, тактично вывел из номера онемевшего и казавшегося таким маленьким рядом с ним портье. Постепенно покинули номер и Йостовские телохранители. Грохот в ванной продолжался еще некоторое время.   
\- ВОДА ХОЛОДНАЯ! – заорал Билл, - У МЕНЯ ЭТА… ВО-ДО-БО-ЯЗНЬ!   
А ответ Йоста они и разбирать не стали даже. Слишком много им пришлось бы задумываться об этимологии употребляемых взрослым мужчиной слов.   
Однако через вскоре все затихло.   
\- Он его убил? – опасливо спросил Густав Тома.   
Том задумчиво поковырял в носу и сказал.   
\- Мог.   
\- Мать моя женщина, - сказал Георг, почесав коленку.   
Дверь ванной вскоре отворилась. Из нее, пошатываясь, вышел мокрый, с головы до ног Йост. Его костюм, его волосы, его рубашка, они не то, что были забрызганы водой, вода просто стекала с него на пол ручьями. Лицо его было все еще перекошено от злости, так что пацаны, на всякий случай повскакивали со своих мест при виде него. Том, впрочем, подскочил, и пожалел, потому что слишком интенсивная физкультура вызвала целую революцию в его желудке.   
\- Ну, - спросил Дэвид, мрачно обводя взглядом всех троих, - кому еще тут плохо?   
\- Всем хорошо, - сказал зеленеющий на глазах Том, моля Бога только об одном, чтобы Йост скорее ушел.   
На пороге ванной появился порозовевший и несколько взбодренный Билл. Его покачивало, но, по крайней мере, он мог идти сам. Отчего-то качающийся Билл спровоцировал переворот в желудке Тома, и он внезапно целеустремленно отодвинул рукой Йоста, отпихнул Билла от двери и бросился со всех ног в развороченную ванную.   
Они не знали, как, но концерт они все-таки, каким-то чудом сегодня отыграли. По крайней мере, потом они видели фото, кажется, они все-таки там были. Никто из них не помнил, как они выстояли тогда. Билл заснул прямо в мини-вэне, по дороге в отель, доверчиво ткнувшись носом в плечо Йоста. Йост осторожно снял куртку с одной руки, потом с другой, поддерживая голову парнишки, потом накрыл его своей курткой и прижал крепче к своей груди обеими руками, убедившись, что все равно никто не видит.


	3. Глава 3

Где-то дней через пару-тройку, Дэвид вытащил ребят в ночной клуб в Берлине, и инцидент был официально и полностью исчерпан. Том радостно, пользуясь случаем, опрокидывал одну кружку пива за другой, соревнуясь с Георгом, кто больше выпьет. Густав остался на первом этаже в баре, у игрового автомата, офигевши от счастья играя в пинбол и требуя его никому не беспокоить под страхом смерти. Билл в этот вечер приклеился к Дэвиду как банный лист к жопе. О чем Дэвид не переминул ему сообщить со свойственной ему тактичностью. Впрочем, Билл пропустил его слова мимо ушей, как делал всегда, когда слышал нечто, что он вовсе не желал слышать. Дэвид купил ему выпить, выдал пачку сигарет и посадил в угол, в кожаное кресло, за столик, оставив его с охранником и строго-настрого наказав его ждать и нигде не разыскивать. Сам он направился в ВИП-зону, задумчиво почесывая живот. Он вошел в отдельную комнату чил-аута, закрыл дверь и устало развалился на мягком диване, чувствуя, как напряжение отпускает его медленно и постепенно, словно бы глубоко засевшая внутри него сжатая до предела стальная пружина медленно и нехотя раскручивается. Медленный транс, зачаровывающий странным повторяющимся ритмом, голубоватый приглушенный свет в комнате, теплый бархатистый диван и прохладный воздух. Ритм, ритм, медленный и чувственный ритм, ползущие вверх пузырьки на стене, сделанной словно аквариум, с подсвеченной синим светом водой и массой пузырьков воздуха идущих вверх, казалось в ритм с играющим трансом. Дэвид так увлеченно смотрел на стену из голубых пузырьков, что не заметил, как задремал. Разбудил его зашедший в комнату бармен, неопределенного возраста мужчина, бесцветный лысоватый и худой. Это был его старый хороший знакомый, берлинец, Эд по кличке Моль. Моль держал этот клуб уже черт знает сколько, и Дэвид бывал у него просто уже астрономическое количество раз, кажется, они познакомились еще тогда, когда он сам выступал в своем бойзбэнде и их продюсер привел их сюда. Моль был хитрый и проницательный еврей, он уже тогда разглядел, что мальчик Дэвид Йост не так-то прост и довольно явственно выделял его из всех, за что Дэвид был ему по-человечески сильно благодарен даже сейчас, когда льстецов вокруг него стало в миллионы раз больше, кратно его положению и кошельку. Дэвид никогда не забывал сделанного ему добра, а подобным чувством у таких людей Моль не любил разбрасываться. Дэвид протянул ему руку, Моль пожал ее как старый опытный царедворец, с достоинством, но немного подобострастно, так, чтобы это льстило хорошему клиенту. Йост бывал тут часто, никогда не скупился, и оставлял щедрые чаевые, и у него было чертовски много чертовски влиятельных друзей, за это Моль мог закрыть глаза на все что угодно. Моль принес Йосту виски в толстом стакане, и прошептал что-то на ухо, Дэвид молча кивнул. Вскоре комната наполнилась сладковатым терпким дымом от сигареты Йоста, дым словно гладил его изнутри, освобождая от назойливых мыслей о работе, от забот, от его чертовых подопечных, этого давящего и жесткого мира, что был вокруг, погружая Дэвида в сладостную негу. Старина Моль позаботился о нем, как всегда, предугадав все его желания наперед. В полупрозрачном платье в комнату вошла длинноногая блондинка с торчащими вопреки законам земного тяготения сиськами. Она была загорелая и ухоженная, настоящая плэйгерл, словно куколка из особняка старого похабника Хеффнера. Именно такая, каких он любил. К тому же она принесла с собой напитки. Дэвид внезапно осознал, как сильно его мучает жажда. Горьковатый привкус тоника с колотым льдом освежил и взбодрил его, пуская его мысли в нужном направлении, тем более этому способствовало колебание ее тяжелых грудей под платьем, пока она подавала ему напиток. - Как тебя зовут? – воодушевленный проглядывающимися сквозь тонкий материал платья торчащими сосками, спросил Дэвид. Не то что бы его это сильно интересовало, но надо же было как-то поддержать разговор. Он похлопал ладонью по дивану рядом с собой, приглашая блондинку сесть. Она воспользовалась его приглашением. При этом и без того вызывающее мини ее задралось до самых трусиков. - Миранда, - пара хлопков чернейшими ресницами. - Миранда, - повторил Дэвид и ухмыльнулся, дотрагиваясь пальцем до ее щеки. Псевдоним, скорее всего, хотя, опять же, какая разница? Тем более теперь, когда ее рука лежала на его бедре сверху, грея своею мягкостью не только само бедро, но заодно и всю его истосковавшуюся по женской ласке мужскую сущность. Она сказала ему что студентка, поступила только в этом году, возможно даже и не сильно соврала. Йост присмотрелся к ее лицу близко-близко. Она и вправду была очень молода, просто обесцвеченные волосы и яркий макияж слишком сильно взрослили ее. Этот контраст до удивления завел его, ему показалось это до крайности прикольным. Забытый косяк дымил на стеклянном столике в пепельнице рядом с диваном. Она что-то рассказывала еще, Йост уже не слушал, или не слышал, он только видел ее пухлые, покрытые розовым блеском губы, которые медленно шевелились. Ему не важно было, что она говорит, ему просто надо было попробовать, какие они на вкус. Йост чувствовал, что у него уже кружится голова, это был тот самый момент. Он схватил губами девчачьи губы, чувствуя их упругую мягкость, сладкую липкую помаду, вызывающие такую приятную щекотку в его яйцах, привычными волнами удовольствия растекающуюся по его телу. Она застонала с легким придыханием, понимая, что это нравится Йосту, желая польстить самцу своей отдачей. Да, это было именно то, что нужно было Йосту сейчас. Миранда передвинула свою руку ближе к его ширинке, и Йост углубил свой поцелуй. Она отвечала ему как-то заученно, желая понравиться, странная эта мысль забралась Йосту в голову, но он не дал ей ходу, в конце концов, так и должно было быть, раз он тут платит деньги. Он позволил возбуждению управлять собой и его движения стали агрессивнее и настойчивее. Он развернулся на диване, наваливаясь на блондинку сверху, продолжая атаковать ее рот, подхватывая ее тяжелую грудь, одним движением руки стаскивая с плеча тонкие бретельки ее платья. Она поняла его правильно, выгнулась навстречу, подхватывая свои голые сиськи обеими руками снизу, сжимая их вместе и предлагая Йосту. И мужчина оценил предложенное по достоинству, поочередно касаясь губами то одного то другого торчащего коричневого кружка соска. Девочка картинно застонала, запрокидывая голову. Дэвид сунул руку ей между ног, поглаживая ее сквозь маленькие трусики. Тончайшая, шелковистая ткань дала ему почувствовать, что под ними она совершенно бритая. Разгоряченное его воображение теперь рисовало картины еще более и более распалявшие его. Миранда подняла бедра вверх, помогая ему снять с нее трусики. - Не помешал? – внезапно грохнуло за спиной у Дэвида подростковым звонким альтом. Дэвид медленно повернул голову, отстраняясь от девушки, садясь рядом на диване, ерзая в штанах, пытаясь устроиться с ширинкой поудобнее. Щеки и лоб его пылали, он тяжело дышал. Лицо его между тем имело наикислейшее выражение, будто бы он только что разом откусил половину лимона. - Да нет, Билл, - приветствовал он входящего, и тон голоса его был ничуть не менее кислым, - как раз таки, очень даже помешал, - Дэвид смотрел на мальчишку в упор, - Чертовски и охренительно помешал! Я тебе описать не могу при дамах, КАК ты мне помешал!!! Йост повысил голос, но на вошедшего это, как видно, не произвело особенного впечатления. Билл стоял посреди комнаты, в черно-красной кожанке, в потрепанных жизнью низко сидящих на бедрах джинсах, и с торчащими короткими волосами. Задумчиво грыз накрашенный черным лаком ноготь, возведя обведенные черным карандашом глаза к вверх, увлеченно наблюдая за голубыми водяными пузыриками на стенах. - КАКОГО НА ХУЙ ЧЕРТА, БИЛЛ?! – не выдержав, рявкнул Йост, как видно, все-таки забыв о дамах. Билл медленно обиженно надул губки, глянув на Йоста со с душераздирающей болью смертельно раненного бельчонка в глазах. - У меня кончился коктейль! - невероятно несчастным голосом проговорил он. - БИЛЛ, ТВОЮ МАТЬ! – Йост едва не рыдал. - Да, Дэвид? – любезно переспросил Билл, подсаживаясь к нему на диван одним четким и быстрым движением, которого Йост менее всего ожидал в подобной ситуации. Будучи сам не робкого десятка, Йост, надо сказать, просто онемел от подобной наглости. Он был уверен, что Билл давно и ясно понял, что он от него хочет, и прекрасно понимал, что лишний здесь, однако по какой-то причине, он не уходил, испытывая его. Дэвид чувствовал, что начинает не по-хорошему заводиться опять. Однако он попытался этого не показать. - Дорогой мой, - тихо, почти шепотом проговорил Дэвид. Голос его был тих, но в глубинах его таилось чернейшее пламя. Всем было отлично известно, что когда Дэвид в ярости по-настоящему, он ни на кого не кричал. Он говорил тихо. Очень тихо и очень мягко. Но даже начальнику их охраны, здоровому и взрослому мужику, Саки, мерещилось в его тоне звяканье металлических убивающих все живое на своем пути челюстей. Вот так он проговорил и в этот раз, - Дорогой мой, я думал ты достаточно уже взрослый для того, чтобы заказать себе еще. - Мне пятнадцать лет, - сказал Билл весело, хотя, говоря по правде, ему пришлось подавить колющий холодок в желудке, который вызвал в нем тон Йоста, - кто же мне продаст? Йост хотел, было ответить ему, что он сильно удивится, если узнает, что кто-то ему в этом клубе посмеет что-то не подать, но Билл отбил у него желание отвечать. Он схватил из пепельницы сигарету Йоста, и хихикнул: - Гы, а дядя Йост курит траву… - и задумчиво поднес сигарету ко рту и вдохнул. Йост мрачно и пристально следил за каждым его движением. Билл не поперхнулся и не закашлялся, просто вдохнул дым раз, затем другой. Йосту очень не понравилась выверенность его движений, и он отметил для себя не забыть с утра дать пизды охране за то, что они из рук вон плохо следят за этими гребанными малолетними преступниками. Миранда незаметно попыталась натянуть платье на свои бедра пониже. Билл посмотрел на нее искоса. Несмотря на свое взбешенное состояние, Йоста рассмешил его взгляд. - Завидуешь? – внезапно перешел он в нападение. - Завидую, - ничуть не смутившись, ответил Билл, тяжело уставившись на него. Йост обнял Миранду за плечи, и, посмеиваясь, потянулся к ней губами. Миранда тоже решила, что это все было чистой шуткой, потому улыбнувшись, потянулась навстречу к нему. Их губы сцепились, жадно впиваясь друг в друга, Миранда положила руку на грудь Дэвида, поглаживая его сквозь темно-коричневую рубашку, они, как видно, решили не замечать Билла. Билл повернулся на диване, поджав под себя одну ногу. Он внимательно смотрел то на их целующиеся губы, то на руку девушки, расстегивающую рубашку Дэвида, пуговицу за пуговицей. Он вновь втянул в себя дым Йостовской сигареты с марихуаной. Йост глянул на него, надеясь, что хотя бы в этот момент мальчишка поймет намек. Но не тут-то было, Билл уставился на них и смотрел как завороженный. Йост облизнулся, в очередной раз разорвав свой поцелуй с Мирандой, внезапно ему в голову пришла идея. Он подхватил голову блондинки одной рукой и повернул голову к Биллу. - Хочешь? – спросил он Билла. Билл, облизнувшись, посмотрел на его губы, потом, быстро на губы блондинки, и, опершись на колено Дэвида, закрыв для верности глаза, быстро потянулся к девушке. Их губы соприкоснулись только чуть-чуть, но Йост мог бы поклясться, это было зрелище. Дэвид взъерошил короткий ежик своих волос рукой и отобрал из рук Билла косяк, задумчиво затягиваясь и выдыхая осторожно в сторону, потому что у него прямо перед лицом два юных создания, постепенно втянувшись в поцелуй, сладко облизывали пухлые губки друг друга, забывши о времени и месте, и, кажется даже о нем. Девочка удивленно, но довольно всхлипнула, как видно нащупав шарик в языке у Билла, и как видно, мысли ее пошли в нужном направлении, потому что она прикусила нижнюю губу мальчика и положила его руку к себе на голую грудь. Билл подхватил ее лицо другой рукой, Йост не мог ничего с собой поделать. Он не понимал почему, но он себя чувствовал словно при просмотре лесбийской порнухи. Он уже вообще себя не чувствовал, по правде говоря, он даже рот открыл от удивления, пока смотрел на то, как Билл сжал ее сосок, как-то не по-мальчишески цинично, между большим и указательным пальцем, отставив тонкие, наманикюренные пальчики в сторону, и встряхивая тяжелую грудь девочки, заставляя ее застонать уж очень как-то натурально. Дэвид понимал, что внезапно весь превратился в один пульсирующий недовольно в его штанах напряженный толстый член. Билл высунул язык навстречу ей, и Миранда потерлась об его язык своим язычком. Именно в этот момент Дэвид почувствовал, что если не прекратит это сейчас же, он точно угробит свои штаны к чертовой матери. - Эй, девочки, оставьте что-нибудь для меня, - сказал он. Билл и Миранда со смехом разомкнули губы. Миранда сразу же поцеловала Йоста, оставляя на его губах волнующий вкус их поцелуя. Йост дал ей поиграться с его языком, потянулся к ее груди, обнаружив там чужие руки, он погладил Билла по руке, сам того не осознавая, его сознание уже было далеко отсюда. Мысли о черноволосой короткостриженной девочке, облизывающей голую блондинку в собравшемся в районе талии платье заняли его мысли намертво, и ему уже было наплевать, было ли это в его мозгах или на самом деле. Билл, однако понял его движение по-своему, и, когда Миранда отодвинулась от Йоста, он…поцеловал его в рот. Марихуана ли размягчила мозг Йоста, или так оно просто суждено ему было быть, но он жадно ответил на поцелуй Билла. Он обнял его за шею, позволяя ему кусать его губы, сжимая его губы своими нежно и ласково, словно боясь обидеть. Он даже впустил в свой рот его язычок, чувствуя его руку у себя на ширинке. Она, эта рука, вообще свела его с ума окончательно, двигаясь именно так, как надо, вверх и вниз, в такт с лаской языка. Йост тонул в своих сумасшедших фантазиях, постанывая в рот Билла, теплая ласка губ и языка заводили его в транс, из которого он просто не хотел выбираться. Его так сильно возбуждал вкус этого поцелуя, он не хотел, чтобы тот прекращался, он тонул и сходил с ума позволяя неуемным губкам и зубам насиловать свой рот как они того хотели. Внезапно стук шарика в языке Билла об его зубы привел его в себя. Он вдруг как-то внезапно понял, что черноволосая девочка, вовсе не девочка, а его крепко ебанутый на голову подопечный, не полных пятнадцати лет от роду. Ужас, который он испытал от этой мысли вообще был не передаваем, он как-то разом представил себе все возможные последствия от этого поступка, и даже самые худшие. У него от ужаса даже, кажется, пропала неистребимая, как казалось до сей секунды эрекция. Он в ужасе столкнул Билла со своих коленей, словно змею. Миранда, словно почувствовав, что запахло жаренным, незаметно исчезла из его поля зрения. Дэвид высказал ему в тот вечер все, что о нем когда-либо думал, и даже больше. Вечер оказался для Билла более чем поучительным, в том, контексте, что сегодня он узнал столько новых удивительных слов, о существовании которых прежде ему приходилось только подозревать. В итоге он с грохотом хлопнул дверью, выходя из комнаты. Йост бросился за ним, мгновенно пожалев о сказанном, но было уже поздно. Он выскочил на улицу и не обнаружил там Билла. Саки, начальник охраны сказал, что не успел его остановить, когда тот сел в одно из стоявших рядом с клубом такси. Дэвид бросился внутрь, обнаружив, что прочие пацаны уже давно ушли. Он мрачно расплатился с Молью за всех, вдвое переплатив Миранде за то, чтобы держала язык за зубами, впрочем в том, что Моль все уладит, он не сомневался, но такое уж было у них было правило, снова вышел на улицу и закурил. Достал мобильный из кармана и набрал номер Билла, номер сказал, что он сейчас недоступен, но вы можете оставить ему сообщение. Дэвид строго наказал Биллу отзвонить ему, когда тот доберется до гостиницы. Билл давно уже добрался до гостиницы, просто не хотел включать телефон. Он тупо стоял под накрапывающим дождем уже минут пятнадцать. Почему-то ему вовсе не хотелось идти вовнутрь. Он схватился рукой за металлический столб горящего фонаря, и даже не почувствовал его холод разгоряченной кожей своей ладони. Голова все еще кружилась, мысли путались и набегали друг на друга, он помнил точно что ему надо в отель. Это единственное что он помнил точно. Он не помнил где он находится, он не помнил, как он сюда добрался, он посмотрел на вывеску банка напротив здания гостиницы, она была написана по-немецки, ему стало несколько легче, когда он понял, что они хотя бы в Германии. Кажется, косяк Йоста оказался крепковат для него. Он стоял, обнявшись с фонарем, и смотрел на редкие проезжающие по улице машины, и ему было хорошо. Если бы не странно посматривающий в его сторону полицейский, уже в третий раз пересекающий площадь задумчивым шагом перед отелем, и косящийся на него, он бы, наверное, всю ночь проторчал под освежающими крошечными каплями то ли тумана, то ли дождя. Однако, будучи под кайфом он обычно маниакально сторонился представителей закона, на всякий случай. Эта мысль не покидала его никогда. Потому вскоре он вошел в отель, с третьего раза приехал в лифте на нужный этаж. Он не понимал, почему, но лифт все время ехал куда-то не туда. В конце концов он все-таки добрался до их с Томом комнаты. У них в номере было темно. Том лежал на диване в огромной майке и штанах. Он был босиком, ворот и плечи его майки были слегка сыроваты. Он недавно вымыл голову, и дреды вовсю сохли, раскинувшись свободно по его плечам. Мокрое гостиничное полотенце, персикового цвета, валялось на полу словно тряпка. Том валялся на боку, лениво щелкая каналы телевизора. Они все сплошь были малоинтересны, МТВ крутило по обыкновению какой-то отстой, потому его просто завораживало мелькание разноцветных картинок на экране. Он едва не подскочил от громкого стука в дверь: - Кто? – лениво отозвался с кровати, хрипло бася, Том. Это с ним бывало. Он порой любил побасить для пущей важности. - Твой единственный и горячо любимый брат, - пугающе-жизнерадостно зазвенела входная дверь. - Божешь-ты-можешь-ты, - Том, кряхтя, поднялся с дивана, поняв, что этого ему все равно не избежать, и включил настольную лампу, стоящую у дивана. - Здарова,… - сказал Том, открывая дверь. - Прре-ет, - проглотив, по обыкновению большую часть слогов в слове «привет», сказал Билл. Том задумчиво оглядел его с головы до ног. Билл казался как-то нездорово возбужден даже для себя самого. Несмотря на то, что он стоял на месте, он, словно взъерошенный голодный воробей беспрестанно крутил головой в одну сторону, руками совершенно в другую, умудряясь тем временем еще и переминаться с ноги на ногу, подпрыгивать и приплясывать. Учитывая, что за это время даже Том умудрился сильно протрезветь, нет, он даже по мнению Тома, превосходил самого себя каждую секунду. Том пару минут поразмышлял о возможных причинах странностей в поведении брата. - Шоппинг? – наконец мрачно спросил он, - Или опять к Йосту приебывался? Не дожидаясь ответа, он вновь рухнул на диван. Билл лениво потянулся и сел рядом. - Ну,… поприебывался децл, - ухмыльнувшись, кивнул он. Том поджал под себя ноги. - Удачно? – сквозь зубы спросил он. Билл ничего не ответил. Том ухмыльнулся. Билл не смотрел на него, но, разумеется, он понял все без слов. - Том, меня никто не любит, - внезапно сказал Билл и обреченно лег на Тома сверху, прямо как был, в кожанке и ботинках. Ему внезапно стало грустно и очень жаль себя. Том явственно ощутил запах табака, идущий от Билла, и чего-то еще. Он не сразу понял. Билл отчаянно сопел ему в ухо, пока ерзал, пытаясь поудобнее устроить свои усталые чресла прямо на жопе Тома. Он нагло влез ему на спину как на кровать, и теперь пытался устроиться там поудобнее. - Ты на кого лезешь, дегенерат? – важным и спокойным басом, спустя минут десять беспокойной возни Билла спросил Том. - Ну, ты же на меня не лезешь? – с убийственной логикой ответил Билл. В этот раз Том довольно явственно уловил сладкий травяной запах в дыхании Билла, и он мог бы поклясться, что на этот раз это был не сироп от кашля. - Сука ты… укуренная, - крайне ласково проговорил Том, выключая телевизор нажатием кнопки на пульте, - спи, давай. Билл у него на спине внезапно начал хихикать по одному ему известной причине. Он схватил зубами один из дредов Тома, и, смешно рыча начал мотать головой из стороны, по-собачьи, будто пытаясь его истрепать. - Билл, перестань, - Том принялся хихикать вслед за ним, потому что это на самом деле было смешно, он пытался отпихнуть брата, но Билл лишь утроил свой яростный натиск. - Да, прекрати! – ну это просто невозможно сопротивляться, когда тебя просто душит смех! - Фыфифыфу, - сказал Билл, не разжимая зубов и не выпуская дредов Тома изо рта, что, очевидно, означало буквально – Не прекращу! - Или спи или иди снимать куртку и ботинки! – наконец нашел в себе силы строго приказать старший. - Бе-бе-бе, - сказал младший и выплюнул дред, - Тьфу, гадость какая…. - Спи, сказал! – рявкнул Том. Билл подозрительно беспрекословно ему подчинился. Он рухнул на него как подкошенный и затих. Едва Том успокоился, Билл деланно громко захрапел ему прямо в ухо. - Билл,… - Я сплю… - Билл! - Ты мне мешаешь. - БИ-И-ИЛЛ! - Да, Том? - Это вот, куда ты руку сунул, это МОИ штаны. - Быть не может, клянусь, я был уверен, что они мои! - Билл! - Том? - Если ты не угомонишься сейчас же я тебя… - Ты – меня? – с интересом переспросил Билл, - Ты?! Меня?! - Бля-я-я-я-я, - застонал Том, - все, давай, вали, снимай куртку. - Не хочу. Мне в ней удобно. - Мне жарко. - Тебе надо – ты и снимай! Том не заставил себя просить дважды, он тут же ловко вывернулся из-под Билла, отбросив его на спинку дивана, вскочил и уцепился обеими руками за рукав биллиной кожанки. - А-а-а, я так запросто не сдамся! – возмутился Билл, крутясь и выворачиваясь из цепких рук близнеца. Том даже взмок весь, пока пытался содрать с него эту чертову куртку. Билл орал, брыкался и сопротивлялся, и довольно-таки успешно некоторое время. Том понял, что его авторитет старшего подвергается все большему и большему риску с каждой секундой. - Живым не дамся! – прохрипел Билл. И это было последним, что он сказал перед тем, как всерьез разъяренный Том повалил его мордой на диван, завел руки за спину и выковырял его из куртки, словно устрицу из раковины. - Я умер, но не сдался! – сказал Билл. Том перевернул его на спину, завел обе тонкие руки брата ему за голову, крепко держа запястья вместе одной рукой. - Как же ты меня достал! - угрожающе посверкивая в полутьме комнаты раскосыми неуемными чингисханскими очами, сказал Том, - проси пощады, вражина рода человеческого! Билл отрицательно замотал головой. - Проси пощады, - повторил Том, - или я за себя сегодня больше не ручаюсь. Эта возня, не выветрившийся алкоголь и наркотики в их крови, все вместе, наверное, до невероятности разгорячили их обоих. Кровь щекотала нерва странным покалывающим потоком. Близость их, привычная и обыкновенная, приобрела теперь какие-то новые странные краски, отличные от обычного спокойствия и тепла, которое приносила им их физическая близость. Это сейчас казалось чем-то иным. Оно щекотало, дразнило и провоцировало, словно кровь в их венах заменили пузырьками шампанского. Билл и сам до конца не понял, зачем и что заставило его это сказать, но он сказал: - Ну, сделай со мной хотя бы уже что-нибудь, - полушепотом сказал он, странным, мягким таким, полушепотом, от которого волосы на руках у Тома вмиг стали дыбом, наэлектризовавшись словно шерсть на спине у взбешенной кошки. Нет, он не был взбешен, но соображал в этот момент ничуть не лучше. Том тоже не стал долго размышлять перед тем, как сделать то, что он сделал. Он, честно говоря, и вовсе не думал. Он внезапно наклонился и поцеловал Билла в губы. Коротко, но сильно. Крепко и смачно впечатывая свои губы в их зеркальное отражение. Потом он чмокнул Билла снова, будто проверяя, было ли это на самом деле, или ему показалось. Чмокнул, и отстранился назад, посмотреть на реакцию. Билл облизнулся медленно, чрезвычайно медленно, в упор глядя Тому прямо в глаза, купаясь в орехово-медовом отсвете, словно в сладчайшем теплейшем источнике. Потом его взгляд, такой же, орехово-медовый, с легкой сумасшедшинкой внутри, опустился к томовским губам. Билл смотрел теперь на его губы, и облизнулся снова, прикусывая нижнюю губу, и приоткрыл рот, словно приглашая Тома. И Том воспользовался приглашением, и вошел в него своим языком. Он не ошибся, это и было приглашением. Билл принял его в себя с покорностью и податливостью, которые завели Тома еще сильнее. Он покорял поддающийся ему рот с настойчивостью, достойной величайшего завоевателя, их языки терлись друг о друга, и черт возьми, почему-то это было ничуть не менее приятно чем с кем-то другим, например с какой-то девушкой. Разве что, это было как-то немного иначе. Не было невероятного чувства неумелого неудобства, которое, увы, является постоянным спутником первых чувственных опытов в обычной жизни. Тем более что тут Тому не надо было строить из себя опытного соблазнителя. Тут ему вообще бесполезно было что-либо из себя строить. Он чувствовал язык Билла, и ощущал только, что он знает наперед каждое движение, что он, Том, собирался совершить. Непонятно как и непонятно откуда, он просто знал, и просто поддавался ему, покорялся его сладострастной воле. Билл предугадывал его желания наперед, каждый раз уступая и давая Тому делать со своим ртом то, что тот считал нужным с наибольшим для него комфортом. Вкупе с обычной биллиной неуступчивостью и эгоцентричностью, Тому казалось это все сущим волшебством. - М-м-м, - сказал он, разлепив со сладким звуком их разгоряченные губы, - а приятно… ты, кстати, дверь-то закрыл, Билл? - А? – переспросил Билл, лениво полуоткрыв светящиеся изнутри глаза, - Кажется, да. Вот это «кажется» прозвучало у самых губ Тома, когда тот в третий раз склонился над ним. Том напрягся, было, этим «кажется», но ему так неохота было разрывать их поцелуй. Да и к тому же он подумал, что вряд ли еще когда-нибудь он в здравом уме и светлой памяти отважится на такое. Он просто недовольно легонько шлепнул Билла по животу, отпуская его руки, которые он до сих пор держал сведенными у него за головой, и вздохнув для храбрости, глубоко впился в его рот. Билл закинул руки далеко за шею Тома, доверчиво и по-детски, прижимая его к себе так сильно, как это только было возможно. Удивился ли Том, услышав щелчок открывающейся двери? Зная Билла как себя самого, наверное, все-таки не очень. Он обреченно поднял голову над валиком дивана. Голова Билла надежно была за ним спрятана от глаз входящего. Том приподнял голову и в ярко освещенном проеме двери увидел…Йоста. Йост был странен. Надо сказать, их продюсер выглядел изрядно не в себе, что с ним случалось крайне редко. Он был взъерошен, рубашка его была застегнута не на те пуговицы, он где-то посеял кепку, был бледен и растерян, у него даже тряслись руки. Нет, он не был в ярости, не был зол, он просто был до невероятности растерян, это и придало сил стоящему на четвереньках над Биллом Тому. Он не вскочил, не испугался. Он продолжал задумчиво стоять над Биллом, скептично в упор, взирая на полубезумного Йоста и молчать. Наманикюренные ручки Билла продолжали лежать у Тома на плечах, застывши и не двигаясь. - Ой, извините, - сказал Йост, внезапно поняв что, кажется помешал Тому заниматься самым важным делом в жизни, и попал в несколько пикантную ситуацию. Борясь с желанием подойти и посмотреть на спутницу Тома ( в том, что это именно спутница он в эту секунду даже и не сомневался), но с другой стороны, он понимал, что Том уже большой мальчик, и знаком с вопросами предохранения, а стало быть, разрушать любовную идиллию молодого парня было бы слишком жестко даже на его, Йостовский взгляд. Слишком он уже настрадался от перманентного взрыва гормонов в этой подростковой стае. Он подумал, что это случай, в котором лучше было бы пойти навстречу, потому что неизвестно, как это ему выльется в будущем. Да и теперь, если что, терпеть еще один долгий изматывающий скандал с одним из близнецов он просто не находил в себе никаких человеческих сил. Учитывая, что теперь он просто не знал, во что ему обернется его минутная слабость с Биллом. Не знал, но подозревал, что эти самые силы ему еще понадобятся. - Том, а ты Билла не видел? – миролюбиво проговорил Йост. Том лениво посмотрел на Билла, лежащего под ним с совершенно нечитабельным выражением на лице, потом снова поднял глаза на Йоста. - Нет, - коротко сказал он. - Еще раз извините, - сказал Дэвид, и закрыл дверь. Он прислонился к шершавой отштукатуренной стене коридора затылком, устало следя за проезжающей по коридору с тележкой с постельным бельем горничной в форменном халате. Он чувствовал просто смертельную усталость в этот момент, он подумал, что с удовольствием бы променял свою работу на ее, дай ему сейчас кто-нибудь выбор, лишь бы избавиться от этого чувства, что раздирало его изнутри. Он тяжело вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Тут же перед ним в мыслях возникло пугающе спокойное лицо Тома и тонкие девичьи руки на его плечах. И тут вот его вдруг ударило током, разом пронзив от самых яиц до кончиков ногтей. Ему внезапно показалось, что руки были вовсе не девичьи, он мог бы поклясться, что он видел руки Билла. После того, что произошло сегодня он мог поверить во все что угодно. Он резко дернул за ручку двери. Перед дверью стоял Том. Он был одет, мрачен, он сцепил руки на груди, брови его сошлись на переносице. - Чо? – не утруждаясь изобразить приветливость сказал он. Йост внезапно представил себе в лицах, как он спросил Тома, а не обнимался ли он сейчас с собственным братом, и ему как-то сильно поплохело. Потому что, если он ошибся, то этого Том ему никогда не простит. Потому он просто молча смотрел на Тома. Чем дольше он на него смотрел, тем абсурднее казалась ему сама идея. В душевой текла вода, очевидно, его подруга отправилась в душ. Йост открыл рот, чтобы извиниться, когда его взгляд упал на до боли знакомую красную кожаную куртку, потрепанным комком валяющуюся у самого выходя из комнаты в прихожую. - А… - наконец заставил двигаться парализованные челюсти Йост, - Это, разве не куртка Билла? – спросил он. - Ай, да эти фанатки… - лениво пожав плечами, ответил Том и закрыл дверь прямо у Йоста перед лицом защелкнул задвижку двери, и проверил, надежно ли она закрыта, и не откроют ли ее если что карточкой снаружи. По понятной причине, больше Дэвид попыток проникнуть внутрь не повторял. Силы внезапно оставили его. Он едва дополз до своего номера, рухнул на кровать в одежде, не в силах ни раздеться ни принять душ и сразу же заснул. Ему уже все было настолько все равно, насколько вообще могло было быть. С утра его кольнула на секунду мысль о Билле, которого он вчера так и не нашел, но увидев его с утра в ресторане отеля, помятого и опухшего, с отвращением взирающего на плавающий в его тарелке в молоке корнфлейкс, рядом с Томом, поглощающем еду так, что за ушами трещало, успокоился, налил себе большую чашку черного кофе и сел за стол.


	4. Глава 4

Сдав особо ценный и опасный груз с рук на руки родителям, в первый раз за несколько месяцев Дэвид Йост вздохнул свободно. Он понял это, когда шел вниз по улице, в офис на деловую встречу. Он вдруг заметил небо, дома, яркие вывески магазинов, людей, идущих рядом с ним. Он увидел, как пара-тройка симпатичных девчонок улыбнулись ему, сначала даже не понял, что это было, потом улыбнулся в ответ и вдохнул прохладный чистый воздух в легкие. Господи, да вокруг же вовсю кипит жизнь!   
Сказать по правде даже совещание и отчет перед сопродюсерами не показались ему особенно тяжелыми. Они с Петером Хоффманом закатились вечером в бар, пропустить па паре литров хорошего пива, но не больше, ибо им, как любил говаривать Петер, - как людЯм публичным, - в слове людям он всегда ставил ударение на второй слог, - надо всегда держать форму.   
Они прикончили где-то по четвертому литру, когда Йоста понесло поговорить с Петером по душам. Петер был тоже пьян, да и Дэвид казался ему вполне симпатичным собеседником, и мало по мало они оба втянулись в разговор, перестав обращать внимание на услужливого официанта, с зализанными назад волосенками, который то и дело, усердствуя подходил к ним и спрашивал, все ли им нравится, и не принести ли чего-нибудь еще.   
\- Билл странно себя ведет, - наконец сказал Дэвид, накалывая на тяжелую серебряную вилку с вензелями жареную картошку.   
\- Еще страннее, чем обычно? – Петер сосредоточенно жевал сочную отбивную.   
\- Хе-хе, - рассмеялся Дэвид, - ну, по правде говоря, да.   
\- Что с нашей звездой на этот раз?   
\- Черт ее разберет.   
\- Капризничает? Работать не хочет?   
\- Нет-нет. С этой стороны с его головой все в порядке, впрочем, как всегда. Там все подсчитано как в бухгалтерии, на два года вперед.   
\- М-м-м, надо же… - Петер ухмыльнулся, - и ты тоже заметил…   
\- Это сложно не заметить. Пива еще, два, - сказал Йост сначала Петеру а потом прилизанному официанту в переднике. Он дождался пока тот отойдет и продолжил свою речь.   
\- Петер, слушай, ты сейчас скажешь что я псих…   
\- Возможно, - серьезно кивнул Петер.   
\- Что я псих, параноик и педофил к тому же.   
\- Во-о-от оно-о ка-а-ак? – с гораздо бОльшим интересом взглянул на Дэвида его коллега.   
-…который не отдает себе отчета в собственных влечениях, а поэтому вымещает его на…   
\- Дэвид, кончай уже тут свой психоанализ нахрен, что у вас случилось то?   
\- У нас? – как-то испуганно переспросил Йост, - у нас ничего. Пока.   
\- Пока, - кивнул Петер, и расстегнул еще одну пуговицу на рубашке.   
\- Слушай, мне неудобно это говорить…   
Официант принес пиво, учтиво по-холуйски прогибаясь в пояснице. Петер раздраженным жестом руки послал его подальше.   
\- Дэвид, я тебя сейчас придушу, - пообещал он.   
Неизвестно, то ли угроза товарища подействовала на Йоста, то ли он, наконец, решился, но он с ненавистью воткнул вилку в салат, разложенный для украшения тарелки:   
\- Мне кажется, он конкретно ко мне пристает…   
\- БИЛЛ?! – не сдержавшись, громогласно заржал Петер, - ПРИСТАЕТ?!   
\- Тихо, Петер, - Дэвид недовольно нахмурился.   
\- Извини, Дэвид, я не хотел, - поправился Петер.   
\- Ну, он…я не знаю, он провоцирует меня,…он…заигрывает со мной…   
\- Ну, он хочет всем нравиться.   
\- Да, я знаю. Нравиться, да. Но тут другое.   
\- Почему другое?   
\- Не желаете ли еще чего-нибудь, господа? – назойливый официант появился снова.   
\- Желаем. Сгинь, нечистая сила! – сказал Петер и хлопнул по столу кулаком. Официант услужливо рассмеялся и исчез, - ну?   
\- Слушай, будь он девкой, я бы сказал тебе, что он пытается меня развести на секс.   
\- А сейчас тебе что мешает это сказать? – Петер потер подбородок задумчиво. Веселье внезапно сняло с него как рукой.   
\- У бабы одна цель в жизни, - сказал Йост, вытирая пивные усы, - продать свою пизду подороже…   
\- Ну и в каком месте ты видишь тут логическое противоречие? – холодно прищурился Петер.   
Йост ухмыльнулся пьяно, сарказм Петера не прошел для него незамеченным.   
\- Нет, я не об этом, - сказал он, - я о другом.   
\- Угу? – Петер задумчиво поднял пивную кружку и посмотрел сквозь нее на старинный светильник, горящий на стене.   
\- Он же знает, что его итак купили с потрохами, хули он делает-то? Что ему от меня надо? Подставить хочет? Посадить? Шантажировать?   
\- Ну, не думаю… - сказал Петер, - с чего ему так тебя ненавидеть, чтобы рисковать собственной репутацией, ммм, Йост, малыш, ну-ка расскажи все папочке…   
\- Петер! – побледневший было от выпитого Дэвид даже раскраснелся от возмущения.   
\- Что Петер? - странно сквозь зубы проговорил он, - Или говори все или не говори ничего, Дэвид.   
\- Да не было ничего! – возмущенно сказал Йост, - не было.   
\- Ладно, - пожал плечами Петер, - и чего ты хочешь от меня тогда?   
\- Совета хочу Петер. Как друга прошу. Что мне делать?   
\- Ну, хорошо. Тогда скажи мне, а что ты ХОЧЕШЬ с ним делать?   
Йост почему-то покраснел еще сильнее.   
\- Я думаю, я не знаю, я вот сказал тебе все это, я и сам не верю. Я…думаю, он – хороший.   
\- Дэйв тебе надо меньше пить.   
\- Нет, правда, я думал об этом. Это все как-то слишком. Знаешь, я читал как-то, дети которые пережили развод родителей, ну, это всегда большая травма для них. Они остались с матерью, потом отчим, не всегда, знаешь ли отношения складываются нормально, точнее редко складываются, тут и подсознательная ревность к матери, ребенок как бы…   
\- Господи, господин Фрейд в гробу бы перевернулся… - сказал Петер, - короче, к чему ты клонишь?   
\- Короче? Если короче, то я думаю, что я для него олицетворяю нечто большее, чем я есть. Я думаю, что в некоторой степени, наверное, его чувства ко мне несколько…преувеличены. Ну, он тянется ко мне видя во мне, быть может того, чего ему не хватало в жизни…   
\- А Том?   
\- Не знаю, - покачал головой Йост, - ну, Том - это Том.   
\- Тут я с тобой, пожалуй, соглашусь, - кивнул Петер, - Том - это Том.   
\- Я боюсь, что он, может быть и ждет от меня более близких и более теплых отношений, но отдает ли он себе отчет в том…   
\- Ну, он вроде бы похож на умственно полноценного…   
\- Да, но он ребенок. В данном случае, а я – взрослый. Я боюсь разрушить его понимание…   
\- Дэвид, - устало позвал Петер, - Ты хотя бы сам-то понимаешь, ЧТО ты говоришь.   
\- Понимаю.   
\- Ты говоришь, что уже давно мечтаешь как бы его завалить, да только предлога благовидного тебе до сих пор не представилось.   
\- Петер, ты гребаный циник.   
\- Да, я – гребаный циник. За это я всего и добился. Скажи мне что я в корне неправ и я извинюсь.   
Йост задумчиво взял с тарелки рукой развесистую петрушку и зажевал.   
\- Ладно, ты прав, - спустя пару минут сказал он, - тогда помоги мне сформулировать благовидный предлог!   
Петер снова громко расхохотался, и поднял кружку, чтобы чокнуться с Дэвидом.   
\- Вот это уже другой разговор, господин Фрейд, вот теперь вещи встают на свои места. Ну, за психоанализ.   
Они отпили по паре глотков, продолжая хихикать.   
\- Нет, ну серьезно, Петер, - сказал Йост, - что мне делать? Как справиться с ответственностью за его судьбу,….ведь, то что я сделаю сейчас, это изменит его, я боюсь, я могу…   
\- Ты на него посмотри, - сказал Петер, - рано или поздно кто-нибудь это точно сделает, и гораздо менее церемонно чем ты. И кстати, с чего ты взял, что на этот поприще ты будешь первым?   
\- Что? – переспросил Йост поперхнувшись пивом. Глаза Петера сверкнули в полутьме, он будто бы хотел ему что-то рассказать, но потом передумал.   
\- Да нет, ничего, так, просто, подумалось…   
\- Ты что-то знаешь?   
\- Дэвид поздно уже, мне домой пора…   
\- Петер, это подло.   
Петер несколько минут внимательно смотрел на Дэвида. Выражение его лица невозможно было прочитать, но прищуренные серые глаза, казалось сверлили его насквозь.   
\- Петер, скажи, что ты знаешь? – спросил Йост, откидываясь на стуле и складывая руки на груди.   
Петер перестал сверлить его взглядом, и, словно решившись, помотал головой.   
\- Нет, - сказал он, - я ничего не знаю. Толком ничего, Дэвид, я говорю правду теперь. Так,…ходили всякие слухи, мне один друг рассказал, а тому его друг,…да брось, бабские сплетни все. Брось, я спьяну наговорил тебе всякой ерунды, а ты и повелся как мальчик. Ты смотри мне, профессионал, ты часом не влюбился ли? А?   
\- Петер, иди к черту… - отмахнулся от него Дэвид смеясь, - ладно, я надеюсь, это останется между нами?   
\- Какой вопрос? – сказал Петер и пожал протянутую Йостом руку.

***

\- Том, дай телефон!   
Слова Билла были полностью проигнорированы соседней комнатой.   
\- Том! Телефон дай!   
Снова никакой реакции.   
\- ТЕЛЕФОН МНЕ УЖЕ ДАЙ, А? СЛЫШЬ?! – заорал Билл во всю мочь своих легких.   
\- Занято! – недовольно крикнул ему в ответ Том.   
\- А то я, бля, не вижу! – возмутился Билл, - ты уже третий час на нем висишь!   
\- Второй!   
\- Третий!   
\- Отъебись, Билл!   
\- Чо сказал, мудак?   
\- ЭЙ, ДЕТИ! ЗАТКНУЛИСЬ ОБА! – снизу из столовой послышался строгий окрик их матери. Том демонстративно шваркнул дверью об косяк, демонстрируя обоим, что они мешают ему заниматься важными делами.   
Билл понял, что телефона ему скорее всего, не дождаться. Он лениво встал с кровати, потянулся. День выдался неплохим. По-настоящему осенним. Ноябрьский ветер весело носил по улице пожелтевшие листья, солнце стояло невысоко, освещая улицу и дома, и лес на холме золотистым закатным светом, хотя было еще только около двух часов пополудни. Воздух был невероятно по-осеннему чист и прозрачен, обрисовывая контуры, словно на яркой картинке. Билл зевнул, глядя на соседа, граблями собирающего в аккуратные желтые кучки опавшую листву со своего все еще зеленеющего газона перед домом, поскреб через майку правый бок и пошел завтракать.   
Проходя мимо комнаты Тома он со всей силы в сердцах пнул ее ногой, не слушая бормотание ему в ответ, и, удовлетворенный, медленно спустился по светлой широкой деревянной лестнице прямо в столовую.   
\- Пр-рет, мам, - он мило чмокнул ее в щеку.   
\- Доброе утро, дорогой! Как спалось?   
\- Отлично, мам.   
\- Налить тебе соку?   
\- Угу.   
Билл сел за стол, задумчиво прищурив один глаз изучая содержимое красной коробки с корнфлейксом. Кажется, Том уже успел над ней надругаться и всыпать туда фруктовых рисовых хлопьев, которые он ненавидел больше всего на свете. Дверь в комнату Тома хлопнула опять, и вскоре на лестнице появились его голые ноги, торчащие из длинных семейных трусов жизнерадостной расцветки, потом майка с надписью WestCoast, дреды и пикающая телефонная трубка, которую он прижимал плечом к уху.   
\- Да, зайка, - продолжал нежно ворковать с трубкой Том.   
\- Одна девочка тоже вот так вот трепалась по телефону три часа, - мрачно в никуда продекламировал Билл, - прижав трубку к уху плечом. Так у нее шею так свело, что ее не откачали. Сосуд пережало какой-то. Умерла, стало быть.   
Том показал Биллу кулак. Трубку, однако, перехватил рукой:   
\- Да, да, конечно люблю, зайка, ну все-все, мне пора, трубка садится… - он наконец нажал отбой и взглянул на Симону и Билла, которые в свою очередь внимательно смотрели на него в упор, - целую тебя нежно, моя зайка.   
\- Опять всю ночь проболтал, дорогой? – любезно спросила мать.   
\- Опять из-за тебя никому не позвонить, козлина, - чуть менее любезно приветствовал его брат.   
\- Сам козлина, - парировал Том, - кто вчера трубку на зарядку не поставил? Валялась черт знает где…   
\- Том, перестань, - строго сказала Симона.   
\- Не, а чо сразу Том? – возмутился старший из близнецов, - Билл первый начал?   
\- Кто первый начал? – теперь настала очередь Биллу возмущаться.   
\- Оба хороши! – Симона в сердцах хлопнула блюдом с поджаренными тостами и банкой с джемом об стол, - Ешьте давайте, и не ругайтесь!   
Том мрачно намазал тост клубничным джемом, откусил кусок, сосредоточенно им похрустел. Потом положил сверху кусок сыра. На его субъективный взгляд стало значительно вкуснее. Билл отхлебнул из большой чашки кофе с молоком.   
\- Целую тебя нежно…моя зайка, - передразнил он Тома, чуть только Симона отвернулась.   
\- Вот, бля! – Том от возмущения даже выронил тост на пол.   
\- От бля слышу! - сказал брат.   
\- Вот не можешь ты чтобы последнее слово осталось не за тобой, да? – проворчал Том, влезая под стол за тостом.   
\- А вот не могу! – хамским и безапелляционным тоном заявил Билл.   
\- Никакой личной жизни, а? – Том намазал второй бутерброд.   
\- Йост так говорит часто, - Билл облизал ложку с вареньем, - Он говорит: «Нету у меня никакой личной жизни с вами, одна общественная!»   
\- Гы-гыыы – жизнерадостно сказал Том, - эта…однако на самом деле у него регулярная половая жизнь в извращенно-групповой форме.   
\- Гы-гыы, - в тон ему сказал Билл, - это точно.   
Симона налила себе кружку кофе с молоком и села рядом, подперев голову рукой, и с умилением посматривала то на одного мальчика, то на другого. Ее короткие рыжеватые волосы отливали золотом от солнечного света попадавшего в окна столовой.   
\- Мам, сделать тебе бутерброд? – спросил Билл тоном, который Том ненавидел больше всего на свете. За него он дразнил Билла маменькиным сынком и девчонкой. Такой милый и нежный, прямо весь из себя хороший мальчик, лучше не бывает. Подлиза. Том громко зачавкал, чтобы выразить свое презрение к родственнику. Билл едва заметно не менее презрительно повел глазами в сторону. Завидуй молча.   
\- Не надо, милый, я уже ела, - сказала Симона, - Просто хочу с вами посидеть за компанию, - она даже не подозревала обо всех сложных интеракциях, которые происходили между близнецами в данную минуту. Йост тоже обычно не понимал что происходит, но к чести его он серьезно подозревал, что они есть, а потому всегда был настороже и не спускал с них глаз. Более того, он стойко подозревал, что те слова, которые они друг другу говорят вслух, вообще не имеют отношения к тому, что между ними происходит.   
\- Мне так хочется сделать праздничный ужин, - продолжала женщина, - так, чтобы собралась вся семья, друзья, все сразу,….я так соскучилась по вам. Ну, что думаете, мальчики, может сегодня?   
\- Отличная идея, мам, - сказал Билл.   
\- Но… - начал Том.   
\- Что такое, Том? – спросила Симона.   
\- Мам, я на сегодня уже договорился с…   
\- Зайкой? - взгляд Билла мог бы испепелить на месте любого смертного.   
\- С зайкой, - любого смертного, кроме его брата Тома. Он ответил таким же. Они столкнулись в воздухе, рассыпая вокруг тысячи искр.   
\- Ну, может быть, тебе бы стоило пригласить девочку к нам домой?   
\- Ма-а-ам, - укоризненно проговорил Том, - можно я сам решу, что и как мне делать?   
\- Ну, конечно, - рассмеялась Симона, - конечно, не обижайся на маму, милый.   
Билл с наигранно скучающим видом уставился в окно. В тепло-карих глазах у матери Том против ее воли увидел легкую грусть, и сразу же чувство вины горой навалилось на его плечи.   
\- Мам, ну, если ты очень хочешь…   
\- Нет-нет, я хочу, чтобы это было удобно всем…я…   
Билл задумчиво обвел верхнюю губу языком, все так же увлеченно глядя на облака, и делая вид, что он вообще не с ними.   
\- Нет, мам, я, правда, не подумал, я отменю я…   
\- Не надо, Том, сынок!   
\- Мам…   
\- Том…   
Билл закусил шарик от штанги в языке между нижними и верхними зубами:   
\- ЖАВТРА! – устав от этого Мерлезонского балета не терпящим возражений тоном, вынес свой конечный вердикт он.

***

Телефон все-таки заработал, к вечеру.   
\- Билл, мне надо с тобой поговорить, - быстро сказал Йост в ответ на ленивое билловское «Але!»   
-А… - задумчиво сказал Билл, - ну…мы…дома, - наконец он сообразил что ответить.   
\- Билл, я сейчас приеду, - сказал Йост. Он пытался говорить официальным, не терпящим возражения тоном. Голос у него, правда при этом предательски подрагивал.  
\- Ну, окей, тогда, скоро увидимся, - сказал Билл несколько удивленно, но не более того. Вполне обыденно.   
Это придало Дэвиду храбрости. Он посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Переодел футболку. Та, серая была совсем не к месту, он надел черную. Натянул на голову кепку, поправил козырек направо, потом налево, потом просто кинул ее недовольно на пол и отпихнул ногой. Он похлопал руками по своим карманам в поисках ключей от машины, но не нашел их. Отодвинул зеркальную дверцу шкафа в коридоре, ощупывая куртку, в которой был вчера в баре с Саки. Он опять чертыхнулся. Тяжело вздохнул, пытаясь унять колотившееся как ненормальное сердце.   
Ну что ты, в самом деле, - сказал Дэвид сам себе, - не мальчик уже, чай, и не на первом свидании! Он громко расхохотался при мысли о том, что и в самом деле собирался, словно на свидание. Даже побрился перед выходом. Мысль о бритье заставила его вспомнить о джинсах, валяющихся на темно-зеленой мраморной полке между ванной и умывальником, и он пошел туда, чтобы обшарить их карманы, ну да, именно, разумеется, ключи оказались именно там.   
Он с облегчением сжал брелок в руке, в последний раз внимательно и оценивающе оглядел себя в зеркале в ванной, занимающим добрую половину стены. Взъерошил волосы, потом снова пригладил. Повернулся к зеркалу в золоченой раме из виноградных листьев, боком, втянул живот и, вполне довольный собой отправился в Лойтше.   
Он остановил машину у забора, недалеко от дома Каулитцев, потянулся было, чтобы набрать на мобильном номер Билла, как вдруг оказалось, что он уже вышел из двери. По всей видимости, он его ждал. Йост подскочил от этой мысли на одном месте, как ужаленный. Он открыл дверь и вышел навстречу. Лицо у Билла, когда он взглянул на продюсера, как-то удивительно скептично, было очень усталым. Уголки губ словно бы опустились вниз. Мальчишка был в майке, потрепанных серых джинсах, и в спортивной куртке. Он был без мейк-апа, и выражение его лица казалось по-детски бесхитростным.   
За то время, что они не виделись, он похудел еще сильнее. У Йоста неприятно заскребли кошки на душе. Теперь он с ним, кажется, смотрелся словно отец с сыном. Даже на старшего брата бы не потянул. В его воспоминаниях о недавних событиях, Билл казался взрослее и циничнее. Опаснее, да, вот это самое слово. Гораздо опаснее и жестче. Йост внезапно почувствовал мучительный прилив раскаяния за свое поведение тогда, за то, что он воспринял Билла как равного себе, взрослого противника. Дэвид открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но сразу как-то не получилось.   
Билл равнодушно царапнул его лицо нечитаемым взглядом. Йост понял, что просто стоять у машины как-то не очень, он мучительно заставил себя подойти к Биллу поближе, как бы, чтобы поздороваться. Билл прохладно чмокнул его в обе щеки, словно выполняя надоевшую обязанность. Однако легкого прикосновения губ и щеки хватило для того, чтобы защекотать его нервы, разбудить странные тени воспоминаний и томления. Йост открыл ему дверь машины, сам не знал почему, наверное, чтобы скрыть свое неудобство от внезапно залившей его лицо краской легкой истомы. Он вдохнул воздух полной грудью, чтобы отдышаться.   
Когда он сел в машину, Билл уже успел вытащить его диск из проигрывателя, и поставить тот, который ему нравится. Йост ничего не сказал по этому поводу, хотя обычно его раздражала эта биллина привычка.   
\- Ты хотел поговорить, - не поднимая головы и не поворачиваясь, несколько простужено, в нос, проговорил Билл.   
\- Не хочешь перекусить где-нибудь?   
\- Не…   
\- Билл, живому человеку на Земле, надо иногда и есть,…   
\- Дэвид, я только что ушел из дома, лишь бы не слушать ничьих нотаций, можно ты прибережешь свои воспитательные тирады для другого случая? – раздражение, хоть и тщательно скрытое проскочило в странной улыбке Билла.   
\- Извини, - сказал Дэвид и завел машину. Ну, в любом случае, тут было не самое лучшее место для разговоров. Он некоторое время кружил по центру Лойтше из трех с половиной улиц, потом выехал оттуда, и снова припарковал машину на обочине, у старой фермы.   
\- Ты знаешь, о чем я хотел с тобой поговорить, - прситально глядя на Билла спросил Йост.   
\- Мне повысят зарплату? – умильно с надеждой сложив ладошки на груди повел очами Билл.   
Йост не понимал, как ему так мастерски удается его выбивать из колеи одним движением своего языка. Он и тут открыл рот и закрыл, и теперь сидел, тупо глядя на Билла не шевелясь.   
\- Ты сказал, я знаю, о чем ты хочешь со мной говорить, - любезно подсказал Билл, и закусил кожаный напульсник зубами, чтобы хоть чем-то заняться   
\- Вечно ты тянешь в рот любую гадость, которая попадается тебе на глаза, – заворчал Йост.   
\- Тебе-то откуда знать? – поинтересовался Билл. Тон его был такой двусмысленный и ехидный, что Йост даже и не стал пытаться вдумываться что именно Билл имел в виду в этот раз. Да, правда, некоторые веши ему лучше не знать.   
\- Билл, я…хочу поговорить с тобой.   
\- Так мы вроде…уже.   
\- Я серьезно.   
\- Я весь внимание!   
Дэвид достал вытащил купленную по дороге пачку сигарет из нагрудного кармана куртки, зубами разорвал пластик упаковки, открыл пачку, потянулся было, чтобы взять сигарету, потом, словно вспомнил что-то и прежде протянул пачку Биллу. Билл насмешливо изогнул бровь, ту, которая с колечком и взял сигарету, ухмыляясь довольно. Дэвид мог поклясться, что знал, о чем он подумал, но обращать на это внимание у него уже не оставалось сил.   
\- Билл, - наконец он решился, - я хочу поговорить с тобой о том, что произошло тогда в клубе…   
\- Что именно? – с подростковой изуверской жестокостью спросил Билл.   
Йост внушительно выругался куда-то в сторону и затянулся сигаретой. У него заходили желваки.   
\- Я понял, - некоторое время посмотрев на Йоста невозмутимо кивнул Билл, - я…интересуюсь просто, а что такого произошло, чего ты не ждал?   
\- Я?! ЖДАЛ?! - Йост чуть не подпрыгнул на месте.   
\- Я хотел сказать… не ожидал, - поправился Билл.   
\- Нет, - сказал Йост, - Да. То есть нет. Не ожидал, я не хотел… Я не хочу.   
\- Значит, я прошу прощения, - так же невозмутимо сказал Билл, - Это больше не повторится. По рукам? Я прощен? Это все? Я могу быть свободен?   
\- Нет, - мрачно отрезал Йост, - не можешь.   
\- Чо я еще не так сделал? – спросил Билл, глаза его скосились на мужчину, сидящего рядом темно и зло.   
\- Билл, - с легкой укоризной покачал головой Дэвид.   
Мимо из машины вниз по улице важно прошествовала процессия из мамаши с коляской и двух здоровых ньюфаундлендов. И Билл и Дэвид не сговариваясь проводили процессию взглядом. Холодало. Тяжелые облака быстро носились по небу, подгоняемые осенним ветром.   
\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, как я неравнодушен к тебе, Билл, - наконец сказал Йост.   
\- О, да. Ты меня ненавидишь, - в тон ему кивнул Билл. В самых кончиках его рта застыла странная улыбка, - но это ничего, это мне не страшно, я привык.   
\- Господи, да нет же, Билл, нет! Как ты можешь…   
\- Любишь, значит?   
\- Билл! – в голосе Йоста вновь послышался укор. Он старательно подбирал слова теперь, - я очень хорошо к тебе отношусь. Ты же знаешь сам, черт тебя дери…сказать что я люблю тебя как младшего брата? Этого мало, за твои выходки я бы своего младшего брата давно бы придушил вот этими вот руками, - Йост затряс ими в воздухе перед глазами для пущей выразительности своей речи.   
Билл самодовольно ухмыльнулся. Кажется, к нему стало возвращаться его обычное состояние духа.   
\- Черт его знает, - задумчиво покачал головой Йост, - дьявол,…я питаю к тебе какую-то невероятную и нездоровую слабость!   
Билл согласно кивнул.   
\- Ты ударил меня поддых этими своими штучками,… - серьезно сказал Йост, - Настолько поддых….я даже разговаривал с Петером…   
Теперь настало время Билла подскочить на сиденье и резко повернуться к Дэвиду, он даже закусил палец от волнения. Дэвид смутился.   
\- Ну,…без всяких таких нюансов, конечно, - сказал он, - ты не думай, я толком ничего не рассказал...   
\- И чо Хоффман? – быстро спросил Билл.   
\- А? – переспросил Дэвид, будто очнувшись от задумчивости.   
\- И чо Петер тебе сказал?   
\- Ну, не перебивай меня, я сейчас все расскажу, - Йост закурил вторую сигару, Билл тоже, отрываясь от увлекательного обгрызания пальца. Руки его слегка подрагивали, тем временем Йост продолжал - я больше думал, ну…   
\- Ну? – мрачно переспросил подросток рядом.   
\- Мне нелегко говорить сейчас, я понимаю, Билл, на психику любого ребенка развод родителей оказывает чрезвычайно сильное влияние. Это шок…это… перелом. Я оказался рядом. Пусть ты считаешь даже что я на тебя давлю, я тебя заставляю….но я тебя учу. Я даю тебе все, что я могу отдать. Билл, я провожу с тобой больше времени чем с собственной семьей и друзьями. Я знаю, я бешу тебя порой, но мне кажется я не так уж мало тебе дал….то должен со мной согласиться….   
Билл пожал плечами, равнодушно глядя в сторону, не соглашаясь, но и не отрицая ничего.   
\- Я в некоторой степени заменил тебе отца…   
\- Ой, нет, Йост, только не это - сказал Билл и рывком открыл дверь, пытаясь выйти из машины. Дэвид успел поймать его за шкирку, и втащил назад за воротник куртки.   
\- Каулитц, сидеть! – приказал он.   
Билл мрачно сложил руки на груди. Он смотрел, набычившись, прямо перед собой, не обращая никакого внимания на Йоста, и нервно кусал губы.   
\- Ну, прости, я не хотел,… - как-то несчастно проговорил Йост.   
Билл смерил его взглядом искоса и плохо изобразил улыбку.   
\- Я просто хотел сказать, Билл, ты еще ребенок.   
\- В нашем бизнесе взрослеют быстро, - неожиданно легко ответил Билл и усмехнулся, - мне только странно, что это Я говорю ТЕБЕ.   
Дэвид покачал головой и задумчиво шмыгнул носом.   
\- Мне… - начал он, - нечего тебе на это ответить.   
Билл понимающе кивнул.   
\- Я пошел домой, - сказал он и снова попытался открыть дверь.   
\- Я тебя отвезу, - обреченно сказал Йост и завел машину. Он развернулся с обочины, шваркнув шинами о гравий, доехал до первого поворота и остановился, пропуская деревенский мини-трактор, едущий по главной дороге.   
\- Слушай Билл, - наконец заставил себя выговорить он, - у… у меня есть классный коньяк…ну дома, кстати, это… . Я хотел предложить, может…все-таки поедем…ко мне?


	5. Глава 5

Это повторялось опять, а потом опять и снова повторялось. Каждый вечер, с невозмутимым упорством маньяка, Билл принимал ванну, сушился, одевался, выходил на улицу, обнаруживал, что оставил телефон дома, возвращался, в молчаливом, кратком но жестоком бою отнимал его у Тома, который с интересом порывался посмотреть, что такого интересного в СМС-ках и звонках в телефоне у брата, и, ни слова не говоря, уходил снова. Матери он сказал, что ночует у друга. Мать поверила, Том чуть не зарыдал, растрогавшись, от проявлений такого поразительного интереса к людям, которого он в Билле сроду не замечал. Тем более когда такое невероятное событие в жизни его обыкновенно на редкость мизантропичного близнеца все-таки случалось, он всегда ему рассказывал все о всех своих друзьях, а тут это как-то не приходило ему в голову. Нет, ну, сам-то Том, понятно, был слишком гордый, чтобы спрашивать первым, но когда Билл возвращался домой, часа в два пополудни, он по разным причинам то и дело крутился вокруг него, ожидая, что его брат поимеет, наконец, совесть и расскажет ему, какого черта он перестал ночевать дома. Однако Билл упорно делал вид, что не замечает намеков брата. Тома начинало это бесить ничуть не меньше чем неожиданная невероятная скрытность близнеца. То, что что-то здесь не чисто, Том знал. Достаточно было просто взглянуть разок Биллу в глаза, в них что-то появилось. Черт его знает что, но оно отдавало каким-то очень нехорошим высокомерием. Он словно стал на него смотреть несколько сверху вниз, словно посмеиваясь, но все как-то не явно и не демонстративно, как обычно, а как-то очень глубоко и изнутри, словно он чувствовал себя старше своего брата.   
\- Чувак, ты чота странный стал какой-то, - озабоченно сказал Том однажды ему с утра, глядя в зеркало на чистящего зубы за умывальником брата, - ты не заболел?   
\- М-м-м-м, - ответил тот, и на знакомом до боли лице Том прочел лишь два слова, и это были слова «Сразу отъебись».   
Том сразу отмел мысль о том, что у Билла могла появиться женщина. Потому что вот в этом случае, он точно сразу бы все знал, во всех деталях и подробностях, в том числе и интимных. Билла бы просто распирало бы изнутри от гордости и самодовольства. Он бы сиял изнутри, словно начищенный медный таз на солнце, сверкал бы словно голый зад при луне, у всех бы глаза слепило от того, как бы он светился. С другой стороны, тут точно не шла речь о компьютерных играх и полуночных пьянках с друзьями. Тут пахло сексом, и хрен бы Том кому мог объяснить как он это понял. Он просто чувствовал что-то от Билла, в каждом его движении, в каждом случайном взгляде, повороте головы, в улыбке и каждой позе, что-то вроде того, когда, в сущности, не будучи особенно пьяным почти в трезвом уме и в почти светлой памяти, он неожиданно для себя естественно, так, как будто это само собой разумелось, поцеловал его прямо в рот. Он тешил себя мыслью о том, что Билл тогда просто укурился, а он, ну, он же мужчина, а какой мужчина устоит перед явной сексуальной провокацией! И какой мужчина потом станет вспоминать обо всяких глупостях? Однако, теперь он обнаружил тот факт, что тот же самый покалывающий холодочек пониже пупка, который тогда заставил его сделать то, что он сделал, появляется точь-в-точь в момент появления брата в поле его зрения, и не проходит еще некоторое время после его исчезновения трансформируясь в тяжелую противненькую тоску, исподволь, едва заметно отравляющую его изнутри.   
Том не знал, что произошло, но был уверен, что что-то здесь не так.   
\- Я с Зайкой в кино! – сказал он на третий день, и вышел из дому за пятнадцать минут до часа Икс. Он надел солнечные очки, воткнул в уши наушники, и пошел вниз по улице, жуя жвачку и мотая головой из стороны в сторону в такт с музоном из наушников. По ходу дела он внимательно осматривал машины, припаркованные у дороги, и проходящих мимо прохожих, изо всех сил демонстрируя что это он от нечего делать. Под синим Фольксвагеном он увидел серого пятнистого котенка, и присел, чтобы вытащить животное из-под машины. Котенок был чистый, домашний, шерстка блестела, он только был сильно напуган и громко орал, Том подумал, что он точно потерялся. Ничего, мамка нальет ему молока если что, а завтра они повесят объявление о том, что нашли котенка, не бросать же животное на произвол судьбы? Увлекшись маленьким животным он едва не пропустил тихо прошуршавший шинами по асфальту дорогой автомобиль, он резко обернулся и даже проглотил жвачку от неожиданности. Он снял очки, поморгал и посмотрел на капот машины.   
\- Йо-пе-рный те-атр, - сказал он котенку, - А Йост-то чего здесь делает?   
Том подхватил кота подмышку и рысью огородами через заброшенный участок помчался домой, чтобы успеть домой первым. Он перепрыгнул через забор, не замечая, как испуганный зверек вцепился когтями в его бок через майку, в страхе упасть. Кот от страха уже даже и не орал, он просто сосредоточенно висел когтями в боку у Тома, Тому не было времени, чтобы заметить, что ему больно, он обогнул ограду из кустов, взбежал на крыльцо и рывком распахнул входную дверь.   
В доме было тихо. Только задумчиво шлялся туда сюда по коридору, собираясь, Билл.   
\- МАМА У НАС В СЕМЬЕ БУДЕТ ПОПОЛНЕНИЕ! – радостно заорал Том, оглядываясь. В непосредственной близости от дома машины Йоста видно не было. Неужели показалось? Фрау Каулитц с вытянувшимся лицом выглянула в коридор из гостиной.   
\- Вот – Том протянул котенка, - надо покормить, он голодный.   
\- Ох, Господи прости, - фрау Каулитц даже перекрестилась, при виде котенка у нее разом отлегло от сердца, - давай сюда своего зверя, Ирод!

***

Дэвид залпом допил рюмку коньяку. Он совершенно не знал, что сказать. Он даже не был уверен в том, что тут в принципе стоило бы что-то говорить. Он облизал пересохшие губы. Билл отпустил какой-то глумливый комментарий по поводу его модернистской картины, висевшей на стене прямо между двумя полукруглыми окнами, в вычурных драпировках, в гостиной. Дэвид не понял толком, о чем он, да половину и не расслышал, мысли его были заняты совсем иным.   
Он подошел к Биллу сзади, и, зажмурившись отчего-то, обхватил его поперек туловища и прижал к себе. Он почувствовал запах шампуня, запах кожи Билла, запах стирального порошка от майки и кожаной куртки, все разом, и все это срослось для него мгновенно в один уникальный возбуждающий обонятельный образ, от которого сердце его забилось сильнее. Он нащупал губами, нежную поверхность тоненькой шейки, и присосался к ней медленными горячими поцелуями. Кожа Билла на вкус оказалась точь-в-точь такой, как он себе и представлял.   
Губы Дэвида скользили по шее Билла ласково, вверх и вниз, словно бы им это и вовсе не могло надоесть. Да Йост уже и сам был готов стонать от удовольствия, просто от самого факта, что Билл позволяет ему это делать. Он обнял его крепче и еще крепче, вжимаясь своими бедрами в его тело сильнее, словно пытаясь наглядно продемонстрировать Биллу степень своего возбуждения, вызванного его присутствием. А степень и взаправду производила впечатление! Билл, по крайней мере, почувствовал себя вполне польщенным. Молодой парень запрокинул голову назад, опираясь плечами о плечи старшего, давая тому лучший доступ к собственной шее, от его удовлетворенного вздоха Дэвид почувствовал, что сейчас точно угробит собственные штаны, если не от физического возбуждения, так хотя бы и от морального. Билл та-а-ак интересно выгнулся теперь в его руках, его откляченная попка теперь нахально терлась об его раздутую ширинку…черт побери, уже сейчас Йост почувствовал, что это все было не зря. Он зарычал и вцепился в доступную ему в данную секунду ближе всего шейку чуть не зубами, как лиса, тащащая утенка из пруда.   
Внезапно Билл резко оттолкнул его от себя.   
\- Что? – изрядно обалдев от всего происходящего, спросил Йост, потирая живот, в который заехал острый локоть Билла.   
\- Чур, засосов на шее не оставлять, - строго приказал продюссеру Билл, глядя на него в упор, - заебусь потом всем объяснять, что ударился, бля, об угол!   
Йост открыл в изумлении рот:   
\- Циничная маленькая тварь! – не без нотки восхищения сказал он, когда смог подобрать подходящие случаю слова.   
\- Не циничная, - поправил его Билл, - практичная…   
Он сделал шаг навстречу Йосту, позволяя рукам мужчины вновь лечь на его талию, что они сделали уже привычным для себя жестом. Дэвид смотрел на него и не мог отвести взгляд. Светло-карие, непрозрачные, словно горчичный мед глаза плавили его собою также, как плитку шоколада плавит раскаленная сковородка. Билл не смотрел ему в глаза, он смотрел прямо на его рот. Губы его приоткрылись, мелькнул на секунду облизавший их язычок. Дэвид стоял и смотрел на него заворожено, как безвольная жертва на приближающуюся ядовитую змею. Он как-то не так все это представлял, нет, не то чтобы это было плохо, просто он опешил от неожиданности. Он сотню тысяч раз, можно уже признаться, представлял себя, как это у них будет, он сотню тысяч раз представлял себе Билла в его, Йостовской спальне, и это казалось ему привычным и нормальным. Поэтому предательское ощущение полной власти Билла над ним, которое он ощущал сейчас - ввело его в ступор. Губы Билла оказались прямо на уровне его губ. Маленький подонок, он уже сейчас с него ростом! Дэвид посмотрел в непроницаемые чуть прищуренные светящиеся глаза, и с ужасом понял, что он уже сейчас получает удовольствие от той власти, которую Билл имел над ним в эту самую секунду. Но, увы, адреналин лишь усилил ток крови по его венам. Он закрыл глаза устало, не зная, что делать, на долю секунды, когда Билл совершил свой резкий бросок к его рту, лишь усиливая у Дэйва это странное сходство, которое он видел в мальчишке, сходство со змеей, с красивой, завораживающей но смертельно опасной змеей. Йост подхватил его лицо нежно в руки за миллиметр и за долю секунды от собственных губ, совершая неожиданный для противника маневр. Билл этого явно не ожидал, и не то что бы ему это сильно понравилось.   
\- Давай-ка продолжим с того места, на котором мы остановились, малыш, - прямо у его губ горячо прошептал он, и отстранился, без особого удовольствия, но так было надо. Мальчишка должен знать, кто здесь хозяин. Он повернулся и отошел.   
\- Это с какого такого места? – жизнерадостно хихикнул Билл, следуя за Йостом к дивану.   
\- Щас дохихикаешься, - беззлобно сказал Йост, опускаясь на обитый цветной тканью диван, вытаскивая из-под поясницы одну из декоративных шелковых подушечек, и протянул обе руки к Биллу.   
\- Иди ко мне, - сказал он, мягко тихо и без тени улыбки на лице, и Билл повиновался безропотно. Мальчишка тут же быстро взгромоздился верхом на его колени, причем ему совсем не помешала привычка Йоста широко раздвигать ноги, сидя. Йост потрясенно понял, глядя вниз на бедра Билла, что при его длине ног подобная акробатика и акробатикой-то считаться не могла. Кто-кто, а Билл как раз-таки, уселся на своем несчастном продюсере верхом с полнейшим для себя комфортом.   
\- Чо такое? – спросил Билл, заставляя Дэвида отвести взгляд от его бедра, который он тут же заменил цепкой хваткой обеих рук.   
\- Ничо, - в тон ему ответил Дэвид, сжимая его бедра требовательнее руками, все более и более откровенно с каждой минутой показывая Биллу, что он собственно от него хочет. Помимо овладевающего им с каждой секундой все сильнее возбуждения, мужчина не мог избавиться от странного интереса, которое в нем вызывало лицо Билла, в ответ на все более откровенную демонстрацию его желания. Он подвинул руки выше, и Билл погладил его руки своими ладонями, обхватив их тонкими пальцами, словно в одобрении тому, что он делал. О, нет, когда Йост переживал по этому поводу до того, он, конечно, и думать не думал что это может быть только так.   
Он позволил губам Билла упереться в свои губы, он позволил их разгоряченным ртам слиться в поцелуе. Он отчаянно вцепился лапами в задницу Билла, просто потому что надо же было ему за что-то уцепиться, когда этот чертов язык с металлическим шариком отчаянно покорял его побежденный еще до битвы рот. Билл прижался к нему, давая теперь Дэвиду почувствовать свое возбуждение, и это как ничто другое смело все заслоны в голове Йоста. Вот это, не могло врать.   
Дэвид внезапно понял, что он действительно может с ним делать все, что сможет прийти в его голову. От этой мысли у него зашумело в ушах от нечеловеческого счастья, и он уже ничего так не хотел на свете, кроме как избавиться от этой гнусной ширинки, доводящей его до озлобления своим наличием в данный исторический момент. Дэвид задрал майку Билла наверх, обеими руками осторожно сжимая маленькое, но, удивительным образом не казавшееся хрупким тело. Его большие пальцы едва не сходились на его животе и груди, он гладил Билла вверх и вниз, просто ловя кайф от прикосновения к его голой коже. Билл подхватил майку и заправил ее себе за шею, оставив по сути только на плечах, настойчиво намекая Дэвиду, чтобы тот не вздумал останавливаться, но тот уже и не думал.   
Дэвид жадно облизывал его теперь, старательно пытаясь не оставить ни одного сантиметра его торса не покрытым его жадными поцелуями. Билл запрокинул голову назад, выдыхая от восторга. Рот, его рот, он опять приоткрылся возбужденно и возбуждая в тысячи раз сильнее, и Йост слишком хорошо знал теперь, что он хотел бы с ним сделать. Он не сделал этого, по крайней мере, сразу, он погладил его живот, его грудь своими руками, он провел пальцами по полураскрытым губам Билла, по верхней и нижней, медленно, тронув за острые, как ощущалось кончиками пальцев, неровные зубки, сунул пальцы ему в рот. Не вызвав впрочем никакого неудовольствия, хотя Билл, словно маленький котенок или щенок, не смог избежать искушения и не тяпнуть его пальцы как следует зубами. Просто потому что ему захотелось. Язык, между тем, продолжал сладостно и ласково облизывать их, едва слышный полувздох-полустон попросту объяснил Йосту, что он не зря родился на этот свет. Другой рукой Йост не переставал поглаживать член Билла сквозь плотную джинсовую ткань, делая свои притязания на юное тело все более и более обоснованными. Он с боем вернул себе мокрые от слюны пальцы, принимаясь ласкать ими маленький, торчащий сосок, заставляя Билла уронить голову к себе на плечо с хриплым стоном и мольбой прося его прекратить эту херню, и трахнуть его уже.   
Йост опрокинул его на диван, едва не раздавив, хлопнувшись сверху на тоненькую фигурку. Потом решив, что так он скорее всего будет бояться за жизнь мальчишки от каждого своего неверного движения, изменил свой первоначальный замысел. Хотя, нет, он вообще не так, совсем не так представлял их первый раз.   
Он положил его на подлокотник кресла, отчаянно стаскивая с Билла штаны, слава Богу, это было несложно, учитывая, что они сидели на нем более чем свободно. Стащил штаны, и сжимая свой член в ладони, даже где-то до боли, чтобы не дать ему взорваться до того момента, когда он войдет в него. Он вошел в него, сам уже едва соображая, что делает, и далеко за гранью того, чтобы понять, что он делает с ним. Он не мог. Он уже просто не мог, он просто двигался внутри, с каждым нелепым толчком сходя с ума все сильнее от захватывающей его тела жажды еще большей близости. Он так и не понял, что по этому поводу думал Билл, но сам чуть не умер от счастья, взрываясь в сладчайшем из испытанных им доселе оргазмов. Позже, когда они легли в постель, лениво приняв ванну, Билл ничего ему не сказал по этому поводу. Билл уткнулся ему в плечо, как-то даже несколько утешительно-заботливо. Дэвид не в первый раз за сегодняшний вечер удивился его престраннейшей для крайне юного молодого человека манере опытной женщины. Он пытался приободрить его за то что, у него, Дэвида, все получилось как-то не самым лучшим образом, хотя с его, Дэвидовской точки зрения, пострадавшей стороной в этом смысле являлся вовсе не он.   
Дэвид не мог этого выносить долго. Как не мог выносить разгоряченного молодого тела рядом, как не мог выносить этот чертов запах его кожи, который делал из него натурального зомби, который хотел прыгать вокруг него, высунув язык и спрашивать каждую секунду, а что еще ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? Дэвид не мог вынести, и не стал. Перестав сходить с ума и волноваться так сильно, он проявил себя гораздо лучше чем Билл мог бы ожидать. В конце концов, им больше нечего уже было терять.   
Дэвид молча опрокинул его на спину, наваливаясь сверху и целуя, не давая Биллу ни двинуться ни что-либо думать, целовал его, ласкал, закинув его бедро себе на плечо, нежную бархатистую кожу бедра его язык изучил до самой мельчайшей подробности, а живот мальчишки он и вовсе вылизал до блеска, он мог бы поручиться. О, да, он заставил его закричать сегодня, кончая, и не один раз. Да, это было то, ради чего это все стоило затевать. Он мог бы поклясться, что Билл казался полупьяным от его ласк, когда он наконец отпустил его, и это наполнило душу Дэвида невыразимым экстазом. Ничуть не меньшим чем его первый сумасшедший и совсем незрелый оргазм.

***

Снова и снова это повторялось именно так. Билл одевался и уходил, никому ничего не объясняя, он внезапно отдалился и стал существовать в параллельной от них Вселенной. В параллельной от Тома Вселенной. Это наполняло существование другого близнеца незнакомым до сих пор ощущением пустоты и холода, справиться с которым не хватало сил ни у него одного   
\- Ну, я пошел, - как обычно сказал Билл, и открыл дверь.   
\- Ты куда? – против своих обычных принципов и правил спросил Том.   
\- На кудыкину гору, - ответил Билл, искренне посчитав, что исчерпывающе ответил на вопрос брата и попытался закрыть дверь.   
\- А ну-ка стой! – Том не дал ему это сделать, уперевшись плечом в дверь.   
\- Чо? – лица их теперь оказались близко-близко.   
\- Я спросил, куда ты пошел? Не надо игнорировать мои вопросы, Билл, - очень тихо, но очень внятно сказал Том.   
\- С каких это пор ты записался мне в мамочки, Том? – очень зло прошипел Билл.   
Том проигнорировал явную попытку вывести его из себя.   
\- Кстати о мамочке. Она, вообще-то на самом деле волнуется. Ты третью ночь шляешься черт знает где!   
\- Я говорил, ей не стоит волноваться, - отрезал Билл.   
\- Но она спрашивает МЕНЯ где ты? Она не верит МНЕ что я не знаю где ты! - возмутился Том.   
\- Том ты уже большой мальчик, придумай что-нибудь сам, - насмешливо парировал Билл. Том выпустил дверь. Слова брата прозвучали словно пощечина.   
Как самая настоящая, подлая и болезненная пощечина, которую ему подло отвесили при всех. Не удар кулаком, на который он бы тут же ответил, а унизительная пощечина. Том почувствовал как против его воли на его глазах показываются слезы. Это было больно. Это было чертовски больно. Он едва удержался, чтобы не всхлипнуть, потому что жгучая боль от этого удара просто резала его изнутри живьем напополам. Из глаз его против его всяческого желания полились слезы, он был вынужден это сделать, потому что иначе эта чертова боль просто сожгла бы его. Хорошо, что подонок этого не видел.

***

Йост сидел на кровати, откинувшись назад и опираясь на локти. Билл ничего ему не сказал, цинично свернул голову сигарете в пепельнице на подоконнике. Подошел к старшему, на полпути, внезапно опустился на колени. Приближаясь на шаг и еше на шаг ближе, подполз к нему, и схватился за ремень его штанов тогда, когда в сущности было уже поздно Йосту было понимать, что на самом деле тут происходит. Билл отсосал у него так, что у него встали дыбом даже волосы на руках. Он полчаса пытался отдышаться после этого, и избавиться каким-то образом от порабощающей его мозги картины. От стоящего перед ним раком Билла, от его порозовевших распухших губ и языка обхаживающих его член, даря ему любовь и ласку, которых он несмотря на свой немалый опыт разом и не видал ни разу.   
Он не смог продержаться долго. Никто бы не смог. Он кончил прямо ему в рот, он хотел кончить в его рот, он хотел видеть свою сперму на его лице, просто ради того чтобы это видеть. Просто чтобы видеть еще одно доказательство того, что он им владеет. В следующий раз он воспользуется случаем гораздо более продуктивно, поклялся он себе сотрясаясь в последних судорогах оргазма и глядя на язык Билла, поглаживающий обратную сторону его уже наполовину обмякшего отполированного хуя. Он смотрел на это и понимал с каждым движением языка на нем, что случай ему представиться гораздо быстрее, чем он предполагал.   
Утро родилось розовым рассветом, жизнерадостно засияло в окна ярким утром и медленно перешло в бодрый, радостный и уверенный в себе полдень. Билл задумчиво валялся в кровати, пока Йост заботливо варил кофе на кухне, лениво щелкая пультом, переключая канал за каналом в телевизоре.   
\- Йост, а у тя в телеке порно есть? – спросил он.   
\- Билл! – возмущенно отозвался Йост.   
\- Да, Дэвид, я помню, я слишком маленький чтобы курить! – четко проговаривая каждое слово, звонко сказал Билл.   
Дэвид на кухне закашлялся, поперхнувшись. Потом выдал что-то удивительно матерное по поводу комментария Билла. Он появился в дверях спальни с дымящимся ароматным кофе, по чашке в каждой руке, кажется, договаривая свой монолог.   
\- Нельзя так материться при детях! – с абсолютно каменным лицом приветствовал его Билл. У Йоста вытянулось лицо. Он даже поставил чашки на тумбочку, чтобы они не мешали ему жестикулировать.   
\- Йост, дай сигаретку? – сказал Билл.   
\- Знаешь, Билл,… - начал было Дэвид и задохнулся от эмоций.   
\- Знаю, - сказал Билл, растянувшись поперек кровати и потянулся за кофе, - мой старший брат в этих случаях говорит: «Билл, что ж ты маленьким не сдох?»   
\- Старший? – хмыкнул Йост, беря в руки дымящуюся фарфоровую чашку с кофе.   
\- На целых десять минут! – не допуская ни малейшей иронии серьезно проговорил Билл, - конечно, старший.   
\- Как у вас, близнецов, все серьезно! - хмыкнул Йост.   
\- Да, - все так же серьезно кивнул Билл, - иначе никак!   
Йост все еще усмехаясь своим мыслям отправился на кухню, принести что-нибудь на завтрак. Внезапно на тумбочке слева от Билла зазвонил телефон. Билл задумчиво посмотрел на него и не пошевелил ни одним мускулом. Телефон звонил долго и не переставая.   
\- Ну, Билл, блин, возьми уже трубку! – раздраженно крикнул ему с кухни Йост.   
Билл взял трубку так же равнодушно, не меняя выражения лица и не споря.   
\- Але? – спросил он. В конце-концов это дело Йоста.   
\- Упырь, это ты? – ничуть не удивившись, подозрительно душевно приветствовал его из телефонной трубки его брат.


	6. Глава 6

Прошло пару недель их беззаботной жизни, ну или почти беззаботной. В первое время близнецы почти не разговаривали между собой. Нет, ну если конечно дело не касалось списать что-нибудь. Искушение заставить Билла сдать за него тест по немецкому языку, разумеется, оказалось выше всех высокоморальных соображений Тома. Тем более что тот сделал его, разумеется, не посмев сказать ни слова супротив. Слава богу, им теперь не надо было ходить в школу, они учились дистанционно, наличие горячо любимых и любящих их одноклассников довело бы их обоих до ручки. А так было довольно фигово, но без зрителей. Фрау Каулитц ни о чем, как видно не догадывалась, да им бы и в голову не пришло ее в это все посвящать, в этом были уверены они оба. То, что происходило – было их личным делом. При ней они были друг с другом подчеркнуто любезны и вежливы. Она поначалу удивлялась, что они не ругаются и не дерутся, как это обычно бывало, каждый божий день, но вскоре подумала, что, наверное, это оттого что они уже выросли и поумнели, и с радостью, привыкла. Пару недель прошло в совершенно непонятном состоянии. Они повесили объявление о том, что нашли котенка, но никто по нему так и не обратился.   
\- Казимир, фас! – сказал копошившемуся рядом с ним на кровати серому котенку Том, и скосил глаза на вошедшего в его комнату брата.   
Билл смущенно потоптался в дверях, нервно теребя вытянутую футболку и фенечку на руке, умудряясь делать и то и другое одновременно. Том растянулся на кровати лениво, наполовину вылезши из-под одеяла, в трусах и в майке.   
\- Привет, - хрипло, едва слышно сказал Билл.   
\- Здравствуй, - сказал Том, играя с котенком фантиком из-под конфеты, увлеченно и вовсе не глядя на Билла, - давно не виделись.   
Билл смутился как-то даже еще сильнее, чем это в принципе было возможно.   
\- Я… - начал он.   
\- ЧО НАДО?! – внезапно грубо рявкнул на него Том.   
И Билл и серый котенок одинаково подались назад инстинктивно, испуганно вжимая голову в плечи от окрика Тома, глядя на него одинаковыми круглыми блестящими несчастными глазами. Том погладил котенка осторожно по шерстке, шепча ему что-то успокаивающе. Билл сделал шаг назад и трясущейся рукой закрыл дверь Тома.   
Том потер лоб трясущейся рукой, эта внезапная вспышка гнева поразила даже его самого. Сойдя несколько с сердца, он вдохнул, выдохнул, и крикнул так, чтобы было слышно через дверь:   
\- Ты чего хотел-то, придурок?   
Судя по тому, как скоро взъерошенная нечесаная башка младшего брата появилась в дверном проеме, от двери он не отходил.   
\- Том, - нерешительно начал он, - а…а... утясигаретыесть? – быстро-быстро в одно слово выпалил он.   
Том показал подбородком на комод у стены рядом с кроватью.   
\- В третьем ящике, под коробкой с батарейками, справа за дисками где порно.   
Билл вошел в комнату неуверенной походкой, вид у него по-прежнему был донельзя виноватый и грустный. Том долгое время наблюдал за его тонкими бледными ручонками, которые методично с присущим им изуверством переворачивали в его ящике все вверх дном.   
\- Справа, - не выдержав, сквозь зубы прошипел он, - справа находится в противоположной стороне.   
Билл вытащил пачку, достал две сигареты, кинул пачку обратно, постарался утрамбовать развороченное содержимое ящика, но, разумеется, у него это не получилось, потому он подоткнул его бедром, чтобы тот поплотнее закрылся. Том чувствовал что с каждой секундой он начинает закипать все сильнее. Если бы не более сильная обида, засевшая глубоко у него внутри, он уже давно бы сказал брату все, что он о нем думает, но тут, сами понимаете, положение обязывало молчать.   
Билл покосился на него. По лицу Тома он понял, что тот взбешен, но чего ему с этим делать он честно говоря не знал, потому просто беспомощно прошептал:   
\- Большое спасибо, - продолжая держаться одной рукой за комод и не сдвигаясь с места.   
\- Да кури на здоровье, - ответил Том мрачно, - это все?   
\- Не…нет, - сказал Билл, заикаясь.   
\- Что еще?   
Билл повернулся к нему, посмотрел серьезно, сложив руки в штрафной позе.   
\- Я… - начал он и осекся, - Ты знаешь,… мне почему-то кажется, что ты меня пошлешь.   
\- Да, - не стал кривить душой Том, - мне почему-то тоже так кажется.   
\- Том, я просто хотел сказать что…   
\- Билл! – с явным облегчением прозвеневшем в его голосе воскликнул Том, - Пшел на хуй!

***

Хоффман и Бензнер встретили их почти у самого входа в студию в Гамбурге, где они собрались для записи очередной передачи про молодую, подающую надежды группу. Они стояли, в огромном ярко освещенном холле, Хоффман попивал воду из пластиковой бутылки, нетерпеливо постукивая носком начищенного ботинка по мраморному полу, Бензнер со скучающим видом смотрел на секретарш на ресепшн в коротких форменных юбках, засунув руки в карманы брюк. Дорогой его костюм был небрежно расстегнут, тонкая идеально выглаженная рубашка без галстука сидела так, словно бы он вовсе не думал какое впечатление он производит, просто одел первый попавшийся костюм из шкафа. Если бы он одел скафандр из чистого золота, он и то не смог бы выглядеть дороже и респектабельнее. Дэвид рефлекторно подтянул потертые джинсы и запахнул куртку. Он всегда одевался с нарочитой небрежностью, очень внимательно при этом относясь к собственному внешнему виду, и к собственной фигуре и к выбору одежды. Он не выносил когда что-то выглядело не так как должно было бы. Однако при виде Пита он всегда чувствовал себя неудобно и неуместно одетым.   
\- Дэ-эви-ид! – Петер распахнул свои объятия навстречу молодому мужчине. Он прижал Йоста к себе, похлопал по спине, тихо прошептав на ухо, - ну и как оно?   
Дэвид только фыркнул и помотал головой, что можно было воспринять как угодно, и как упрек старшему коллеге и как обещание что-то рассказать. В любом случае, тут было слишком много свидетелей. Билл стоял поодаль, рядом с начальником охраны, Саки. Он был при полном параде, в гриме и с застывшим, словно маска выражением лица. Петер подмигнул ему:   
\- Привет, красотка! - сказал и двинулся навстречу.   
Билл окатил его крутым кипятком сатанинского взгляда с ног до головы и демонстративно вывернулся из его приветственных объятий. Дэвид боялся, что его поведение взбесит Петера, но его это как видно только веселило и заинтересовывало сильнее, и он продолжал в шутку приебываться к Биллу на разные лады всю дорогу по коридорам до студии. Билл упорно молчал. Улыбался и молчал, словно его это вовсе не касалось, упорно делая вид, что не понимает двусмысленностей продюсера, и вообще плохо говорит по-немецки. Бензнер посматривал на их шоу искоса, посмеиваясь, а Дэвид почувствовал странный укол ревности и обиды за то панибратство, что Петер высказывал к Биллу. Ему хотелось закрыть пацана своей спиной и набить морду Петеру, просто за его гнусные взгляды и комментарии в его адрес. Петер наконец заметил его вытянувшееся, побледневшее от злости лицо и сдал назад, не желая нарываться на открытый конфликт. Том и ребята шли на некотором отдалении от них, и охранники плотным одинаково одетым рядом замыкали их процессию.   
День не задался с самого начала. Ведущий шоу был, очевидно с бодуна, поэтому не в настроении, он закатил уродливую истерику Йосту при всем честном народе за всю свою неудавшуюся личную жизнь и карьеру, Йост как мог, пытался его успокоить, потом сцепился с продюсерами передачи, наорал на гримершу, уволил охранника, попавшего под горячую руку отчаянно зевавшим и ковырявшим в носу. Билл тихо сидел в углу студии и нервно грыз накрашенный черным лаком ноготь большого пальца, на лице его было написано искреннее сопереживание Йосту. Оно дошло до того, что когда с горем пополам съемки все-таки начались, он смотрел на ведущего с такой лютой ненавистью, что казалось, он сейчас бросится на него, словно личинка Чужого и разом придушит, чтобы даже и не трепыхался. Йост даже и не подозревал, что лицо Билла может быть настолько злым.   
Ведущий, видимо тоже, он пару раз пытался обратиться к пацану, каждый раз его практически отшвыривало от него волной чистейшей дистиллированной ненависти. Они сделали три дубля начала передачи, на четвертом у Дэвида затряслись руки. Петер и Пит стояли, мрачно сложив руки на груди.   
Дэвид, боясь что, он может вспылить, очень аккуратно попросил его в наушник сделать лицо попроще, чтобы массовка в первых рядах не писалась, и вести себя так, будто от этого драного разящего перегаром мудлана в мятом костюме, зависит его будущее. Билл ухмыльнулся, и Дэвид поразился неизвестно откуда взявшемуся в нем профессионализму, потому что лицо его изменилось и просветлело прямо на глазах, с него мгновенно стерлись все эмоции, кроме детской непосредственности и счастья по поводу того, что его пригласили на взрослую передачу. Билл не сводил сияющих глаз с ведущего, кокетничая, как у него бывало, делая так, чтобы ведущий чувствовал его искренний щенячий восторг. Ведущий поддался не сразу, видимо бодун был слишком сильным. Билл смущенно опустил голову, делая странные паузы в ответах, заставляя ведущего смотреть на него внимательнее. Голос у него был слегка неуверенный, мягкий, ровно настолько, чтобы польстить своей слабостью взрослому мужчине, рефлекторно заставить его себя поддержать и себе помочь. Ведущий подсказал ему слово, два, подкинул нужный вопрос, Билл внезапно поднял голову и широко открыто улыбнулся, глядя в упор прямо в глаза ведущему, практически не мигая, не отводя долгого и цепкого взгляда от его глаз пока тот не улыбнулся ему так же в ответ. Вообще-то это выглядело довольно сексуально, но сам ведущий в этот момент об этом уже не догадывался. Йост усмехаясь смотрел на то, как взрослый мужчина более не отводил взгляда от лица Билла, ловя его мимику жадно, каждый взгляд, каждое выражение лица.   
Густав и Георг забились по разные углы дивана, не очень понимая, что происходит, Том смотрел из-под полуопущенных век на то как Билл, как он выражался обычно «включил очаровашку» и ухмылялся, теребя языком колечко в губе, чтобы не ржать откровенно.   
Когда передача закончилась, ведущий так и не сумел выбраться из-под махины нечеловеческого очарования, которое обрушил на него Билл. Когда ребята выходили из студии, он все еще стоял, склонившись над ухом Билла и что-то ему шептал. Билл игриво и смущенно улыбался, периодически кидая несчастные взгляды в сторону Йоста. Кажется, старый пидар все-таки сунул ему карточку со своим телефоном, Йост с наигранно важным видом двинулся к ним, буквально выдирая Билла из лап перевозбудившегося ведущего, объясняя, что они очень торопятся.   
Когда они спускались вниз на лифте, Петер зааплодировал Биллу, Билла отчего-то передернуло, но он старательно улыбнулся Петеру. Йост как можно нейтральнее похлопал мальчика по плечу.   
\- Ты молодец, - сказал он.   
Билл быстро глянул на него, Дэвид увидел, что у него в глазах стоят слезы, но это была секунда, этого выражения лица не видел больше никто, когда они вышли из лифта, он выглядел вполне жизнерадостно и довольным жизнью. Как обычно.   
Они распрощались внизу, все. У Дэвида кольнуло сердце в нехорошем предчувствии. Том не подал ему на прощание руки.

***

Дэвид завел машину, включая климат-контроль на тепло и музыку тихо, устало откидывая голову на подголовник сиденья. Елки-зеленые, как же он устал сегодня. Он позволил себе посидеть так, с закрытыми глазами несколько минут. На улице стемнело, прохожих почти не было, салон освещался лишь голубоватым сиянием CD плеера машины. Тихие мягкие звуки музыки качали его на своих теплых волнах, он наконец-то почувствовал, что может расслабиться сегодня. Петер так настойчиво звал его сегодня в бар, очевидно сгорая от желания выяснить все детали до самой последней подробности, так что Йосту пришлось применить весь свой дипломатический гений, чтобы отбояриться от него и не оставить его обиженным насмерть. Он менее всего хотел бы с кем-то делиться подробностями, совсем не хотел разговаривать, и тем более не хотел идти ни в какой бар. Все что он хотел это принять ванну и лечь в кровать, желательно завернувшись с головой в одеяло, никого не слышать, не видеть и просто спать. А еще больше он хотел бы спать, прижавши к себе одного мелкого тощего голого звереныша, который сейчас по всей вероятности тусил где-то со своим ненормальным братцем. Уткнуться носом в чистую, чуть влажную еще после ванны кожу, обхватить его поперек обеими руками. Дэвид почувствовал это все словно вживую, словно на самом деле, мягко-бархатистый, сквозь запах тепла и ароматической соли для ванн, в самой глубине едва заметный собственный запах его кожи. Хотя конечно он знал, что этот-то мягкий бархат и не даст ему уснуть спокойно, держа его всю ночь в полувозбужденном состоянии, в чертовски приятной полудреме перемежающейся вспышками буйных фантазий, и разбудит его, в конце концов, в полной готовности и жизненной необходимости помешать спокойно спать своему мальчику. Впрочем, последний никогда на это не обижался и ни секунды не сомневался перед тем как согласно потереться об его тело голой спинкой. У Дэвида даже на пару секунд перехватило дыхание, так реалистично ему это все показалось, он сжал рукой себя сквозь штаны, пользуясь приобретенной за годы привычкой ездить с тонированными стеклами, не для чего-то а просто так, потому что очень было надо.   
Внезапно кто-то быстро постучал в пассажирское окно. Дэвид нажал на кнопку, чтобы открыть окно.   
\- Чего? – спросил он.   
В окне, задумчиво сложив руки появился Билл. В полном выходном мейк-апе, и белой кожаной куртке.   
\- Дэвид, отвези меня домой, - требовательно сказал он.   
\- Садись, Билл, - сказал Дэвид, ожидая, пока молодой парень сядет. От Билла сильно пахло табаком, и он был зол как черт.   
\- Извини меня, - мягко начал Дэвид, - я думал, ты поедешь домой с Томом, я не подождал тебя.   
\- Том и Георг уехали, - Билл раздраженно стащил с себя куртку, швырнул ее на заднее сидение машины и сложил руки на груди,- Впрочем, меня как-то забыли пригласить.   
Дэвид тяжело вздохнул, рука его потянулась к ключу зажигания.   
\- Опять поругались? – меланхолично протянул он.   
\- Не опять, - строго поправил его Билл, - а поругались!   
\- Ммм, - протянул Дэвид, подхватывая пачку сигарет, и протягивая ее Биллу, - из-за чего?   
Билл выхватил ее из его руки и положил на приборную панель, потом обратно схватил Дэвида за руку.   
\- Иди ко мне, - прошептал он низко и хрипло, так, что Дэвид забыл все на свете, включая собственное имя и фамилию, мощный ураган горячего возбуждения разорвал его вены, сжал спазмом дыхательные пути.   
\- Ох, Билл, - беспомощно выдохнул он, поднимаясь с собственного сидения, он подхватил Билла под руку, уже давно не видя ничего кроме его губ, - Билл, - повторил он, чувствуя, как одно только имя погружает его в небытие. Во Вселенную, где не было ничего кроме этого прекрасного тела, этих губ, этих сумасшедших глаз, в которые он боялся смотреть, боясь потерять те жалкие остатки разума, которые милосердный Бог все-таки сохранил ему, несмотря на все его смертные грехи.   
Их губы слились в поцелуе, и он забыл обо всем. Билл открылся навстречу ему, словно чувствуя каждую его мысль, каждый вздох, каждый намек на движение, идя навстречу, отвечая именно так, как он ждал. В эти моменты Йост забывался. Он забывал о себе, он забывал обо всем вокруг. Билл казался ему существом из своих томительных эротических снов, поразительным образом обретшим плоть. Дэвид был взрослый человек, умом он понимал, что жизнь – циничная сука, и что за просто так такое не бывает, но что он мог поделать, когда мягкие губы сливались с его губами? Что он мог поделать, когда маленькое тельце изгибалось и вздрагивало под его руками, отвечая на каждое малейшее движение? Что он мог поделать, когда Билл едва слышно постанывал от каждого его ласкового движения, побуждая его руки быть смелее и наглее, и, кажется, не зная в этом никаких граней приличия? Что он мог поделать, когда шарик этот блядский в языке ударял его по зубам, неловко, вызывая внутри него взрыв очередного восторга, что, что, что?   
Билл, между тем, заставил его сменить положение, заставив откинуться на сиденье назад, взбираясь ему на колени и не прекращая целовать его в рот. Дэвид подхватил его голову в руки, бережно, словно боясь причинить вред, словно боясь прекратить контакт хоть на секунду. Билл схватил его руки, сжал с неожиданной для его телосложения силой и заставил их переместиться на собственную талию, легко преодолев неосознанное упорство старшего мужчины. Дэвид ничего не мог с собой поделать, он с удовольствием сжал его тонкую талию, от всего сердца прижимая подростка к себе.   
\- Дэвид, - он отстранился, облизываясь, не сводя почерневших от возбуждения глаз от губ старшего, - Дэвид, я хочу тебя.   
\- Билл, - выдохнул Йост, а что он еще мог сделать, когда обжигающая волна возбужденной крови опалила его всего изнутри, реакцией на его слова, он все еще надеялся на жалость со стороны Билла. Заниматься с Биллом любовью в машине посреди Гамбурга не казалось ему самой хорошей идеей на свете, хотя, искушение было слишком велико. Он все еще надеялся на его жалость. Напрасно.   
\- Трахни меня, - еще более доступным языком сформулировал свои потребности Билл, доводя мозг молодого продюсера до полного отупения.   
\- Билл, ради всего святого, у тебя прямо под коленкой ручник…   
\- Вот как… – покачал головой Билл, с усилием отдирая одну руку Йоста от своей талии и поднося ее к губам.   
\- О, нет, - сказал Йост, с трудом пытаясь пошевелить бедрами, прижатыми Биллом к сиденью машины, он был уже так возбужден, что это становилось больно. Билл сделал вид, что не понял, о чем он его просит, хотя, черта с два он не понимал и не чувствовал его состояние, он не собирался уступать. Он облизал палец Йоста, медленно, цинично, понимая, что его взгляд прикован к нему самыми крепкими на свете цепями. Прикусил нижнюю губу, глядя на Йоста в упор, отбирая у него возможность дышать, взял его палец в рот. Несмотря на удовольствие, которое он получал от собственного шоу, надо сказать, Билла где-то глубоко внутри начинал подбешивать сидящий с отвисшей пачкой Дэвид.   
\- Ну? – несколько раздраженно спросил он, что мгновенно привело в чувство Йоста мыслью о том, что еще чуть-чуть и ему могут вообще не дать.   
\- Баранки гну! – внезапно взревел Йост, в конце-концов, настало время показать, кто в доме хозяин. Он собственнически шлепнул Билла по заднице, - А ну марш на заднее сиденье, подонок! Быстро! – и рывком открыл дверь машины. Билл довольно расхохотался и перелез на заднее сиденье кувырком прямо с колен Дэвида.   
Холодный воздух взбодрил Дэвида, как и полное отсутствие прохожих. Ладно, какого в конце концов хрена? Он вдохнул полную грудь воздуха для храбрости и открыл заднюю дверь. Билл ждал его там, полулежа на сиденьи, широко раскинув свои до невозможности длинные ноги. Йост захлебнулся от счастья, только представив себе все что он мог бы сейчас сделать.   
\- Возьми меня, - повторил Билл, и Дэвид двинулся навстречу, подхватывая его левое бедро и забрасывая себе на талию, жарко и жадно целуя в рот с языком, одолеваемый странной мыслью, что Билла-то он сейчас возьмет, но тот уже взял его со всеми потрохами, и похоже уже давно.   
Дэвид целовал своего любовника, одной рукой крепко держа его голову, другой гладя его тело, жадно, жарко. Он задрал майку вверх, лаская живот мальчишки, настойчивыми даже по-своему жесткими движениями, он едва не заорал от пронзительного чувства эйфории, когда почувствовал, Билла под ним едва не затрясло от возбуждения. Дэвид разорвал поцелуй, голодными глазами пожирая мальчишку под собой, рука его опустилась ниже, куда нужно, принимаясь гладить его через штаны.   
Он гладил Билла, как завороженный глядя на запрокинутую назад голову, полуоткрытый рот, дрожащий кадык, вздохи Билла, едва слышные стоны раскаленными ударами полосовали его мозг. Глаза Билла были плотно зажмурены, и это как ничто иное выдавало степень его возбуждения для Дэвида. Он больше не играл. Он больше не мог играть. Стало быть, настала пора действовать, справедливо решил он, и попытался снять с Билла штаны, расстегнуть ремень. Это было не так просто как ему казалось.   
\- Помоги мне, - едва слышно попросил он. В ответ на его просьбу дрожащие руки Билла мгновенно потянулись расстегнуть ремень штанов. Дэвид смотрел на это, облизываясь, чувствуя, как сердце грохочет у него в ушах убыстрившимся до невероятности ритмом. Это было сумасшедшее мгновение, он чувствовал что воздух между ними в салоне машины накалился до предела, он мог бы поклясться, что еще секунда и он начнет различать в нем искры электрических разрядов.   
\- О, черт, а смазки-то нету,… - внезапно сразила его наповал мысль. Его, но не Билла.   
\- Значит, мне не повезло, - странно-философски пошутил он, опускаясь вниз на сиденье, притягивая к себе Йоста за ремень штанов, - Иди сюда! – тихо приказал он, и молодой мужчина сроду бы не посмел его ослушаться, поняв, что именно он собирается делать.   
Трудно сказать, сколько времени это продолжалось. Йост уперся загривком в крышу машины, едва не воя. У него свело от напряжения мышцы бедер, потому, что ему было очень неудобно стоять так в тесной машине, но откровенно опуститься на грудь Билла он не мог, по понятной причине боязни его попросту придавить. Впрочем, какая разница, он уже не чувствовал ничего, кроме жара сладкого и такого желанного рта на нежной и ставшей до одури чувствительной кожи своего члена, так контрастировавшего по ощущениям с обжигающим мокрую от предыдущих ласковых прикосновений холодом воздухом.   
\- Хватит, милый, хватит, - это было нелегко прекратить, но жизненно необходимо. Билл не выглядел так, словно он еще что-то соображал, поэтому ему надо было брать дело в свои руки.   
Ему потребовались секунды, чтобы перевернуть Билла и поставить его на коленки перед собой, или ему так казалось, что прошли секунды? Он стащил с него трусы, с чувством укусил его за тощую, но удивительно возбуждающую попу, поплевал на ладони, смазав по возможности свой член, и вставил так медленно, как только мог. Сумасшествие захватило их обоих, не иначе, не чувствуя жара, не чувствуя боли, не понимая что они и где, они двигались навстречу друг другу, точнее вначале двигался только Йост, чувствуя, что когда Билл наконец смог хотя бы дышать, двинулся ему навстречу, наполняя его сердце чувством невыразимой благодарности. Йост шептал ему что-то, слова, он сам не знал какие, он кажется говорил, как он его любит, просто шептал что-то, потому что он не мог молчать, хотя он не был уверен, что Билл в состоянии его слышать.   
Он все ускорял и ускорял ритм, помогая Биллу получить от него удовольствие собственной рукой, другой поддерживая его под живот. Билл кусал губы, чтобы не кричать, он уже не стонал а попросту всхлипывал под ним, Дэвид вошел в него снова, видимо в нужном направлении, потому что руки Билла спазматически вцепились в обивку сиденья, и это оказалось для него слишком, это заставило его кончить внутри него, мгновенно, не успев еще подумать и понять, что собственно произошло. С сожалением, он вытащил из него свой член, успев подумать, что он сделал это все же раньше, чем доставил удовольствие Биллу.   
Тело полубессознательного возбужденного и оттраханного Билла обреченно сползло на сиденье. Дэвид не думал долго, он перевернул его на спину, словно куклу, положил руку на бритый лобок, охренев как обычно от гладкости кожи, и почувствовав, что начинает заводиться снова, взял его член в рот, быстро, несколькими умелыми движениями заставляя его забиться под ним, и закричать, кончая.   
Странное чувство опустошенной неловкости навалилось на обоих после этого секса. Дэйв выполз на улицу, на трясущихся ногах, закуривая сигарету, Билл поправив одежду пересел на переднее сиденье, вид у него был сильно потерянный, и удивительно детский. У Дэвида обожгло стыдом сердце когда он это увидел. «Чертов педофил!» - в сердцах сказал себе он. Он не любил Билла за то, что тот был ребенком, он прекрасно отдавал себе в этом отчет, дети его заботили мало. Он просто любил Билла, и в этом была его проблема. Его большая проблема.   
\- Я хочу домой, - убитым голосом сказал Билл, не глядя на него, - мне надо.   
\- Билл, - осторожно начал Йост, - уже поздно, первый час ночи, до твоего дома три часа езды, может быть, поедем ко мне?   
Он сказал это очень тихо и очень осторожно, но это не помогло. Он внезапно увидел как по щекам Билла, размазывая и без того потрепанный жизнью мейк-ап потекли тяжелые слезы.   
\- Как хочешь, - сказал он отворачиваясь, и стараясь изо всех сил не всхлипывать, Дэвид с ужасом начал понимать, что и это не было шоу, что-то было сильнее Билла, и он не мог с этим справиться. В результате обоим было только хуже, потому что хоть Билл и пытался этого не показать, он чувствовал себя садистом-насильником и убийцей детей.   
\- Блядь, - выругался Йост, ни на что конкретно, скорее адресуя свое негодование злой судьбе, - Билл, у тебя что-то случилось?   
Билл замотал головой отрицательно. Йост затушил сигарету в пепельнице. Ладно, три часа туда, три часа обратно, как раз к восьми часам он успеет принять душ, выпить двойной кофе и вставить спички в глаза, чтобы бодрячком выступить на завтрашнем совещании с сопродюсерами. Он тяжело вздохнул и вырулил на дорогу, ведущую к выезду на автобан.

***

В доме было уже давно темно, когда Билл вернулся. Он снял кеды, тихо поднялся по деревянной лестнице, стараясь никого не разбудить. Машина отчима стояла около дома, он и мать, судя по всему, уже давно спали. Билл увидел полоску света под дверью Тома, и решил заглянуть внутрь. Том грыз яблоко, внимательно уставившись в компьютер. Одна его рука лежала на мышке, крутя колесико то вверх то вниз, вторая яблоко, взгляд его был потерян где-то в бездонных недрах Интернета, он громко чавкал.   
\- Привет, Том, я дома, - громким шепотом проговорил он.   
\- Здорово Билл, - жуя, проговорил Том, голову он так и не повернул.   
\- Ты чего не спишь? Поздно уже… - сказал Билл, - четвертый час.   
\- Читаю про всякие извращения, - сказал Том, - вот про педофилию например, знаешь, очень познавательное чтиво, очень рекомендую,…   
\- Спасибо, я прислушаюсь к твоим рекомендациям, - сквозь зубы сказал Билл, и попытался закрыть дверь.   
\- ШТОЙ! – надкусывая следующее яблоко, замахал руками Том, - я еще не договорил! Во, ща зацитирую! «Педофилия в общественном сознании всегда считалась абсолютным злом, ибо интерес педофила направлен на детей, и, безусловно, наносит глубокую травму психике ребенка...» – он дожевал яблоко, проглотил и прочистил горло, - ты заходи лучше, кстати, чтобы я не орал на весь дом - сказал он все еще стоящему в дверях Биллу, ничуть не сомневаясь, что тот послушается его без лишних препирательств.   
Билл зашел в комнату Тома, закрыл дверь и привалился к ней, заложив руки за спину. Том полоснул его взглядом внимательно, не упустив ни одной мельчайшей детали. Изрядно смазавшийся с вечера мейк-ап, помятую майку, до неприличия зацелованные губы, он аж облизнулся сам, глядя на них, просто думая о том, каково им сейчас. Билл опустил глаза и отвернулся под его пристальным взглядом. Том положил недоеденное яблоко на стол, встал с кресла, путаясь в безразмерных штанах и поддерживая их словно дамы восемнадцатого века кринолин, подошел к Биллу вплотную.   
\- Кто ж тя так помял-то, родимый? – сквозь зубы спросил он.   
\- Завидуешь? – почуяв агрессию брата, моментально как сухая спичка зажегся Билл. Лицо его, до того более напоминавшее лицо оттраханной малолетней проститутки из японского порно-комикса внезапно поменяло свои очертания, став резким, обрисовав взгляду высокие скулы, острый агрессивный подбородок и мрачную черноту раскосых глаз. Насколько Том его знал, еще секунда и он на него бросится. Несмотря на свою былую уверенность, он несколько сдал назад.   
Он пожал плечами, делано улыбнувшись.   
\- Я предпочитаю помоложе.   
Билл улыбнулся так же ненатурально ему в ответ и промолчал.   
\- Почему? – спросил Том беспомощно и сразу обо всем.   
Билл пожал плечами. А что он, в сущности, мог Тому ответить?   
\- Давай спать, а? – попросил он, - я ужасно устал.   
\- Тебя умыть? – хмыкнул Том, подначивая брата как в детстве, - или сам?   
\- Сам! – рефлекторно обиженно ответил Билл, заставив их обоих расхохотаться. Том отвесил ему наставнический подзатыльник по направлению к ванной. Пока Билл полоскался там словно бешеная утка, не менее часа, Том уже выключил свет и уснул. Он было проснулся на пару минут, когда бешеная мокрая утка пнула его коленками пару раз, что-то пробубнила, подпрыгнула, переворачиваясь, отобрала у него подушку, устраиваясь на кровати рядом с ним, выцарапала из-под матраса и скомкала простынь и моментально засопела.


	7. Глава 7

Между тем, жизнь шла своим чередом. Все что не забылось – затаилось, да и как оно могло бы разрешиться, в самом деле? Близнецы бурно отпраздновали собственное шестнадцатилетие, песня Durch den Monsun взлетела на первое место в чартах Германии, вызывая суматоху, споры и ссоры. Подросткам нравилось, а взрослые говорили, что это полная туфта, чем больше говорили – тем больше первым нравилось. Билл, приложивший много усилий для написания этой песни, гордился собой невероятно, Том только ухмылялся, и утыкался головой в гитару, увлеченно бренькая на ней всякие аккорды.  
Дэвид уговорил их отчима разрешить ему снять для Тома и Билла квартиру в Гамбурге, совершенно одурев за последнее время от перманентных поездок по немецким автобанам в деревню и обратно. Пока он разговаривал с их отчимом, у него холодели руки, но господин Трюмпер давно имел мнение о Дэвиде Йосте как о полном не совсем адекватном идиоте, хотя далеко не без таланта и не без деловой хватки, потому ни бледность лица ни дрожание рук его ни на какие подозрения не навели.  
Том поначалу психанул, когда Билл ему об этом сказал, и спросил, почему бы ему просто не переехать к своему покровителю, сэкономили бы на квартплате, а ради него, Тома, право не стоит так напрягаться. Билл почернел, но к вечеру Том передумал, и попросил его в случае переезда информировать официально о графике своих блядок, чтобы он, Том, в его отсутствие мог бы, наконец спокойно водить баб, и заниматься организацией собственной личной жизни. Билл и сам не понял, почему слова Тома резанули его ножом по сердцу так, что у него потемнело в глазах, однако внешне он и бровью не повел.  
\- Конечно, Том, - кивнул он.  
Тому очень хотелось дать ему по роже за такую милую уступчивость, а потом еще пару раз, чтобы этой твари не было так все равно. Он порой сам удивлялся глубине того раздражения, которое вызывал в нем его брат. Самый ужас этого бешенства заключался в том, что даже мысль о существовании без него в его голову не приходила. Оно просто сидело в нем, как его второе я, и отравляла ему жизнь своим присутствием. Ему было физически плохо, когда Билл уходил. Когда он возвращался – он его бесил каждым своим словом, поворотом головы, тоном голоса, смехом своим идиотским. Том считал минуты, когда же он снова свалит. Но как только за спиной Билла закрывалась дверь, вместо ожидаемого облегчения на него наваливалась удивительной силы тоска и апатия. Ему вообще ничего не хотелось делать. Он часто говорил Биллу про баб, которых он собирался водить в их квартиру, потому что по характерному упорному молчанию близнеца постепенно догадался, что Биллу это не нравится. Он не знал чем именно, но чувствовал, что он бесится от его слов, а потому повторять это стало его излюбленным занятием. Том не очень пытался анализировать свои чувства в этом смысле, но в эти краткие мгновенья он испытывал странное чувство счастья. Его просто страшно перло от мысли, что он тоже может причинить Биллу боль. Он натурально испытывал чувство извращенного острого кайфа, делая ему больно. Да, он часто ему об этом говорил, про баб, но делать это ему было слишком лениво. Ему нравились девушки. Очень нравились. Он часто думал о них, пялился тайно, искоса, думал, и мечтал, едва ли не грезил наяву. Но как-то очень издалека. Все они сплошь вызывали в нем странное чувство равнодушия как только они сближались сильнее. Дело было не в них, не в их личностях или умственных способностях, дело было в их потребностях. Потому что они все от него что-то хотели. Они хотели любви, дружбы, уважения, заботы, поддержки, эмоций, отдачи, а он нет. Он не хотел ничего от них брать, и еще меньше хотел им что-то отдавать. Потому как только он думал о том, сколько ему придется затратить для элементарнейшего акта, ему становилось лень и жалко себя. Слава богу, иногда попадались телки поумнее, трахались с ним, ничего не спрашивая и не задавали лишних вопросов, а то бы он вообще подох тут со скуки и от спермотоксикоза.  
Билл страшно его бесил, но ненавидеть его Том не мог. Кого Том действительно ненавидел – так это Йоста. Причем причина этой ненависти была довольно сложной, учитывая, что чисто по-человечески, Том испытывал к Йосту громадное уважение. Билл его бесил и этой новой идеей с его имиджем. Тома раздражало, что тот с каждым днем начинает выглядеть как девчонка. Тома бесили его жесты, блядские взгляды, от которых у мужиков постарше откатывались яйца вслед за выбитым одним его взглядом мозгом. Он понимал, что Биллу нравится манипулировать теми, кто пытался управлять им, исключительно из мстительности натуры, и порой его даже смешило, как легко и цинично он разводил мужчин в два раза старше себя как детей. Его бесило, что Билл с его субъективной точки зрения унижался перед этими мудаками, развлекал и ублажал их, и они, хоть и казались смешными со стороны, чувствовали себя, общаясь с ним повелителями бесконечности. Он в сердцах обозвал Билла шлюхой, Билл приподнял бровь с колечком и, ухмыльнувшись ответил, ничуть не обидевшись:  
\- Работа такая!  
Том сходил с ума, когда видел его таким. Потому что к сожалению, их родственная связь не гарантировала ему защиту от билловских блядских флюидов, и порой он сам забывал смотреть за мужиком, которого разводит Билл, и просто сидел, открывши рот и смотрел на брата, на каждое движение длинных ресниц, блестящих губ, обреченно, как кролик на удава. Нет, не так, Билл не был похож на девочку, он был похож на миниатюрную женщину, с детским лицом, с мимикой, в которой, казалось, не было ничего, чего нельзя было бы прочитать, настолько открыто и честно оно казалось. До тех пор, пока не заглянешь в самую глубину темных жестких демонических глаз, в которых уже умер свет. Тогда становилось страшно. На секунду, но выброшенный в кровь адреналин бередил мысли еще сильнее, словно толкал узнать на самом деле, а насколько глубока Тьма, непрозрачной поволокой затянувшая глаза. Билл стал другим. В этом Том винил Йоста, обоснованно, или нет. Билл перестал быть его. Дэвид, сам того не осознавая – отнял у него душу Билла. За это Том ненавидел Йоста.  
Они не могли ничего писать, и выступать тоже не могли, у Билла ломался голос. Продюсеры переиздали их альбом, они выступали в шоу, пели где-то под фонограмму. В школу ходить они больше не могли, потому что каждый раз, появляясь там они собирали толпу фанатов. Старые их одноклассники и раньше то их не сильно любили, теперь вот еще и боялись. Точнее так, пока они с Биллом учились в одном классе – все было более или менее хорошо. Или не было, они просто не замечали, общались они все равно в основном друг с другом, ну, в крайнем случае, с парой-тройкой своих друзей. Учеба их никогда не интересовала, не считая раннюю Биллину влюбленность в учительницу по немецкому, на которой он лет в восемь твердо и бесповоротно решил жениться.  
Потом все пошло наперекосяк, мать и отец развелись. Они переехали в другой город, или точнее маленькую деревню, Лойтше, местные ребята их не приняли, считая задаваками из города. Том и Билл, будучи существами гордыми и самолюбивыми переубеждать общество не желали, они полностью были уверены, что это они, местные, должны принимать их такими, какие они есть. Они встали к обществу в агрессивную оппозицию, и месть не заставила себя долго ждать. Педагоги, отчаявшись пробить идеальную изолированную энергетическую сферу, которую составляли Билл и Том, не пропуская ни одного отрицательного или положительного сигнала извне, превзошли себя, изобретя гениальный педагогический прием. Они попросту разделили близнецов, по разным классам и разным коллективам, убедив госпожу Каулитц в том, что это будет лучше для них, и их слишком сильная близость в подростковом возрасте скорее способна им навредить в будущем социальном развитии. Наверное, формально, педагоги и были правы, но жизнь, как обычно внесла в дело целый ряд всяческих нюансов.  
Так случилось, что потребности в социальных контактах у близнецов оказались удивительно ограниченными. Том, будучи старшим, привык заботиться о младшем брате, и отвечать за него. В итоге он оказался в более простой ситуации, потому со временем, несмотря на свой довольно экстравагантный стиль с осветленными дрэдами и хип-хопперским прикидом, обзавелся парой-другой друзей и даже подражателей. Они ему не особенно были нужны, но активисты класса, волею тестостерона созревшие быстрее, ставшие выше и сильнее его особенно не доставали, так, считали за придурка-оригинала. Том с успехом исполнял роль дурачка в классе, шутить и прикалываться он всегда любил, в общем, за его шутки на него даже заглядывались порой и девочки.  
То, что случилось с Биллом, легче всего могло классифицироваться словом катастрофа. Упертый, мелкий, задиристый, он сразу встал поперек горло всему классу, он видел, что одноклассников бесит в нем сильнее всего, и продолжал на это давить. Будучи ростом по пояс среднему однокласснику, маленький, тощий, с накрашенными ногтями и глазами, он регулярно получал пиздюлей от более физически развитых товарищей. Он не жаловался никому, даже Тому, а матери или отчиму и подавно. Синяки он списывал на неудачные занятия спортом, и скоро даже сама Симона Каулитц стала потворствовать его прогулам спортивных занятий. От этого над ним ржали только сильнее. Физические тычки он сносил довольно равнодушно, смирившись, что скорее всего не сможет дать полноценной сдачи обидчикам, а вот моральное унижение, которому он подвергался ежедневно, давалось ему гораздо сложнее. Тут-то он и вовсе никогда ни о чем не говорил, только Том знал, что он порой плачет, в ванной, в углу, уткнувшись головой в коленки. Нет, Тому он тоже не показывал ничего, просто Том чувствовал это, садился по эту сторону двери, и тихо плакал вместе с ним, он не знал зачем, просто ему очень хотелось бы взять хотя бы частичку боли на себя. Учителя, конечно, понимали, что сделали что-то не так, но не в учительских правилах было признавать свои ошибки. К тому же, дерзивший, и слишком уж выпячивающий свою оригинальность, практически, по-учительски говоря, неуправляемый Билл раздражал их ничуть не меньше чем одноклассников. Учителя порой нарочно унижали его перед всем классом, провоцируя тем, сами не отдавая себе отчета настоящую травлю со стороны товарищей.  
В школе Билл вообще не жил. Он приходил туда, сцепив зубы, получал свою порцию пиздюлей, упорно делал вид что не замечает психологической травли, даже когда над ним ржал и глумился весь класс, после занятий встречался с Томом и они шли заниматься музыкой, что являлось единственной отдушиной в его жизни тогда. Их отчим, будучи связан с тесным и странным мирком шоу-бизнеса по-своему помогал им как мог. Он организовывал им выступления, когда они познакомились с Густавом и Георгом, симпатичными но на редкость своеобразными пацанами, которые неплохо умели играть.  
Он пропихнул Билла в шоу, к какому-то дальнему знакомому Хоффмана, господину N. Шоу получилось, прямо скажем, довольно экстравагантным, включая и вид Билла и выбор песни, которую более пристало петь взрослой даме, или травести в ночном клубе. Трудно было сказать, насколько сам Билл осознавал дурноту вкуса этой шутки, но даже видавшее виды жюри опешило, хотя, странная харизма Билла не давала им возможности выкинуть его из головы.  
Знакомый Хоффмана, впрочем, Биллом заинтересовался, хотя, быть может совсем не в том контексте, в котором бы ожидал Трюмпер. Он довольно грязно домогался Билла, правда, без свидетелей, а однажды зашел даже слишком далеко. Билл мало что понял, кроме чувства отвращения и парализовавшего его липкого ужаса он вообще ничего не понимал, он практически потерял сознание от страха, господин N, и без того был массивен и малоприятен, так разошедшись по поводу, он и вовсе вызывал полнейшее отвращение, к тому, же он угрожал Биллу. Будь Билл старше и умнее, он бы понял, что его угрозы не более чем способ психического воздействия, но проблема-то как раз и была в том, что он не был старше и умнее. Впрочем, все кончилось не так ужасно, как могло бы быть, потому что его совершенно случайно спас сам того не ведая, своим появлением Хоффман. Он же отпоил мальчишку водкой, и привез домой, сонного. Мальчишка не производил впечатления интеллектуала, но, как выяснилось какая-то бытовая мудрость в нем присутствовала. Хоффман осторожно начал разговор с Трюмпером, его отчимом, спустя полгода, и понял что тот ни сном ни духом не ведает про приключения Билла. Это его безусловно порадовало.  
Трюмпер пригласил его на их концерт в каком-то деревенском клубе, и Хоффман, сам не понимая почему, скорее из легкого чувства вины перед старым знакомым, пошел. Вместе ребята смотрелись гораздо интереснее, он положил глаз на блондина с дредами, их удивительная похожесть вкупе с демонстративной разностью с Биллом показалась ему удивительно интересной находкой. Играли они черт знает что, обычную фигню, но странная харизма Билла почему-то не отпускала, и заставляла на них смотреть в упор и не думать больше ни о чем. Хоффмана внезапно осенила пара хороших идей.  
Хоффман привык полагаться на собственное чутье, и пошел ва-банк. Он купил их у Трюмпера в тот же вечер, за смешную сумму, на пари, что заработает на них себе пару-тройку миллионов долларов как пить дать. Трюмпер со смехом согласился. Он очень в этом сомневался.  
А потом….потом Билл познакомился с Йостом.  
Он сидел у него в офисе, за столом, обварив язык горячим кофе, и смотрел в окно. Хоффман присел на краешек стола, искоса поглядывая на экран ноутбука молодого мужчины, сидящего за столом.  
\- Минуту, извините, - сказал мужчина, подняв палец вверх. Петер выглянул в коридор, попросил секретаря сделать ему зеленого чаю и вернулся. Йост захлопнул крышку ноутбука.  
\- Почему ты думаешь, что из этого что-то получится? – быстро спросил он Петера. Такая у него была манера общения. Он спрашивал так не потому что сомневался, а потому что хотел узнать ход мыслей коллеги.  
Петер задумчиво ухмыльнулся.  
\- О, поверь интуиции герра N, я выцарапал мальчишку из его лап едва живым.  
\- У-уй, - скривился Дэвид, - даже и не упоминай при мне эту старую проблядь...  
Билл тогда не понимал до конца значение слова проблядь, но молодой мужчина вызвал у него странную симпатию своей манерой выражать свои мысли. У него было открытое лицо с сильным подбородком, он был довольно просто по-молодежному одет, но его поразительно ухоженный вид, постоянно звонящий телефон, его выверенный ни капли ни раздражающийся спокойный голос, свободная, даже вольная, но вежливая и очень жесткая и конкретная формулировка фраз, выдавали в нем человека делового, который скорее принял на себя такой имидж, или скорее всего был просто над тем, чтобы считаться с условностями. Биллу чувак показался невероятно крутым. Он следил за ним минут двадцать, сидя перед ним за столом, пока тот заканчивал свои дела и беседовал с Хоффманом, открывши рот, и чуть не подскочил на месте, когда Дэвид, отчитывая кого-то по телефону смешно подмигнул ему. Билл так не ожидал этого что моментально прыснул от смеха. Дэвид против воли рассмеялся тоже, глядя на мультяшную улыбающуюся во весь рот физиономию, оставляя мальчишку смущенным и польщенным.  
Закончив разговор, Дэвид демонстративно выключил телефон, встал из-за стола, подошел к Биллу и сел на корточки, оказываясь не выше, а даже чуть ниже его, сидящего болтая ногами, сгорбившись на офисном стуле. Он с серьезным видом протянул мальчику руку:  
\- Дэвид, - сказал он очень серьезно, но в глазах его мелькали странные золотистые смешинки, в которые Билл засмотрелся, потому что ему внезапно стало очень тепло и уютно рядом с ним. Ему хотелось радостно обнять его за шею, бабочки смешно щекотали его живот. Дэвид казался добрым, на самом деле добрым, и он относился к нему серьезно, без тени насмешки, даже с уважением, это казалось Биллу каким-то сказочно-невероятным чудом. Впрочем, страх показаться идиотом оказался сильнее, потому он выпрямился, и важно пожал руку Дэвида Йоста изо всех сил.  
\- Билл, - сказал он, нахмурившись от старания сохранить важный вид.  
\- Очень приятно, Билл, - сказал Дэвид.  
Петер вышел из комнаты по делам, у него зазвонил телефон, и он не хотел им мешать. Билл с Дэвидом поговорили еще, о разном, так, обо всем и ни о чем вообще. Потом темы для беседы постепенно иссякли.  
\- Дэвид, а знаешь, ты крутой чувак! - внезапно сказал ему Билл. Искреннее восхищение в голосе мальчишки рассмешило Дэвида.  
\- Не я, - помотал он головой, и показал в сторону двери, куда вышел Петер головой, - Этот чувак в костюме, круче!  
\- Неее, - Билл наморщил нос смешно и недоверчиво, - не может быть.  
Дэвид расхохотался еще громче. Билл задумчиво почесал голову.  
\- Эта….но …мы фигово играем, - сказал Билл, подозрительно глядя Дэвиду прямо в глаза, - вообще-то.  
Том встал с кресла, лениво пошел на кухню, взял из холодильника банку пива, открыл ее, сделал пару глотков и опять направился в комнату. Он зевнул, включая телевизор, однако мелькание картинок не смогло отвлечь поток его мыслей. Он помнил, Билл тогда ему выел мозг этим своим Дэвидом Йостом. До этого он столько говорил ему только про Нену, но та была просто какая-то певица, а этот мужик стал их старшим товарищем. Том поначалу отнесся к нему осторожно, но вскоре и он попал под свойственное Дэвиду очарование. С ним, вроде бы все оказывалось в тысячу раз проще. То, что казалось им неразрешимой проблемой вчера, в руках Йоста решалось за пару минут. Несмотря на мягкую манеру говорить и вести себя, невысокий рост, и вовсе не грозный внешний вид, он стоял за них стеной. Ко всему прочему, он никогда не задавался, не выпячивал свое положение, скорее они сильнее уважали его именно за то, что он никогда не пользовался им против них. Так было даже важнее для них, потому что они научились угадывать его настроение и отношение по одному движению его брови.  
Он любил посмеяться, и Том быстро научился его смешить и приводить в чувство, если он на что-то слишком сильно злился, Йост был ему за это чрезвычайно благодарен. Даже когда они доводили Дэвида до ручки, и он все-таки повышал на них голос, надо сказать они никогда на него всерьез не обижались, потому что, сорвавшись, он долго сидел несчастный, глядя в окно, переживая, что сказал что-то не так. Это было душераздирающее зрелище. Даже у них с Биллом в такие моменты начинало чесаться где-то в районе совести, они принимались скакать вокруг него зайчиками и белочками, в попытках его приободрить. Ну, куда уж тут было обижаться? Нет, Том действительно уважал и по-своему любил Йоста, к тому же он знал, что Билл от него попросту прется, и за это он тоже его уважал.  
С Хоффманом Том пообщался ровно один раз в жизни, примерно через полгода после того, как они познакомились. Тот угостил его пивом, как-то утащивши с репетиции в темный кабак. Тому было неудобно идти, но отказаться было еще менее удобно. Они пили, разговаривали о чем-то. Точнее Хоффман разговаривал, а Том кивал, пил пиво и от скуки складывал из салфеток кораблики. Нарезавшись, Петер начал как-то назойливо над ним нависать, отпускать сальные двусмысленные шуточки, и, в конце концов решил подсесть рядом и положить руку ему на плечо.  
\- Дядя, - сказал Том тихо, не глядя на него, - Ты считать умеешь?  
\- Что? – переспросил Хоффман удивленно.  
\- Дядя, мне еще и четырнадцати лет нет, ты представляешь, сколько за это могут дать?  
С этими словами мрачный Том встал и собрался было совсем уйти, когда слова Хоффмана заставили его задержаться еще на минуту.  
\- А вы, стало быть, не так уж и похожи, - сказал Хоффман, у Тома в животе словно разорвалась глыба льда. Он мгновенно понял о чем говорит Хоффман, и не только понял, но практически увидел, как наяву. У него перехватило дыхание, и он выскочил на улицу, одним прыжком преодолев лестницу и хватая ртом ночной воздух, словно рыба выброшенная на сушу. Он не решился об этом заговорить с Биллом, потому что он понимал, что если тот не захочет ему рассказать, он все равно ничего не добьется. Другое дело, что он ставил себя на место брата, и понимал, что если бы подобное случилось бы с ним, а он был уверен, что случилось оно не по его воле, он бы не рассказал бы никому под страхом смерти. Он знал, что Билл гордый, и давал ему возможность сохранить лицо перед ним. Правда, забыть этого Том не мог. То есть он забыл, тем более что более своих атак ни Хоффман ни кто-либо еще на них не повторял, но какое-то странное волнение за брата, которое поселилось внутри, которое внезапно заставило его присматриваться к нему сильнее. Может дело было не в этом, а просто в переходном возрасте и гребаных гормонах, но он стал жутко за него бояться, причем бояться до одури, и, как правило без всякой на то объективной причины. Он боялся его потерять, он боялся, что с ним что-то может случиться, он иногда даже не мог спать, просыпаясь в холодном поту от кошмаров. Он сам не заметил, как стал о нем заботиться, сильнее, опекая и защищая, он сам не заметил, как стал ему значительно ближе чем мать.  
Тому всегда нравился Йост. Йост был надежный и по-своему честный. Йост был единственным человеком, которому он мог доверить Билла и не бояться. Когда Том понял, что Йост трахает Билла, мир его перевернулся с ног на голову. Он был готов убить Йоста своими собственными руками. Он возненавидел Йоста за то, что он оказался таким же как и они. Все оказалось слишком и до циничности просто.


	8. Глава 8

Моторы автобуса ровно гудели. За окном мелькали одинаковые в темноте домики, темные промежутки лесов, полей, рек, снова дома. Том вылил в рот разом полбутылки холодной колы, глядя в окно не мигая, философски почесал задницу. Остальные ребята уже легли давно и видели уже третий сон. Георг похрапывал с верхней полки, Густав вторил ему, тихо вписываясь в гул автобуса. Том смерил взглядом шторку на второй полке, над ним, где должен был спать его брат. Из-за нее не доносилось ни звука, никто не пел, не орал, не философствовал и его, Тома, не подъебывал, из чего он наивно сделал вывод, что его единственный возлюбленный брат, все-таки заснул.   
Засранец с некоторых пор взял манеру с ним спать. Ничуть не смущаясь присутствием кого-либо. Он просто слезал со своей полки на его, нижнюю Томову, растягивался вдоль него, утыкался носом ему в шею, и сопел до утра. Третьего дня Билл прежде чем обхватить его поперек туловища и заснуть, сказал ему, что он его плюшевый мишка. Все бы ничего, но когда вечером того же дня на интервью он трогательно моргая ресницами сообщил, что спит с плюшевым мишкой, Густав и Георг едва не умерли от хохота, и строгое лицо Йоста за границей видения камеры ничуть не могло умерить их дикого восторга. Том кусал губы и молчал.   
Вообще Том не имел ничего против, в принципе, чтобы спать с Биллом. Он сам всегда говорил, что так оно, как-то веселее. Йост, правда, несколько портил общее впечатление. Билл вел себя как малолетняя капризная фаворитка короля Людовика XIV. В те моменты, когда они останавливались в туре в отелях, Йост заботливо стал снимать им с Биллом два разных номера вместо одного, как раньше. Том с одной стороны, конечно, радовался возможности не буйствовать до утра, как у них вечно получалось с неугомонным близнецом, в спокойно поспать. Но с другой стороны, он ничего не мог поделать, стоило ему увидеть Билла в автобусе, он не знал, как это видели другие, но для него все было яснее ясного. Одно его движение ресниц, черное довольное сияние глаз под тяжелыми веками степной рыси – говорили ему все. У него кровь бросалась в голову, да и не только в голову. Да и другие все давно все знали.   
Георг как-то пнул Тома под ребро, глядя на как-то удивительно неуверенно и осторожно устраивающегося на сиденье Билла:   
\- А Йост мужик….мм? Это ж как он его….   
Том с ненавистью въехал Георгу в челюсть локтем.   
\- Хули ты дерешься, сам, что ли не в курсе, что он его пялит? – обиженно сказал Георг.   
\- А вот не твое собачье дело! – рявкнул Том.   
Георг обиделся и три дня с ним не разговаривал. Он вообще был удивительно хитрым существом, порой даже у Тома возникало чувство восхищения перед его врожденным гением дипломатии. Он откровенно лизал жопу Биллу, смотрел на него открыв рот, следовал за каждым шагом, вместе с тем пользовался каждой секундой, чтобы сказать какую-нибудь гадость о нем Густаву или Тому. Густав вообще был странноватым типом, на такие темы он и вовсе предпочитал не разговаривать, отделываясь дежурными «угу» и «ага», а Том сдуру поначалу повелся на развод Георга, и едва не ляпнул ему все детали и тонкости их гребанного любовного треугольника, но, слава богу, присущая ему осторожность оставила все на уровне намеков и недоговоров. Однажды Георг спровоцировал его наехать на Билла по какому-то бытовому поводу, обещая всяческую поддержку, и Том, ничего не подозревая, взбрыкнул, получив мало того, что отповедь оскорбленного брата, так еще и получив по ушам от Георга, который удивительно быстро перенял позицию Билла, поняв, что тот, скорее всего победит. Том назвал Георга проституткой, и окрысился на него совершенно. Впрочем Георг продолжал лизать задницу Билла, понимая, что он тут главный, и расположение Тома его волновало не сильно.   
Том стянул с головы кепку, встряхнул головой с дредами, шмыгнул носом и залез на свою полку, вытягиваясь со стоном, чувствуя как сведенные от целого дня езды мышцы растягиваются, распрямляясь. Он уже проваливался в сладостную полудрему, когда знакомое до боли царапанье прямо у него над головой мгновенно привело его в себя. Да, его укушенный в голову брателла снова был не в настроении оставлять его в покое и сегодня.   
\- Чо, Билл? – на всякий случай спросил Том, прекрасно представляя себе, что будет дальше.   
\- Хочу к тебе, - несчастным голосом сообщил Билл, прекрасно отдавая себе отчет, что у Тома не хватит сил ему отказать в этой просьбе.   
Да и не хватило, опять не хватило. Том мечтал о том, чтобы когда-нибудь хватило. Но Билл опять вытягивался слева вдоль его бока, утыкаясь носом в шею, шебуршась и сопя, и он чувствовал как нежность и тепло сильным потоком охватывает его тело, перехватывает дыхание, и все что он мог сделать в ответ, это схватить его одной рукой за голову, с теперь ставшими длинными волосами, другой обхватить братское еще более тощее чем его собственное тело, и погрузиться в сладостную дрему, понимая, что только так оно на свете и может быть. В этот момент понимая, что все эти люди вокруг, которые с детства учили его, что человек рождается и умирает один, явно чего-то не догнали, чего знает он. Они просто не понимают, что бывает иначе. Они родились вместе, они были вместе. Они делили одни страхи, одни чувства, одни мечты, одну радость, одну боль, одни сны. Они родились вместе, они говорили об этом, они умрут тоже вместе. Потому что ужас существования по одиночке был сильнее чем то, что каждый из них мог бы вытерпеть. Потому что жизнь по одиночке переставала быть жизнью, она была худшим ужасом чем даже сама смерть. Том чувствовал, как Билл вздрагивал в его руках едва заметно и целовал его в лоб, успокаивающе, ему не надо было спрашивать, он знал, что брат думает о том же. Он заставлял себя прекращать думать об этом, потому что ему не хотелось лишний раз травмировать Билла.   
Никто из них никогда не был один, но они были одним целым. Они были единственным что у них было. Он думал так будет всегда, все, просто и ясно, он и Билл, рядом, но все оказалось не так-то просто. Он захлебывался чувственной, но по-своему невинной нежностью, ощущая кожей Билла рядом. Он чувствовал себя в эту секунду как тяжело больной человек, внезапно чудесным образом излечившийся, когда вместо прохлады простыни боком чувствовал теплый живот брата.   
Тома бесило, что эти, знакомые с детства чувства тревожила эта грязь, которую взбаламутил Дэвид Йост и в нем и в Билле. Он чувствовал Билла рядом и думал о том, что эта скотина делает с ним ночами в гребанных отелях. Его душила ненависть, его душила злость, и вместе с ними его душило извращенное любопытство, он хотел знать все до самой последней детали. Он ловил себя на мысли, что ему нравилось представлять себе Билла и Йоста в постели, нравилось выдумывать самые мелкие детали их периодических случек. Том от природы был циничным реалистом, он давно прекрасно понял, что попросту испытывает нефиговый сексуальный интерес к собственному брату, он просто не знал что теперь ему с этой интересной мыслью делать. Он испытывал к нему сексуальное влечение, но это было не просто так как он, например, мог бы испытывать влечение к какому-то парню или девушке. К этому добавлялась удушающая в своей извращенности сладость того, что Билл был похож на него, словно отражение в зеркале. Конечно, они пытались как можно сильнее различаться внешне, но это и будоражило Тома сильнее всего. Когда он смотрел на Билла и сквозь наносную внешнюю шелуху разглядывал собственное отражение, у него начиналась кружиться голова. Мысль о том, чтобы заняться этим с самим собой в извращенной форме казалась ему охрененно отличной идеей. Тем более что с собой так легко договориться. В этом контексте мысль о ненормальности этих идей вовсе его не посещала. В конце концов, это касается только его одного. Их обоих. Это ничье дело.   
Том заерзал на матрасе, когда член его привычно распрямился, вибрируя радостно от знакомой стимуляции привычных мыслей. Билл потерся носом о его шею, потому что у него, как видно, зачесался нос, но ему было лениво почесать его рукой. Том зашипел возмущенно, потому что движение Билла отозвалось в нем…в общем, отозвалось в нем несколько сильнее чем он ожидал.   
\- Билл, - с упреком в голосе прошептал он.   
\- Том? – шепотом отозвался Билл.   
\- Кончай там уже, а?   
\- Я еще не начал, - ехидно ответил Билл.   
\- Да, бля! – искренне возмутился Том, отказываясь понимать, что Билл не понимает, о чем идет речь. Да и сроду бы он не поверил, что тот никак не реагирует на поток сексуальной фрустрации, которую он излучал при соприкосновении с ним, - Билл, не надо так делать, если не хочешь нарваться на неприятности. Доиграешься, блин ты у меня. Слушай я не мальчик, Билл, я мужчина, ты сам знаешь, что это значит. Билл, хули ты меня за ухо кусаешь?!   
\- Хуй знает. - Честно сказал Билл, - Внезапно осенило. А тебе типа не нравится?   
\- Нравится, - ответил Том, не в их правилах было врать друг другу в таких мелочах.   
\- Перестать? – спросил Билл.   
\- Билл, - сказал Том.   
\- Том? – сказал Билл.   
\- Билл, ты спишь на моей койке, с которой я и сам сваливаюсь, без твоей помощи уже неделю…я не знаю как на ней можно спать в одиночку, но спать вдвоем на ней это вообще-то уже запредельное извращение!   
\- Ага, - рассмеялся Билл.   
\- Я не говорю о том, что у тебя есть своя кровать, да? Не говорю.   
\- Святой человек! - сказал Билл.   
\- Щас как дам, больно! – возмущенно шикнул на Билла Том.   
\- А дай, - мгновенно отреагировал Билл, но что-то в оттенке его голоса мгновенно заставило Тома смутиться.   
\- Слышь, ты, - возмущенно сказал Том, - я уже неделю не трахался, а из-за тебя я и отдрочить как следует не могу. Урод, я скоро тебя ненавидеть начну как, блядь, явление природы. Я уже посрался со всеми, кто находится рядом со мной на расстоянии пары метров, у меня блядь, уже даже и Саки считает, что у меня острый спермотоксикоз, а мужик он привычный, знаешь ли, ко всему и крепкий…   
\- Большое дело….– несколько разочарованно протянул Билл, отстраняясь от Тома, насколько в принципе позволяло узкое пространство койки Тома.   
Внезапно Том разозлился на его слова.   
\- Большое дело? – передразнил он, - нашел себе хуй, чтобы кончать по пять раз в неделю по расписанию, и молчи.   
Слова его прозвучали гораздо более злобно, даже чем он сам ожидал бы.   
\- Том, это как-то очень грубо, - скривился Билл.   
\- Зато правда, - немилосердно повторил Том. Однако от Билла не так-то просто было отвязаться.   
\- Зачем ты постоянно хочешь сделать мне больно? – по своей манере прямо в лоб спросил Билл.   
\- Не знаю, бля, - мрачно сказал Том, внезапно чувствуя острый укол совести по этому поводу, но совсем не в настроении признаваться в том, что он неправ, - вероятнее всего это экспромт.   
\- Это неправда, - очень мягко но немилосердно ответил близнец.   
Том закрыл глаза. Он пытался подобрать слова но ему никак не нравилось то, что у него в итоге получалось.   
\- Это неправда, - утвердительно кивнул он, повторяя слова брата, надеясь, что все остальные слова он подберет за него себе сам, - послушай, Билл, давай спать, завтра сложный день.   
\- Спокойной ночи, Том, - сказал Билл и положил ладонь Тому под майку на голый живот, едва заметно поглаживая. У Тома чуть глаза не повылезали из орбит.   
\- Б.Л.Я, - ошарашено выдохнул он, облизнувшись от неожиданного даже для него в данной ситуации прилива возбуждения.   
\- Это существительное или местоимение? – спросил Билл.   
\- Глагол, блядь, - выдохнул Том.   
\- Ну, смотри, - несколько обиженно ответил Билл, решив, что Том хочет его оттолкнуть. Он мгновенно убрал руку, оставляя раскаленные отпечатки на коже Тома, по крайней мере как тому в этот момент казалось, - Я хотел помочь.   
Том, конечно, понял, что имел в виду Билл. Ему не привыкать было к его решительности и напористости, да к тому же он знал, что тот не любит ходить вокруг да около. Просто ему, Тому, в отличие от младшего, надо было несколько минут, чтобы привести мысли в порядок. Чтобы понять, наконец, что собственно тут происходит. Он был настолько переполнен эмоциями сейчас, что ему едва ли хватило бы на одно осмысливание этого всего и получаса. Однако он кожей почувствовал, что Билл обиделся на него не на шутку. Билл вообще не выносил отказов в принципе, если ему что-то было нужно, он и мог злиться по неделе, в итоге человек, которому он был не безразличен был просто вынужден идти на его условия. Сначала подлизывался, заигрывал и был зайкой, причем Биллу самому, как видно это не надоедало, потом психовал если ему не давали игрушку, и погружался в чернейшую обиду и полнейшее расстройство. Самые сильные люди, которые могли противостоять его мега-очарованию по необходимости – ломались на его обиде на них. Им становилось неудобно, что они так обидели его ни за что ни про что, ему это было так важно, а они оказались такими черствыми и они, как правило, ломались. Когда Том понимал, что в голове у Билла родилась очередная мысль – он знал, что исход этой битвы предрешен заранее.   
Когда Том понял, что Билл задумал насчет Дэвида Йоста, он заранее знал, чем все закончится. Он только не знал, как долго Йост сможет устоять. Мысль о Йосте привычно наполнила мысли Тома острой ревностью, добавляя к возбуждению порцию агрессии. Том схватил за руку пытающегося слезть с его койки Билла.   
\- С-стоять! – сквозь зубы сказал он, - Я тебя не отпускал!   
Том сам почувствовал как Билла передернуло, перевернуло внутри от его слов. Он знал что близнеца ужасно бесит приказной тон, знал и сделал это специально, чувствуя как к возбуждению примешиваются острые нотки адреналиновых специй. Он дернул руку Билла с силой, заставляя близнеца упасть на себя. Глаза у парня были сумасшедшие, сверкая в темноте разноцветными искрами. Билл лежал на нем, в ярости глядя на него, Том чувствовал своей грудью участившееся биение его сердца, в непонятном экстазе осознавая, что их сердца бьются в одном ритме. От этого его собственное влюбленное сердце понеслось вскачь, еще быстрее, чем оно было возможно. И у Билла тоже, Том мог бы сказать, что теперь его лицо скорее выглядит шокированным, нежели чем злым, его сердце тоже забилось быстрее, заставляя Тома вздохнуть в экстазе. Билл чувствует то же самое, что и он. Они еще не дотронулись друг до друга, просто лежали рядом, но это уже был секс. Том мог бы поклясться, что это уже был секс.   
Однако Тому понравилась сила реакции на его слова.   
\- Ты будешь делать только то, что я говорю, - едва слышно прошептал он, жадно глядя в темноте на близко-близко приблизившееся к его лицу, лицо Билла. Он подхватил его рукой и смотрел на внезапно закрывшиеся его глаза, и полуоткрытый блестящий рот, словно наяву чувствуя удовольствие Билла от его линии поведения. Том погладил его подбородок под нижней губой большим пальцем. Он так хотел его поцеловать, что даже облизнулся сам и судорожно сглотнул слюну, так явно ему представилось это. Это было отлично, но с этим надо было подождать, Том знал, что как только их губы сольются вместе он потеряет над ним всякую власть, потому что это уже станет для него совершенно неважным.   
\- Слушай, родной, ты давай, это… отдрочи мне уже, а? - быстро спросил Том.   
Вообще-то, он не был уверен в реакции Билла на свои слова, и вообще-то он уже было приготовился ко всему. Он даже закрыл глаза для верности, ожидая, что случиться. Однако ничего подобного не последовало. Билл некоторое время в задумчивости смотрел на него, видимо пытаясь несколько прийти в себя, потому что, как и предполагал Том, дальнейшее развитие сегодняшних событий он представлял иначе. Взвесил все за и против, потом молча откинул с Тома одеяло, и опустил руку чуть пониже его живота, потом провел вверх к пупку.   
\- Можно? – переспросил он внезапно, удивив и без того несколько обескураженного Тома каким-то странным и совсем неожиданным испугом и неуверенностью в голосе, будто до него только что на самом деле дошло, что между ними происходит. И очевидно так оно на самом деле и было.   
Том понял это без слов.   
\- Только если сам хочешь, - хрипло прошептал Том, - если нет, то лучше не надо. Я лучше подохну от спермотоксикоза, чем заставлю тебя сделать что-то против воли.   
\- Том, я очень хочу, - довольно просто ответил Билл.   
И тут собственно до Тома дошло, что Билл, собственно на самом деле сейчас сказал. Он несколько офигел, одурел, захлебнулся эмоциями и воздухом, чувствуя как его член встает в готовности, предательски реагируя на тонкую, такую похожую на его руку, медленно царапающую нежную кожу сразу под пупком. Том обреченно покосился на лицо Билла, но он не смотрел на него, он смотрел в другую сторону, туда, куда направлялась его рука. Губы его были полураскрыты, Том вынужден был зажмуриться, чтобы не ляпнуть по случаю чего не следовало бы, кажется, его фантазия зашла уже дальше чем он ожидал.   
Билл не стал медлить или особенно с ним церемонничать. Он опустил Томовские трусы с бедер вниз, и тут же подхватил его член в руку. Том зашипел от остроты прикосновения чужой руки к самой чувствительной в данный момент части его тела. Билл медленно обвел пальчиками, всю его длину, словно бы изучая, останавливаясь и задерживаясь на тех местах, которые он считал наиболее чувствительными. Каждый раз заставляя содрогаться Тома от удовольствия, потому что каким-то невероятным для Тома образом Билл, почему-то всегда попадал в точку. Рука его, вроде бы такая знакомая по ощущениям, тут на данной части тела чувствовалась совсем уж незнакомо, да и легкое царапанье длинных ногтей придавали сцене еще больше перцу.   
\- О, да,… еще, - подбодрил его Том как никогда серьезно, да никому из них было не до шуток, - еще… пожалуйста… Билл, ну давай.   
Билл отнял руку от его надувшегося распрямившегося члена, и задумчиво и старательно ее облизал. Том снова зашипел от накативших на него вмиг эмоций:   
\- Ох, бля… - и снова сложно было понять, было ли простым восклицанием, или своеобразным комплиментом Биллу.   
Тонкая ловкая ручка снова оказалась на нем, продолжая свое черное дело, гладя его, лаская, возбуждая все сильнее. Билл сжал руку плотнее на нем, движения стали агрессивнее, жестче, он явно знал, что он делает, и явно знал чего Том хочет. Он дрочил его так, как Том сам бы дрочил, но самая крутая фишка заключалась в том, что Том делал это не сам. Том открыл глаза, и едва не вскрикнул от неожиданности, встретившись со взглядом брата. Билл смотрел на него в упор. Том видел его лицо, и это было не совсем то, что он ожидал увидеть. Билл смотрел на него, внимательно, сощурив глаза, которые теперь смотрелись совсем раскосо и почему-то немного зло. Однако Билл не был зол, он просто смотрел на него пристально, впитывая каждую деталь, каждый оттенок мимики Тома, продолжая дрочить его, давая понять все сильнее с каждой секундой, что тот находится в его власти. Лицо Билла казалось мрачным и сосредоточенным, однако Том мог бы поклясться, что не видел в жизни ничего сексуальнее. Он выгнулся навстречу гладящей его руке, потому что не было уже никаких сил. Он пытался не стонать громко, чтобы не разбудить ребят. Он пытался, но у него плохо получалось. Том запрокинул голову назад кусая губы и хватаясь одной рукой за простынь, но что-то он все-таки ляпнул тогда, сам не контролируя что и как.   
Густав заворочался на койке напротив. Его было не видно за занавешенной шторкой, но слышно. И пробормотал что-то насчет того, что опять дерутся, неугомонные твари. Билл хмыкнул и тут же, привстав, опираясь на колени мгновенно закрыл рот Тому своей ладонью. И правильно сделал, потому что Том внезапно захотел очень много сказать Биллу по поводу всего, и не то чтобы от гадства какого, да просто потому что вообще-то он не ожидал, что Билл не просто доведет его до оргазма, а заставит его мучаться еще и еще. Нет, Биллу не пришлось бы долго стараться, Том был готов кончить уже минут пять назад, то, что Билл сознательно удерживал его на пике, чуть снижая возбуждение, вновь возбуждая, доводя почти до экстаза, лаская его рядом с болезненно пульсирующей причиной его, Томовских мучений. Том кусал братскую ладонь, чтобы не стонать от восторга, которые разрывал его вены к чертовой бабушке, который бил в его мозгу ритмично отбивая в висках и в горле стук колотящегося сердца.   
Он хотел простонать «скотина» когда Билл, не удовлетворился, как видно простыми и понятными способами дрочки, чувствуя, что Том находится далеко за пределами того, чтобы он мог соображать. Билл взял и сунул ему в рот свой палец, заставляя Тома сосать и облизывать его. Сначала один, потом другой. Оба сразу. Черт, где-то в глубине мозга Том очень возмутился, что Билл обращается с ним как с откровенной шлюхой, это вот что он сейчас делал было как-то сильно и в корне неправильно. Но рот его так давно требовал внимания и участия в процессе, что он вынужден был признать что делать это было чертовски приятно. Он с энтузиазмом взялся за дело, облизывая, двигаясь губами по его пальцам, обращаясь с ними так, как он мог бы обращаться с его членом. Раз уж Билл ему на это так настойчиво намекал. Он понял, что делает это очень хорошо. Трезвая часть мозга различила его довольное:   
\- То-о-ом, - на выдохе, восхищенное с таким придыханием, что Том уже тут же готов был бы кончить просто от звука его голоса. Билл мало того, что использовал его, он еще и откровенно перся, разглядывая его тонущего в экстазе. Тому позже пришло в голову, что у него в голове, должно быть тоже в этот момент не обошлось без мыслей об их поразительной похожести. Билл продолжал его дразнить, и Том понял, что или умрет тут сейчас от возбуждения или кончит сам без помощи рук брата, он застонал уже приглушенно, не соображая, что он делает, лишь бы заставить Билла наконец сделать его до конца. Билл понял, что шутки для Тома уже кончились, и он внезапно убыстрил свой темп на нем, и Том в туже секунду выгнувшись дугой, брыкаясь, пытаясь сделать все что угодно, лишь бы не заорать, кончил, забрызгав свой живот и руку Билла, и все вокруг что только мог.   
Пытаясь отдышаться, пока волны оргазма еще сотрясали его, ослабляясь и постепенно умирая, Том стер следы спермы с живота своей майкой, пытаясь привести в норму явно съехавший от перевозбуждения мозг. Но тот, как видно совсем не желал становиться на место, потому что, выдохнув и отдышавшись немного, Том сделал то, чего меньше всего ожидал от себя самого в данную секунду, он быстро притянул к себе голову Билла одной рукой и губами нагло впился в его губы.   
С утра они выползли из автобуса, лениво, зевая и спотыкаясь. Пошли по улице в отель. Билл с Саки ушли вперед, за ними меланхолично перся сонный Густав. Том врезался в Йоста, остановившегося внезапно, чтобы закурить. И расхохотался.   
Дэвид посмотрел на него через плечо, странно, изучающее но несколько комично.   
\- Девушка, можно с вами познакомиться? – ухмыльнулся Том, лицо его светилось словно внутри него сидел кусочек солнца, Дэвид даже не смог обидеться на полное несоблюдение субординации.   
Георг бодро по-гусарски хохотнул. Дэвид улыбнулся Тому широко, его несколько подотпустило то напряжение и ожидание чего-то нехорошего, которое давало ему отчужденная холодность Тома, и похлопал его по плечу, и они пошли к отелю в обнимку рядом.   
Том влюбленными глазами смотрел на него, повернувшись, на лице его сияла счастливейшая на свете улыбка. По непонятной причине он испытывал такой прилив невероятной симпатии к Йосту теперь. Он, ей-богу, готов был его расцеловать. Они шли по залитой солнцем улице, остановились, обсуждая какую-то рабочую ерунду. Йоста было не остановить. Том вскоре вполне искренне начал ухохатываться над его рассказами. Да, и его и Йоста накрыло странное чувство эйфории, как будто толстенная стена льда между ними распалась и рассыпалась на мельчайшие куски, накрывая их потоком теплого солнечного ветра. Причина правда у каждого из них была разная. Дэвид просто чувствовал невероятное облегчение от того, что Том перестал излучать ненависть и угрозу. Возможно, он и понимал, что справедливую. Эта угроза преследовала его каждый его шаг и он не понимал, чего ему стоило бы сильнее всего бояться. Самое страшное для Дэвида было в том, что тут у него были абсолютно связаны руки. Он не мог ни поговорить с Томом ни тем или иным способом избавиться от него. Его отношения с Биллом связывали ему руки все сильнее и сильнее, делая его, по сути беспомощным и абсолютно беззащитным перед этим человеком. Дэвид даже мог повлиять на Билла, на Тома он повлиять не мог вообще никак. Оставалось уповать на человеческую порядочность и честь Тома. Не то что бы Дэвид имел основания сомневаться лично в нем, но он неплохо знал людей, и понимал, что более зыбкой вещи на свете не существует. Некоторой гарантией своей безопасности Дэвид считал только лишь абсолютную любовь Тома к Биллу, которая, как он понимал, являлась единственным моральным ориентиром Тома Каулитца как человека. Он знал, что тот никогда не сделает ничего, что сможет повредить его брату, даже косвенно коснувшись его имени. К тому же он смущенно надеялся, что Том прекрасно знает, что его отношение к Биллу чисто и прозрачно как родниковая вода, и он лучше всех понимает, что он, Дэвид не даст и волосу упасть с головы Билла. Однако несмотря на это Дэвид каждый день чувствовал себя с Томом словно наедине с тигром. Тигр был вроде бы сыт и доволен жизнью, но черт его знает, что за мысли копошились в его голове хищника.   
Сейчас когда Том сменил гнев на милость, Дэвид просто почувствовал как эйфория разливается по его венам. Впрочем, о причинах внезапной смены отношения к нему Тома Дэвид, разумеется не догадывался.   
Они остановились у входа в отель на улице, ставя чемоданы. Саки что-то впаривал сосредоточенному Биллу, Билл стоял в кепке надвинутой на нос, жевал жвачку и сквозь видимые усилия послушно ему внимал. Густав трепался по телефону с сестрой, она видно долго ему объясняла, что и где ей надо купить и привезти. Георг достал из сумки бутылку минеральной воды и сделал большой глоток.   
Дэвид рассказывал про вчерашнюю вечеринку на которую он ходил к боссам звукозаписывающего лэйбла, а заодно про любовницу самого большого босса, которая, напившись стала подбивать к нему клинья. Несчастный Йост, сидящий напротив этого самого босса пытался тактично выйти из этой ситуации, но баба была пьяна и довольно агрессивна.   
Он спрятался от нее в мужском туалете. Вот так вот, буквально спрятался. А она караулила его там, у самой двери, то и дело пытаясь проникнуть внутрь, матеря охранников, которые пытались убедить пьяную фрау в том, чтобы не пытаться ворваться в мужской туалет.   
\- Ну и чо дальше было, а? – спросил Том, наклоняясь к самому уху Дэвида.   
Внезапно он не столько увидел, сколько почувствовал, как Дэвид отскочил от него словно током ударенный. Он увидел его вытянувшееся слегка лицо и, проследил за направлением взгляда Дэвида.   
Прищурив глаза, на них внимательно в упор смотрел Билл. Выражение его лица было настолько говорящим, что всего немецкого языка бы не хватило описать все нюансы того, что было написано на его лице. Это был просто праздник какой-то. Том закусил губу, чтобы не расхохотаться в голос. Вот от этого взгляда он точно едва не кончил, без всякой помощи рук. Ревнуешь? Ха…это становится все интереснее и интереснее. Вот, блин, господи, это был такой взгляд, что ради этого просто стоило жить.   
Впрочем, в самой глубине души, он, конечно, порадовался как никогда, что Йост забронировал им разные номера, учитывая некоторые изменившиеся нюансы их взаимоотношений. Том наклонился, чтобы поднять с асфальта сумку, и на прощание от всего сердца потрепал Дэвида по плечу.


	9. Глава 9

\- Леди и джентльмены, только для вас, сегодня вечером, наше эксклюзи-ивное шо-о-оу – внезапно громогласно заученно-интригующим голосом провыл ведущий.  
Йост испуганно передернул плечами и отпил вина из бокала. Музыка стихла. Танцующая и пьющая толпа застыла, радостно глядя на сцену клуба. Молодая симпатичная женщина с коротко стриженными каштановыми волосами, замахала ему радостно рукой, он сощурил глаза, присматриваясь, и разулыбался ей в ответ. Это была Марта, его старая знакомая. Она махнула головой, подзывая его. Прежде чем направиться к ней, в другой конец танцпола, Дэвид бросил цепкий последний проверяющий взгляд на своих подопечных, развалившихся всей стаей на одном пуфике у стены. Билл дул губки, рассеяно помешивая коктейль в стакане трубочкой, и скучающе смотрел в сторону. С длинными волосами в макияже он выглядел совсем как девочка, впрочем, общее впечатление портило не по возрасту мизантропичное выражение кукольного личика. Кукла-убийца. Невеста Чакки.  
Георг развлекал Билла, рассказывая ему что-то на ухо, и сам то и дело громко хохотал. Лицо Билла оставалось нетронутым ни одной эмоцией. Лицо Билла было таким, словно он сидел тут один и никто ничего ему не говорил. Он не хмурился, не радовался, никак не выражал своего удовольствия или неудовольствия, похоже он вообще не замечал присутствия Георга, но и это он делал совершенно недемонстративно, скорее всего сам Георг даже не отдавал себе в этом отчета. Однако на физиономии у Билла было написано полное отсутствие какой-либо разумной мысли. Йост иногда, когда видел у Билла такое выражение на лице, даже пугался, что может быть, он все-таки в свое время сильно переоценил его психическое здоровье и интеллектуальную норму. Используя медицинские термины, он выглядел как клинический идиот. Красивое растение, в форме человека.  
Рядом с братом, с лицом ничуть не более интеллектуальным сидел Том. Один брат не смотрел на другого, однако лица у них дублировали друг друга словно зеркала. Том, правда при этом порой сосредоточенно жевал, чавкая, бессмысленно глядя в то же никуда, куда и Билл. Йост знал, что Том не страдает аппетитом, но сегодня этот парень превзошел себя. Он вел себя как кокер-спаниэль без поводка. Он сожрал все чипсы, своровал еду с тарелки Густава, засовывал в рот пригоршню орешков, и уже нацелился было рукой на еду соседей.  
\- На хавчик пробило? – ехидно заметил Тому Йост.  
\- Я не курил! – испуганно подскочил Том.  
\- Я так и понял, - Йост дал ему отеческий подзатыльник и отошел.  
\- Я так и по-онял, - передразнил Том Йоста ему вослед.  
Йост обернулся и посмотрел на них обоих. Лицо Билла так ни разу и не изменило своего выражения за все те двадцать минут, что он за ним наблюдал.  
Он подошел к молодой женщине в толпе.  
\- Как твои дела, Марта?  
\- Хорошо, Дэвид, очень хорошо…как ты?  
Молодой мужчина пожал плечами.  
\- Супер, - сказал он, широко по-детски улыбнувшись, - все как обычно, просто супер!  
Лицо его было усталым, хотя он и храбрился. Под глазами залегли тени. Марта погладила его по плечу:  
\- Загруженный ты какой-то, дел невпроворот?  
\- Ну, типа, - сказал Дэвид, очевидно не желая продолжать эту тему, - как твой Ханс?  
\- Мы в школу пошли… - улыбнулась женщина, - вот как раз этой осенью.  
\- Уже такой взрослый? – искренне удивился Дэвид, - вроде бы только вчера был совсем малыш…  
\- Дети так быстро растут, - вздохнула она.  
\- Ну, за детей! – быстро сказал Йост и соединил с ней бокалы.  
Она, очевидно, была слегка пьяна, или романтическая встреча с бывшим возлюбленным в многолюдном клубе Гамбурга, возродила ее воспоминания, потому что скоро их разговор свелся к ностальгическим этюдам. Они вспоминали, как встретились, давно, много лет назад, как в первый раз поцеловались, как сидели, прячась от дождя под мостом у речки, пили вино прямо из бутылки, смеялись и целовались. Йост итак не был пьян, а тут с тоски и вовсе протрезвел. Она рассказывала про своего нынешнего мужа, про сына, про то, как они ездили в горы на рыбалку, и это все казалось таким далеким, таким нереальным. Он смотрел на ее губы, на ее глаза, подернутые дымкой счастья замужней женщины, у которой сбылись все ее детские мечты, и не мог отделаться от ощущения, что это происходит не с ним, а где-то в другой вселенной. Потом Марта снова говорила о них. Она вспоминала общие планы и мечты, а он больше не верил, что она говорила о нем.  
Дэвид искоса глянул на Билла, который смотрел на двух голых танцовщиц, страстно извивающихся под музыку на сцене, с видом несовершеннолетней оставленной без внимания обиженной содержанки богатого папика, и как никогда отчетливо почувствовал себя в полной и глубокой жопе.  
\- Подумать только, у нас могли бы быть дети, да, чуть постарше Ханса…Дэвид, ты такой хороший, такой добрый, и нежный. Дэвид, из тебя бы получился такой хороший отец!  
Йост поперхнулся вином нечаянно, уже жалея о том, что он вообще ее встретил. Ему сильно захотелось выругаться, но он постеснялся, все-таки это была не компания его малолетних правонарушителей, которая только таким языком и воспринимала все философские нюансы мироздания, а его бывшая возлюбленная.  
\- Йост, сукин-ты-сын! – жизнерадостно прогудело к него над ухом и он никогда в жизни не был так рад видеть герра N как сейчас.  
\- Здорово живешь! – Дэвид резко развернулся, протягивая ему руку.  
\- Все молодеешь, - ехидно оглядел его с ног до головы из-под кустистых бровей N, - словно молодильных яблочек наелся,… - он мерзко расхохотался сам своей шутке, Йост вымучил кривую улыбку.  
\- Кстати о яблочках! – внезапно посерьезнел N – как раз о них я бы и хотел с тобой поговорить. Хоффман кинул мне тут одну идейку, я думаю она тебе будет небезынтересна…  
\- Марта, ты нас извинишь?  
Они отошли к самому выходу, где гул музыки был не так слышен. Хоффман отсыпал взяток паре нужных людей в бизнесе, и те быстро двинули их продукт на международный рынок. Дело шло неважно, и нужна была сильная помощь. Герр N Йосту был довольно-таки противен, но человек он был крайне полезный – а коли уж Хоффман нашел способ подбить к нему клинья, Йост из своих челюстей его выпускать не собирался.  
Долго они с ним поговорили, расставаясь вполне довольными друг другом. Йост проводил его до машины, а N познакомил его со своей новой женой. Женщина была красивая, видная, черноволосая, примерно его, Йоста возраста. Йост проглотил ехидный комментарий по поводу того, что по сравнению с N и она могла сойти за нимфетку. Жена N одарила Йоста многообещающим взглядом и теплым рукопожатием, и черный лимузин N укатил в далекие края. Йост поежился на холодном ветру – он вышел из клуба без куртки – и закурил сигарету.  
Он посмотрел на часы. Было три часа ночи. Пора бы уже и выводить детский сад отсюда нафиг и отправляться на боковую. Йост вошел в клуб, припечатав взглядом пытавшегося спросить у него что-то охранника.  
\- Двойной виски, - сказал он бармену, от усталости у него заныло в висках. Он поднес к губам стакан и пробился к углу, где он помнил, оставил юных интеллектуалов, порядка сорока минут назад. Музыку снова включили, было душно, темно, и в клубе было не протолкнуться от горячих колеблющихся в беспорядочном движении тел. Йост отодвинул колбасящегося рэйвера со своего пути и окаменел. Стакан неосторожно выпал у него из рук, с удивительным грохотом и звоном разбиваясь о большие белые плиты пола.  
Точнее, произошло это все несколько иначе. Пока Дэвид шел, он имел счастье наблюдать душераздирающую в своей томности картину. Том лежал у Билла на плече и что-то втирал ему, счастливо улыбаясь. Лицо Билла теперь более не было индифферентным, он улыбался в ответ так же тепло, и глаза его было не оторвать от лица брата. Рука Билла нежно, словно незаметно для самого себя, невзначай, поглаживала подбородок близнеца. Потом Билл наклонился к его уху и что-то сказал, впрочем, выглядело это едва ли не как поцелуй. Йост с трудом прогнал у себя из головы похабные ассоциации, от которых у него пересохло во рту, и которые родились в это самое мгновения. Он испуганно решил, все-таки поговорить с ними, чтобы они не вели так себя на людях. Он-то, конечно, понимал, что они братья, но объяснять каждому нюансы чувственных взаимоотношений этих морально сиамских близнецов он не был готов. Да и они, как он понимал, тоже были бы не в восторге, если бы их заставили это делать.  
Потом он потерял их из виду.  
Когда Дэвид отодвинул рэйвера, рекогносцировка изменилась. Билл разлегся на пуфике, опираясь на локти и головой о бок увлеченно общающегося с Густавом Георга, в то время как Том оседлал его коленку. Йост поначалу было подумал, что так Том просто решил перебраться к Густаву поближе, перелезть, но Том разбил его надежды одним движением, а если быть совершенно точными то двумя. Он приподнял майку Билла, пронзительно нежным движением кладя ладонь в район татуировки в виде звезды пониже тазобедренной кости у самого лобка. Татуировку за которую он, Дэвид, накануне получил порцию очередных пиздюлей от матери Билла, что не уследил, когда этому черту приспичило ее сделать. Засранцы даже подбили Саки написать записку якобы от родителей, что мол, они, родители, не возражают против татуировки. Дэвид наехал на Саки по поводу того, что тот пошел у Билла на поводу, но Саки только махнул рукой и сказал, пусть дитё порадуется, итак, мол, работает как вол. Йост только развел руками. Вот и сейчас Дэвид оторопел, вытаращившись на близнецовские игры, которые он уже не знал как адекватно воспринимать. Он видел профиль Тома нависший над братом, глядящим на него в упор, видел точеные черты Билла. Внимательно посмотрев вниз, и облизнувшись, Том очень осторожно и деликатно поцеловал Билла прямо в губы.  
Йост выронил стакан из рук, даже не останавливаясь, чтобы посмотреть, заметили ли они его или нет, он бросился по коридору вниз в сортир. Он ворвался туда, радуясь, что оказался там один, оперся руками об раковину и уставился на свое посеревшее перекошенное лицо. Очевидно, Билл все-таки услышал грохот разбитого стакана, и, очевидно, на удивление быстро сообразил, что, собственно произошло. Его болезненно-жизнерадостная физиономия скоро появилась в сортире.  
Йост стоял, опершись о раковину, и тяжело дышал. Он едва не хрипел, словно смертельно раненый зверь. Он ничего не сказал вошедшему Биллу, он просто не смог. У него свело челюсти, заходили желваки, но сказать он ему ничего не мог. Билл заготовил целую речь, пока бежал, придумал и заготовил. Пока он бежал ему казалось это отличной идеей, но увидев лицо Йоста он сильно засомневался.  
\- Дэвид? – как-то испуганно сказал он.  
Его испуг, как и следовало ожидать, придал силы Йосту.  
\- Лоха из меня сделал? – очень тихо, но очень разборчиво прошептал он.  
\- Дэвид, нет…  
Билл подошел к нему ближе, и это оказалось его сильнейшей стратегической ошибкой. Дэвид схватил его своей мощной рукой за тонкое запястье и дернул на себя. Это было очень грубо и охрененно больно, но Билл не решился даже пискнуть, поняв внезапно, что если он это сделает, Йост вполне может ненароком проломить ему башку. Он покосился на него, осторожно.  
\- Дэвид, ты все не так понял,… - осторожно начал он.  
\- Я, по-твоему, что? – медовым голосом сжимая запястье сильнее и сильнее с каждой секундой, спросил Йост, Билл почувствовал, как у него на глазах против его воли начали дрожать слезы, - я, по-твоему, кто? Имбецил?  
\- Чо? – вжав голову в плечи, переспросил Билл.  
Однако это не сильно растрогало в этот раз Йоста.  
\- Я сейчас тебя ударю, - закрыв глаза, прошептал он.  
\- Ну, ударь, - сказал Билл, не то чтобы с вызовом, скорее обреченно решившись.  
В обычной ситуации это бы остановило Дэвида, но это не была обычная ситуация. Он даже замахнулся на Билла, в последний момент испугавшись, впрочем, разницы между массами их тел. Выругался от собственной беспомощности и с силой оттолкнул Билла от себя. В общем, он так думал, что оттолкнул. Масса их тел и правда оказались несоизмеримой величиной, и, если Дэвид надеялся просто его оттолкнуть, то сила его толчка хватило на то, чтобы Билл с грохотом пропахал стенку головой. Он и сам не до конца понял, что случилось, просто съехал на пол по стенке вниз, это оказалось так больно, что у него потемнело в глазах и свело зубы. У него даже не возникло желания заплакать, он просто молча сполз по стенке вниз.  
\- Бля, - Йост моментально пришел в себя. Руки и ноги у него похолодели. Что только не пронеслось в голове в этот момент, и прежде всего ужасающая мысль о том, что он все-таки убил мальчишку. Йост бросился на колени рядом с Биллом, хватая его под руки, сопротивляющегося не сильнее матерчатой куклы, и такого же легкого, пытаясь поднять на ноги. То ли он рванул его вверх слишком сильно, то ли Билл так сильно ударился головой, но Билл умудрился снова рухнуть на пол, заставляя Йоста отчаянно взвыть, подхватить его, прижать к себе обеими руками.  
\- Ты живой? – спросил он испуганным шепотом.  
\- Ага, - ответил Билл.  
\- Господи, - сказал Йост, не зная толком с чем, впрочем, он собрался сейчас к Господу Богу обращаться.  
Он не заметил, что по его щеке скатилась тяжелая слеза. Полулежавший на нем Билл поднял голову.  
\- Ты меня не ударил… - лицо засранца расплылось в такой идиотично-счастливой улыбке, что Йост всерьез забеспокоился не случилось ли у него серьезного сотрясения мозга. Он не заметил, как вторая слеза последовала за первой, но заметил Билл и впился в нее губами.  
Это несколько разозлило Йоста, он строго заметил:  
\- Билл, я тебя не простил.  
\- А ты прости, - просто ответил Билл.  
\- Слушай, - мрачно сказал Йост, постепенно приходя в себя, - я смотрю, ты и вправду сильно головой ударился.  
\- Я не нарочно…мы не нарочно, это…это… шутка была такая, Дэвид…  
\- ЧО? – открывши рот, в совершенно нехарактерной для себя манере переспросил Йост, - ты чо щас вот только что сказал?  
\- Ш-шутка, - сказал Билл, - пари. Ну, на спор.  
\- На спор сделай что? – уточнил Йост, - отъеби дядю Йоста?  
Билл против воли заржал жизнерадостнейшим образом, так, что аж сам подыспугался. Железные объятия рук Йоста на его спине сцепились сильнее.  
\- Не-не-нет, - заикаясь, сообщил Билл, - это все Георг.  
\- Да? Так еще и Георг? – многообещающим тоном замурлыкал Йост, так что Биллу вновь стало страшно. Впрочем, теперь его страх придал ему силы.  
\- Ну да, - очевидно кося под дурачка, повторил он, - Георг, он первый начал. Он взял нас на слабо, сказал, а слабо вам… слабо вам, типо, уроды, взять вот так и вот… поцеловаться? Не ну а чо? А? Мы…мы на деньги поспорили, да. Теперь, значит, Георг, значит продул. Просрал, значит. Георг, да. А вот не слабо!  
\- Билл, вы там что,… все… полные… идиоты? – сквозь зубы спросил Йост, - Билл, ты к психиатру давно ходил?  
\- Нет, - сказал Билл, обидевшись всерьез, - я, кстати, нормальный! У меня справка есть.  
\- Тебе надо сменить доктора, - сказал Дэвид серьезно, - я этим займусь.  
\- Дэвид! – Билл глянул на него раненным взглядом, - Зачем ты меня обижаешь?  
\- Зачем ты мне врешь? – Дэвид явно сегодня не в настроении поддаваться силе его чар.  
Билл отрицательно помотал головой.  
\- Дэвид, я тебя люблю.  
\- Это поддых, Билл. Это… так… нельзя.  
\- Я не шучу, Дэвид.  
\- Билл я не знаю, кто и чему тебя учил, но, черт тебя дери, с этим не шутят! – закричал Дэвид.  
\- Отпусти меня, - сказал Билл. Дэвид расцепил руки. Билл сполз к его ногам.  
\- Прости меня, - тихо сказал он. Дэвид смотрел на стоящего перед ним на коленях Билла и чуть не плакал опять, - пожалуйста, прости. Я люблю тебя, - Дэвид смотрел на стоящего перед ним на коленях Билла, и ему было жалко и его и себя, - Дэвид, я не смогу жить без тебя.  
Последние слова Билла, как ни странно вернули Дэвиду чувство юмора и самообладание.  
\- Ха, - сказал он, не в состоянии скрыть ухмылку от несколько удивленного Билла, - Ха, а ты знаешь, что, Билл? Ты знаешь? А вот тут я тебе, пожалуй, поверю, да… - он рассмеялся против воли, - Ты не сможешь, да…. О, боже мой, тут ты пожалуй попал в точку, зря я тебе не верил, без меня тебе придется очень нелегко!  
Он знал, что Билл понял, что он имеет в виду, он увидел ожидаемую злость в потемневших глазах, впрочем, к лицу его он бы не смог придраться, оно не выражало ни малейшего неудовольствия. Дэвид стоял и смотрел на него, видел все, словно в замедленной съемке. Чувство незаметно подкравшегося пиздеца напоминало о себе при каждом биении его сердца. Он закрыл глаза, не видя, но чувствуя, что Билл поднялся с колен. Он знал, что тот собирается делать, и ему не казалось это такой уж хорошей идеей, хотя с другой стороны, когда он почувствовал его губы своими губами, он отлично понимал, что выбора у него уже нет. То есть, конечно же есть, но он его не сделает.  
Теплая ласка губ, и он уже подхватил талию мальчишки своими руками, стараясь хотя бы чуть-чуть увеличить расстояния между их телами, потому что для него это становилось опасным, и ему не очень хотелось сейчас давать понять Биллу, насколько он его хочет. Ему надо было так мало, чтобы потерять самообладание от его близости, от одного звука голоса, взгляда, от худой фигурки в его руках, от сладкой неги губ. Он знал, что рано или поздно Билл начнет этим пользоваться.  
Билл завел его в кабинку, затолкал, практически, и зашел следом, закрывая дверь. Она была достаточно большой, что не могло не радовать. Дэвид по дороге озвучил Биллу свою предыдущую мысль.  
\- Билл, - сказал он, - тебе никогда не приходило в голову, что ты подлейшим образом пытаешься использовать меня… манипулировать… мной?  
Билл оттолкнул его к стене, схватился за ворот рубашки, выстрелил черным взглядом в упор. Дэвид начинал обожать этот его взгляд, он рождал у него в животе странный взрыв адреналина, от которого у него перехватывало дыхание от удовольствия. Когда он привык к нему, он даже стал его возбуждать. Билл смотрел на него, и ничего не говорил, минуту, две. Да Дэвид и не был уверен, что на самом деле ждал ответа.  
\- Ты же сам этого хочешь, - тогда когда он уже был уверен, что ответа не будет, довольно холодно изрек Билл.  
Дэвид аж похолодел от простого цинизма его ответа. Он схватил Билла за плечи и встряхнул, возмущенно:  
\- ТЫ!.... – чего «ты» он пока еще точно не знал, но был до крайности возмущен. Периодическая прямота Билла вкупе с неожиданными проблесками слишком развитого с точки зрения тонкостей человеческих взаимоотношений интеллекта, каждый раз болезненно била его поддых. Потому что в эти моменты Дэвид начинал сомневаться, что тот Билл, которого он холил и лелеял, за которого каждую секунду испытывал жесточайшее чувство вины, этот нежный ребенок, слабо понимающий всю ту жопу, которую представляет из себя мир вокруг, на самом деле существует. В эти моменты Дэвид начинал понимать, что Билл совсем другой человек. Циничный и холодный. Расчетливый. Жестокий. Умный. Он мыслил так, что порой казался Дэвиду старше себя. От этого Билла у Дэвида сносило крышу. Любить его, такого, было неправильно, но у него кружилась голова. Его любовь более не гасила сладкой патокой жалость. Она становилась обжигающим смертоносным вихрем, пожирающим все человеческое на своем пути. Дэвид смотрел в лицо Биллу, в нем и правда не было ничего детского. Это было лицо мужчины. Это было лицо женщины. Это было лицо Демона, который пришел его погубить. На него смотрело существо, которое вытащило из него душу, и меланхолично наблюдало за его агонией, даже не получая от этой его агонии особого удовольствия, просто с ленивым интересом наблюдающее за тем, сколько жертва еще протрепыхается. Но черт бы его подрал, отчего же ему было от этого так сладко?  
\- Ты тоже меня используешь, - мягко добавил его персональный демон в блядском макияже, раздирая его рубашку, от ворота вниз, заставляя терять пуговицы. Добавил таким же тоном, каким хорошая жена говорит «Доброе утро, дорогой». Так что Дэвид не до конца сразу и догнал, о чем он говорит. Но демон и не стал ждать, пока он догонит. Странная ухмылка прорезала его лицо:  
\- Правда не так часто как надо было бы, - добавил он, и двусмысленность его слов моментально ударила Дэвида ниже пояса. Он положил руки на голые плечи Дэвида под рубашку, наклонился и задумчиво лизнул Дэйва в грудь, чувствуя, как его сердце забилось, словно раненый воробей. Билл снова лизнул его, но теперь Дэвид подхватил его руками, схватил кулаком за волосы, запрокидывая голову назад, целуя в рот, агрессивно и жарко.  
\- Ты шлюха, - беззлобно, констатируя факт сказал он со смачным звуком разорвав их поцелуй. Раскосые глаза с трудом сфокусировались на нем, демонстрируя Дэвиду, что власть его поцелуя все еще слишком велика. Билл выгнул спину, по-кошачьи потерся о мускулистое сильное тело Йоста, очевидно получая от этого акта ни чуть не меньшее удовольствие, чем сам Йост.  
\- Твоя шлюха, - уточнил, непристойно полыхнув взглядом Билл, - пользуйся этим.  
Его руки привычно схватились за ремень мужчины, расстегивая его. Он подхватил рукой наибодрейшим образом стоящий член Дэвида, улыбнулся, глянул мужчине в глаза. Вот, блядь, он опять принял это за комплимент.  
\- Давай уже, - делано-строго подтолкнул его Дэвид, - работай.  
Билл опустился перед ним на колени, и поцеловал головку его члена. Отодвинулся, чтобы полюбоваться им, и снова поцеловал. Руку он не убирал, и Йост выдохнул от удовольствия. С каждой секундой все четче вспоминая, ради чего, собственно, стоило вести все эти игры. Билл закрыл глаза, сосредоточенно сося его гудящий от напряжения хуй, лицо его было при этом таким нежным и покорным, что Йост мог бы, если надо, кончить только от этого. Господи, ну, хотя бы помечтать! Взгляд Йоста жег, прожигая кожу насквозь, Билл чувствовал его с закрытыми глазами. Он внезапно открыл глаза, глядя в упор, снизу вверх, и Йост задохнулся от желания. Рука стоящего на коленях Билла скользнула на его собственную ширинку, убедившись, как видно, что шоу не пропадет впустую, и внимание Йоста приковано к нему так, что уже не оторвать, и принялась поглаживать себя, медленно, но определенно с большим знанием дела. Билл убрал руку от члена Йоста, его не надо было поддерживать, да и брал он его теперь в рот гораздо глубже. Собственная стимуляция не могла оставить его равнодушным, и вскоре он вполне натурально, и даже почти ничуть не наигранно застонал сам. Вечер оказывался значительно интереснее, чем он предполагал вначале.  
Дэвид невероятным усилием воли оттолкнул Билла от себя, чувствуя знакомое предательское покалывание в яйцах, вздохнув от соприкосновения мокрой поверхности его члена с прохладным воздухом. Билл смотрел на него, внимательно, склонив голову на бок. Он одной рукой, не глядя, расстегнул ремень, на котором обыкновенно едва держались низко сидящие, на бедрах, джинсы. Более их, как видно, ничего не держало. Билл облизал ладонь и все так же, внимательно глядя на Йоста засунул ее к себе в трусы, гладя свой собственный член непосредственно там. Йост смотрел на него теперь с нереально тоскливым выражением на лице, и Биллу пришлось приложить ряд усилий, чтобы не рассмеяться. Одно из этих усилий, собственно и гладило себя, пытаясь по возможности отвлечь внимание.  
\- Хочешь кончить мне в рот? – внезапно спросил Билл. И Дэвид задышал тяжело, словно рыба, выброшенная на берег.  
\- Нет, - прохрипел он.  
Билл удивленно вскинул бровь.  
\- Не в рот, - пояснил Йост, - снимай штаны. Быстро!  
Ну, это уже было игрой понятной даже ежу. Билл подчинился, не колеблясь и не размышляя, выгибаясь навстречу Йосту, опираясь головой низко, на скрещенные руки.  
Дэвид вернулся в зал.  
\- Пуговичка…ггы, - Том ткнул пальцем Дэвиду в грудь. Туда где на его рубашке отвалились две пуговицы, и потому она не застегивалась больше. Билл свалил домой, положив на предостережение Дэвида не шляться ночью по городу, одному, потому что де, ему, как он пояснил матерящемуся Дэвиду по телефону, надоело ходить как в детском саду с группой и воспитателями, и он чувствует себя сегодня не в настроении более быть олигофреном. Дэвид сказал, чтобы он позвонил ему, когда будет дома, Билл сказал, что он ему не девушка, и его бесит, что он все время пытается его контролировать. Дэвид обозвал его идиотом. Билл бросил трубку. Причем, как подозревал Дэвид, в буквальном смысле. Бросил. С размаху об асфальт. Потому что больше Дэвид дозвониться на этот номер не смог. Дэвид был зол как Валькирия. Казалось, он рассыпал потоки искр. То ли Том был пьян в сиську, то ли укурен, то ли просто хотел над ним поиздеваться, но взбесил он Дэвида еще сильнее.  
\- У…дядя Йост пошел в отрыв. Хто тебе их от-торвал? – пьяно хихикнул он, - горячая киска…  
Дэвид ударил его по руке, удивляясь сам тому, что он сказал:  
\- Твой брат, - он почувствовал, буквально почувствовал сам, как Тома подкинуло в воздух от его слов. Просто видя на глазах, как тот моментально и мгновенно протрезвел. Дэвид сам поразился острому приступу садизма, который он испытал глядя на Тома, это чувство настолько захватило его что он не удержался, чтобы не добавить, - Подробности спросишь у него, если тебе все еще интересно.  
Том больше не глянул на него за всю дорогу ни разу.  
На каждом светофоре Йост хватался за телефон, пытаясь набрать Билла. Саки смотрел на него с жалостью. Они завезли спящего Густава и отчаянно зевающего Георга, и Йост снова выдал Саки вслух все что он думает о Билле, стоя на улице.  
\- Маленькие детки – маленькие бедки, - заметил Саки.  
\- Очень мне сейчас тут нужна твоя гребаная философия, Саки, - буркнул Дэвид в ответ. Хотя, по правде говоря, она была ему очень нужна. Саки был гением охраны, ему не надо было ничего говорить, не надо быль даже видеть, он все итак знал. Саки был рядом и он был спокоен как сытый волкодав у камина. Дэвид знал, что это значит, что все будет в порядке, если бы было иначе, Саки бы мгновенно превратился в ловкую черную мамбу, убивающую мгновенно. Шестое чувство в его случае было не фантастикой а суровой реальностью с которой они сталкивались мгновенно. Саки как правило точно знал что и где и с кем может случиться. Дэвид закурил, косясь на Тома, развалившегося на заднем сиденье микроавтобуса. Том был в плеере, скрестив руки на груди. Козырек кепки он опустил на глаза, и даже не шевелился. Саки был рядом, он был расслабленно-спокоен, а это значило, что все скорее всего будет хорошо. Саки отобрал из трясущихся рук Дэвида телефон, и набрал домашний номер квартиры близнецов. Разумеется, трубку никто не брал. Саки выждал положенное время, пока не включился автоответчик и грозным басом заорал, заставляя вздрогнуть спящих птиц на деревьях в парке, соседей Густава, самого Дэвида, и, кажется Тома в плеере.  
\- БИЛЛ, ЗАСРАНЕЦ! БЕРИ ТРУБКУ! Я ЗНАЮ, ЧТО ТЫ ДОМА. БИЛЛ! ЕСЛИ ТЫ СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ НЕ ВОЗЬМЕШЬ ТРУБКУ, Я ПРИЕДУ И УТОПЛЮ ТЕБЯ В ВАННЕ, КАК СРАНОГО КОТА!  
На первом этаже дома испуганно дернулась занавеска.  
\- Да? Привет Билл, - спокойным голосом продолжил Саки, очевидно, его речь показалась Биллу убедительной, - я так полагаю, ты дома? Все в порядке? Хорошо. Что с мобильным? Потерял? Хорошо, я постараюсь уговорить Дэвида купить тебе новый. Спокойной ночи, мальчик.  
Они переглянулись с Дэвидом, но ничего не сказали друг другу. А чего было говорить? Все было понятно.  
\- Ремня бы ему дать, - со странной мечтательностью выдал Саки, глядя на подъезд дома, откуда должны были выйти сопровождавшие юношей охранники. Он никогда не жаловался, но Дэвид подозревал, что Билл умудрялся порой достать и его.  
\- Ага, щас, - Дэвид поперхнулся дымом от сигареты, - Ему понравится…  
Саки вздохнул, складывая руки на груди:  
\- Ну, значит, герр Йост, будем с тобой пить таблетки от нервов и дальше, - философски отметил он. Охранники вернулись. Саки пропустил широкоплечих молодых людей в костюмах вперед, в мини-вэн, потом Йоста. Йост поставил ногу на порожек и обернулся:  
\- Саки, а может…это…ну, чтоб не мучиться…  
\- Посадят, Йост… - серьезно сказал Саки.

***

Том стоял у двери в их с Биллом квартиру.  
Вообще он поначалу вообще не хотел идти домой, но Саки самолично втащил его в подъезд, сунул в лифт и нажал на кнопку звонка. По ходу гаркнул на Билла, чтобы тот быстрее открывал дверь. Билл открыл. Он был весь какой-то заспанный в наспех натянутых штанах, черные длинные волосы в беспорядке рассыпались по белоснежным тощим плечам, с торчащими косточками, а узкие монгольские глаза вообще не раскрывались. Саки отвесил Тому нетактичного пендаля, с силой вталкивая его в дверь и в объятия брата, и захлопнул дверь с чувством выполненного долга.  
Саки спустился на лифте вниз, сунул бабло консьержу, чтобы он информировал его, обо всех посетителях, или, если вдруг чо, моментально, как он делал обычно. Консьерж боялся Саки, а уж за деньги так вообще боготворил, так что тут Саки был полностью уверен. Он провел с консьержем предварительную беседу, объяснив все тонкости проживания несовершеннолетних братьев Каулитцев.  
Том влетел в квартиру, внезапно оказавшись в объятиях полуголого близнеца. Наверное, бесполезно было бы описывать все нюансы чувств которые испытывал Том, придя домой. Вообще он хотел дать Биллу по морде, сказать ему все что он о нем думает, и съехать в ту же ночь. Он оказался у него в объятиях. Билл держал его осторожно, видя что Том порядочно не в себе, обдолбан или пьян, и в полном неадеквате впридачу.  
Он обнимал его так бережно и нежно, что Тому захотелось его поцеловать.  
\- Хы, братик, - насмешливо прошептал он, и потянулся губами к его рту.  
\- Том, не надо, ты сильно пьяный, - Билл отвернулся, не дав ему себя поцеловать.  
\- И чо? - возмутился Том.  
\- Ничо, завтра, - сказал Билл, - пошли… пошли спать.  
\- Авотхуй, - в одно слово сообщил Том, - Ты… - он долго подбирал слова, и наконец нашел, - Почему ему можно а мне нет? Это несп..сп…справедливо!  
Он толкнул Билла к стене, наваливаясь сверху. Вид у Тома был очень злой. От него перла такая агрессия, что он даже несколько сдал назад. Наверное в первый раз из всего времени, что он находился вместе со своим близнецом, Биллу не было так страшно как сейчас. Однако он не показал этого.  
\- Ты о ком? – сквозь зубы спросил он.  
\- Й-йя? – насмешливо переспросил Том, - Ты… Йостовская подстилка.  
\- Том, ты охуел? – осторожно уточнил Билл.  
\- Да-а-а-а, - сказал Том, - вот тут ты, братик, прав, я охуел. Я просто охуел. Я охуел когда узнал. Я от тебя просто хуею, блядь, я твой первый фанат! Можно мне автограф? А? Ты - это просто пиздец, Билл, я просто плачу от восторга. Поцелуй меня, Том? Ты любишь меня, Том? Я так хочу, поцелуй меня… сиди, блядь, люби меня, Том, а я пойду поебусь с Дэвидом, потому что по-приколу, еб твою мать?!  
\- Том, не надо… – осторожно начал Билл, видя, что нижняя губа Тома начала бесконтрольно дрожать, - Том это не совсем так, как тебе кажется…  
\- А МНЕ НАСРАТЬ ЧТО ТЫ ДУМАЕШЬ ОБ ЭТОМ! – закричал Том, - МНЕ НАСРАТЬ КАК ЭТО ТЕБЕ КАЖЕТСЯ С ТВОЕЙ, БЛЯДЬ, СУБЪЕКТИВНОЙ ТОЧКИ ЗРЕНИЯ! НАСРАТЬ!!! ТЫ МЕНЯ УБИВАЕШЬ – ВОТ ОНА, ПРАВДА! НА ОСТАЛЬНОЕ МНЕ НАСРАТЬ!  
Билл замолчал сжав зубы. И задумчиво посмотрел в сторону. Том перевел дыхание.  
\- Впрочем, тебя уже не изменить, - сказал Том, тон его был мрачнее тучи, - давай, убивай, если тебе так это надо. Мне себя не жалко. Главное, чтобы тебе ведь было хорошо, да?  
\- Том, я не хочу сейчас это обсуждать, ты правда не в себе, - осторожно сказал Билл.  
\- Я? – хохотнул Том, - Я-то как раз в себе. Это я раньше был не в себе. А щас я как раз-таки в самом себе, - он сжал зубы и прошипел, - сука, чем я хуже, чем он?  
\- Том ты ничем не хуже, ты мой брат, - начал Билл, но Том и вправду не был в состоянии слушать что-либо. Он схватил брата за плечи и приложил об стену.  
\- Да, я не хуже, - сквозь зубы сказал он, - И я хочу иметь то же что имеет он.  
Биллу не очень понравилась формулировка мыслей Тома, и он попытался от него освободиться, но ему это не удалось, потому что отчаянная агрессия внезапно придала Тому силы. Он буквально воткнул Билла носом в стену, другой рукой принимаясь стаскивать с него штаны. Он не дал толком ему ни сообразить, что происходит ни собственно сопротивляться, а попросту вставил со всей дури, ну почти сразу, потому что, вообще-то Билл совершенно этого не хотел, да и у него совсем не было опыта в том, чтобы это делать. В итоге, все получилось хуже чем он мог представить, потому что больно было не только Биллу, но и ему самому. Но он не мог остановиться. Он продолжал цинично ебать его, у самой стены в коридоре с настойчивостью маниака. Это не было сексом для него. Это было совсем иной вещью, местью, демонстрацией своей силы, чем угодно, только не сексом.  
Билл орал на него:  
\- Черт, Том отпусти мне больно, - но Том не слышал его, он видел гребанного Йоста, блядского соперника, которому он этом позволял, которому было можно, а он вынужден был выпрашивать кусочки внимания.  
\- ТОМ, Я НЕ ШУЧУ, ПЕРЕСТАНЬ!  
\- ЗАТКНИСЬ, - заорал Том, тупо перегибая его через стол, он теперь уже не мог остановиться и по ряду иных причин, а какого хуя было останавливаться, если все что он мог испортить – он уже испортил, - ЗАТКНИСЬ! ШЛЮХА ЧЕРТОВА!  
\- ТОМ, УРОД, ОТВАЛИ МНЕ ПРАВДА БОЛЬНО!  
Кажется, Том для важности его еще и ударил. Впрочем, это имело сугубо второстепенное значение в данной ситуации. Вскоре, впрочем, Билл замолчал, и это молчание внезапно напугало Тома. Он внезапно прекратил свое занятие, с ужасом обнаружив, что Билл плачет. Слезы его, тихие, горькие, убили Тома. Он не хотел, чтобы Том увидел, что он плачет, он просто плакал, и это выглядело так отчаянно, так беззащитно, что у Тома перехватило горло. Он вскочил на ноги, отчаянно подтягивая свои чертовы штаны, и проклиная себя за то что он это затеял. Затеял то, из чего теперь, он был уверен просто не было выхода. Он понимал, что Билл его просто не простит теперь, но прошептал:  
\- Блин, не плачь…не плачь, Билл… НЕ ПЛАЧЬ, так… так… нельзя, - он почувствовал, как на его глазах тоже показались слезы. Он, очевидно, заигрался, и это была смертельная ошибка.  
\- Том, отвали… - прохрипел Билл, после этих их сумасшедших воплей, у него сел голос.  
\- Не плачь, - по-детски жалостливо попросил Том.  
\- Я СКАЗАЛ, УЙДИ ОТ МЕНЯ, ТОМ! – все так же хрипло рявкнул на него Билл.  
\- Я не… не могу без тебя, - сказал Том.  
\- УЙДИ! – истерично вскрикнул Билл.  
Том подскочил на ноги от его выкрика, хотя его и порядочно шатало. От всего сразу.  
\- Ты меня не хочешь, - сказал он, - ты не хочешь чтобы я был с тобой. Я уйду, Билл. Билл, я уйду. Билл, мне только нет места куда от тебя уйти…я нигде не могу скрыться от тебя. Ты со мной везде где я есть.  
Том посмотрел в окно, задумчиво. Внезапно в голову его пришла мысль.  
\- Хотя нет, я могу…я знаю… я могу…  
Билл испуганно поднял голову, почуяв что-то неладное в резкой перемене тона голоса близнеца. Том подошел к низкому окну, и, подпрыгнув, опустил верхнюю ручку.  
\- Ты только прости меня, Билл, - сказал он, - только прости.  
Том рванул на себя нижнюю, и в этот момент до Билла дошло, что именно он задумал. Билл вскочил с пола, путаясь в штанах, одним прыжком преодолел половину комнаты:  
\- ТЫ ЧО ТВОРИШЬ, ГАНДОН ТЫ ШТОПАНЫЙ?! – заорал он, хватая поднявшего ногу на подоконник открытого окна Тома. Том не ожидал подобной атаки, потому просто рухнул навзничь на пол, сверху на брата.  
\- Отпусти меня, - заорал он, отбиваясь, - я не хочу жить без тебя! НЕ МУЧАЙ МЕНЯ! ОТПУСТИ!  
Билл отвесил ему увесистую оплеуху наотмашь по лицу, схватил его за волосы, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза.  
\- Том.  
\- А?  
\- Ты слышишь меня, Том?  
\- Да.  
\- Ты понимаешь?  
\- Да.  
Кажется, глаза Тома стали немного понормальнее.  
\- Том, я Билл, я твой брат.  
\- Точна, - выдохнул Том.  
\- Том, то что ты сейчас пытался сделать – это…  
\- Билл, я хорошо знаю, что я пытался сейчас сделать!  
\- Ни хуя ты не знаешь, - сказал Билл, - ты хочешь лишить меня жизни, Том? Ты хочешь убить меня?  
\- Ты чо, псих? – спросил Том, искренне удивленный.  
\- Вопрос дискутируемый, - сквозь зубы сказал Билл.  
\- Чо? – переспросил Том.  
\- Сам ты псих, - перевел Билл, - Я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя больше чем жизнь. Ты моя жизнь, Том. Если что-то случится с тобой, меня просто не станет, ты понимаешь? Это не вопрос хочу я жить или нет, я просто не смогу. Для меня нету жизни без тебя. Не убивай меня.  
\- Ы, - задумчиво сказал Том и зарыдал, уткнувшись Биллу в шею. Лихорадочно обнимая как в детстве обеими руками, - Я люблю тебя, - прошептал сквозь отчаянные всхлипы Том.  
Кажется, самое страшное миновало.  
Позже той же несчастной ночью, когда Том вернулся из ванной, он несколько пришел в себя, и его, как и следовало ожидать, посетило странное чувство неудобства. Как он ни боялся глянуть в глаза брату, он понял, что Билл лежал в его кровати, голый, и, очевидно, все-таки ждавший его, несмотря ни на что. От этой мысли Тому стало как-то несколько легче. В общем, он его не просил об этом. Том снял с бедер полотенце, и рухнул на матрас рядом с Биллом. Он обнял его и попытался поцеловать, Билл, однако в последний момент отвернулся. Том выругался про себя, не зная, в принципе, на кого стоило бы больше злиться, на него или на себя.  
Он не решился вновь повторить попытку его поцеловать, однако, руки его Билл со своего тела не откинул, хотя и отвернулся от него к стене. Ну и, стало быть, Том лег рядом, обхватив его тощую тушку поперек, и сунул подбородок ему на плечо, горячо дыша в ухо:  
\- Я не хотел сделать тебе больно, - сказал он.  
\- Ты хотел, - равнодушно декларировал его брат, и самое мерзкое было в том, что он был прав.  
\- Ты мой, - сказал Том, сам не зная, что именно он пытается этим донести.  
Билл промолчал, а на глаза Тома против его воли, сами собой навернулись слезы. Он постарался их сдержать, лишь громко хлюпнул прямо в ухо Биллу, едва не оглушив от неожиданности.  
\- Ты не его, - всхлипнул Том, - ты мой. Мой. Ты слышишь? – горячая слеза капнула прямо на плечо Билла.  
\- Черт тебя дери, Том, мне тебя еще и успокаивать? – возмущенно повернул к нему голову Билл, впрочем, злое лицо его внезапно сменило выражение, глядя на отчаяние, разлившееся по лицу Тома, - ну что такое, а?  
\- Билл, - Том уткнулся ему в шею, - Билл.  
\- Чо те надо, собака страшная?  
\- Билл, я чуть с ума не сошел, когда почувствовал, что он был в тебе, - прошептал Том, - прости меня, Билл, я на самом деле, все-таки, немного с ума сошел. Это нельзя, это слишком. Это слишком для меня, так не должно быть, Билл, я урод, я… - Том снова шмыгнул носом, отчаянно, - блядь, это пиздец, Билл, что мне сделать, а?  
\- Лучше ничего, - сказал Билл.  
\- Билл, ну, пожалуйста, - чего собственно, пожалуйста, Том не конкретизировал, он думал, что Билл и сам поймет. Потом подумал, что может понять не до конца, и добавил, - Я же люблю тебя.  
Билл вздохнул и повернулся в его руках, глядя прямо на него. Том смотрел на лицо, которое, он знал, было так хорошо знакомо только ему одному. Даже не Йосту, ему. Черные волосы обрамляли высокие скулы, ровно как у него и раскосые сузившиеся от злости глаза. Так же как бы сузились у него, будь он на его месте. Том посмотрел на его губы, припухшие, облизнулся и вздохнул.  
\- Что мне сделать? – прошептал он.  
\- Ничего, - повторил Билл так же, шепотом, - Ты – не он. Ты – это ты. Просто, люби меня.  
Том выдохнул, приободренный, взбираясь сверху, и склоняясь над лицом Билла ниже:  
\- Поцеловать хочу, - сказал он, и в подтверждение своих слов быстро чмокнул Билла в губы. Он видел, что тот улыбнулся в ответ ему, вольно или невольно, но это был нужный ему ответ. Он снова склонился над ним и снова соприкоснулся своими губами с его. На этот раз они были приветливее, и раскрылись под ним. Том целовал его в рот, с языком, медленно, никуда не торопясь, с каким-то внутренним странным удовлетворением отмечая, что то, что по идее должно было ему казаться самым странным и ненатуральнейшим актом, по сути, почему-то казалось ему до черта приятным и естественным. Билл целовал его в ответ, и это было так увлекательно. Ловить языком его язык, успеть прикусить его губу, нижнюю или верхнюю, до того, как это сделает он. Они несколько раз прерывали поцелуй, от смеха, потому что натыкались на одинаковые движения друг друга. Билл смеялся, Том ухмылялся, скорее, кусая губы, и глядя на его рот, выжидая момент, чтобы снова слиться с ним поскорее. Кожа их горела. Голая кожа на голой коже, кружила голову полнотой соприкосновения. Одеяло валялось где-то в стороне, Том лежал на Билле сверху, растянувшись, поддерживая одной рукой его голову. Билл обнял его за талию, прижимая ближе к себе. Том выдохнул от удовольствия, забрасывая голову назад, встряхивая дредами, заставляя их рассыпаться свободно по спине, и, словно бы позволяя брату собой любоваться. Билл прикусил губу в ухмылке и прищурил глаза. Так, и есть.  
Они чувствовали телами возбуждение друг друга, и это казалось как-то просто правильно, и все. Том опустился по телу Билла поцелуями вниз. От шеи до пупка. Потом от пупка до шеи, он завел его руки за голову и языком лизнул бритую подмышку, чуть влажную, но отдающую лишь только какой-то парфюмерией. Билл вздрогнул под ним, испугавшись щекотки, и Том не мог не повторить своего поступка. Ему чертовски нравилось, что Билл реагирует на него так явно. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Ему нравилось, когда он вздрагивал под ним, пытался вывернуться, его просто чертовски это заводило. Он поскреб пальцами сосок, приподняв бровь, глядя, как отвернувшийся было в сторону Билл, резко изгибается, и поворачивается к нему. Убедившись, что внимание близнеца полностью приковано к нему, Том сладострастно облизал третий палец, причмокивая, наслаждаясь удовольствием, которое разлилось по лицу брата, опустил его многострадальный сосок.  
Потом впился в него губами, руками сжимая его бедра и приподнимая. Билл зашипел от такого обращения, но пошел ему навстречу. Том спустился ниже, до звезды, вправо и прямо вниз, проводя мокрую дорожку от пупка по бритому же, черт бы его подрал, лобку. Билл дернулся опять в его руках, потому что ему очень хотелось, чтобы Том, наконец, взял его в рот. И Том взял его в рот. Подхватил ствол рукой, и отчаянно одним движением губами и вниз к своей руке. Билл выдохнул, выгнулся и схватил его за руки. Выдохнул с таким томным стоном, что у Тома забегали мурашки по животу. Он принялся двигаться по нему быстрее, щекоча шариками колечка, которым была проткнута его губа, головку. Потом Том и вовсе убрал руку, стараясь захватить ртом все больше с каждым движением. Скользя вверх и вниз, облизывая его, и вновь сося, слыша как каждое его движение отзывается восторженным стоном его брата. Вскоре Том устал задыхаться от возбуждения и от острых приливов крови к собственному хую от каждого легкого стона в ушах. Он сел на колени, выдыхая:  
\- Слушай, пососи меня тоже, а?  
Не в привычках Билла было заставлять просить себя дважды. Он сел в кровати, подхватывая Тома за талию, словно пытаясь заставить его лечь, а самому спуститься по его телу вниз. Но Том покачал головой, глядя ему в глаза.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы мы… одновременно, - сказал он. Билл лишь довольно ухмыльнулся в ответ, вставая на четвереньки, лицом к его ногам.  
\- О, блин, да, - задохнулся Том, когда рука Билла пощекотала его лобок, очевидно, по-своему поглумившись над гордой растительностью вокруг, прижала его член к животу, и губы Билла прикоснулись к его яйцам. Том против воли раздвинул ноги шире, - Охх… - губы Билла переместились на внутреннюю сторону его бедра, Том держал его за талию, над собой, ловя губами его член, и чувствуя, как его собственный, отпущенный рукой Билла, шлепнул его смешно по подбородку, словно напоминая о себе, и Билл, хмыкнув, взял его в рот. Ощущение горячего рта Билла на себе наполнило тело Тома невыразимым экстазом, так, словно внутри него одновременно взрывались миллиарды пузырьков шампанского. Он не знал, сколько это продлиться, не знал, будет ли этому повторение, но он бы хотел чтобы этот момент длился вечно. Он подбадривал Билла как мог, ласковыми словами, просьбами, гладя, кусая его бедра, пока наконец не вспомнил о долге и не взял член Билла в свой рот, по возможности зеркаля то, что биллин рот проделывал с ним в данный момент.  
Вскоре этого показалось Тому мало. Его, в некотором смысле, осенила идея. Он локтями раздвинул бедра Билла шире, приподнимая голову, помогая себе пальцами, задумчиво лизнул его от мошонки вверх. Заставляя снова вздрогнуть, вскрикнуть, и буквально упасть на руки, горячей щекой на его бедро.  
\- Вот так, хорошо, - удивительно удовлетворенный собой, прошептал Том. Он лизнул его раз, еше раз, потом еще несколько раз, наслаждаясь как всхлипы Билла отдаются спазмами удовольствия в его собственных яйцах. Он погладил влажную от своей слюны дырочку пальцем, сунул язык внутрь, до забавности возбужденный мыслью о том, что занимается с ним оральным сексом, в некотором смысле как с девочкой. Он ради прикола шлепнул его развязанно по ягодице, чувствуя, как тот изогнулся в талии ему навстречу, потому что его уже, блин, охуенно от этого всего перло. Очевидным минусом восторга Билла, впрочем, с точки зрения Тома было то, что он совсем забросил его член, только лишь кусал его бедро периодически, чтобы не орать слишком громко, когда язык близнеца входил в него снова и снова.  
\- Тебе нравится мой язык? – хрипло спросил Том, не потому что сомневался, а чтобы обозначить это Биллу.  
\- Да-а, - выдохнул Билл.  
\- Я так и думал, - сказал Том. Он откинул голову назад, устав, продолжая поглаживать пальцем нужное место.  
\- Еще, - попросил Билл, но Том имел на это свою точку зрения.  
\- С-сучка, - насмешливо но не зло проговорил он, - хорошенького понемножку. Сейчас ты получишь туда мой член.  
Билл промолчал, и это совсем не понравилось Тому. Он не должен был промолчать.  
\- Ну? – он снова игриво шлепнул его по заднице, чтобы привлечь внимание к своим словам, хотя, впрочем, могли ли они быть привлеченными чем-либо еще? – скажи, ты хочешь мой член, а? Ну, будь уже хорошей шлюшкой, скажи «да»!  
\- Том,.. – странно, то ли с укоризной, то ли не решаясь, прошептал Билл, но Том был не в настроении более быть хорошим сегодня ночью.  
\- Я тебя не заставляю, - сказал он, - я даю тебе выбор. Или мой толстый член натянет твою попку так что ты будешь кончать каждые три минуты и просить еще, или давай…оставим все как есть….  
\- Нет! – непонятно конкретно к чему сказал Билл, но тут же, испугавшись прояснил, - Том, трахни меня.  
Том резво скинул его с себя, подбираясь сзади, хватая собственный член в руку и принимаясь поглаживать им Билла сзади, собираясь войти. Он чувствовал, что от этих его заигрываний, Билла уже трясет, он подавался навстречу ему, уже более не желая ничего, кроме того, чтобы он в него уже в конце концов вошел. Том был все-таки изрядно пьян, и изрядно психанувший, он трахал Билла, едва не подвывая от счастья при каждом движении, но он никак не мог кончить. Да, все-таки пить надо было бы несколько поменьше. Он промучил Билла минут двадцать, тупо, меланхолично трахая его, словно какая-нибудь машина, заставив, кажется, кончить раза три, не меньше, слизывая пот с его спины, распластавшись на нем, лежащем на животе. Он перевернул его на бок, на спину, как завороженный с открытым ртом, смотрел на черные волосы, раскидавшиеся по подушке, на зажмуренные глаза Билла, полуоткрытые влажные губы, и стекающую по лицу капельку пота, он едва не сошел с ума, кончая.  
Потом тупо сполз с него и растянулся на кровати в полуобморочном состоянии. Кажется, Билл уже и вовсе не мог шевелиться.  
\- Спасибо за внимание! – глумливо завершил собственное выступление Том, схватил Билла за руку и преувеличенно галантно чмокнул кончики его пальцев. Если бы Билл мог, он бы рассмеялся, наверное. Они оба мгновенно провалились в сон. 


	10. Глава 10

Утро наступило для близнецов поздно. Часа примерно в четыре. И то не по их воле. А по воле стучащих в дверь Саки и Дэвида. Том открыл глаза в ужасе. Потом посмотрел на усталое лицо спящего брата, стук в дверь ему вообще не мешал как видно, вспомнил все что было вчера, и застонал. От обилия эмоций его аж замутило.   
Он слез с кровати, обнаруживая себя без трусов:   
\- Ой, бля,…ну, бля, а? – сказал он себе расстроенно. Господи, чего же он натворил-то, а? Он поежился, из оставленного открытым со вчерашней ночи окна, и вспомнил, ПОЧЕМУ оно оказалось открытым.   
\- Ой, ну ебаный в рот, а? – он испытал секундное искушение все-таки исправить вчерашнюю ошибку, и выпрыгнуть, но потом пожалел брата, которому придется как-то жить с этим всем совсем одному, а он понял, что это как-то все-таки бесчеловечно тяжело, ладно, по крайней мере они будут делить это на двоих, - Все, блядь, больше не пью! - сказал он себе вслух, натянул первые попавшиеся штаны, оказавшиеся штанами Билла, майку, и загундел:   
\- Чо орете? Щас открываю, ну иду я, иду, не надо так орать, башка блин болит, - Том щелкнул замком.   
\- Где Билл? – сразу спросил Дэвид.   
\- Спит, - сказал Том.   
\- Разбуди.   
\- Сам разбуди, - невежливо сказал Том.   
\- Давай буди, хорош прохлаждаться…пора на запись…   
\- Да не буду я его будить! - возмутился Том, закрывая перед носом Дэвида дверь сортира, - Тебе надо ты и буди! Я тут те чо, нанимался его будить? – продолжал он бурчать из туалета.   
Дэвид выругался и вихрем ворвался в комнату Билла. Разумеется, никого там не обнаружил. Комната была поразительно чистой, а кровать стояла нетронутой. Он выругался опять и пошел в комнату Тома. Разумеется, Билл оказался там. Он лежал навзничь в самой середине кровати Тома, простыня была сбита и валялась комком в стороне, Дэвид постарался не думать о ее чистоте. Лучше было бы ему об этом не думать. В комнате царил удивительный беспорядок, поперек валялся перевернутый стул, с окна была оборвана наполовину занавеска и погнуты жалюзи. Одежда обоих, штаны куртки и ботинки валялись вокруг в художественном беспорядке. Одежда обоих. И белье. Дэвид набрал воздуха в легкие и резко выдохнул, потом опять вдохнул, пытаясь угомонить колотящееся в висках сердце.   
\- БИЛЛ! – строго сказал он.   
Билл не пошевелился. Он продолжал лежать, не двигаясь, запрокинув голову назад, и казалось, даже не дышал. Дэвид испуганно подошел ближе и принялся его тормошить.   
\- Билл,.. эй….Билл,…ты живой?   
Билл с трудом нехотя открыл глаза:   
\- А? – испуганно сказал он, увидев над собой склонившегося Дэвида, - Дэвид, привет, спокойной ночи, - прошептал он, и повернулся на бок, чтобы спать дальше.   
\- Я те щас дам, привет, спокойной ночи, - тихо прошипел Дэвид, почему-то отбивая у Билла желание спать в одну секунду, - ну-ка вставай….   
Билл попытался. Резко. Однако вполне логичная боль в определенной точке его тела мало того что отбросила его назад на кровать – она же вмиг напомнила в подробностях что происходило, привела в чувство и заставила мозги заработать.   
\- Еб твою мать, - очень разборчиво и членораздельно сказал он.   
Кажется он мгновенно проснулся. Дэвид закивал головой.   
\- Полностью с тобой согласен, - сказал он.   
\- Запалили, - вполне разумно и спокойно, обреченно сказал Билл.   
\- Еб твою мать, - сказал Дэвид.

***

Билл записывал вокал на втором этаже студии.   
В холле у кулера с водой, сидя по-турецки на ковролиновом полу, Дэвид резался в карты с Густавом и Георгом, как видно на интерес, потому что раскошелиться их бы не заставил даже сам черт.   
Том сидел в кресле, забросив ногу на подлокотник и с безучастным видом и смотрел в одну точку. Потом Дэвиду кто-то позвонил, он вышел на лестницу. Когда он вернулся Том больше не сидел в кресле, он стоял у стены, и так же задумчиво на нее смотрел. Дэвид вытащил пластиковый стаканчик из держателя, и принялся наливать из кулера воды. Краем уха он увидел, что Том меланхолично ударился головой об стену. Раз. Потом другой, потом третий. Козырек кепки ему мешал, потому он отвернул его назад.   
Густав растянулся на диване, положив журнал на лицо, и тихо похрапывал. Георг задумчиво развалившись в кресле читал. Точнее, смотрел картинки с голыми бабами и мечтательно улыбался.   
Дэвид стоял у кулера и, задумчиво попивал холодную воду из стаканчика и искоса посматривал на Тома. Том продолжал биться головой об стенку. Дэвид смотрел на него минут десять наверное. Том не переставал это делать, конечно, шапка на его голове наверное смягчала удар, но вообще-то Томова настойчивость его уже начала напрягать. Он уже слишком походил на пациента психбольницы. Дэвид, медленно вышел в холл и подошел к Тому.   
\- Пытаешься убить себя об стену? - насмешливо поинтересовался он.   
\- Да, - серьезно ответил Том, не переставая стучаться головой.   
\- Тогда ты выбрал очень медленный и неэффективный способ, - сказал Дэвид.   
Том ничего ему не сказал. Вместо этого он принялся стучаться головой об стену в два раза быстрее. И вот тут Дэвид, кажется, испугался.   
\- Эй! – окликнул его он, - Том, эй, ты…это, ты чо делаешь, то?   
Том не отзывался и не отвечал, потому Дэвид просто схватил его за плечи, и повернул к себе. Лицо у Тома было таким несчастным, что он просто, повинуясь более инстинкту, нежели чем разумной мысли, он схватил его за голову рукой и прижал к своему плечу. Том жалостно хлюпнул носом у него на плече. Господи, какие же они еще дети, - внезапно промелькнуло в голове у Йоста. Он мгновенно почувствовал себя старшим, ответственным за все происходящее.   
\- Том, ну, перестань, - сказал он. Том стоял так же, ничего не говоря, и Дэвид добавил, медленно поглаживая рукой его по рассыпавшимся по плечам дредам, - жизнь, Том, порой такая жопа. Послушай меня, брат, я опытнее и старше. Это тебе сейчас кажется, что это полный пиздец, ну знаешь, со временем всем приходится понимать – что вот это – то что кажется тебе пиздецом сейчас – то – была еще не полная жопа. Ты вообще еще удивишься сколько сюрпризов может преподнести жизнь…Том. Поверь мне, это не стоит того, чтобы так убиваться.   
Том шмыгнул носом еще раз:   
\- Йост, а вот тут ты неправ, - сказал он, - вот это вот, то что случилось – это вообще-то полный пиздец. Я, кстати, думаю, что больше и не бывает.   
После этого Том совершенно ровным отсутствующим голосом рассказал Дэвиду все. Все что произошло вчера. Начиная с того момента, когда он, ведомый навязчивой идеей, довольно успешно попытался изнасиловать собственного брата, заканчивая собственной попыткой выпрыгнуть в окно, чтобы покончить с этим дерьмом навсегда. Ну и тем, что Билл его все-таки сумел втащить обратно. О подробностях примирения он тактично промолчал. Он сказал, «ну а потом, мы, вроде как, типа, помирились». Дэвид слушал его, сжав челюсти так, что желваки у него ходили ходуном. Единственная мысль, которая поддерживала его в этот момент была о том, что все-таки, лучше это было бы ему узнать вовремя, потому что очевидно, пиздец, который мог наступить дальше – упусти он сегодняшний день – был бы точно неотвратимым. Он даже не мог злиться на Тома. Он просто эмоционально отупел. Честно говоря, он уже вообще ни о чем не думал, кроме как о том, чтобы все это закончилось с наименьшими человеческими жертвами. Наверное, Том, все-таки оказался прав, это был пиздец.   
\- Слышь, - сказал Йост спустя минут пять после того как Том закончил свой захватывающий рассказ, когда смог разлепить сведенные челюсти, - пошли ко мне в офис, водки выпьем.   
Том отстранился от него, и скривился.   
\- Ой, нет, - сказал он.   
\- Пойдем, - Дэвид хлопнул его по плечу, - Поправим пошатнувшееся здоровье.   
Том поплелся за ним на лестницу, поддерживая штаны на коленках руками.   
\- А брат? – по привычке заботливо спросил он.   
Йост обернулся на него, глядя через плечо, искоса.   
\- Да, - с издевкой проговорил он, - вот этого он тебе точно не простит.   
И зашагал по лестнице вниз.   
\- Подъебнул, - сказал Том, закусив сережку в губе, - вот это я понимаю, ты меня подъебнул, Йост.   
Йост неудержался и расхохотался, хотя и не без ноток горечи в голосе.   
\- Заходи давай, - Йост запер дверь на ключ, указывая Тома на кресло, у стола для переговоров, в которое тот по быстрому забрался вместе с ногами. Открыл бар, встроенный в деревянную стенку, достал водку и два стакана. Разлил водку по стаканам. Взял свой, чокнулся с Томом, одним махом выпил рюмку водки, выдохнул, и сел в кресло напротив, внимательно наблюдая за Томом, который осторожно, по глоточку морщась упорно пил водку.   
\- Вот что, Том, - внезапно начал Йост, - Чтоб ты знал. Я люблю Билла.   
Том фыркнул, подавился, хрюкнул, допил водку и снова фыркнул. Все это Йост перевел на немецкий как – а то я сам не знаю.   
\- Нет. Я боюсь ты не понимаешь всех нюансов, - сказал Йост спокойно.   
\- Объясни, - сказал Том и подставил пустую рюмку ближе к Йосту. Тот снова наполнил бокалы.   
\- Прозит, - сказал Йост и они выпили снова. Со второго раза у Тома получилось лучше и он осушил рюмку в два глотка.   
\- Том, тебе шестнадцать лет, - сказал Йост.   
\- Скоро будет семнадцать, - важно пробасил Том.   
\- Относительно моих тридцати двух, один хуй, Том.   
\- Ну, мне шестнадцать,… - сказал Том.   
\- И Биллу тоже шестнадцать.   
\- Вот жеж странное совпадение, да? – гоготнул Том ни с того ни сего. Йост мрачно глянул на него исподлобья но ничего не сказал, только губы его стали тоньше.   
\- Извини, Дэвид, - сказал Том.   
\- Том, я люблю Билла. Я официально тебе это говорю. Я взрослый, здравомыслящий, законопослушный немец. Мы знакомы с вами уже несколько лет, ты знаешь, что я очень хорошо к вам отношусь. Я очень уважаю ваших родителей, они достойнейшие люди. Вот ты мне говорил про полную жопу, Том. Том, а знаешь, какая это жопа – смотреть в глаза вашей матери?   
Том задумчиво откашлялся:   
\- Знаешь, Дэвид, когда я думаю о том, что у меня есть шанс это узнать мне хочется удавиться.   
\- Ты мне эти свои суицидальные замашки брось, - строго сдвинул брови Йост, - Оттуда еще никто не возвращался.   
Он снова разлил водку по рюмкам.   
\- Дэвид, а ты умный, - выдохнув сказал Том.   
\- Спасибо, Том, - скептично проговорил Йост.   
\- Я люблю Билла. Я не педофил, Том. Я вообще детей не люблю. Мне он нравился, ну, как человек, я… он порой кажется…я не знаю…старше что ли, своего возраста,…мне нравится его сила духа, упорство, хотя и бесит конечно.   
\- О, да…, - кивнул Том, - чаще, кстати, бесит.   
Дэвид рассмеялся, потом посерьезнел:   
\- Еще по рюмочке? – спросил он.   
\- А, - обреченно сказал Том, - валяй.   
\- Я не хотел чтобы мы…ну, чтобы у нас были взаимоотношения, Том, - Дэвид снова наполнил их рюмки.   
\- Так вот прямо вот и не хотел? – подколол его Том.   
\- Ну, не так, конечно, - Дэвид передразнил Томовские интонации.   
\- И не дрочил даже? – Тома, как видно, подразвезло.   
\- Я? – возмущенно сказал Йост, - Дрочил, конечно. Я здоровый мужчина. А кто не дрочит? Ты чтоль?   
Том опять подавился водкой.   
\- У…меня…брат…есть, - сквозь истерическое хихиканье с трудом выговорил он.   
Дэвид прикрыл лицо рукой, хотя не мог не усмехнуться.   
\- У тебя брат – а у меня тюрьма. Знаешь, педофилов там не очень любят.   
\- Ты такой милый, Дэвид. Тебя бы…полюбили, - сказал Том, хихикая еще истеричнее.   
Дэвид заржал вместе с ним.   
\- Черт, - махнул рукой он, - походу мы с тобой уже нажрались.   
Том махнул рукой, в нем как всегда спьяну проснулось гусарство.   
\- А, - сказал он, - давай еще, все равно завтра блевать!   
Йост снова загоготал..   
\- Ну, ты слушай, - сказал он Тому, - на чем я закончил?   
\- Ты не педофил, - подсказал Том.   
\- Нет, - сказал Йост, - ты меня не слушаешь.   
\- Слушаю!   
\- А, ну да, - сказал Йост, - я не хотел…я хотел, подождать. Понять. Я хотел, чтобы он сам понял, нужно ли это ему? Нет, я видел, что нужно, что он меня провоцирует, но я…я думал это для него просто игра… . Я люблю его, но я вообще-то, Том, люблю и себя. Я люблю равного себе человека, ты понимаешь, действительно люблю. Я готов был ждать столько, сколько ему это будет нужно. Да может и не дождаться даже, не суть важно. Для меня это выглядит так – для общества я старый уродливый гнусный роняющий слюни педофил, испортивший жизнь несчастному ребенку.   
\- Ты не старый, - успокаивающе сказал Том, - и, кстати, не урод. Что меня, кстати, видимо и бесит.   
Дэвид снова сжал зубы, промолчал.   
\- Ценю, за искренность, - сказал он, - это, я полагаю, семейное.   
\- Не, - замотал головой Том, - он мне про тебя вообще ничо не говорил.   
\- Что? – переспросил Йост, и налил водки себе.   
\- Вы когда, ну…того… Он мне нихуя не сказал.   
\- Сроду не поверю.   
\- Поверь, - закивал головой Том, - я твою машину видел, когда Казимира нашел. Я не поверил сам. А потом решил позвонить наугад, к тебе, домой, а Билл трубку взял. Я все понял. А он вообще мне ничего не говорил. И это было очень больно, Йост, и еще страшно. Он никогда от меня ничего не скрывал. А тут отгородился словно стеной. - Том внезапно шмыгнул носом, от нахлынувших чувств, однако не хорошо было ему терять лицо перед соперником, и он басом проговорил.   
\- Дай выпить-то.   
Дэвид машинально наполнил его рюмку, внезапно заинтересовавшись. Том редко говорил с ним так откровенно.   
\- Рассказывай давай, чо те страшно было, - сказал он, - твое здоровье!   
\- И твое, - сказал Том, - эта… я думал, то же что с герром N.   
\- А чо с ним случиться? Цветет и пахнет… - непонимающе сказал Йост.   
\- Пахнет, - задумчиво кивнул Том, - ты ведь знаешь, что N Билла…ну…   
\- Ну? – переспросил Йост, барабаня пальцами по столу, - что, ну?   
\- Чо, не знаешь, что ли? – спросил Том.   
\- ЧО ЗА НУ?! – рявкнул Дэвид, привставая с места. Том вжал голову в плечи.   
\- Ну, мы тогда маленькие были…еще… тебя еще не было, да… так получилось, что N его…N…его, бля, я не могу сказать это слово, - сказал Том, и замолк.   
\- Изнасиловал? – мрачно подсказал Йост.   
\- Ага, оно, - кивнул Том, - А…я не знаю, его тогда Хоффман домой привез. Я не знал…Билл…он…тогда… в общем, Билл…мне не сказал, тогда.   
\- Почему?   
\- Он сказал, что было, то прошло. Он сказал – ему легче бы не стало, а мне было бы тоже больно. Я ему верю. Я знаю, если бы это случилось со мной, ему было бы больнее, чем мне. Хотя, я иногда думаю, что может быть, даже я бы и хотел бы. Да. Ну ты понял.   
Дэвид мрачно кивнул, у него от ярости раздувались ноздри, хотя лицо было недвижимым.   
\- Я думал ты тоже…   
\- Я уже понял, - Дэвид не дал ему договорить, - Как ты узнал про Билла-то?   
\- А, Хоффман, - Том махнул рукой, - эт мне Хоффман все выложил, а те нет чтоль?   
\- Нет, - мрачно сказал Йост, - умолчал.   
\- Пиздец. А ты мне нравился, - сказал Том, - я доверял тебе.   
\- Том, я тронут,…   
\- Ну не издевайся, Йост… - обиженно сказал Том, - я вообще. Я за него убью.   
\- Сразу верю, - сказал Йост.   
Дэвид задумчиво стучал носком ботинка о ножку стола. У него был один вопрос к Тому, но он не знал, как бы его потактичнее сформулировать, чтобы не провоцировать странностей.   
\- Слышь, Том, - наконец начал он.   
\- Угу?   
\- Не знаю, как это сказать, но…ты вот так вот психуешь о других, да? А сам…ты… сам..ну, ты как собрался заглаживать вину-то? – осторожно спросил он, однако против его ожидания Том развеселился.   
\- Я…уже….загладил, - хихикнул он, - точнее это…ггы….зализал, да.   
\- Чо? – переспросил Йост, но Том лишь захихикал сильнее ему в ответ.   
\- Это чо, в смысле засосал что ли? – Йост начал хихикать вместе с ним.   
Том развеселился еще больше, задумчиво теребя языком сережку в языке…   
\- Ну…эта, - сказал он, - эта…ну не….именно…зализал.   
\- О, боже, - Йост прикрыл лицо в притворном ужасе. Господи, он и вправду представил эту всю картину в лицах, и реакция его разморенного алкоголем тела не заставила себя ждать. Он словно наяву увидел двух абсолютно голых близнецов в одной кровати, на сбившихся простынях, неуверенные немного, нежные хрупкие руки, и словно бы как в нарочном контрасте неуемной жадности губы. Он видел словно наяву каждый изгиб тела Билла, которое он знал так хорошо, и это только прибавляло силы его разыгравшемуся воображению. По правде говоря он даже не испытывал ни капли ревности, он чувствовал лишь невероятную истому, разливающуюся по его телу, заставляющую его заерзать в собственных штанах, устраиваясь поудобнее, - боже мой, - отчаянно простонал он.   
Том прекрасно понял, судя по подозрительно знакомой удивительной ехидности, разлившейся по его мягкой мордочке, о чем именно думает в этот момент Йост. Он задумчиво закусил нижнюю губу зубами.   
\- Йост, - тихо позвал он его, - Йо-ост, - словно очухивая от транса, в который тот погрузился.   
\- Чо? – переспросил Йост.   
\- Йост, - еще раз повторил Том и остановился, - слушай, а скажи мне…   
\- Ну?   
\- Скажи мне,…а ты…   
\- Я?   
\- А ты его…ты с ним так… делал?   
\- ТОМ! – возмутился Йост, - ну ты, перец, и нажрался!   
\- Да! – весело сказал Том, - ну скажи, ну чо те сложно чтоли? Ты так делал?   
Несмотря на то, что в комнате горел один лишь торшер у стола, а за окном давно стемнело, Том видел, что Йост покраснел. Это придало ему храбрости разводить его дальше. Вообще, он начинал понимать, что мирный и ручной Йост это и правда удивительно интересное развлечение.   
\- Не может быть, чтобы не делал, - мудро пошевелив бровями проговорил Том, - Ммм, ему так нравится…   
Дэвид сидел, с полыхающим лицом и не мог ничего ответить. Более всего его шокировали в поведении Тома до боли знакомые ему теперь семейные черты, особенно в теме национального спорта на разведи дядю Йоста.   
\- Том я сейчас в тебя чем-нибудь зашвырну, - мрачно сказал Йост.   
\- Он кончил,… - сказал Том, остановить его железное упорство было нелегко, - от моего языка, Йост, кончил,…блин, он так стонал, я бы сам кончил только от этого, жалко был совсем в жопу бухой…   
Дэвид выпрямился в кресле, исподлобья глядя на Тома. Светлые его глаза сузились и пронзили Тома насквозь. Том неуверенно поежился под его взглядом, былая уверенность в собственных силах несколько поколебалась.   
\- Том, - очень тихо проговорил Йост, - ты знаешь, Том.   
\- Да, Дэвид? – переспросил Том, вжимая голову в плечи на всякий случай.   
\- Том, ты знаешь, тебе кто-нибудь когда-нибудь говорил, как сильно ты похож на своего брата?   
Тон Йоста Тому совсем не понравился. Он испуганно покосился на запертую дверь, потом опять на Йоста, потом на всякий случай отодвинулся от стола подальше.   
\- Йост,…. – заикаясь проговорил он, - эй, Йост…ты это…ты…даже….ты даже и не думай, а?   
Громогласный хохот Йоста заставил затрястись даже торшер. Том обиженно покусал губу, поняв, что его развели в ответ, но долго сдерживаться не смог и захохотал вместе с ним.

***

Некоторое время спустя Хоффман закатил грандиозный прием. Грандиозный, пафосный, неимоверных размеров, сняв для этого огромный зал дорогого ресторана, в центре города.   
Дэвид Йост общался с дамой.   
Блондинкой, загорелой, стройной, увешанной дорогущими цацками. Возраст ее было сложно определить по ее внешности, но зато легко было определить на глаз стоимость услуг ее косметолога. Праздно шатающиеся Билл и Том, под орлиным оком Саки остановились рядом с ними. Блондинка, кажется была американкой, и идеальные зубы и акцент, на котором она говорила так, что они хоть и знали английский через пень-колоду, но не понимали совершенно. Йост включил все свое мужское очарование. Он поддерживал даму за локоток, улыбался по-щенячьи, особым образом, трогательно заглядывал светлыми сапфирами сияющих глаз ей в глаза, так чтобы она чувствовала свое превосходство, и его полнейшее внимание и восхищение.   
Том покосился на Билла и увидел, что ноздри его раздуваются возмущенно, как у дикого жеребца. Очевидно, он взревновал Йоста к этой бабе. Лицо Тома расплылось в приторном «Гыы».   
\- Самка человека, - прошипел Билл. Йост видимо его услышал, потому что покосился на него предостерегающе. Женщина не обернулась. Близнецы поняли это по-своему. Они радостно осознали, что она не говорит по-немецки. Это послужило им сигналом.   
\- Йост с женщиной, - сказал Том, пихая Билла под ребра, и говоря вроде как ему, но так чтобы Йосту было слышно, - фу, какое извращение!   
\- Меня сейчас стошнит, - кивнул Билл. Тоже вроде как Тому. Желваки заходили на лице у Йоста, и это стало заметно даже не смотря на его любезную улыбочку даме. Он подхватил блондинку под талию, пытаясь отвести подальше от двух своих подопечных.   
\- Смотри, Билл, он ее лапает! Лапает! – они двинулись за ним, так чтобы не отставать.   
Блондинка склонилась к уху Дэвида, говоря что-то.   
\- Я не могу на это смотреть, - сказал Билл, - нет, не целуй ее… нет….   
\- НЕТ! – вторил ему Том тем же самым тоном, - ТОЛЬКО НЕ В ГУБЫ, ЙОСТ ЗДЕСЬ ЖЕ ДЕТИ!!!   
Йост покосился на Саки, стоящего по правую руку от него. Саки ржал. Нет, по его лицу этого не было особенно заметно, но Йост знал, что тот ржал.   
\- Натяну обоих, - в ярости прошипел Йост близнецам, все так же улыбаясь даме.   
\- ДА-ДА-ДА! – радостно заорал Билл.   
Том пнул его ногой под зад:   
\- За себя говори, упырь! - мрачно сказал он, заставив рассмеяться теперь и Йоста, - вали отсюда, позор семьи…   
\- Гы-гы-гы, - глубокомысленно сказал Билл, жизнерадостно скалясь, и съебался в неизвестном направлении. Точнее в известном. Вскоре он из него вернулся в еще более приподнятом расположении духа, чем раньше.   
\- Я писать хочу! – громогласно заявил он Йосту.   
\- Блядь, Билл, я так счастлив, - сказал Йост.   
\- Меня в туалет не пустили, - объяснил свое предыдущее заявление Билл, подхихикивая. Том начал хихикать вместе с ним, - в мужской. Мне сказали, девочка, ты ошиблась дверью. И не пустили. Йост, сделай что-нибудь, а? Я щас обоссусь.   
Том захохотал так, что согнулся пополам держась обеими руками за живот.   
\- Йост, я не пойду в женский, Я СТЕСНЯЮСЬ! – жалостливо добавил Билл, повышая голос, чтобы перекрыть ржач Тома на некоторых нотах переходящий в вой. Саки теперь, кстати, тоже плакал. Мужчина стоял, пытаясь держать лицо, и не смеяться во весь рот, и плакал от смеха, тихо. Он то и дело поправлял очки и стирал слезы со щек. Йост закрыл себе рот рукой, чтобы самому не начать ржать в голос:   
\- С…С... С…Са-кии….с-св-в-води…его, - с трудом сдерживая рвущийся смех, заикаясь, проговорил Дэвид,   
\- Ыыы, - счастливо подскулил Том.   
Только блондинка смотрела на их истерику непонимающе, а Йост не знал толком, как ей это все перевести.   
\- Значитца так, - позже тем же вечером Йост собрал в круг Густава, Георга, Билла и Тома, - всем вести себя прилично, тусовка здесь не простая, полно фотографов. Не буянить, не нажираться, пить только сок, не материться, не рыгать, баб за жопы не хватать, Билл, пидарских замашек направо-налево не демонстрировать.   
Билл, и вся гоп-компания жизнерадостно заржали.   
\- И еще, Билл, давай это, напрягись потусуйся с девушками, засветись. Здесь их много, и они красивые.   
\- Йост, мне вообще-то похуй, - сказал Билл.   
\- А мне похуй что тебе похуй, - командным голосом рявкнул Йост, - пошел сейчас же.   
\- Есть! - сказал Билл и ленивой походочкой, зевая и повиливая бедрами отошел.   
Йост оставил мальчишек на втором этаже на диване на импровизированном балконе – полукругом обвивающем огромный холл. Он пошел заниматься своими делами, приветствуя знакомых, знакомясь с новыми людьми, обмениваясь телефонами и комплиментами. Георг с Густавом резались в карты на столике для шахмат, Том стоял, поставив ногу на перила и меланхолично посасывая из трубочки сок, как подозревал Йост немного подкрашивающий водку, смотрел на толпу людей внизу. Вообще, поначалу дела пошли неплохо, к ним прибились две малохольные чиксы, лет по пятнадцать, скучные и гламурные, на одну из них Георг положил свой глаз, а что ему было делать? Ее папа все одно содержал бы их обоих и для него было бы это так же заметно как корм для рыбки. Том стал общаться с другой, рыженькой, с сапфировыми бреккетами на зубах. Они поговорили о музыке, то есть говорил Том, девчонка отчаянно скучала и мечтала о принце. Том сделал комплимент ее духам, она сменила гнев на милость и процедила:   
\- Спасибо.   
И продолжала молчать, всем своим видом намекая, что Том должен разбиться тут об пол, но ее развлекать. Том спросил ее, как ей понравился фильм про Человека-Паука.   
\- Что? – спросила она не понимая.   
Том перестал к ней обращаться, так изрекал мысль за мыслью. Последней мыслью, которую он изрек было:   
\- А как ты думаешь, бреккеты не мешают при оральном сексе?   
И Георг и вторая чикса замолчали. Томова вытаращила глаза.   
\- Ну, - Том начал подозревать что сказал что-то не так, - я так, вообще…подумалось…ну, они не цепляются там, за крайнюю плоть, например?   
Общество молчало снова, только сдавлено хихикал Густав из угла дивана.   
\- Чо вы на меня так смотрите? – переспросил Том, - мне интересно…ну, или может наоборот? Стимулируют как-то ну как…пирсинг, например?   
\- Идиот! – прошипела чикса, схватила свою подругу за руку и решительно утащила за собой.   
Георг разочарованно посмотрел на Тома:   
\- Том, ты, по-моему…слишком долго общался с одним только своим долбанутым братцем,… - мрачно сказал он.   
\- Сам ты долбанутый, - ответил мрачно Том, налил соку в водку и подошел к перилам балкона. Дэвид появился, оглядел их, он был наигранно бодр и весел, хотя несколько уже подустал от общения с людьми.   
\- Как дела? – спросил Йост Тома.   
\- Ничо, - сказал Том, - О, гы, Йост, уписаться можно, ты глянь, упырь се бабу нашел…   
Йост с интересом присмотрелся туда, куда указал Том, и похолодел.   
\- Ой епт, - сказал он.   
\- Чо? – хихикнул Том.   
\- Ну епт… - отчаянно повторил Йост, дальше начала фразы он как видно пройти не мог, он махнул рукой Тому и бросился вниз по лестнице. Заинтригованный донельзя Том бросился по лестнице вслед за ним.   
Том разглядел изрядно успевшего нарезаться шампанским и вином Билла, с воодушевлением парящего мозги известной ведущей, раза в два его старше. Женщина была тоже слегка подшофе, и ей очень льстило его внимание.   
\- Йост, ну чо такое-то, а? – идя рядом спросил Том.   
\- Да так, чтоб ты знал, это, кстати, жена N, - быстро сказал Йост.   
\- Йоп-ерный театр! – сказал Том, - у меня что-то нехорошее предчувствие…   
Дэвид согласно закивал вставая рядом с женщиной и Биллом. Билл и бровью не повел. Он вообще потрясающе делал вид, что не понимает взглядов и намеков Дэвида, пару раз они с этой бабой едва не поцеловались. Том попросил Йоста не портить сильно шкуру Билла, чтобы сгодилась потом хотя бы на чучело. Потребовалась грубая мужская сила, чтобы отодрать Билла от бабы, причем он умудрился сопротивляться и даже высказал Йосту, что он только почувствовал себя скрытым натуралом, а тот своим грубым вмешательством поставил крест на его надеждах.   
Потом они потеряли друг друга в толпе. Йост ушел по своим делам, Том вернулся к пацанам тихо бухать. А Билл мелькал где-то со своим поставленным праздничным хаером в толпе то тут тот там, а потом вообще пропал. Прошло около часа, и растерянный и уставший Йост вновь ворвался на балкон к бухим ребятам, хватая Тома за грудки и встряхивая в воздухе:   
\- ГДЕ БИЛЛ! – громко заорал он. Том явно перепил, и его сильно замутило от тряски Йоста, он попросил его не трясти и не орать, но Дэвид его не послушался, - Я сказал тебе за ним смотреть?   
\- М-минуточку! – сказал Том, отцепив руки Йоста от своей майки, отстранился, привычным отработанным движением вытащил за ствол невысокую пальму из горшка, и сосредоточенно блеванул в горшок. Прочие интеллектуалы радостно загоготали. Том поставил пальму на место, и поднял более осмысленный взгляд на Йоста.   
\- Ты мне не говорил… и кстати я думал он с тобой! - сказал Том.   
\- Нет его со мной, его вообще, кажется, здесь нет, - резко сказал Йост.   
Том схватился за мобильник, но Йост его перебил:   
\- Вот он, - он показал телефон Билла, - он мне его оставил подержать, потому что он выпадает из кармана его куртки.   
\- Ну, пойдем поищем, - покачиваясь, сказал Том, - гы, Йост ты в женском туалете, кстати, смотрел?   
Йост в сердцах отвесил Тому подзатыльник.   
\- Не, ну а чо, я бы, знаешь, я бы все отдал, чтобы оказаться в женском туалете, гы, этож интересно, Йост, прикинь, там телки без трусов…   
Они вновь затрусили по лестнице вниз, врезаясь в пьяную гудящую толпу. Навстречу к ним, едва ли не расталкивая людей локтями двигался мрачный N. Он схватил Йоста за плечи, и требовательно изрыгнул:   
\- ТЫ НЕ ВИДЕЛ МОЮ ЖЕНУ?   
У Тома вытянулось лицо, да и у Йоста, одновременно с ним, тоже. Йост молча отрицательно помотал головой.   
\- Вот куда запропала стерва, а? Мне надо домой срочно, увидите – скажите ей что я ее ищу. Кому там она собралась показать свою коллекцию украшений?   
\- Ага, - сказал Том.   
N, впрочем не обратил на него ни малейшего внимания.   
\- Дэвид, - Том схватил окаменевшего Йоста за руку, - ты думаешь о том же, о чем и я?   
\- Бля, - сказал Йост, - нам надо оказаться у него дома раньше чем туда вернется N.   
\- Ты знаешь где живет N?   
\- Бля, - снова сказал Йост, - ну не просить же мне сейчас у него визитную карточку!   
\- Ааа, у меня мысль, - Том потащил Дэвида за собой в толпу уверенной рукой. Дэвид удивленно шел за ним, когда Том постепенно вывел его на более или менее свободное от людей место, недалеко от столика, где сидели, покуривая сигары Петер, Пит, Бенджамин и прочая компания. Взгляд Хоффмана остановился на Томе. Том показал на него пальцем, подмигнул и поманил к себе пальцем. Дэвид несколько удивился такому обращению, и вздернул левую бровь. Однако, к его пущему удивлению, Хоффман не то что бы подошел, он подбежал, подскочил к Тому.   
\- Чего хочешь, зайчик, - насмешливо сказал он, но прозвучало по меньшей мере двусмысленно, Дэвид начал краснеть против воли - Том улыбнулся Петеру приторно, и прошептал что-то на ухо.   
\- Зачем? – спросил Петер.   
\- Сюрприз, - сказал Том, - ну надо, Петер, надо.   
Дэвид разве что не растекался по полу от восторга. Том в роли коварного соблазнителя Хоффмана, господи, с ума сойти. Дэвид отвернулся, чтобы скрыть улыбку. Чертовы близнецы! Внезапно Том как-то позеленел, Петер дал им адрес, но Том озабоченно отстранился от Хоффмана:   
\- Щас опять блевану! – сказал он Йосту, - Извини Петер, сожрал чего-то…   
\- Еб твою мать! – сказал Йост, утаскивая его прочь, - ты, блин, чертов кокер-спаниэль,…хули ты жрешь все подряд?   
Вскоре они вышли на улицу, но намерения Тома остались непоколебимы. Оказалось, он не шутил.   
\- Йост! – сказал он, и показал рукой на фонтан у подъезда, - О!   
Йост не стал смотреть, как Том использует несчастный фонтан не по назначению и пошел ловить такси. Спустя 10 минут он поймал машину, подождал бледного Тома, и машина стартанула.   
\- Ты в порядке? – спросил Дэвид.   
\- Да, - нехотя сказал Том.   
\- Не блеванешь опять?   
\- Жизнь покажет, - философски ответил Том.   
\- Может отвезти тебя домой?   
\- N его убьет! - сказал Том.   
\- Если мы его найдем, я сам его убью, - мрачно сказал Дэвид, устало запрокидывая голову назад.   
Они его нашли.   
Йост оставил таксиста ждать его у ворот особняка N, они с Томом ломанулись внутрь. Машина жены N была на месте. Помощник N, он же привратник, и охранник, давно и хорошо знал Йоста, потому не был особенно удивлен, тем более что N сказал, что будет с минуты на минуту. Ганс бросился за водой несчастно качающемуся Тому, который попытался приложиться к китайской напольной вазе, куда его снова чуть не вырвало, чем едва не довел Ганса до сердечного приступа. Как только помощник N исчез из их поля зрения, Том мгновенно ожил и вместе с Йостом помчался вверх по лестнице, открывая все двери подряд в поисках хотя бы жены этого гребанного N, но чтобы убедиться, что она одна.   
Она была не одна.   
Она полулежала на кровати в спальне, куда ворвались потные въерошенные и злые Том и Йост. Отмотать назад и стереть. Она полулежала на груди у Билла, задумчиво тянулась губами к его лицу.   
\- УПЫРЬ! – заорал Том с непередаваемым выражением лица.   
К чести упыря лицо у него было крайне заинтересованное. Наличие одежды разумеется мешало оценить стойкость его интереса зрительно, но в этот самый момент губы их слились во вполне себе похожем на настоящий поцелуе.   
\- БИЛЛ?! – возмущенно заорал Йост, заставляя новоявленных любовничков отпрыгнуть друг от друга.   
Йост прыгнул на кровать, хватая Билла за руку и буквально силой отдирая его от женщины, стащил на пол:   
\- МАДАМ, КАК ВАМ НЕ СТЫДНО!!! – гневно заорал он, он все еще сжимал в руке забытый телефон Билла, он заметил только сейчас - ОН ЖЕ НЕСОВЕРШЕННОЛЕТНИЙ! Держи телефон и не оставляй его больше нигде, засранец! – добавил Йост Биллу.   
Том прыснул от смеха, подхватывая Билла с другой стороны, и они вместе потащили его по лестнице вниз, на выход. Ганс как раз вернулся со стаканом воды.   
\- Стойте, куда вы, герр N сейчас приедет!   
\- Ганс мы сейчас вернемся, одно срочное дело….   
Все трое успели сесть в машину и тронуться с места за секунду до того, как лимузин N повернул на эту улицу. Билл сидел зажатым между Томом и Дэвидом, измазанный алой помадой, благоухал духами жены N, и был как видно почти счастлив. Наманикюренные ручки он сцепил на коленочках на манер хорошей девочки.  
\- Где твой телефон? – внезапно спросил Йост.   
\- А? – переспросил Билл.   
\- Где твой телефон? – повторил вопрос Йоста Том.   
\- Ой, - сказал Билл, - я кажется его забыл…или уронил.   
\- В СПАЛЬНЕ?! – заорали оба.   
\- Чо вы орете? – спросил Билл возмущенно.   
\- КАКОГО ЧЕРТА ТЕБЯ ПРИНЕСЛО СЮДА, БИЛЛ? – спросил Дэвид.   
\- Ты сам говорил, Йост! – так же громко, нес теснясь ушей таксиста ответил Билл, - сам говорил, хули, ты говорил, Билл такой пидарас? Найди себе бабу! Я нашел, чо не так? Чо я опять-то виноват?   
\- Блядь, ты лучше заткнись идиот! – выругался Йост и без слов вмазал ему кулаком по лбу. Несильно. Но от души. Таксист и без того на них очень подозрительно косился.   
\- Том, он меня бьет, - сказал Билл Тому.   
Том в сердцах пнул его локтем в живот, и выругался себе под нос.   
\- Меня все ненавидят! – сказал Билл поразительно спокойным голосом, обнял обеими руками Йоста и Тома, откинул голову назад и счастливо захрапел.


	11. Глава 11

Однажды они посетили собачий приют.   
Проезжали мимо, и решили зайти. Билл подобрал там собаку. Собака была странная, то ли терьер, то ли длинношерстная такса, длинная, коротконогая, черная с рыжеватой шерстью. От пса разило дворняжичеством и в глазах светился разум. Видок у пса был порядком отмороженный, глубоко распиздяйский и совсем не гламурный. Густав с Георгом оборжали пса, спросив близнецов, где они вообще нашли такого урода. Близнецы непонимающе посмотрели на них с одинаковым выражением лица. Почему собака казалась им уродом они понять просто не могли. Они решили, что это шутка. Билл держал пса на руках, крепко прижимая к груди:  
\- Он так смотрел на меня! Я понял, я без него не уйду… - сказал Билл, и пес согласно замотал хвостом и лизнул его в щеку, потом обнюхал Тома и лизнул его тоже, Том рассмеялся:   
\- Скотти, фу, - отбиваясь от пса, сказал он. Пес понял это по своему, запрыгал на коленях у Билла и принялся жизнерадостно лезть целоваться к Тому, удесятерив свои усилия. Дэвид пожал плечами по поводу пса, нахмурился и спросил Билла, а кто будет со Скотти по утрам гулять, если вы встаете только к обеду?   
\- Я сам буду гулять! – сказал Билл. И не соврал.   
Он поднимался с кровати в девять, не умывшись, не расчесавшись, натягивал штаны, майку, куртку и кепку на нос, надевал поводок на Скотти и шел с ним гулять, как зомби, покачиваясь и зевая. Потом он приходил домой, повторял ритуал в обратном порядке и падал замертво обратно в кровать.   
Однако на самом деле вскоре пса все полюбили, потому что нрав у него был легкий, характер дружелюбный и не скандальный, да и ум у него был далеко не собачий. Йост пришел в гости к близнецам с двумя пакетами собачьей еды, выгулял пса, накормил. Скотти сразу зауважал Йоста, поняв, кто здесь босс, и стал заглядывать ему в глаза с поразительной преданностью. Сердце Дэвида упало к ногам пса, разбившись на кусочки, и он стал просто приходить к ним, порой, чтобы погулять с собакой.   
Пес был хитрый как черт. Вообще, сказать честно, своим личным хозяином он почитал Билла, и только Билла. Он его любил безгранично и свято, и даже по-собачьи о нем заботился. На все недостатки хозяина он смотрел сквозь пальцы, прощая Биллу его шутки, дурацкие выходки, и забывания его покормить, словно щенку. Конечно, при виде Йоста он выстраивался в постойке смирно, так что все его тело звенело как натянутая струна и имитировал безграничное послушание. Морда пса подхалимажно ухмылялась. Честно говоря, до Скотти они все даже и не думали, что на свете существуют собаки, так щедро одаренные актерскими способностями. Преданности Скотти хватало ровно до того момента, пока Билл ему что-то не говорил. Если хозяин что-то ему говорил, для пса не существовало больше никого, даже любимого Йоста. Когда Йост высказывал Биллу свое Фэ, строил его, или несколько повышал голос, Скотти меланхолично шел к Биллу, садился у его ноги, прижавшись спиной, меланхолично поджав задние лапы, и всем своим видом показывал, кто тут на самом деле прав. Когда Йост делал шаг ему навстречу, пес так внимательно смотрел на него, переводя вес своего собачьего тела на задние лапы, незаметно и подбирая лапы, а однажды даже зарычал на него, всерьез скаля зубы. Йост нахмурился:   
\- Нашел себе…защитничка, - мрачно сказал он Биллу.   
\- Скотти, нельзя крыситься на дядю Йоста, - сказал Билл собаке с совершенно серьезным выражением на лице, - он обижается!   
Дэвид посмотрел на Билла очень выразительно, но тот тактично сделал вид, что намеков не понял.   
Настал короткий период отдыха, Билл и Том в буквальном смысле заперлись в своей квартире, и как сказал Георг, впали в спячку. Примерно так все и было. Они спали. Ели. Пялились тупо в телевизор, снова спали и снова ели. Том проснулся как-то, часов в десять вечера спящим на диване, с пустой бутылкой пива в руке. Очевидно он заснул в процессе просмотра какой-то душераздирающей картины. Билла в гостиной он не обнаружил, в его комнате тоже, когда он уже было решил, что тот подло свинтил куда-то воспользовавшись его бессознательным состоянием, когда странный грохот на кухне, заставил его заглянуть туда и оторопеть.   
Билл потерянно стоял с дымящейся кастрюлей посреди кухни. Он был в трениках с лампасами и майке-алкоголичке без рукавов. То, что дымилось в кастрюле пахло макаронами, и ими же, по всей видимости и являлось. Билл подошел к раковине и попытался вылить из кастрюли воду. Шипя и матерясь он пару раз уронил крышку в раковину, чуть не потерял все спагетти и обварился паром.   
Том молча открыл шкафчик, вытащил дуршлаг и приставил к Биллиной кастрюле:   
\- Сливай давай, - важно пробасил Том.   
\- Гы, - хихикнул Билл, - а я-то думал, нахрена тут кастрюля с дырками?   
Том молча погладил его по голове, лицо его выражало неописуемую гамму эмоций. Причем всех эмоций одновременно.   
\- Том, ты думаешь я – идиот? – тем не менее улыбаясь одними уголками губ спросил Билл.   
Том сочувственно кивнул. Однако на самом деле, он не думал об этом. Он думал о том, какими шелковистыми казались волосы Билла под его ладонью, просто вымытые, чуть завивающиеся на кончиках от природы, не торчащие в разные стороны от лака словно иголки дикобраза. Смотрел на прозрачную фарфоровую кожу, на дрожащие на высоких скулах ресницы, так усердно Билл переворачивал кастрюлю со спагетти вверх дном. Видел торчащие ключицы и костлявые плечи. Билл весь был какой-то домашний, привычный, чудной и немного нескладный. Это был тот Билл, которого он знал. Это был тот Билл, к которому он привык, прирос. Это был тот Билл который был половиной его тела и души. С потерей которого он в последнее время смирился и не чаял более увидеть вновь. От этого всего дурацкие переживания последних недель навалились на Тома вновь. Не так как раньше, удушающее острой болью, а отзвуками, которые, как видно поселились в нем навсегда, стыдом и тупой горечью.   
То существо, с иголками, в маске мейк-апа, с гламурной хамоватостью умело держать удар. Оно имело когти, панцирь и клыки. Его было нестрашно ударить, ясно было, что оно въебет в ответ так, что мало не покажется. Его нестыдно было унизить, потому что на бесстыжей его морде читалось, что он давно уже поимел и тебя и всех твоих родственников впридачу.   
Том уже было привык к мысли что это существо – его брат. Он даже как-то оказался не готов увидеть его. Его Билла. Тому существу он мог противостоять, перед этим Биллом он оказывался беззащитен, словно без кожи. Том ведь тоже сумел отрастить свой панцирь, из пофигизма, наглости и хамства, с демонстративной простоватостью, панибратством и мачизмом. С его Биллом этот панцирь рассыпался в прах, и Том снова чувствовал себя новорожденным полуслепым комочком, тянущимся к брату как к единственному источнику тепла и защиты от холодного, чужого и страшного мира вокруг. Он опять чувствовал себя так, словно ему было три года. Билл смотрел на него абсолютно так же, чуть скосив глаза и приоткрыв рот, так что его передние кривоватые зубки забавно по-заичьи топорщились. Ровно также, как смотрел впервые, как Том мог это помнить. Все что случилось с ними за последнее время внезапно показалось Тому неправдой, жестокой шуткой, у него закружилась голова, он покачнулся и едва не упал. Он не знал что делать.   
Билл все прекрасно понял. Ему не надо было ничего говорить, ничего объяснять. Он наконец выпустил из рук свою гребанную кастрюлю, крепко обнял Тома обеими руками и прижал к себе. Том уткнулся носом ему в плечо, так же крепко обнимая брата в ответ. Он вдыхал знакомый и родной запах его кожи, и ему становилось все спокойнее и теплее с каждым вздохом. Так было спокойно и хорошо, и ничего больше не беспокоило. Так Тому казалось, что больше ничего он и не хотел. Кажется, они простояли так довольно-таки долго, пока Билл не протянул как-то жалостно:   
\- Том, я так жрать хочу…   
\- Щас все будет! – очнулся Том.   
Он сказал, что знает как готовить, и будет руководить процессом. Билл скептично поковырял в носу, но тактично промолчал. Том притащил откуда-то целую книгу кулинарных рецептов. Проанализировав содержимое их холодильника и сравнив его с содержанием книги он изрек, что они будут готовить Спагетти карбонара.   
\- А это можно есть? – уточнил Билл.   
Том гордо поднял левую бровь, мол, не надо сомневаться. Более всего ему в рецепте понравилась необходимость добавить в соус для спагетти стакан белого сухого вина. Они открыли бутылку и тут же ополовинили ее сами, после чего дело пошло вперед гораздо оптимистичнее. Том обжарил бекон на сковородке и отставил ее в сторону. Это было большой стратегической ошибкой, потому что пока он рыдал, пытаясь, как было написано в кулинарной книге «измельчить» луковицу, Билл сожрал со сковородки почти весь бекон. Билла Том пинками отогнал от плиты, от греха подальше и усадил за стол читать рецепт вслух.   
\- Сливки…стакан, добавить, соль, перец по вкусу,..чо?...а… о-ре-га-но какое-то…ТОМ! – внезапно спросил Билл, - А чо такое О-РЕ-ГА-НО?   
\- Ты чо, не знаешь, что такое орегано? – возмущенно ответил вопросом на вопрос Том.   
\- Нет, - честно ответил Билл, - А ты? Знаешь?   
Том задумчиво почесал нос.   
\- Тоже нет, - наконец сказал он.   
Билл злорадно расхохотался.   
\- Ну, значит, хрен с ним, с ореганом, - махнул рукой он, но тут Тома было сложно переубедить, следовать инструкции он любил с маниакальной точностью.   
\- Билл, а вдруг это что-то важное?   
Билл пожал плечами:   
\- Давай что ли Йосту позвоним, - сказал он.

***

  
Петер Хоффман заехал за Дэвидом домой, и с порога сказал:   
\- Йост, пошли нажремся до полного изумления!   
\- Змей-Искуситель, - мрачно нахмурив брови, сказал Йост и пошел за курткой.   
Он знал, что Хоффман недавно встречался с разъяренным N, и ему, разумеется было жизненно важно знать, чем закончился этот весь долбанный цирк-шапито. Они приехали в один из любимых кабаков Хоффмана, темный пафосный и малолюдный, выпили, перекусили, и снова выпили. За третьим двойным виски со льдом под сигару Хоффман подмигнул Йосту и спросил в лоб:   
\- Ну и хули ты завалил бабу N?   
\- Я? – Йост закашлялся.   
\- Головка от хуЯ, - в рифму сквозь зубы сказал Хоффман, - с какой такой далеко идущей, глубокомысленной и поразительно тонкой целью ты отодрал жену главного спонсора твоего проекта, придурок?   
\- Я не драл, - удивленно сказал Йост, - Хоффман, ты базар-то фильтруй, а? Хотя бы через слово…   
Хоффман продолжал недоверчиво смотреть на него.   
\- Ты ж сам меня видел-то тем вечером, и N, кстати тоже.   
\- Жену его я тоже видел, но N почему-то настаивает.   
\- Параноик.   
Хоффман хмыкнул.   
\- Я клялся и божился N, что провел с тобой весь вечер, а потом мы поехали в стрипбар.   
Йост внезапно побледнел.   
\- Ганс меня видел… - грустно сказал он.   
\- Так ты, сука, там все-таки был? – расхохотался Хоффман.   
\- Был, - грустно подтвердил Йост, - с Томом.   
\- Что, прямо оба сразу?   
\- …и Биллом.   
\- Вот это женщина!   
\- Петер, да, блин все не так было…   
\- Йост, я верю тебе как себе, иначе бы я с тобой, подонком, бы не работал. Да только N нашел твой телефон в своей кровати в спальне. Вот все, конечно хорошо, но как твой телефон там оказался?   
\- Мой? – переспросил Йост, похлопав себя по карману и доставая мобильный телефон.   
\- Твой, - кивнул Хоффман, - он зарегистрирован на твое имя.   
\- Ох, епт, - отчаянно вздохнул Йост, - говорил я тебе, Петер, он меня когда-нибудь убьет и спляшет на моей могиле.   
\- N? – переспросил Петер.   
\- Нет, - мрачно сказал Йост и сделал большой глоток виски, - хотя, N, наверное тоже. Петер, хотя бы ты будешь по мне скучать? Навещать иногда?   
\- Да, - сказал Петер, - правда, буду.   
\- Спасибо, Петер.   
\- Не за что, Дэвид.   
Они некоторое время сидели молча и курили. Дэвид задумчиво ерошил волосы и смотрел не отрываясь на слабый огонек свечи, стоящей в глиняном подсвечнике на столе, думая о чем-то своем.   
\- Дэвид, - Петер прервал молчание.   
\- Ммм?   
\- Дэвид, но я не хочу, чтобы ты погиб в расцвете лет, убиенный старым мерзким пидорасом.   
\- А у меня есть выбор? – ухмыльнулся Йост.   
\- Что-нибудь придумаем, - сказал Петер, - ты только расскажи мне все так, как было, ладно?   
\- Петер,…   
\- Я знаю, ты кого-то пытаешься выгородить, за себя бы ты не стал, Дэвид, говори, пожалуйста, все как есть… - мягко но чрезвычайно настойчиво проговорил Петер.   
\- Ладно, - Йост разлил виски по стаканам вновь, не дожидаясь официанта. Они взяли бутылку, - только ответь мне сначала на мой вопрос, Петер.   
\- Слушаю, - Хоффман откинулся в кресле назад и сложил руки на груди.   
\- Что это за темная история между Биллом и N? И почему и как она постоянно оказывается замешана с тобой?   
\- Это два вопроса, Йост, - наигранно улыбнулся Петер.   
\- Не будь жлобом, Петер, - в тон ему улыбнулся Йост.   
\- Не могу остановиться, Дэвид, - сказал Хоффман и расстегнул пуговицу на рубашке, становилось жарко, - можно я задам тебе встречный вопрос, а что ты об этом знаешь?   
Дэвид вздохнул и затушил сигарету в пепельнице. Тут же закурил новую.   
\- Ну, - начал он, выпуская дым, - я помню, ты говорил, что N положил глаз на… - Дэвид набрал воздуха в легкие, - на одного нашего общего хорошего знакомого.   
\- Угу, - кивнул Петер.   
\- Я тут разговаривал с Томом, и его точка зрения меня несколько удивила.   
\- Да?   
\- Да.   
\- Чем же? – поинтересовался Петер, он выглядел слегка разозленным, - тем, что N зашел несколько дальше чем ты думал, а я не дал ему докончить его гнусное дело? Я не нарочно, не думай, Дэвид, я не знал, просто увидел. N испугался, ребенку было слегка за десять. Я ответил на твой вопрос?   
\- Да, - сказал Йост, - Петер, мы с тобой сколько знакомы, восемь лет? Десять? Почему ты мне не сказал?   
\- Билл мне запретил.   
\- Билл мне запретил, - Дэвид устало передразнил Петера, всем своим видом показывая, что находит его отговорку достаточно смехотворной, - Ты должен был мне сказать. Ты.   
Петер вздохнул.   
\- Не должен, - отрицательно помотал головой он.   
\- Это почему это?   
\- Ну, ему итак нелегко пришлось, а если цитировать близко к тексту, то Билл сказал, что не хватало ему, чтобы ему еще и проебали этим всю оставшуюся жизнь. Он гордый, ты знаешь. И я думаю, он прав.   
Дэвид вздохнул, и допил виски.   
\- Еще? – спросил Хоффман, и не дожидаясь ответа налил.   
\- Теперь твоя очередь отвечать, Дэвид. Впрочем, я не буду таким назойливым как ты, я задам тебе один короткий вопрос. Простой вопрос. На который можно ответить либо «Да», либо «Нет».   
Хоффман поднял стакан чтобы чокнуться с Дэвидом. Тот опасливо посмотрел на него.   
\- Ну? – сказал Дэвид.   
\- Я буду чрезвычайно краток, Дэвид. Дэвид, это ведь был телефон Билла, да? Ладно, не отвечай, я не садист какой-нибудь, пытать не буду.   
Дэвид снова выпил:   
\- Я сказал ему к ней на десять метров не приближаться, - сказал Йост.   
\- Нет, ну… - Хоффман пожал плечами, - ну,…тут мне нечего сказать, да. Тут конечно, да, - он засмеялся, - тут мне жаль только, что N этого так и не узнает, я бы хотел посмотреть на его физиономию, и что он скажет…   
Йост засмеялся вместе с ним.   
\- Да, это было бы и правда забавно.   
\- Ха, а помнишь, Дэвид, я тебе говорил, что мальчишка не так-то прост как кажется, и что тебе стоит ими заняться, помнишь? Ты мне не верил сопротивлялся…   
\- Боже, Петер, если бы я знал во что это выльется я бы к нему на пушечный выстрел бы не подошел…   
Петер снова расхохотался. У Йоста зазвонил мобильник. На определителе высветилось Том Каулитц.   
\- Да, Том. Билл? Здравствуй, дорогой. Что такое что? Вы что там обкурились опять оба? Что делаете? В час ночи? Точно обкурились. Нет, я не знаю что это за хрень, сейчас, секунду… - Йост отодвинул телефон от уха и обратился к Петеру, - Петер, ты не знаешь, что такое орегано?   
\- Что? – Петер застыл, начиная подхихикивать.   
\- Орегано, - терпеливо повторил Йост.   
\- А,… - внезапно Петера осенило, - я где-то что-то слышал.   
\- Ты мне скажи, главное, это тоже курят?   
Петер расхохотался громче.   
\- Нет, это что-то из итальянской кухни, кажется, я меню видел…   
\- Билл, а ты уверен, что ты точно не можешь без этого жить? - обратился Йост к телефону, - Ты можешь, Том не может? Господи-Иисусе. Ладно, я попрошу Саки кого-нибудь прислать.   
Йост набрал номер Саки. Саки долго не брал трубку, очевидно спал. Петер продолжал хихикать глядя на озабоченного Дэвида.   
\- Доброй ночи, Саки, извини что разбудил. Срочное дело. Саки, ты не знаешь, что такое «орегано» ? Я тоже нет. Слушай, не в службу а в дружбу, разбуди жену, вдруг она в курсе?   
Петер продолжал ржать, глядя на кроткое лицо Йоста в ожидании ответа жены Саки.   
\- Приправа? – озабоченно переспросил он, - ну ладно, слушай пошли кого-нибудь из ребят в супермаркет, пусть купят этот гребаный орегано, да, и еще пусть купят что-то что можно есть, я не уверен в их кулинарных талантах, ну не знаю, сэндвичи, пиццу…да, Саки, я тоже думаю, что пиццу есть нельзя, но так я хотя бы буду спокоен, что они не загнутся там с голоду. Я не знаю, Саки, если там уже и собака жрет пиццу, я вообще не знаю что думать…Спасибо Саки, я твой должник. Петер хватит ржать!   
Последняя фраза Йоста относилась, разумеется, к Хоффману, который практически в буквальном смысле валялся под столом от хохота.   
\- Петер, - сквозь зубы зарычал Йост, - ПЕТЕР!   
К чести близнецов стоило бы сказать, что блюдо в конце концов им удалось. Они устроили романтический ужин с вином на развороченной кухне, пес Скотти нажрался от пуза и чуть не издох от счастья, развалившись поперек коридора. Потом они поймали Казимира и тоже накормили. Кот сопротивлялся поначалу, но потом испугался, что такая щедрость ни с того ни с сего не бывает, и на всякий случай решил поесть про запас. Тем более, он просек, что его сосед это уже сделал.   
Вообще, Казимир не сразу принял соседа по квартире. Он было считал себя здесь полновластным хозяином, и вдруг приперся некто наглый, кто стал мешать ему жить. Вначале он его игнорировал и побаивался. Характера Казимир был скрытного и в открытую вражду не вступал. Он тихо ходил по шкафам и стульям, пока жизнерадостный Скотти носился заводной колбасой по полу. Вскоре чужак вообще обнаглел и стал мешать ему воспитывать людей. Если раньше Казимир мог капризничать и не подходить к миске, если ему не нравилась еда – и это работало, то сейчас хитрый пес сжирал и его порцию тоже. Глупые хозяева не замечали, кто именно опустошил миску, и, очевидно, были уверены, что котик пожрал. И чтобы не умереть с голоду, Казимиру приходилось выслеживать людей и мчаться к тарелке до того, как это прожорливое животное успевало перекусить и его едой тоже. Когда Скотти прорывался в кухню, Казимир обиженно ходил по коридору, задрав хвост трубой и выстраивал планы мести.   
Оказалось Скотти заметил вскоре, что кот вынужденно голодает, и притащил ему кусок сырого мяса. Казимир испуганно попятился, но Скотти носом пододвинул мясо к нему, и кот, деликатно скалясь в одну секунду его сгрыз. С этого момента началась их крепкая и нерушимая дружба. Раньше Скотти спал в комнате Билла, а Казимир ютился в ногах у Тома. Однажды Йост застал душераздирающую картину, из свернувшегося в серый полосатый клубок Казимира в кресле в гостиной, рядом с ним, положив остроносую морду прямо на спину коту спокойно дрых Скотти.   
\- Сумасшедший дом, - откомментировал тогда Йост, но до близнецов, кажется так и не дошло что здесь не так.   
К коту Том как-то привык. Кот его боялся и стоило Тому шикнуть на него, он прятался под диван, или уносился гигантскими прыжками в коридор. А Скотти его совсем не боялся. Скотти его обожал до потери пульса, смотрел на то как Том орет на него своими черными блестящими обожающими глазами и вилял хвостом. Когда Том уходил, Скотти запросто мог забраться в его кровать, положить голову на подушку, вздохнуть и тут же отрубиться. Если он так делал на кровати у Билла, Биллу достаточно было строго сказать Скотти! пса и след простывал, но Том мог орать до потери пульса, Скотти только радостно бил хвостом.   
\- Скотина, он меня игнорирует, - жаловался Том Биллу.   
А Билл смеялся:   
\- Он тебя любит, - говорил он, - ему просто нравится с тобой общаться.   
Близнецы будто привыкали друг к другу заново, они спали в разных комнатах. Тусовались, правда, весь день в небольшой гостиной, им и в голову не приходило разойтись по разным комнатам, но ночью чинно спали каждый в своей комнате.   
Потом так стало чего-то нехватать. Однажды ночью, Том пришел в комнату к Биллу, скинул Скотти на пол и залез на кровать. Билл потянулся ему навстречу, и Том без слов подхватил его под спину, положил на кровать, взобрался сверху и принялся целовать. А чего им было разговаривать, если он знал, что Билл его хочет. Он из соседней комнаты чувствовал, что Билл его хочет. Их губы слились вместе и он не столько услышал, сколько почувствовал биллин вздох. Том смешно царапнул его нежными короткими поцелуями в нос, в лоб, в щеки, в подбородок.   
\- Придурок, что ты ржешь? – ласково прошептал он брату.   
\- Сережка холодная, щекотно, - ответил Билл.   
Том недовольно зарычал. Билл схватил его лицо обеими руками и поцеловал. Том не смог обижаться долго. Он поцеловал его в ответ, крепче, настойчивее и глубже, заставляя его голову запрокинуться дальше на подушки. Потом сполз по шее вниз, облизал ключицы, и двинулся ниже, заметив, что Билл довольно улыбается, зажмурившись.   
Где-то только тут до Тома внезапно дошло, что Билл голый, и он тоже полностью голый, и что они сейчас будут трахаться, и внезапно его сердце заколотилось с бешеной скоростью, загоняя кровь мощным потоком в одну определенную точку его тела. Том аж сам вздохнул от неожиданности, Билл открыл глаза, посмотрев куда-то ниже пояса Тому, словно бы прочитав его мысли, и ловким движением перевернул Тома на спину.   
\- Билл, что ты… - хотел спросить Том Билла, что он собирается делать, но Билл снова закрыл ему рот рукой. Потом поднес руку к своему рту, прикладывая палец к губам:   
\- Тсс, тише, тебе понравится…   
\- Ой, Билл, тебе лучше не знать, что мне может понравиться, - простонал Том.   
\- Блин, перестань меня смешить, - сказал Билл.   
Он быстро сполз короткими поцелуями вниз по его животу, подхватил ладонью яички, заставив Тома шире раздвинуть ноги, облизнулся, нежно царапнул длинным ногтем внутреннюю сторону его хуя, сразу за головкой.   
\- Ай, - не поняв, страшно это или приятно сказал Том.   
Потом по пути ноготка прошелся мягкий мокрый язык, и Том застонал значительно отчетливее. Билл одобрительно кивнул, и склонился над его бедрами. Длинные черные волосы Билла вольно рассыпались по бедрам Тома, странным образом, своим шелковистым касанием добавляя стимуляции ко рту на его члене.   
\- Ох…Билл, еще, еще, - Том заерзал на месте, пытаясь поднять бедра выше, чтобы усилить соприкосновения его разгоряченной плоти с губами Билла. Одной рукой Билл крепко обхватил в кольцо его член у самого лобка, хотя, говоря по правде, не то чтобы он уж так уж нуждался в поддержке, другая рука близнеца продолжала поглаживать его яйца снизу, Том сообщил Биллу, что он умер и попал в рай. Билл хмыкнул, отрываясь от своего занятия, и, пытаясь сдержать улыбку задумчиво посмотрел в сторону:   
\- Слушай, если ты не кончишь меня смешить, я перестану, - строго сказал он.   
\- Э…не-не-не-е-е-ет, - возмущенно замахал руками Том, - соси давай!   
Билл последовал его рекомендациям без лишних разговоров и колебаний, удвоив темп и интенсивность своих движений на нем. Том почувствовал как по его лбу стекла капля пота, когда он отчаянно сжимая зубы, пытался не орать слишком громко от восторга. Он тонул в волнах теплого экстаза, раз за разом погружаясь все глубже, переставая помнить и понимать что происходит вокруг, кто он и что он. Он весь превращался в сгусток возбуждения, подчиняясь и двигаясь ведомый только им одним. Рука Билла тем временем вела себя и вовсе непотребно, опустившись по его мошонке вниз, скользнув пальцем к его заднице, нет, Тому вообще то понравилось, как он его осторожно погладил там…это было даже очень приятно, но вот сама мысль его несколько напугала, и заставила нервно выдохнуть:   
\- Не надо.   
Если Билл и расстроился по этому поводу, то он этого не показал. Он продолжил сосать его еще некоторое время, потом оторвался, опираясь на руки, тяжело дыша. Том видел, что и его лоб теперь блестел от пота.   
\- Блядь, Том, я больше не могу, трахни меня, - как-то очень обыденно и спокойно произнес он. Том чуть не подавился слюнями, такой воодушевляющей ему показалась эта фраза брата. Вообще его очень сильно завела мысль, что Билл так возбудился только от того, что сосал его. Сказать что-то членораздельно он не смог, он тупо завалил его на кровать и взобрался сверху.   
В этот момент его глаза встретились с глазами таксы дворянских кровей.   
\- Скотти, уйди, - шикнул на него Том. Как обычно, бесполезно.   
Скотти нагло зевнул и почесал задней лапой лениво за ухом, делая вид что он тут не при чем.   
\- Том, - сказал Билл, - ты там заснул?   
\- Блинский блин, я не могу так, когда он на меня смотрит! – возмущенно кивнул Том на Скотти. Нехотя слез с кровати, и пинками выгнал пса из комнаты, закрывая перед наглым носом дверь.   
Наверное Том никогда так быстро не преодолевал пространство между дверью и кроватью, как тогда. Он перевернул Билла на спину, убеждаясь, что его восторг от их интимного общения никуда не пропал, поглаживая его для верности рукой, заставляя выгнуться у себя в руках, застонать. Он держал его бедра у себя на коленях, упиваясь ощущением власти над телом Билла.   
\- Том, - простонал Билл, - ну давай уже, а?   
\- Даю! – сказал Том, словно очнувшись от задумчивости.   
Он вставил Биллу, чувствуя, как они поначалу охренели оба, от жара и ноющей боли, дал ему перевести дыхание, и принялся двигаться в нем сначала медленно, но быстрее и резче с каждым ударом. Билл тихо постанывал в ритм с каждым его движением в нем, и это ощущение непосредственной зависимости одного от другого сводило Тома с ума. Он увлекся процессом наблюдения просто до невероятности. Меняя темп и резкость, впрочем, увлечение процессом помогло ему немного продлить нарастающее стремительно возбуждение, иначе бы он уже давно кончил. Прямо сразу бы вошел бы, и кончил бы. Он с усилием закусил зубами нижнюю губу, чтобы этим ощущением отвлечь коварные мысли от лежащего под ним, мокрого от пота, возбужденного Билла. Он уже не мог видеть ни прилипшие к щекам черные пряди волос, ни зажмуренные глаза, ни открытый отчаянно в очередном экстатическом стоне рот, он поднял его бедра выше, закидывая за поясницу, выгибаясь назад, привставая, и фактически наполовину держа его на весу.   
Они были настолько увлечены процессом оба, что им даже не мешал вой и царапанье под дверью, которое устроил возмущенный Скотти, и вскоре к нему присоединился Казимир.   
Том запрокинул голову назад, отбрасывая отросшие длинные дреды за спину, чтобы они ему не мешали, переводя дух и набираясь сил для последнего рывка. Он набросился на тело брата, словно бы желая его окончательно растерзать, заставляя его начать умолять его дать ему кончить, Том подхватил член Билла рукой, повторяя ритм своих движений внутри, и почувствовал как он сжался на нем, в оргазме, чувствовал тягучую влагу на руке, на своей груди, с восторгом понимая, что теперь он наконец может дать себе волю, и сжав зубы и рыча ударил бедрами между его бедер особенно сильно, перекрывая собственным воплем даже шум, устроенный животными.   
После этого он молча упал на Билла сверху и просто лежал так, пытаясь вспомнить кто он такой, и что он здесь делает. Какофония за дверью не прекращалась.   
\- Том, открой дверь, - лениво прошептал Билл, - впусти Скотти.   
\- Да пошел он, - сказал Том, - СЛЫШЬ ТЫ? ПШЕЛ В ПИЗДУ, СКОТТИ!   
Скотти гавкнул на Тома в ответ.   
\- Том! – возмущенно сказал Билл, - а я не могу так…открой дверь, бесполезно.   
Том яростно вздохнул, матерясь себе под нос, и пошатываясь слез с кровати, чтобы открыть дверь.


	12. Глава 12

Дэвид наблюдал за ребятами пока они ехали на музыкальную церемонию. Он сидел на переднем сиденье мини-вэна, вполоборота, рассеянно делая вид, что смотрит в окно, однако на самом деле не спуская с них глаз. Густав явно нервничал, но старался это скрыть. Он надувал щеки, шевелил ноздрями, словно хомячок-переросток, и потерянно глядел в окно.   
Георг был радостно возбужден, но пытался сублимировать свое нетерпение в автомобильные гонки, с увлечением играя в них на своем мобильном телефоне. Оба юноши сидели во втором ряду, на боковых креслах, и, увы, в отличие от Дэвида совсем не замечали происходящего на заднем сиденье. А близнецы, надо сказать, тихо жгли.   
Первая половина пути была еще так себе. Том сладко спал, положив голову на колени Биллу. Билл смотрел куда-то в одну точку, почти не моргая, своей неестественной неподвижностью напоминая ящерицу, греющуюся на камне ранним утром. Левым локтем он опирался лениво на плечо спящего Тома, тонкая, изумительной работы скульптора кисть руки его, с черно-белым маникюром, в тяжелых серебряных кольцах, ласково поддерживала по-детски беззащитное лицо Тома под подбородок. Билл сидел неподвижно. Том спросонья потерся, словно маленький котенок, губами и носом о ладонь брата, улыбаясь так, что почти наяву казалось что он сейчас замурлычет. Билл не глянул на него, но в уголках и его губ отпечаталась удовлетворенная и спокойная мечтательная радость. Глядя на эту улыбку, Дэвиду почему-то стало не по себе, настолько интимной она показалась. Она заставила его почувствовать себя вуайеристом, подглядывающим в замочную скважину. Он уже видел такое лицо у Билла раньше, в полудреме после ночи их горячей и нежной любви, рядом с собой, на подушке.   
Билл почувствовал взгляд, жесткий и стальной, и повернул голову навстречу. Миндалевидные, кажущиеся черными в полутьме салона глаза в темной вуали теней для век встретили взгляд Йоста без вызова, но аналогично жестко и в упор. Длинные ресницы не затрепетали испуганно, взгляд не затуманился стыдливой поволокой. Билл смотрел на него даже не нагло. Уверенно смотрел, и спокойно. Йост чувствовал себя приглашенным на файв-о-клок к английской королеве, которая спросила его, не желает ли он сливок к чаю. Предательское чувство беззащитности и того, чего он всегда боялся с Биллом, а именно понимания того что он не управляет единолично ситуацией, тускло заныло у него где-то в межреберном пространстве. Билл приоткрыл рот, склонив голову на бок, так бывало, когда он внимательно слушал, или имитировал. Сразу ставшие пухлыми на вид губки, мокрые от бесцветного блеска для губ сложились в беспомощное маленькое девичье «о», ударяя мужчину в пах в самом буквальном смысле этого выражения. Контраст покорной нежности губ и уверенной доминантности взгляда заставил Йоста покраснеть и задохнуться на секунду, чувствуя как кровь унизительно покорная взгляду Билла, уверенно стремится скопиться где-то внизу его живота. В мыслях своих он уже скинул Тома с коленок Билла, словно щенка, и завалил младшего на заднем сиденье, цинично завалил, грубо, словно бы мстя за то внутреннее унижение, что он ощущал, чувствуя, как повинуется его тело малейшему движению или взгляду этого сопляка. О, нет, и его не смутило бы присутствие Густава и Георга. Они бы только добавили специй к коктейлю его мести. Да, уж они-то прекрасно знали правила этой игры. Мысль о Томе, на глазах которого он мог бы это сделать, и вовсе наполнила душу Йоста гнуснейшими чувствами, которых он даже неожиданно застеснялся, настолько искусительно-сладки они ему сейчас показались.   
Дэвид услышал звонок мобильного и достал его из внутреннего кармана куртки.   
\- Зайчик? – нежно спросили его по ту сторону трубки вместо приветствия.   
\- Хоффман, бля! – возмущенно рявкнул Дэвид, заставляя Петера расхохотаться.   
От выкрика Йоста Том очнулся, открыл глаза, потянулся, сладко зевнул и сел. Билл улыбнулся ему, очень тепло, совсем не играя, так что улыбка превратила его глаза в теплый шоколад, отражая собой или отражаясь в глазах Тома.   
\- Мне приснилось, что мы… - начал Том и уткнулся губами в ухо Билла, продолжая свою мысль. Билл разулыбался шире, прикусывая губу, фыркая и краснея. Они вели себя как неразумные дети, как мальчишки, но что-то вокруг них заставляло накаляться воздух.   
Хоффман отчитывал Йоста за что-то, Дэйв Рот его несколько подставил с последним контрактом, а тот не проверил лишний раз, посчитав, что своему старому другу можно доверять абсолютно. Бензнеру как всегда было на все насрать, кроме его счета в банке, и они радостно выставили Йоста полным лохом. В принципе, Хоффман это прекрасно понимал, потому и произнес то, что должен был произнести:   
\- Йост, бизнес и отношения это две непересекающиеся Вселенные, бизнес и дружба и вовсе понятия несовместимые, - крякала трубка голосом Хоффмана, - Я сколько раз тебе говорил. Основной принцип работы у нас такой – Все врут. Никому не верь. Никому, даже себе!   
Йост не хотел даже оправдываться, так глупо это все выглядело. Он хотел набить морду Роту, Бензнеру за компанию, с настроением выебать во все дыры в особо извращенной форме обоих Каулитцев, а потом сплясать «мамушку» на дубовом столе Петера Хоффмана с заявлением об увольнении в зубах. Это было единственное, чего он, положа руку на сердце, сейчас хотел. Он изнемогал от сладости этой мысли. Да, а близнецы в это время жгли вовсю. Рука Тома гладила бедро Билла, незаметно, увлеченно, растопырив длинные пальцы, с каждой секундой поднимаясь все выше по его бедру, Билл облизывался и ерзал на месте, что-то шепча на ухо Тому в ответ. На его лице, на каждом изгибе его тела было написано «Том, выеби меня», Йосту аж стало неудобно. Казалось, вокруг близнецов образовалось облако эротического притяжения такой силы, что даже погруженный в гонки Георг настороженно дернул шеей в их сторону, словно что-то почувствовав.   
Теперь фантазии Йоста несколько видоизменились, он уже видел Билла лежащего на заднем сиденье мини-вэна, Тома с глубокомысленно-похотливой физиономией садящегося ему на грудь, достающим свой надутый истекающий сладострастием хуй из необъятных штанов с ласковой неотвратимостью засовывающим его ему за щеку. Дэвид и сам теперь заерзал на сиденье, пытаясь устроиться в тесных штанах и не очень понимая, каким образом ему придется теперь вставать с места и ходить на этом гребанном награждении с эдакой пионерской палаткой, , сформировавшейся из его штанов спереди, волею особенностей мужской анатомии и тонкой ткани свободных брюк. Губы его пересохли, кадык дернулся лихорадочно, он закрыл пылающий лоб рукой, чтобы не видеть близнецовских брачных игр более. Хоффман что-то спрашивал его, а он всерьез прикидывал, насколько сильно растянет блядскую дырочку Билла член Тома, будет ли он толще и больше чем его собственный, и как он будет там смотреться со своими выступившими на гладком стволе от силы сексуального напряжения венами. Особенно если раздвинуть большими пальцами обе половинки маленькой попки чтобы облегчить ему доступ. Он уже видел, как Билл в нетерпении насаживается на Тома, развращенно подмахивая навстречу Томовским сильным движениям жилистых бедер. Хрюкнул что-то невразумительное Хоффману, на что тот пожелал ему скорейшего выздоравления от умственной неполноценности, потом нетактично послал его на хуй, вырубив телефон, под предлогом того, что они уже приехали.   
Когда он пришел в себя от этого всего и снова решился посмотреть на близнецов, он посчитал себя укуренным психом. Они меланхолично сидели на заднем сиденье и смотрели в разные стороны, не проявляя ни малейшего интереса друг к другу. У них даже не шел обыкновенный для них бессловесный диалог, они просто сидели, смотрели в разные стороны и думали одну и ту же мысль. Для них, по всей видимости, ничего не произошло. Дэвид молча смотрел на останавливающийся кортеж, людей, фоторепортеров, подходящего к их машине и открывающего дверь Саки и думал о том, что же ему теперь делать со своим стояком. Дверь открылась, Билл встал с сиденья, и, согнувшись пополам чтобы не задевать головой потолок машины, прошел вперед первым. Дэвид внимательно посмотрел ему в лицо, пока он проходил мимо. Наглый щенок с лицом дивы игриво подмигнул ему.   
Дэвид в сердцах отвесил ему смачный шлепок по откляченной заднице. От всей широкой менеджерской души. Билл молча упал на руки подхватившему его у выхода Саки, мужественно сжав зубы, чтобы не заорать при всем честном народе, на Дэвида он даже не обернулся. Том опасливо покосился на Йоста и бочком пробрался к выходу, на всякий случай прикрывая жопу рукой. Георг расхохотался громко, хлопая себя руками по коленям.   
\- На выход! - грубовато скомандовал оставшимся ребятам Дэвид, стаскивая с сидения рядом черный полуспортивный пиджак с латунными пуговицами, и подтягивая к себе.   
\- Дэвид, ты чего, сбрендил? Жарко же, - удивленно протянул Густав, надевая на голову кепку.   
\- Иди, давай, - недовольно скривился Дэвид.   
Конечно, он увидел на церемонии N, но тот демонстративно игнорировал его присутствие. Дэвид увидел пару своих знакомых тех времен, когда он еще сам работал мальчиком в бойзбенде. Страшно хотелось с ними пообщаться, но появившийся неизвестно откуда Пат Бензнер настоятельно рекомендовал ему пообщаться с главным редактором журнала «А…», с которым они находились в затяжной холодной войне. Пат был не один, рядом с ним стоял, по всей видимости, его друг. Кажется, он был женат на сестре владельца музыкального телеканала, и потому Пат им очень дорожил. Мужик был мерзок и на вид еще более пидароват, чем сам Патрик. Дэвид возненавидел его с первого взгляда. Его безвольную физиономию без подбородка, с огромной бородавкой на лбу, оплывшую от всяческих излишеств тушку. Ребята стояли перед фотографами в заученных позах, давно уже не моргая на вспышки фотоаппаратов, и профессионально держа лица. Дэвид с усилием оторвал взгляд от маняще упершего указательный палец в объектив фотографа Билла и злобно поинтересовался у Пата и его друга, как долго они искали такого лоха педального, как он, Дэвид, чтобы нихера не делать, и прикрывать им свою жопу в самых неприятных случаях.   
Пат громко расхохотался.   
\- Ну, Дэвид, - игриво потрепал его по плечу Бензнер, - есть такое слово – надо.   
\- Всем известно, что никто лучше Дэвида Йоста не находит общего языка со всякими блядями, - хохотнул его друг игриво подмигивая в ту же самую сторону, куда были сейчас направлены объективы фотографов.   
Дэвид оценил шутку до конца.   
\- Спасибо на добром слове, - сквозь зубы процедил он и царапнул бородавчатого мрачным взглядом.   
Он поговорил с редактором, хоть та и окатила его арктическим холодом, словно бы он только что изнасиловал ее любимую собачку, той-терьера, с розовым бантиком, которую она держала в руках. Она высосала из него всю энергию за те полчаса, что он провел с ней. Позже он отошел в сторону, толком ничего не добившись, хотя она и сунула ему свою визитку, с домашним телефоном. Он одновременно решал сразу несколько вопросов с журналистами и охраной, поэтому на что она ему намекала до него дошло отнюдь не сразу, он вежливо поблагодарил ее, в потом его почему-то замутило. Он встретился с Максом с молодежного радио, тот обнял его радостно за плечи, как всегда сообщил, что он, Дэвид, вообще-то ничего мужик, но группа его – полное гавно. Макс как всегда оперативно снабдил его всеми самыми гнусными и грязными сплетнями и слухами, которые ходили вокруг его проекта, и долго с хихиканьем просил признаться, а правда ли, люди говорят, что он спит со своим подопечным, Биллом Каулитцем. Макс был пьян, и Дэвид просто сказал ему:   
\- Завидуй молча.   
Потом он встретился со своими друзьями, пропустив по пару бокалов вина, с облегчением чувствуя, как грязь от общения с товарищами по цеху словно стекает с его души, позволяя ему дышать и снова радоваться жизни. Фотосессия закончилась, и его ребята отправились внутрь дома, чтобы дать интервью тому одному ТВ каналу. Дэвид позволил себе расслабиться еще несколько минут, по-братски расцеловавшись с обоими парнями, оставил их, и пошел внутрь концертного холла, поднимаясь на лифте на третий этаж, в ту сторону, где были расположены кабинеты руководства концертного зала, и где, собственно, должно было записываться интервью.   
Дэвид распахнул дверь комнаты, куда должны были с минуты на минуту прийти журналисты. Вид расслабляющихся близнецов на диване привел его в ярость. Билл сидел на диване, вполоборота к Тому, а Том полулежал на нем меланхолично, вся его поза источала негу. Он общался со стоящим Георгом, глумясь над чем-то, хихикая и получая, как видно, стопроцентное наслаждение от жизни.   
\- ТОМ! ХВАТИТ НА НЕМ ЛЕЖАТЬ! – неожиданно для себя самого рявкнул Дэвид, заставив Георга испуганно отскочить.   
Том посмотрел на продюсера исподлобья, мучительно знакомым взглядом оскорбленной быдлом дивы, Дэвид даже на секунду подумал, что он их перепутал, но глумливая ухмылка Тома вскоре появилась на этом лице:   
\- Я еще даже и не начал, - хамливо заявил Том. Билл рассмеялся издевательски, по крайней мере, именно так это показалось Дэвиду.   
В этот самый момент Дэвид как-то осознал, почему учителя в школе насильно разрубили этого мутанта пополам, разведя их по разным классам, это существо, что он видел сейчас перед собой, было абсолютно замкнутым на себе и неуправляемым. Они не были более Биллом и Томом, они были чем-то иным, поглотившим их личности без остатка, и направляющим вовне, помимо болезненной поглощенности собой, только одну эмоцию к окружающему миру, ненависть и злость к любому кто покуситься на единство этого существа.   
Дэвид не думал долго, прежде чем это сделать. Если бы он подумал, он бы не сделал. Но он не думал. Он одним прыжком подскочил к этому чертовому мутанту, схватил Тома за шиворот и отшвырнул его от Билла. Потом он грубо схватил опешившего Билла за бледное запястье и рывком грубо поднял его на ноги. Дэвида совсем не волновали ни слезы, блеснувшие во внезапно ставшими оленьими глазах Билла, его не волновало, что он причиняет Биллу боль, его не волновало, что стальной захват его пальцев оставивший красные отметины скорее всего превратится в отвратительный в своей откровенности синяк. Он знал только одно, что он должен их разорвать сейчас, и молился, чтобы сила его психологической атаки на них была бы достаточной, чтобы не вызвать ответную тупую агрессию. Ему совсем не нравились почерневшие глаза медленно поднимающегося с пола Тома. Дэвид приложил Билла об стену в сердцах, оставив потирать болящее запястье, еще раз оценил обстановку, краем глаза увидев поигрывающего мышцами рефлекторно, засунув руки в карманы штанов Георга, и странного Густава, закусившего губу и раздувающего ноздри.   
Дэвид никогда не думал, что до этого может дойти, но в воздухе запахло самой настоящей дракой. Молодые самцы не видели перед собой своего руководителя, своего вожака, они видели такого же самца, который покусился на их территорию и законы. Дэвид резко развернулся к ним навстречу, чтобы встретить нападение. Дэвид резко развернулся, демонстративно поворачиваясь открытой спиной к Биллу, в сущности, показывая слепое доверие наугад, на слабо, не имея точно представления в эту секунду, ударит его Билл в спину, или нет.   
Том сделал шаг вперед. Дэвид сжал кулаки. Да, ему было тридцать с лишним, а этим соплякам максимум девятнадцать, но их было трое против одного. Или четверо против одного.   
Тем временем он почувствовал, что Билл за его спиной сделал шаг вперед. У Дэвида сводило хребет от неимоверного нервного напряжения, но Билл очень осторожно и тихо положил руку ему на плечо.   
\- Прости нас, Дэвид, мы были неправы, - тихо проговорил он.   
Вместе с тихими словами Билла в воздухе между Дэйвом и молодыми пацанами словно вырубили электричество. Том внезапно сделал шаг назад, опустил голову и нервно принялся теребить подол длинной футболки. Густав стыдливо опустил козырек кепки на нос, а Георг увлеченно поглядывал куда-то в сторону. Дэвид глянул искоса на Билла, стоящего сзади и по-прежнему держащего руку у него на плече. Дэвид внезапно понял, что совсем не знает этого человека.   
В комнату вошла журналистка и оператор, для записи интервью. Дэвид выдавил из себя улыбку, в которую Билл поверил так же, как и Дэвид в его неожиданную податливость. Пацаны расселись на диване. Дэвид, пытаясь спрятать в карманах пиджака дрожащие руки, наблюдал за тем как осторожно и целенаправленно Билл с Томом теперь избегали друг друга. Рассевшись по разные стороны дивана, Билл с Густавом с одной стороны, и Том с Георгом с другой, бок о бок, сцепивши руки в замок, не совсем довольные исходом схватки, но вынужденно подчинившиеся вожаку.   
Вожаку, - сказал себе Дэвид, - не мне. Своему вожаку. Он не сильно-то доверял Биллу, и не воспринимал его всерьез, однако парень отчего-то не воспользовался ситуацией и не ударил его в спину. Хотя мог. И Дэвид подсознательно ждал, что он именно это и сделает. Интервью началось, и Дэвид решил обязательно подумать об этом позже.

***

Дэвид не повез их домой, а поручил это дело Саки. Зная, что тот выполнит его поручение, он спокойно зашел к себе домой. Он раздраженно швырнул мобильный на мраморный столик у зеркала в прихожей, телефон тут же зазвонил.   
\- Что случилось, Саки? – обреченно спросил он.   
\- Это Билл.   
\- Какого черта ты звонишь мне с телефона Саки, Билл? - обреченно поинтересовался Йост.   
\- А ты не взял бы трубку, если бы там был мой номер, - очень мудро по бытовому, как обычно, заявил засранец.   
\- Это правда, - а Дэвид и не стал скрывать.   
\- Дэвид. Можно я к тебе приеду?   
\- Билл, слушай, - Дэвид оперся о стену, тяжело дыша и медленно подбирая слова, - слушай…ты…   
\- Хочешь послать меня на хуй? – спросил Билл.   
Дэвид подумал, что да. Но сказал иначе. На него накатила какая-то странная апатия.   
\- Билл, тебе лучше было бы оставить меня сегодня в покое, - тихо сказал он в трубку, - нам всем было бы лучше. Мне надо подумать. Спокойно. Одному. Билл, я не имею к тебе никаких претензий, я не хочу с тобой разговаривать. Билл, я ничего не хочу. Я просто хочу быть один.   
\- Хорошо, - сказал Билл быстро, - я ненадолго! Саки, Дэвид разрешил, - сказал он в сторону, прежде чем нажать на сигнал отбоя.   
Дэвид задумчиво посмотрел на мобильник в своей руке, хотел было набрать номер Саки и надрать всем уши, но потом передумал, ему просто стало лень ругаться. Он снял ботинки, куртку, прошел в гостиную, налил в стакан скотча и выпил залпом теплую и показавшуюся отвратительной на вкус жидкость.   
Билл не заставил себя долго ждать, появившись в его квартире спустя примерно десять минут. Дэвид не закрыл входную дверь, а он и не стал звонить, как будто знал.   
\- Дэйв, нам надо поговорить, - еще из прихожей проговорил Билл.   
Дэвид несколько затравленно глянул на него, входящего в залу, и покачал головой.   
\- Дэвид… - упрекнул его Билл.   
\- А…о чем нам с тобой говорить? – спросил Дэвид, мрачно закуривая сигарету и забираясь с ногами на диван, - назови хотя бы одну общую тему, Билл.   
Откровенно враждебный прием продюсера и любовника, если и смутил Билла, то он предпочел это не показать.   
\- Дэвид я хочу поговорить о нас…   
\- Знаешь…Билл, - раздраженно перебил его Дэвид, - я понял, я сегодня это понял, Билл, здесь нету «нас». - Он даже не подумал предложить Биллу войти, или сесть, ему внезапно стало как-то глубоко пофиг, - Нас никогда не было, и нас нет, и не будет, Билл, ты об этом хотел поговорить?   
\- Мы есть, - спокойно покачал головой Билл.   
\- Софистика, - сказал Дэвид.   
\- Чего это? – переспросил Билл.   
\- Тебе стоило бы прочитать в жизни хотя бы еще одну книгу, кроме биографии Нены, - усталым голосом проговорил Дэвид, заставив Билла фыркнуть смущенно, внезапно напомнив ему того самого Билла, которого он знал и исподволь, неуверенно, стыдливо любил. Внезапно от этого у него закололо сердце. Даже и на самом деле заболело. Дэвид тяжело вздохнул, держась рукой за бок.   
Билл ловко подскочил к столу, откуда только взялось, непонятно, налил ему еще стакан виски, и оказался сидящим на коленках в ногах у Дэвида. Взрослый мужчина взял стакан и долгое время наблюдал за заботливым лицом Билла, все еще в вечернем макияже. Отмечая краем мозга, что это несколько убивало общее впечатление, и мешало поверить в милого щеночка сложившего лапки у него на коленях и доверчиво положившего на них свою мордочку, и предательски напоминало о том, что перед ним взрослая и циничная сука.   
Дэвид отхлебнул виски для храбрости, и заявил, стремясь звучать так цинично, как ему казалось, заслуживал того Билл.   
\- Я знаю, зачем ты здесь, - сказал он, - Я знаю, чего ты боишься более всего на свете. Нет, деточка, если ты беспокоишься о своем будущем, то не волнуйся, я буду вести проект и дальше, я не настолько мелочен, чтобы мои личные обиды могли бы помешать успешному коммерческому проекту, я думаю, ты достаточно хорошо меня знаешь.   
Билл кивнул, лицо его почему-то стало каменным.   
\- Тебе не нравится то, что я с тобой так говорю? – неожиданно заботливо спросил Дэвид.   
\- Нет, - сказал Билл.   
\- А почему? – спокойным тоном спросил Дэвид, - ты думаешь, я неправ?   
\- Я думаю, у тебя крышу снесло по поводу твоих денег, Дэвид, - так же спокойно сказал Билл, - как и на теме того, что тебя хотят использовать.   
Дэвид резко выдохнул. Слова Билла его взбесили.   
\- Да кто ты такой, чтобы меня судить? – резко подскочил он на месте, заставляя вскочить на ноги и Билла. Щеки юноши резко покраснели, он опустил голову. Дэвид умел завести его сполоборота, но в данном случае вряд ли стоило бы воспринимать эту фразу в эротическом контексте.   
\- Билл, - сквозь зубы, прижимая обе руки к лицу, уже более спокойным тоном, но еще более отчаянно спросил Дэвид, - как ТЫ смеешь меня судить?   
\- И правда, - кивнул Билл, сквозь сведенные челюсти прошептав, достаточно громко, впрочем, чтобы Дэвид услышал, - как Я смею тебя судить. Как я вообще тебе что-то смею говорить, я сам удивлен. Я опять забываю свое место и смею гавкать, так что ли, Дэвид?   
Дэвид грязно выругался швырнул подушку с дивана об стену со всего размаху. Он схватил Билла за воротник рубашки, и встряхнул, потом толкнул его назад, заставив упасть тряпичной куклой назад, в стоящее напротив дивана большое кресло. Дэвид сделал шаг вперед, поставив руки на подлокотники, склонился над ним, нависая угрожающе. От него словно полыхнуло жаром ненависти. У Билла перехватило дыхание.   
\- Не пытайся перевести тему на свои чертовы права, - тихо проговорил Дэвид, дыша сигаретным дымом и виски, - Лучше не пытайся, Билл. Меня потом засудит блядская комиссия по делам несовершеннолетних, но я, блядь, тебя покалечу. Я достаточно доходчиво донес до тебя свою мысль?   
Билл смотрел на него с открытым ртом. Дэйв вынужден был отметить даже некоторое удовлетворение, возникшее внутри него, от произведенного на юношу эффекта. Честно говоря, он не ожидал, что тот так отреагирует. Он его напугал. Агрессия Йоста совестливо поджав хвост спряталась подальше. К чести Билла нужно отметить, что он достаточно быстро собрался, и выражение испуга исчезло с его лица.   
\- Достаточно, - кивнул он. Дэвид давно заметил, что разговаривать с Биллом в основном было абсолютно бесполезно. Доказывать что-то, убеждать – было пустой тратой времени и сил. Однако по жизни Билл обладал удивительно мудрой чертой, если он понимал что противник сильнее его, он просто подчинялся силе. Он не думал и не обижался. Это отступление не задевало его самолюбие, он не стал бы за это мстить. Он относился к этому не по-мальчишески философски. Преимущественное житие в мужской стае воспитало в нем на удивление мужественные черты, проявляющиеся неожиданно там, где их можно было бы ждать менее всего.   
В некотором смысле Дэвид был доволен.   
Он все еще являлся понятием силы для Билла.   
Билл смотрел на него.   
Дэвид стоял слишком близко к нему, от него приятно пахло, его парфюмом, и еще его запахом, и виски, к тому же кожу Билла начало приятно покалывать от исходившего от него тепла. Билл понял, что его развезло уже гораздо позже, чем это стало возможным остановить. Дэвид понял еще позднее. Когда Билл заерзал на месте, и, облизнувшись, съехал на сидении кресла вниз, так что ноги Дэвида оказались зажатыми между широко раздвинутыми острыми коленками.   
\- Не стой так близко, не дави - чуть хрипловато сказал Билл, - я теряю волю.   
Если до этого момента Дэвид что-то еще и соображал, то сейчас точно перестал.   
Он подхватил ногу Билла под коленку, и забросил себе на талию, ставя колено ровно между ногами молодого парня, и взбираясь сверху. Они оба теперь тяжело дышали. Дэвид молча разглядывал Билла, глядя сверху вниз, жадно впитывая каждую деталь.   
\- Ну, и? – спросил Билл, - глядя на него в упор, - что дальше?   
\- Дальше? – переспросил Дэвид.   
\- Давай, отъеби меня во все дыры, как последнюю шлюху, ты ж с утра слюной капаешь…   
\- А чо, свербит? – сквозь зубы поинтересовался Дэвид, задумчиво, но угрожающе хватая Билла одной рукой за горло, потираясь об него всем телом, заставляя Билла откинуть голову назад от его неожиданного натиска, - не терпится?   
Билл ответил ему в таких емких и похабных выражениях, Дэвид даже не особенно-то и знал, что они существуют, но Билл порой мог просветить его парой-тройкой, когда в нем порой неожиданно взыгрывало благородное происхождение от водителя грузовика. Сейчас был один из таких случаев. Кровь бросилась в лицо Дэвиду, хотя конечно не только в лицо, но да, по правде говоря, мальчишке удалось заставить его покраснеть. Дэвид погладил его ширинку, в очередной раз, с воодушевлением понимая, что есть все-таки одна вещь, в которой Биллу он мог верить полностью и безоговорочно, даже если и сомневался во всех остальных. В этом смысле Билл никогда его не подводил:   
\- Блядь ты уличная, - удивительно нежно прошептал Дэвид, продолжая гладить член Билла через штаны. Губы Билла приоткрылись, жадно хватая воздух, пока он пытался извиваться под ним в попытке войти в более плотный контакт с его рукой. Отпустил его горло, позволяя подняться. Биллу нравилось смотреть, когда он его так ласкал. Дэвид облизнулся, чувствуя, как измученное неудовлетворенностью его тело мучительно и болезненно вновь оживает, подкидывая иссохшему от бесплотных фантазий утра мозгу пару тройку дельных и захватывающих идей по поводу разгоряченного худенького тела под ним, - Что бы ты делал, если бы ты не встретил меня, а? Ой, молчи, - он на секунду прикрыл рот Билла рукой, когда тот открыл его, чтобы ответить, - лучше молчи, я знаю, что ты скажешь. Нашел бы лоха постарее и побогаче…   
Билл расхохотался, сверкая всеми тридцатью двумя зубами и запрокидывая назад голову. Шутка показалась ему крайне смешной и удивительно актуальной, он радостно закивал головой, подтверждая правоту Дэвида.   
\- Ты знаешь, а я и правда люблю тебя, Дэвид, - сказал он внезапно, отсмеявшись, и Дэвид просто проглотил язык от нахлынувших на него чувств. Он потерялся как-то сразу, растерял весь свой кураж. Лицо стало невероятно серьезным, он встал с кресла, за руку поднял Билла с кресла, поставил рядом с собой, и осторожно обнял за тонкую хрупкую талию, осторожно прижимая к себе будто неопытную девушку, словно драгоценную статуэтку. Ему внезапно так жалко стало этого мгновения. Этого ощущения странной близости, близости на каком-то ином уровне, чем та, что была до. Он не знал, повторится ли это когда-нибудь еще, или эта секунда будет тем, что ему придется вспоминать с тоской до конца своих дней.   
\- Ты ж даже не понимаешь до конца, что ты со мной делаешь, - прошептал Дэвид Биллу, ласково проводя руками вверх и вниз по его спине, - и это хорошо, что не понимаешь.   
Билл посмотрел на него, выражение его лица вновь стало нечитаемым, Дэвид уставился в его лицо, чувствуя руками кончики отросших по середины спины волос, посылающих мурашки вдоль по его телу. Глаза эти, губы, широкие скулы, прямой нос, он смотрел в лицо Билла и не мог наглядеться. Он не мог понять что он видит перед собой. Это могло быть лицо женщины, это могло быть лицом юноши, оно было и добрым и злым, одновременно. В голову само собой влезли Гессевские строчки про лик единого божества мироздания, соединяющего в себе сущности Бога и Дьявола, мужское и женское лицо одновременно, каменно-неживое и полное невероятного кипения жизни внутри. Ему в эту секунду показалось, что это именно то, что он видит сейчас, в полумраке гостиной перед собой. Дэвид вынужденно прогнал от себя странный суеверный страх, повинуясь насмешливому движению пирсингованной брови Билла, интересующейся более всего какого черта он завис ни с того ни с сего.   
Дэвид двинулся навстречу ему, чувствуя как забилось от неожиданного страха его сердце. Губы их соединились, обжигая его ощущением расплавленного металла. Обостренная чувственность поцелуя показалась ему чрезмерной, словно бы они соприкоснулись оголенными нервами. Билл обхватил его за плечи, рывком, с неожиданной силой, рука его стальной хваткой вцепилась ему в волосы. Дэвид не ожидал, потому едва устоял. Он прижал Билла к себе, сжал спину сильнее, чем обычно, углубляя поцелуй, оглохнув от оглушительного стука шарика в языке Билла о его зубы. Билл схватил между своих зубов его нижнюю губу и медленно, цинично сжал челюсти, не останавливаясь, пока боль не стала нестерпимой, и Дэвид не заорал. Йост намотал на кулак его волосы, дергая прочь. Черт, чувство надвигающегося пиздеца накрыло его с головой. Это было уже не остановить.   
Он тяжело дышал глядя на полуприкрытые в экстазе глаза Билла, кажется теперь даже светящиеся золотом в полутьме. Он не просто сделал ему больно, он ловил от этого просто нереальный кайф. Игра приобретала новые щекочущие нервы головокружительные правила. Дэвид, было задохнулся от волны адреналина, захлестнувшего его с головой. Чертенок мог выключить его мозг очень быстро.   
\- На колени, - прошипел Дэвид, в буквальном смысле подталкивая Билла опуститься перед ним на колени. Нет, не то что бы он сильно сопротивлялся, просто не ожидал, вероятно, что Дэвида вштырит так отчаянно быстро. Дэвид схватил его за горло, поджимая большим и указательным пальцем под основание нижней челюсти. Голос у него стал хриплый, низкий, едва слышный, стальной.   
\- Открывай рот, - приказал он, грубо хватая пальцами за подбородок. Билл не смотрел на него, он закрыл глаза, но на долю секунды Дэвид увидел, что тот ухмыляется. Это мгновенно стало для старшего мужчины аусвайсом на небо, сшибающим все сожаления и границы неуверенности.   
Он заставил Билла открыть рот, двумя пальцами уперевшись в скулу, а большим в подбородок, вниз. Другой рукой вытащил из штанов благодарно распрямившийся на воздухе хуй, и поднес его к раскрытым губам Билла.   
\- Еще раз покажешь зубы, щенок, я тебя придушу, - он держал рукой челюсти Билла, а не то бы тот точно рассмеялся. Ресницы его задрожали. Нет, агрессия Дэвида отнюдь не пугала его, он плавал в ней словно рыба в тропическом океане, наслаждаясь теплыми волнами прилива.   
Билл трогательно послушно потянулся губами к его члену, теплым мокрым прикосновением заставляя Дэвида зашипеть. Однако он не собирался менять направление их взаимодействия, и давать больше активности Биллу. Он не очень был уверен в том, куда это может сегодня завести. Странный испуг этот на самом донышке души завел его еще больше, он наверное в первый раз понял с Биллом, что он занимается сексом с таким же мужчиной, как и он сам. Пока, впрочем, это чувство было слишком мало и незначительно, и он быстро загнал его поглубже.   
Дэвид продолжал держать его рот открытым, трахая его в рот, вводя покрасневшую головку между округлых губ, давая Биллу лишь свободу в том, как именно встретить его член внутри своим языком. Он усиливал частоту и амплитуду движений, заставив при одном неосторожном движении Билла испуганно застонать и схватиться обеими руками за его бедра.   
\- Перестать? – спросил Дэвид обеспокоено.   
Билл отрицательно покачал головой. Его глубокая философичность касалась как видно и этого процесса тоже. Дэвид со странной нежностью погладил его рукой по вспотевшему лбу, не отрывая взгляда от того, как губы Билла продолжали смыкаться и размыкаться от движений его хуя. Он поднес ко рту собственную ладонь, слизывая пот Билла, чувствуя по щекотке внутри собственных яиц, что ему уже нехватает этого привычного вкуса их страсти.   
Он отпустил Билла, жестом приказав ему лечь на пол. Лег сам рядом, подобравшись со спины Билла, хватая ткань тонкой рубашки и рывком обнажив плечо. Он впился губами во влажную кожу, вжимаясь яйцами в его бедра, чувствуя его запах, смешанный со всякой чудной парфюмерией, и чувствуя, как это сводит его с ума окончательно.   
Билл отчаянно забросил голову назад, щекоча его волосами, он заныл как-то безрадостно, выдыхая, учтивые джентльменские поцелуи в плечо отнюдь, похоже, не являлись тем, о чем он сейчас мечтал, да и Дэйв всерьез стал опасаться трения, которое происходило между членом и его обтянутыми джинсами бедрами.   
\- Снимай штаны, - сказал Дэвид упиваясь возбуждением, разлившемся по лицу Билла ему в ответ, - Быстрее. Еще быстрее. Так.   
Он знал, что возбуждения Билла вполне хватит чтобы войти в него без особых предосторожностей, что он и сделал, подхватив свой ноющий возбужденный хуй с увлажнившейся от смазки на самом кончике головки, и направив его ровно между ног Билла, подхватывая одно бедро выше. Ерзая на боку, чтобы устроить свой хуй внутри него поудобнее.   
Он дернулся рывком раз, Билл сжал его руку, показывая, что он уж слишком поторопился со своим нетерпением. Дэвид остановился закусывая зубами его плечо и едва не ноя. Сдерживаться уже не оставалось сил.   
\- Ну, быстрее, родной, я не могу больше, - простонал он. Билл отпустил его руку, давая разрешение двигаться дальше, чем Дэвид и воспользовался с жизнеутверждающим рычанием, - А жизнь-то налаживается!   
На пятом или шестом пугающем в своей неотвратимой бодрости толчке Билл выдохнул как-то лихорадочно, рефлекторно дернувшись вперед, для Дэвида это было сигналом того что ключ зажигания вновь разорвал преграды обжигающей лаве возбуждения в нем. И так оно и было, он подхватил его член рукой, лаская в такт со своими проникновениями в податливую теперь его воле плоть. Билл застонал громче, отчаянно закусывая собственную кисть, чтобы не орать. Дэвид чувствовал, что его уже практически трясло от возбуждения, он закусил зубами нижнюю губу невероятным усилием воли замедляя темп, вытаскивая свой член из него полностью, вызывая у мальчика под ним, в корне несогласный с его решением стон.   
Однако мысль о том, что так на боку, он не сможет засадить ему так сильно, как он бы хотел, оказалась сильнее человеколюбия. Дэвид поставил его раком перед собой, радуясь этому факту, как ребенок. Билл вообще больше не сопротивлялся ему, даже не пытался двигаться навстречу, удовольствие накрыло его с головой, парализовало, приводя к странному отупению все чувства, кроме желания удовлетворить каждое желание мужчины, подчиняясь ему безоговорочно, мужчине, который сейчас держал его за голые бедра обеими руками, наслаждаясь придуманной им самим только что пыткой. Дэвид входил в него, медленно, потом так же невыносимо медленно вытаскивал свой член, наслаждаясь разъебанностью его членом билловской дырки. Снова медленно засаживал и отходил назад, наблюдая за этим всем словно со стороны, словно Билл был неодушевленным предметом, созданным только для стимуляции его охреневшего от радости хуя. Билл прекрасно понимал чувства Дэвида, однако ощущение унижения от позиции неодушевленного предмета, в которой он находился, странным образом лишь добавило ему удовольствия от самого процесса. Он даже не стал просить его двигаться быстрее, ему удивительно понравилось искусственное торможение возбуждения где-то на грани с самим пиком. Нет, он не стал его просить, хотя Дэвид, где-то в глубине души, этого ожидал. Тело его подчинилось ему абсолютно, не управляясь даже волной окаменевшего возбуждения. Оно говорило – используй меня, и истекало сладострастием от этого.   
Голая задница, оттененная рубашкой сверху и кромкой трусов и штанов с ремнем внизу, с раздвинутыми так широко как позволяли штаны ногами, тем временем ударяла воображение Дэвида куда-то поддых. Ему самому внезапно стало казаться слишком мучительным подобное времяпрепровождение. Он снова засадил ему, только теперь с той силой и с тем желанием которое испытывал на самом деле, набрасываясь на тело Билла все с большей и большей яростью в каждом своем толчке. Бедра его теперь двигались свободно, бодро шлепая мокрой кожей о мокрую кожу, склеиваясь на долю секунды, чтобы разлепиться опять, ему только приходилось поддерживать теперь безвольно повисшее на его руках тело. Походу, ноги Билла уже отказывались его держать. Билл закричал хрипло, надсадно, пронизывая тело Дэйва дополнительной стимуляцией от горла до самых кишок. Дэвид почувствовал, что он кончил под ним, без рук, только лишь от его хуя внутри, забывая последние ограничения, повышая темп до сумасшедшего обжигающего лихорадочного дергания туда-сюда, не отпуская Билла, не прекращая свою чертову стимуляцию, заставляя его орать едва не беспрерывно, но не слыша уже ничего из-за шума взбесившейся крови в ушах, и из-за своего собственного крика.   
Где-то часа в три ночи очнувшийся от боли в шее Дэвид обнаружил, что они оба умудрились заснуть как-то по-собачьи на полу в гостиной. Вначале он чувствовал себя слишком обессиленным, чтобы встать с Билла, к тому же с ним было так тепло и спокойно, что он не заметил, как провалился в сон. Билл вообще не придавал значения ничему, что происходило после того, как его удовлетворили, его обыкновенно бесили все попытки его каким-то образом поколебать. Мотивация Билла изображать человеколюбие в этот момент стремительно падала за отметку абсолютного нуля. Потому он заснул еще быстрее, чем Дэвид.


	13. Глава 13

Петер Хоффман шел по коридору телецентра. Он был одет в замшевую куртку песочного цвета, полосатую майку-поло, потертые джинсы и полуспортивные мягкие кожаные туфли-мокасины. Он нес в руке объемистую папку, и был несколько мрачноват. Лифт на нужной стороне здания не работал, и чтобы пройти в офис, где его ждал герр N, мужчине пришлось спуститься вниз, к бару в подвале, потом подняться по лестнице на первый этаж и пройти к лифтам. Проходя мимо бара, он был несколько удивлен. Почти у самой двери, сбоку, у стены, жалостливо поджав кажущиеся смешными и круглыми ножки, как у плюшевой игрушки, прямо на полу сидел Том Каулитц.   
Хоффман подмигнул парню, проходя мимо. Том вяло помахал ему рукой. Вид у плюшевой игрушки был душераздирающе грустный. Хоффман ругался с N по долгу службы до опупения, до дрожи в руках и ногах, до мерзкого тошнотворного головокружения, и тянущей, выматывающей душу боли застарелой язвы желудка, до выпивания мировой с N, традиционной пары рюмок арманьяка, и, с новыми силами, ругани по новой. Так всегда бывало, когда у них с N расходились мнения на их общую программу. N не слышал его, слушал, но в упор не слышал. Хоффману он напоминал порой плохо вырубленной из бревна куклу-чревовещателя, говорящую что-то парадоксальное и совсем не в тему. У него даже также ненатурально шевелилась нижняя челюсть при разговоре. На его взгляд N порой бывал просто невменяем. Вопрос был только в том, чьими словами эта деревянная кукла говорил сегодня. Ругались они достаточно долго, и безрезультатно. Спустя пару часов, Хоффман в сердцах хлопнул папкой по столу N с мраморной отделкой, сбивая со стола аккуратно вырезанные секретаршей N листочки с датой и заголовком «Немедленно!», на которых N официально писал подчиненным свои поручения, и выскочил из его офиса усталый и злой. Спустился по лестнице в подвал к бару. Том сидел на том же месте, с совершенно таким же лицом. Хоффман остановился напротив пацана, и, строго глядя сверху вниз, спросил:   
\- Где нянька? – очевидно подразумевая Дэвида Йоста.   
\- С Биллом, - коротко, но очень ядовито сказал Том.   
Хоффман кивнул.   
\- А ты чего здесь сидишь? - спросил он.   
\- Хочу нажраться в гавно, - сказал Том, - но эта сука в баре не продает мне спиртного.   
\- Жопа, - сказал Хоффман.   
\- Жопа, - повторил Том.   
\- Ну, - Хоффман сел на корточки, так что лицо его теперь оказалось практически на одном уровне с лицом Тома, - я бы предложил тебе, но ты же опять начнешь хныкать, что ты несовершеннолетний.   
Лицо у Тома стало таким, словно он сейчас расплачется. Уголки губ опустились вниз, нарисовав на миловидном личике дугу.   
\- Ладно тебе, шучу я, – Хоффман панибратски хлопнул его по плечу. Том не пошевелился, - Том, ну ты чего сам не свой, в самом деле, или случилось чего?   
\- Чувствую себя как дерьмо, - сказал Том, - как туалетная бумага, которую использовали и выбросили. И никому до этого нет дела. Дерьмо. Дерьмо. Дерьмо.   
\- И сказал Господь «Плодитесь и размножайтесь», но промолчал о том, чего это нам всем будет стоить! – важно поднял палец вверх Хоффман и ухмыльнулся.   
Том вяло попытался ухмыльнуться.   
\- Пойдем, выпьем, - Хоффман поднялся на ноги и направился к бару. Том встал на ноги, подхватил длинной тонкой рукой долгополую майку, и смущенно косолапя, поплелся за ним.   
Они сели за стол, не в общем зале, чуть дальше, у колонн за загородкой. Взяли для начала по пиву.   
\- Ну а чо, телка-то ничего хотя бы? - спросил Хоффман упорно молчащего и не поднимающего на него глаз Тома.   
\- Какая телка? – испуганно переспросил юноша.   
Хоффман отпил полкружки пива, и выдохнул.   
\- Так я думал, у тебя муки в области сердца…или что там у тебя отвечает за это дело…   
Том мрачно вытер пивные усы с верхней губы, и тряхнул дредами.   
\- Ну, так, как-то так, да…   
\- Так я вот и спрашиваю, как она хоть, сама по себе-то ничего? Исстрадался вон весь, как я погляжу, аж, фирменные щечки осунулись, того и гляди фанатки разлюбят…   
\- Тварь, - сквозь зубы проговорил Том, не обращаясь к Хоффману, а, очевидно, обращаясь к кому-то еще, - холоднокровная.   
\- У-у-у-у, - протянул Хоффман, - Еще пива.   
\- Да, - сказал Том, хотя это не было вопросом.   
\- Любишь? – понимающе спросил Хоффман.   
\- Ненавижу, - мрачно сказал Том.   
\- Любишь… - кивнул Петер.   
\- Пиздец, - сказал Том.   
\- Пиздец, - сказал Петер.   
Они посидели в молчании несколько минут.   
\- А брат твой умнее, в этом смысле, кстати, - как-то не очень к месту с точки зрения Тома начал Хоффман, - никому не позволяет взять над собой верх.   
\- Он тварь, - мрачно сказал Том. Хоффман подпрыгнул на месте, будто его укусила оса.   
\- Как? – быстро переспросил он. Том покраснел. Ему показалось, он сболтнул лишнего.   
\- Т-тоже…такая же, тварь, - закрыв рот рукой, словно бы откашливаясь, проговорил Том, - он.   
\- Познакомь нас, - сказал Хоффман.   
\- Зачем? – вздернув одну бровь вверх, из-за чего неуловимо став похожим на Билла спросил Том.   
\- Сроду, хотел увидеть вторую такую же тварь как твой брат, - хихикнул Хоффман, - я думал, двоих таких матушка-Земля не вынесет.   
\- Не смей обзывать моего брата! – внезапно разозлился Том. Потом покраснел. Потом положил лицо на руки и спрятался за огромной кружкой с пивом.   
\- Видишь ли, Том,…по правде сказать, в некотором смысле, я отношусь к твоему брату с огромной долей искреннего восхищения, - сказал Хоффман, физиономия у него была при этом наиглумливейшая, - просто мне порой очень сложно найти адекватные слова, чтобы выразить все нюансы своих чувств до конца.   
Он снова отпил пива и решил сменить тему разговора. Том не понял двусмысленности его слов, впрочем, это было к лучшему. Петер подумал, что слишком долго общался с боссами этой жизни с высоким интеллектом и геморройными задами, оперирующими намеками и манипуляциями, как белошвейки кружевами. Этот губастый пацан напротив, был проще и понятнее. Он был открыт, и ебать он хотел его намеки. Он был нелогичен, и эмоционален, и черта с два он собирался этого стесняться. Да, он такой, не нравится – вали. Он пил на его деньги, но командовал ситуацией, и ничего его в этом не смущало, Петер даже находил в его хамливой самоуверенности определенный щекочущий нервы кайф. В сущности, он видел в Томе себя…себя, моложе, глупее…глупее или мудрее, в чем-то? Очень сложно было ответить себе самому на этот вопрос. Петер начал больше понимать, что за удовольствие находит Дэвид от работы бэби-ситтером. Конечно, «груднички» мотали ему нервы от всей души, но по крайней мере он был избавлен от ежедневного мозгоебства в извращенной форме. Хоффман не знал точно, всерьез ли он домогался тогда Тома, скорее просто хотел его подъебнуть за выпендреж, но сейчас, он на самом деле получал огромное удовольствие от его компании.   
\- Как вообще твои дела, Том? – спросил он.   
\- Ничо, - сказал Том.   
\- Как Йост?   
\- А чо Йост? – от внимательного взгляда Хоффмана не ускользнуло, что Том напрягся как испуганный кот.   
\- Не обижает? – спросил Хоффман.   
Том нахмурился сильнее.   
\- Козел, - коротко ответил он.   
Хоффман хохотнул.   
\- Коротко, но ёмко, - кивнул он.   
\- Нет, я не жалуюсь… - начал Том, внезапно вспомнив, с кем он разговаривает.   
\- И правильно, - задумчиво глядя в сторону, холодно сказал Хоффман.   
\- Нет, он хороший мужик, - опьянев немного, и вспомнив что он настоящий мачо, начал Том, - Йост хороший мужик, хороший менеджер, бля, все пучком, чувак, понимаешь, просто он…   
\- Козел? – учтиво подсказал Хоффман.   
Том хохотнул. Причем так искренне и весело, что Хоффман не выдержал и рассмеялся вместе с ним.   
\- А с братом твоим они, я смотрю, быстро нашли общий язык.   
Том внимательно посмотрел на Хоффмана, пытаясь оценить, шутит он, или на полном серьезе. И что он имеет в виду, но походу это было только его личной паранойей, он имел в виду только то, что сказал.   
\- Ага, - кивнул Том, - ходят себе…Шерочка с Машерочкой, смотреть противно…   
Хоффман задумчиво снял очки с носа, достал из кармана носовой платок, и задумчиво принялся протирать и без того сияющие стекла. Он так был увлечен этим занятием, что теперь даже и не смотрел на Тома.   
\- Ненавидишь Дэвида за то, что он отнял у тебя брата? – тихо, и как-то очень обыденно легко спросил он.   
\- Да, - коротко кивнул Том.   
\- Ну, Том, - Хоффман снова надел очки на нос, - послушай, ты же тоже…видишь кого-то, дружишь, встречаешься с кем-то, у тебя есть девушки…   
\- Это другое! – возмущенно сказал Том.   
\- Почему это? – удивленно сверкнул очками Йост.   
\- НИКОГДА, НИ ОДНА ДЕВУШКА НЕ ВСТАНЕТ МЕЖДУ МНОЙ И МОИМ БРАТОМ! – Том вскочил с места для убедительности, пугая прочих посетителей бара и официантов.   
Лицо у Хоффмана засияло:   
\- Конечно нет, - успокаивающе проговорил он, - конечно нет, Том, ты сядь, сядь...   
Том сел. Допил пиво. Мрачно посмотрел на проходящую мимо официантку. Потом вывернул голову назад, пока увлеченно пялился на ее плохо прикрытый короткой юбкой круглый зад.   
\- Эх, такую бы,… - наконец философски изрек он.   
Хоффман опустил очки по переносице вниз, следя за направлением его взгляда.   
\- Не прокатит.   
\- Эт п-чиму эта? – спросил Том, - смотри юбка какая короткая…   
\- Да не для тебя, зайчик, - хмыкнул Хоффман.   
Том пропустил «зайчика» мимо ушей:   
\- Почему не для меня?   
\- Да сам смотри, - Хоффман кивнул на повернувшуюся девушку, - видишь, как она того толстопузого обхаживает, прическу поправила, попой повиляла, глазки-губки, все дела - я тебе голову даю на отсечение, что это очередная в мечтах великая актрисска из деревни, которая мечтает встретить тут принца своей мечты, работая официанткой в баре.   
\- Детка, брось продюсеров, они все пидарасы, - сказал неслышащей его девушке Том, - иди ко мне, я тебе ого-го чо покажу.   
Хоффман захохотал, подвывая от восторга на особо высоких нотах. Опять снял очки, вытер глаза, и снова надел, несколько подуспокоившись продолжил:   
\- Лучше посмотри на того толстошеего быка у выхода в форме секьюрити, видишь, как он на нее смотрит, он ее давно пялит, так что нафиг ей не нужно твое ого-го. Она мужиков ненавидит, а более всех этого ублюдка. Он ее сюда пристроил работать, а за то она имитирует ему оргазм через день громкими стонами, чтобы этот гондон поскорее закончил, а гондон думает, что он секс-гигант, и старается ее облапать при каждом удобном случае. Она уже и не чает как отвязаться от этого гигантского фалоимитатора.   
\- Хоффман, ну ты, сука, циничный, - захохотал Том. Впрочем, рассказ Хоффмана его заинтересовал, - откуда ты знаешь?   
\- Сынок, если б ты только знал, сколько я таких видел - Хоффман допил пиво, - тысячи, десятки тысяч. Они для меня все как открытая книга. Видишь ли, Том, люди они такие…в сущности…одинаковые…особенно когда хотят от тебя одного и того же.   
\- Не боишься ошибиться? – спросил Том.   
\- Я так хочу… ошибиться.   
\- Ну расскажи мне про этих, - Том показал на пару средних лет за столиком у окна. Женщина, стройная, в платье с вырезом, сосредоточенно разрезала лист салата у себя в тарелке. Мужчина напротив, также хорошо одетый, задумчиво поглаживал пальцем ножку коньячного бокала.   
\- А кто они по-твоему? – спросил Хоффман.   
\- Муж и жена, - равнодушно пожал плечами Том.   
\- Черта с два. Будущие любовник и любовница. А может и нет. Она бы и хотела изменить своему пивному мешку-бюргеру, но вроде стыдно, да и дети, а с другой стороны этот мужчина, моложавый, ухоженный, думаю, она познакомилась с ним по рабочим делам, он пригласил ее, ухаживает за ней, интересуется, он дал ей наконец снова почувствовать себя женщиной, желанной женщиной, а не матерью и домработницей и хорошим офисным служащим. Ему нужен от нее секс, а ей мечта о ней самой, молодой и красивой.   
\- Гыгыгы, - сказал Том, пялясь на ляжки подошедшей к ним официантки. Под прозрачными чулками на бедре он заметил характерный синяк. Он фыркнул еще раз от смеха, слова Хоффмана теперь превратились для него в одну связанную картину. Хотя и просто наблюдение за двумя соблазнительно покачивающимися для Хоффмана бедрами захватывали его дух сами по себе.   
\- Хоффман, - сказал Том, когда девушка забрала счет, - пошли к блядям?   
\- Да, я тоже думал, нам пора перейти в другой бар, - кивнул Хоффман, - эти что-то слишком пристально пялятся.   
\- К блядям! – настойчиво повторил Том.   
\- Зайчик, тебе противопоказано пить, - сказал Хоффман, выходя из бара и выводя Тома на улицу. Ночной воздух был пронзительно холоден и сыр, и Том вздрогнул.   
\- Ссать хочу, - сказал он.   
\- А в баре ты не мог?   
\- А в баре не хочу, - сказал Том.   
Хоффман подумал, и тоже захотел не в баре. Они, жизнерадостно гогоча, отлили на стену телецентра стоя на газоне прямо за металлическим глобусом, с орлом наверху. Видимо это для них обоих символизировало нечто большее, чем физиологию. Скорее это был для них обоюдный акт выражения своего отношения к миру.   
Потом они зашли еще в один бар. Потом в другой. Том только и говорил как о их таки свершившемся походе к блядям.   
\- Кстати, о блядях, - сказал Том, и, икнув, вытащил из кармана телефон и набрал телефон Билла. Он, разумеется не отвечал, и, скорее всего и вовсе был забыт дома, - Хоф, ты не помнишь телефон Йоста, мне надо Биллу позвонить.   
Хоффман закашлялся, поперхнувшись сигаретным дымом.   
\- Мобильный?   
\- Домашний, - сказал Том, - дядя, дай закурить.   
\- Да на, укурись, - Хоффман вытащил телефон, и прищуривая один глаз начал тыкать на кнопки, - есть, на, звони, кролик.   
Гудок. Другой. Третий. Четвертый. Трубку никто не брал.   
\- Твою мать, - в сердцах выругался Том, потому что он внезапно очень захотел поговорить с Биллом.   
\- Добрый день. С вами говорит автоответчик Дэвида Йоста. В данный момент я не могу подойти к телефону, занят или меня нет дома, пожалуйста, оставьте свое сообщение и номер телефона.

***

В спальне Йоста медовым цветом горел ночник. Билл сидел взобравшись с ногами на кресло, обхватив обеими руками лениво голень, и прижав коленку к груди. Рядом с ним на журнальном столике стоял телефон. Автоответчик вещал голосом изрядно бухого Тома хихикая и заикаясь проговорил:   
\- Н-номер..телефона, Гы, Хоффман, а я не знаю т-твоего номера, а? Чо? Три семь ..два…три…четыре…ой нет, пять четыре четыре восемь, эй, автоответчик, ты там записываешь? Позвони мне, упырь, поговорить надо.   
Автоответчик щелкнул, и включил второе сообщение. Йост рванул было взять трубку, но Билл жестом остановил его.   
\- Ты мне не перезвонил. Сам виноват. Я буду звонить, пока ты мне не отверишь. Билл возьми трубку. Я знаю, что ты там. Йост, ЙО-О-О-ОСТ!!! Возьми трубку. Хоффман, иди сюда, позови его к телефону? А? Ну чо те стоит, чувак?   
Видимо Том полагал, что в трубке его голос не слышно, он обратился к Хоффману:   
\- Бля, упырь не берет трубку, и чертов педофил…да, Хоффман, позови его, а?   
Хоффман выполнил просьбу Тома, потому что тут же послышался его голос. Он пытался говорить достойно и официально, но было слышно, что и он успел немного приложиться к бутылке. Хотя, надо сказать в чем в чем, а в этом равному Хоффману найти было нелегко.   
\- Добрый вечер! – сказал Петер, - Дэвид, или лучше Билл, возьмите трубку, а? Этот малолетний террорист настроен серьезно.   
\- Да! – сказал малолетний террорист и, по ходу дела, вырвал трубку из рук Петера Хоффмана опять.   
За то время, что с автоответчиком говорил старший продюсер настроение Тома несколько подызменилось.   
\- Мы тут с Петером децл бухие, - сказал он вполне миролюбиво, - мы нажрались и пошли ебаться. Ггы, нет, это не то что ты подумал, упырь, не так все было…. Мы короче, пошли, сняли блядей. Да, я знаю, что ты хочешь мне сказать, ты хочешь сказать что я такой жлоб, что мне на деньги, что я могу потратить и собаку не снять. Петер – хороший мужик, да чтоб ты знал… он за все заплатил, да, пусть твой папик не волнуется, все чики-пуки, гондоны были. Петер, кончай там меня лапать, я все еще несовершеннолетний – глумливо в сторону сказал Том и автоответчик выключился.   
Телефон зазвонил опять.   
\- Возьми трубку, - приказал Дэвид Биллу.   
Билл молча помотал головой. Он все так же сидел в кресле, недвижимый, словно изваяние.   
\- Тогда я возьму, - сказал Дэвид.   
\- Не смей, - голос Билла царапнул металлом.   
Дэвид подскочил на месте от тона Билла, ему очень как-то внезапно захотелось ему показать, что вообще-то не он здесь хозяин. Но автоответчик включился снова, и жизнерадостно шепелявящий спьяну голос Тома продолжил.   
\- Знаешь упырь, а я скучаю по тебе. Я ненавижу тебя, когда ты с ним. Он хороший мужик, может быть, мы даже стали бы друзьями, если бы не ты. А так, я его ненавижу. Тебе насрать на меня, Билл. Ты думаешь, я никуда не денусь? Ты думаешь, я существую только для того чтобы тебе было хорошо? – голос Тома сорвался на крик, он всхлипнул, выругался, громко высморкался в трубку, очевидно, он хотел скрыть тот факт, что он заплакал, - Ты…ты…и…ты же прав, урод…я… и правда живу только тем, чтобы тебе было хорошо. Если тебе больно, мне больнее в три раза, я ничего не могу с этим сделать, мне больно от мысли что я не могу вынести это за тебя, почему ты, почему это с тобой, почему не я? Я сильный, я справлюсь со всем, они не имеют права причинять тебе боль, ни люди, ни родители, ни Йост, ни гребаный Бог…   
Том снова всхлипнул, уже не скрываясь, это было бесполезно.   
\- Никто никогда не мог заставить меня плакать, - хриплым шепотом сказал он, - никто, кроме тебя. Я стою тут, посреди улицы, и реву как девчонка,…блять, и мне ни хуя даже не стыдно. Хоффман, хули ты пялишься на меня, как будто у меня хуй на лбу вырос?!   
Том замолчал на секунду, переводя дыхание. В свете ночника Йост увидел как по окаменевшему лицу Билла медленно стекла тяжелая слеза.   
\- Не бери трубку, Билл, - тем временем приказал отдышавшийся Том, голос его дрожал, - не бери. Я иначе не смогу ничего сказать. Ты говорил мне, что мне нравится делать тебе больно… ты…ты…ты прав. Они не имеют права. Имею право только я. Слышишь, только я имею право причинить тебе боль… только я имею на это право. Ты унижаешь меня, Билл, ты бросаешь меня, плюешь на меня, и заставляешь меня унижаться перед тобой. Нет, постой, я не то что-то говорю, нет. Ты не заставляешь. Я сам это выбрал, да, ударь меня, опусти перед ними всеми, перед Йостом, Хоффманом, ребятами, давай. Хочешь, я прямо сейчас на колени встану? Я готов…я умоляю тебя, - Не бросай меня, - Том снова всхлипнул, - если ты от меня уйдешь, я умру.   
Дэвид закрыл лицо руками. Сердце его билось так часто, что он боялся, что оно попросту выпрыгнет у него из груди. Ему хотелось исчезнуть из комнаты сейчас вот так, просто взять и испариться, чтобы не видеть и не слышать всего этого. Сама ситуация была настолько абсурдна, настолько чудовищна, она даже не в состоянии была вместиться в его мозг. Как ни странно мысль о том, что это все происходило на глазах у Хоффмана, оставила лишь тупое обреченное равнодушие внутри. Он знал, что этому манипулятору нельзя давать столько информации. Он знал, что это черт знает во что могло ему теперь вылиться. Но ему уже было все равно.   
Дэвид был трезвый и реалистичный человек, он знал, что не бывает в жизни таких вещей, на которые невозможно повлиять. Он знал, что все в его жизни зависело всегда только от него самого. От его усилий, от его таланта. А тут, тут было то, на что повлиять он не мог. Дэвид посмотрел на Билла, Билл поднял прищуренные черные глаза на него на долю секунды и Дэвид увидел, что эта чернота пуста как вакуум.   
Дэвид встал и прошелся по комнате. От волнения у него аж вспотела спина. Он закрывал глаза и снова увидел этот взгляд. Он знал, что этого он никогда не забудет. Он никогда в жизни не видел такую бесконечную пустоту. Там не было любви. Не было ненависти. Не было сочувствия, не было сопереживания. Там не было ни жажды наживы, ни зависти, ни радости, ни боли. Там не было ни капли света.   
Автоответчик включился снова.   
\- Знаешь, какие девушки мне нравятся? – спросил Том внезапно, - Ты знаешь, такие, светленькие, чтобы сисечки-попочка, все дела, чтобы было за что подержаться. Ты ржал над моей бывшей, помнишь, все говорил, что у нее жопа толстая, а я говорил тебе, ну конечно, ей уже двадцать шесть, она взрослая женщина, чо ты хочешь, чтобы у нее фигура была как у подростка?   
Билл усмехнулся, улыбка не отразилась в глазах и странно исказила лицо.   
\- Я долго думал, рассказывать тебе или нет, но вот тут решил, что надо. Знаешь, я хотел найти себе блондинку сегодня, умотался, знаешь, смотрю, стою, на одну, вторую, все на месте, все как надо, а не штырит и все. Я уж испугался. Думал, все, допрыгался, в семнадцать лет хуй не стоит. Обосраться можно. А потом я увидел ее. Я сейчас тебе опишу, ты оборжешься. Высокая, с меня ростом, тощая как узник, блядь, Освенцима, я сначала чуть не заржал, подумал, на чем у нее лифчик-то держится, если только гвоздиками не прибит?   
Билл снова усмехнулся. Дэвид понял к чему идет речь, и, честно говоря, готов был сквозь землю провалиться от неудобства. Билла, похоже, создавшаяся ситуация не особенно смущала. В некоторых случаях он проявлял неожиданную толстокожесть.   
\- Волосы черные. Глаза тоже. Я люблю светлые глаза, карие ненавижу, а тут я глянул ей в глаза и чуть не кончил. Черт, я подумал на секунду, что это ты, только не смейся надо мной. Ты единственный человек, взгляд которого может заставить меня кончить. Я бы только и делал, что бы пялился. Так вот я смотрю на нее и понимаю, что у меня встал, и нихуево так стоит, не по-детски. Да, ты прав, Хоффман свидетель, я ее выдрал. Выдрал как сидорову козу, натянул так, что она завтра не то что работать, сидеть не сможет. Хоффман до сих пор ходит и ржет, что ей надо было компенсировать завтрашний нерабочий день, да…Сунул ей за щеку, знаешь, а мысли все время упорно думали о тебе. Мне кстати было тяжело думать о тебе, потому что бабы вообще ни черта не понимают в минете, а эта дура вела себя так, будто сроду во рту ничего больше чупа-чупса не держала.   
Билл закусил мизинец и посмотрел в сторону.   
\- Дэвид, ты меня извини, мужик, - сказал Том, - Извини Дэвид. А лучше вообще не слушай. Билл, ты конечно охуенно сосешь, я должен сказать, охуенно. Вот я даже сам бы свой бы…так бы…не смог, как ты, я знаю, Дэвид со мной кстати солидарен, хоть он щас и готов приехать разможжить мой жидкий мозг об асфальт за эти слова. Ха-ха-ха, видел бы ты, какое лицо сейчас у Хоффмана. Блядь, как же ты сосешь….   
Дэвид выскочил из комнаты, с размаху хлопнув дверью. Билл откинул голову назад и начал бесконтрольно хихикать, кажется, у него началась истерика. Тем временем телефон зазвонил снова, и голос Тома принялся снова насиловать технику.   
\- Бр-ратан, - сказал Том, - в общем, я отодрал ее, поставил раком, схватил за волосы, намотал на кулак и тупо выеб во все дыры. Прикинь, пялю ее в зад, держу за волосы и подвизгиваю, О, Билл! бля, Хоффман чуть не подох там. Я тебе клянусь он меня весь вечер подвергал психоанализу, а тут чуть не подавился, я показал этому гребанному психологу его гребанный психоанализ. Как она орала, как орала, я кончил раза три подряд, да и она, походу, тоже, знаешь, она все-таки в чем-то так походила на тебя. Билл, чувак, я надеюсь я не помешал этому твоему гондону вылизанному ебать тебя как я пятидесятидолларовую проститутку? Если чо, без обид да? Мне тут…   
Терпения Билла не хватило на то, чтобы дослушать Томову тираду до конца. Он вырвал шнур из телефона, открыл кармашек с чипом автоответчика, бросил на пол и раздавил каблуком. Он шатаясь дошел до ванной, держась рукой за стены. Ему было так плохо, как будто его только что вывернули наизнанку, мехом внутрь, а потом обратно. Он склонился над раковиной, упираясь лбом в холодный металлический кран. Руки тряслись мелкой дрожью, его мутило, горели глаза и лоб, но он даже не мог заплакать. Ноги отказывались его держать и он сполз вниз, держась за ванну, обеими руками, на колени.   
Он слышал, что Дэвид ходит за дверью туда-сюда. Но не мог ни пошевелиться, ни встать, ни даже сказать хотя бы слово. Наконец Дэвид не выдержал и открыл дверь:   
\- Тебе плохо? – спросил он.   
\- Воды, - сквозь зубы проговорил Билл.   
Дэвид налил холодной воды в стакан, перевернул Билла к себе лицом, сел рядом на пол в ванной, и всучил стакан в руку Биллу. Билл тут же его выронил на пол. Извинился и попытался собрать осколки, в итоге порезался и заставил Дэвида на него заорать, чтобы сидел и не рыпался. Дэвид схватил его лицо за подбородок и поднял на себя. Над ними сияла яркая лампа дневного освещения. Зрачки Билла никак не среагировали на свет, они оставались расширенными, почти величиной с шоколадную радужку, и выглядели так, словно их парализовало. Дэвид прикрыл ладонью свет лампы от глаз Билла, потом снова убрал ладонь, но ничего не изменилось.   
Он, надо сказать несколько испугался. В общем, пока он ходил за водой, передумал и налил в стакан водки, пытался расцепить сведенные зубы Билла чтобы залить горячительный напиток внутрь, он довольно много думал. Обо всем. В частности о том, что, несмотря на свою браваду, жесткость и подростковый цинизм, Билл во многом еще ребенок. Он не мог толком винить Тома, потому что и его поступок был полностью детским и глупым. Он несколько был зол на Хоффмана, что тот дал Тому сделать это, но на Хоффмана было злиться бесполезно как на судьбу. Срать Хоффман хотел на всех кроме себя самого, и в чем-то был глубоко и сильно прав. Билл как и следовало ожидать подавился водкой, обжегшись, уткнулся по-щенячьи доверчиво к Дэвиду в грудь, всхлипнув и обхватив его за спину. И если еще пять минут назад он казался Дэвиду сущим демоном во плоти, то сейчас Дэвиду становилось стыдно за все те мысли которые он испытывал до. Если раньше он готов был с ним бороться на равных, то сейчас ему было стыдно, он хотел сюсюкать с ним и носить его на руках, словно своего ребенка, словно маленькую деточку.   
Йост накапал в стакан еще успокоительного, попав на алкоголь оно развезло Билла сполпинка, и когда Дэвид спросил его:   
\- Слушай, завтра будет тяжелый день, может отменим репетицию?   
Билл заплетающимся языком проговорил:   
\- Я в-порядке, - пару раз упал, пока пытался встать, потом Дэвид молча закинул его себе на плечо и отнес в спальню. Билл уже ничего не говорил, он отрубился еще в пути. Дэвид раздел его, легко, словно куклу, завернул в одеяло и выключил свет. Слыша его ровное сопение, и надеясь, что хуже уже не будет.   
Дэвид пошел в ванную, сгреб осколки от стакана. Принял душ, вышел оттуда в полотенце, злой, но слишком усталый и испуганный, чтобы злиться. В дверь барабанили и барабанили довольно давно.   
Он рывком открыл ее и увидел того, кого меньше всего хотел, но более всего ожидал. Том выступал, что ему надо к Биллу поговорить, Дэвид сказал, что он свое отвыступал уже так, что его уже тошнит от его голоса. Том стал возмущаться, а Дэвид дал ему в лоб кулаком, и тот задумчиво поскуливая послушно пошел спать в комнату для гостей, икая и пошатываясь. Хоффман куда-то пропал, и это было к лучшему, потому что он внезапно почувствовал совсем неэротическое желание натянуть эту старую очковую змею.

***

На следующий день Дэвид предусмотрительно растолкал Тома рано поутру и отправил в мини-вэне с Саки и с мальчиками на репетицию. Обычно, он повез бы его вместе с Биллом, в своей машине, но тут он не хотел почему то сводить близнецов вместе.   
Однако Билл проснулся с утра в настроении бодром и боевом. За завтраком, после, в машине он ни слова не сказал о вчерашнем. О Томе он спросил только собственно в студии, не обнаружив его там, на втором этаже. Спросил он так:   
\- Где это гавно в кепке? – изогнутые брови сошлись в прямую линию на переносице Билла. Он был зол так, что у него заходили желваки. Странно, Йост не замечал такого раньше в его милом женственном личике.   
\- Том, Билл что-то ищет тебя, - тактично перевел с немецкого на немецкий Йост в телефон, удивившись, что буквально через минуту в студию размахивая для храбрости руками ворвался Том. Он был злой как черт. Он орал.   
\- ЧО ТЕ, УПЫРЬ?   
Йост посмеялся про себя над своей тщетной попыткой соблюсти корректность. Том, очевидно, сильно осознавал свою вину, но тщательно пытался это скрыть.   
\- Вероятно он хотел сказать, Билл, с какой целью ты меня звал… - выразительно жестикулируя сказал Йост, кивая вошедшему в студию Хоффману. В воздухе отчетливо пахло скандалом. Том двигался к Биллу ближе, агрессивно и демонстративно.   
\- ЧО? – Том толкнул Билла в грудь.   
\- Хуй через плечо, - Билл толкнул Тома обеими руками в ответ, отбрасывая назад, - Тебе чо надо?   
\- Я и слов то таких не знаю, - сказал Йосту Хоффман, задумчиво глядя на него. Йост едва успел подхватить Петера под руку и оттащить в сторону, потому что бросившиеся друг на друга разъяренные и похожие как две капли воды бестии едва не сшибли его с ног.   
\- Шибись, - сказал Хоффман, отпрыгивая в другую сторону. Близнецы упали на пол, точнее упал сшибленный Биллом споткнувшийся Том, Билл с грохотом приземлился рядом. Они молча, без лишней суеты, с настойчивостью маньяков пытались бать друг другу по морде, иногда получалось лучше, иногда хуже. Сцепив зубы, и серьезно сосредоточившись на задаче. Силы их были практически равны, потому схватка обещала быть долгой. Билл приложил голову Тома об пол, рассвирепевший Том извернулся и исхитрился сделать то же самое.   
Билл, кажется, не ожидал такого маневра, поэтому открылся на секунду, за что вполне заслуженно получил мощную затрещину по скуле, от которой у него зазвенело в ушах. Он едва успел отвернуть голову, чтобы удар пошел по касательной, так он хоть и задел нос, но сила его оказалась меньшей чем могла бы быть.   
\- Эй! По лицу не бить! – строго приказал Йост, - вы им работаете! Билл посмотрел искоса на Йоста, очень скептично посмотрел и с размаху локтем въехал отвлекшемуся на менеджера Тому снизу по зубам.   
Том схватился за нижнюю челюсть, сдавленно взвыл и подался назад, садясь на колени. Нижние зубы шмякнули об верхние так, что у него потемнело в глазах и его аж замутило от мерзости и болезненности ощущения.   
Йост попытался воспользовавшись случаем оттащить поднимающегося на ноги Билла, но Билл отталкивая Йоста, заехал острым локтем ему прямо в солнечное сплетение, заставляя опустить руки и согнуться пополам, лихорадочно хватая воздух раскрытым ртом. Хоффман рывком отворил дверь, едва не сбив с ног подглядывающего Георга.   
\- Бля, пиздец, - сказал Георг Хоффману.   
\- Саки, - прошипел Хоффман, - Скорее Саки!   
\- Ты Йоста хоть подержи, он поадекватней, - посоветовал Хоффману Георг прежде чем скрыться за углом.   
Если честно, то утверждение Георга было некоторым преувеличением, потому что Йост снова наскочил на разъяренного Билла, получил от него с размаху в лоб. Длинные руки пацана, как оказалось, очень эффективно могли быть использованы в драке. Йост не устоял на ногах от следующего удара наотмашь и упал.   
\- Билл – предостерегающе сказал Хоффман, - Бить лежачего продюсера ногами по почкам по меньшей мере жестоко - Хоффман приплясывал вокруг живописной сцены. Йост схватил Билла за ногу, в долю секунды сваливая его на пол. Хоффман не успел уследить, было ли это работой кулака старшего мужчины, или результатом удара затылком об пол, у Билла носом пошла кровь. Поначалу скатилась тонкой вишневой струйкой по щеке, потом, когда Билл поднял голову и рефлекторно вытер нос ладонью, мощным потоком заливая подбородок, шею и руки. Хоффман поначалу обрадовался этому факту, потому что он ожидал, что вид крови отрезвит всех троих, но не тут-то было, разъяренный Йост, похоже вообще перестал соображать - Йост, убьешь. Йост, не надо, ЙОСТ ОТСТАНЬ ОТ НЕГО!!!   
Кулак разъяренного Йоста завис в воздухе на долю секунды.   
\- АААААА! ЙОСТ!!! УЙДИОТНЕГОКААЗЕЛДРАНЫЙ!!! – заорал Том и в прыжке сшиб стоящего на коленях Йоста на пол, пролетев силой инерции вперед, ударяясь головой в коленки Хоффману и расположившись своим животом прямо на голове Йоста. Хоффман отлетел назад и сшиб стойку с гитарами, хватаясь за нее и боком оседая по стене.   
\- Пиздец… - сказал Саки, - ВСЕХ УБЬЮ ОДИН ОСТАНУСЬ! А НУ-КА РАЗОШЛИСЬ!


	14. Глава 14

А что дальше, спросите вы?   
А ничего. Жизнь шла как шла. Концерты, церемонии, награждения. Альбомы продавались, фанаты сходили с ума. Немцы восприняли группу в штыки, таблоиды делали из нее посмешище. Бушидо, немецкий репер, сделал свое сенсационное заявление, что хотел бы заняться с Биллом оральным сексом. Вызывая, видимо на слабо, проверяя. Однако, работа была работой, и никакие эмоции не могли ей мешать. Ничто не могло отвести от главной цели. Завоевать мир. Быть может Йост и не разделял Билловского оптимизма по этому вопросу, но ему крайне импонировала его работоспособность и энтузиазм.   
Билл по-прежнему играл в избалованную диву, когда было надо, однако жрал чего дадут, и спал где положат. Вообще, если бы не периодические стычки по поводу того, что он, почему-то считал, что разбирается в вопросах раскрутки группы и взаимоотношений с фанатами лучше Йоста, цены бы ему не было. Характер Билл вырастил в себе воистину бычий. Если он упирался рогами во что бы то ни было, заставить его изменить свое мнение не хватало никаких человеческих сил. Если, конечно, его мнение совпадало с мнением Йоста – нечеловеческое упрямство давало большое подспорье в нелегкой работе продюсера раскручивающейся группы. Однако, если случалось наоборот, Йост порой готов был повеситься.   
Они ругались с Биллом. Ругались со всей командой. Он уезжал. Потом Билл звонил ему, нес какую-то чушь, у Дэвида сводило сердце, и он приезжал обратно. Пусть Билл никогда не признавал, что он неправ, Йост до конца не мог его в этой манере винить. Он поспорил как-то раз с Томом, и едва его не убил, после этого стал понимать тупое дурное упорство Билла иначе. Хотя оно порой доводило его до ручки. Подумать только, он не мог построить мальчишку в два раза младше себя! По этому поводу они с Биллом тоже ругались. Билл говорил, что возраст не всегда делает человека умнее, и даже предлагал привести пару примеров из их общих знакомых. Дэвид, будучи человеком с хорошо развитой интуицией, каждый раз отклонял его предложения. Тестостерон ударил по взрослеющему на глазах Биллу взрывной волной, которой то и дело задевало всех вокруг, слава богу, по странной загадке природы Том начал отставать, иначе миру бы пришел каюк. Дэвид бесился на Билла, с ума сходил с его закидонов, плакался Дэйву Роту по телефону, плакался Хоффману. Рот говорил ему, женился бы ты, барин, а Хоффман ничего не советовал, он все больше глумился, но надо же было Дэвиду с кем-то поделиться.   
После церемонии награждения, они сидели за большим столом, скрывшись в отдельной комнате от прочих участников афтерпати. Георг шептался с Биллом, периодически подкалывал Тома. Том отвечал язвительно и писал трехстраничные смс-ки подруге. По крайней мере он так говорил. Густав пил пиво и слушал разговор Йоста с Дэйвом Ротом. Патрик Бензнер сиял новой бриллиантовой сережкой. Рот и острил, Йост задумчиво посматривал на Билла и делал вид что смеется шуткам Рота.   
Потом Хоффман ушел гулять куда-то с Бензнером, потусить, пообщаться с прочими гостями церемонии. Саки сидел в углу, положив руки на живот, и, как видно, отдыхал после сытного обеда. Тома тошнило от мерзко улыбающейся рожи Георга шепчущего Биллу на ухо какие-то сплетни, как он всегда это делал, он сидел так близко, и ощупывал его взглядом сально, уж Тому-то было не знать что творится в этой голове. Билл держал в руках бокал с коктейлем, увлеченно присосавшись к трубочке и ухмылялся. Кажется, ему льстило внимание Георга, как и его слова. Георг снова склонился к его уху.   
\- Эй вы, голубки, вы там еще поцелуйтесь, - сказал Том.   
Билл не выпуская трубочки от коктейля изо рта презрительно выставил вперед наманикюренный длинный палец в перстне, демонстративно показывая Тому фак.   
\- Том, - тихо предупредил Йост.   
Нет, он тоже смотрел, но ничего эдакого не заметил.   
\- А чо сразу Том? – хабалисто вскинулся парень в дредах.   
\- Налейте мне выпить, устал я, - со входа продекламировал Хоффман, - виски, водку, можно без хлеба. Дэвид, я присмотрел тебе телку как у Нуо, зуб даю, тебе понравится!   
Дэвид не нашелся как отреагировать, только открыл рот молча. Нет, он бы нашелся что сказать в ответ на стервозничанье Хоффмана по поводу его проекта с Патриком Нуо, и его жены, в которую он было дело случайно немного был влюблен, но Билл неожиданно окатил его таким крутым кипятком взгляда, что у него яйца подвело от испуга.   
\- Нуо, кстати, спрашивал о тебе…   
\- Ты его видел? – Йост заерзал на месте. Лицо Билла не дернулось, но глаз он с него не сводил. Господи, как же это, оказывается, может быть сексуально. Дэвид потер гладко выбритый подбородок рукой, пытаясь скрыть ухмылку. Разумеется, каждому льстит, что кто-то его ревнует, но Дэвид чувствовал, что это собственничество, эта агрессия именно от Билла начинает его всерьез возбуждать.   
Билл никогда не говорил ему ни слова о Патрике, но до сих пор Дэвид был уверен, что только потому, что ему было на это глубоко наплевать. Оказалось, нет. Ну не мог же он всерьез приревновать его к какой-то неизвестной бабе?   
Том выглядел так, будто он сейчас запульнет телефоном Биллу по башке.   
\- Да, он тут был, - кивнул Хоффман, - просил передать просьбу…   
\- Эй, в гости можна? – из-за арки послышался незнакомый сочный баритон со странноватым певучим акцентом. Все посмотрели на вход в ВИП-комнату, Билл выпрямился на стуле, Том чуть не упал, качнувшись назад, Дэвид встал, и сразу вслед за ним Саки.   
\- Эй, приветствую! – В комнату медленно переваливаясь с ноги на ногу словно большая кошка вошел Бушидо. Он протянул сразу сходу руку Йоста, склонив почтительно голову и повторил, - Привет, атец!   
Йост посмотрел назад на всякий случай, как будто бы не понимая, к кому обращается Бушидо.   
\- Ну, ты тут главный! – объяснил свою точку зрения Бушидо, - значит как главный и самый уважаемый, буду звать тебя отец.   
Хоффман удивленно снял очки, но Бушидо не обратил на него внимания. Два его друга таких же смуглых, черноволосых, с внешностью арабских гастарбайтеров остановились рядом с ним, чуть поодаль. И, словно бы ожидая команды вожака задумчиво исподволь оглядывали присустсвующих. Саки придвинулся ближе. Просто так, на всякий случай.   
\- Меня Анис зовут, - сказал Бушидо, - пришел поговорить с тобой серьезно, отец.   
Йост понял, что Бушидо стебется, но суть его шутки была еще не понятна, поэтому он молча указал Бушидо на стул рядом с собой и сел сам.   
\- Нет, я сюда хочу сесть, - восточный акцент придавал убийственной серьезности лицу тунисца выраженный комический эффект. Потому никто как ни странно не среагировал агрессивно на то, что он жестом согнал Георга со стула и сел рядом с Биллом. Два его товарища снова расположились рядом. Один по левую руку Бушидо, чуть позади, а второй по другую сторону от Билла. Единственный человек, который неприятно напрягся из-за этого психологического давления был Билл. Но он сделал морду кирпичом и уставился в стену с отсутствующим видом. Ни на Аниса ни на его друзей он посмотреть не соизволил.   
Йост пристально посмотрел на Билла, почувствовав напряжение в воздухе. Ситуация нравилась ему все меньше.   
\- Ну, говори, - сказал он сквозь зубы, - Анис, сынок.   
Друзья Бушидо захихикали. Анис искоса глянул на Билла, ухмыльнулся хитро, сверкнув оленьими глазами. Билл и бровью не повел.   
\- Вот что хочу, - внезапно сказал Анис, наклоняясь над столом в сторону Дэвида, - Сказать хочу, атец. Человек я небогатый. Нет, не миллионер, я не богач, я обычный трудяга. Но знаешь, все в порядке, семью прокормить могу, ни в чем семья нуждаться не будет. Хочешь дом, Анис сделает, хочешь машину, Анис купит, хочешь цацки-бриллианты, не вопрос! – мягкий утрированный акцент звучал очень забавно, по крайней мере друзья Аниса уже давились от хохота, тот что сидел слева от Билла закрыл лицо рукой, Билл с интересом смерил его взглядом.   
Йост смотрел на Аниса с вытянувшимся лицом. Вообще он подбирал слова чтобы спросить чем тот обкурился, но пока еще считал это невежливым.   
\- Я взрослый мужчина! – сказал Анис.   
\- Ага, - сказал Йост со странными интонациями в голосе. В общем Анис понял, что пора уже шутить, пока его не выгнали отсюда взашей. Билл задумчиво потянулся за стаканом с коктейлем. С отвращением отбросил трубочку на стол, и поднес стакан к губам.   
\- Я пришел сюда не один, а с друзьями, - сказал Анис, - пришел по серьезному поводу, так сказать, со сватами, да. Пришел, отец, сказать что хочу жениться.   
Билл фыркнул коктейлем, подавился и поставил стакан на стол вытирая подбородок и откашливаясь. Том внимательно смотрел на них. Анис подмигнул Биллу, послал намек на воздушный поцелуй и проговорил:   
\- Ай, хабиби!   
Потом взмахнул руками в сторону Йоста и отчаянно спросил:   
\- Отец, отдай за меня хабиби!   
Билл подогнул одну ногу под себя и повернулся на стуле в сторону Бушидо, руки он сцепил на груди, в упор глядя на него. Анис с видимым усилием отказался отреагировать на его взгляд, хотя он и прожег дыру в его коже. Йост едва сдержал усмешку, и глянул на Тома:   
\- Надо позвать старшего брата! – так же серьезно, в тон Анису сказал Дэвид. Хоффман хрюкнул из угла комнаты, Бензнер манерно прикрыл рот рукой.   
\- Эй, брат! – Бушидо встал и махнул рукой Тому.   
Том пододвинул стул к Дэвиду и сел рядом.   
\- Я все подумал, - важно сказал Анис, - калым буду платить.   
\- Да! – сказал рэппер справа от него.   
\- Так вы что его надолго забираете? – с надеждой в голосе спросил Том.   
\- Насовсем! – обиженно сказал Бушидо.   
\- Сразу да! – Том попытался протянуть тунисцу руку, но Дэвид ударил его по руке.   
\- А ну-ка не торопись, брат, - сказал он, - видишь, старшие договариваются? Так что ты, Анис, говоришь про калым?   
Билл закусил ноготь большого пальца зубами. Почему-то в тот момент, когда Йост начинал понимать что за что-то он может выручить какого-либо рода материальные ценности, Билл начинал его не то чтобы прямо побаиваться, но, по меньшей мере, опасаться.   
\- Отец! – важно сказал Анис, - Человек я не богатый…   
\- Это я уже слышал, - прервал его Йост с важным видом, проводя рукой по воздуху, - Ты хочешь сказать, я тебе плохую невесту предлагаю?   
Билл скептично поднял проколотую бровь, когда Бушидо глянул на него.   
\- НЕТ! – испуганно возразил Бушидо.   
\- Красавица! Умница! – возмущенно проговорил Йост, привставая с места.   
\- ДА! – сказал Бушидо, кажется, он даже немного вжал голову в плечи.   
\- Что да?   
\- Два белых мерседеса, - Анис начал загибать пальцы.   
Йост вытащил из кармана коробок со спичками открыл его, и выложил две спички на стол.   
\- Так, - кивнул он, побуждая Аниса продолжить.   
Анис переглянулся с одним своим другом, потом с другим, потом посмотрел на Билла.   
\- Продолжай, Анис - нетерпеливо сказал Билл.   
Друзья Аниса заржали в голос.   
\- Вах, - сказал Анис недовольно и выругался себе под нос, - вагон ганджубаса!   
\- СНОВА ДА! – вскочил с места Том.   
Хоффман уже вытирал слезы от хохота, Рот ржал, прикрывая лицо руками, Бензнер вежливо улыбался.   
\- С-СИДЕТЬ! – командным голосом проорал Йост, потом добавил сквозь зубы, - с-сынок.   
Том посмотрел на него скептично, фыркнул и сел.   
\- Слушай меня, Анис, - Йост стал имитировать утрированный акцент Аниса, сам того не замечая, - Слушай. Ты знаешь, что ты получаешь от меня взамен?   
\- Конечно, - обиженно сказал Бушидо и облапил руку Билла. Билл наотмашь ударил его по руке.   
\- ЭЙ! – возмущенно подскочил на месте Анис, - она дерется!   
\- Сам, эй! Ты пока еще ей не муж! Видишь! – Йост увлекся так, что у него даже раскраснелись щеки, - Чистая как горный ручей! – выдал Йост, Том влюблено посмотрел на него и захихикал. - Я тебе не второсортный товар впариваю. Нрав покладистый!   
\- Куда положишь, там и лежит, - с готовностью закивал Том.   
Билл начал подхихикивать. Йост и бровью не повел, он встал со стула, его перло.   
\- Характер ангельский! – продолжал он, - на отца не то что руку – он положил ладонь на собственное солнечное сплетение, вызвав у Билла приступ хохота, - Голос не поднимает!   
Анис закивал головой, хотя его уже теперь тоже душил смех, по правде говоря он не ожидал, что они подхватят его шутку с такой готовностью, скорее он был готов к агрессивной реакции, и ему очень понравилось что он ошибся в расчетах. Ни от близнецов, ни от тем более Дэвида он подобного никак не ожидал.   
\- Черный БМВ! – сказал Анис.   
\- Два! – сказал его друг, Анис показал ему кулак, но Йост уже вытащил еще две спички, и сказал:   
\- Три!   
\- Послушай, отец! – Анис тоже встал, - Ни в чем не будет хабиби нуждаться, э? Дом будет, машина будет, прислуга будет, луну с неба достану! Два БМВ!   
\- Ты торгуешь свой жалкий БМВ за этот бриллиант? – возмутился Йост, - Я бы и трехэтажного дома на пляже в Тунисе бы не пожалел!   
\- Вах, отец! – покачал головой Анис.   
\- Ты что думаешь, ты тут такой один пришел свататься? – не удержавшись вступил в дискуссию Хоффман. Анис посмотрел на него.   
\- Это мать, - сказал Йост.   
Том загоготал и захлопал себя руками по коленям.   
Анис встал и молча поклонился.   
\- Салям алейкум, Ханым! – важно сказал он.   
\- Шалом! - мрачно кивнул Хоффман и сел.   
\- Этот цветок! Эта газель! Эта… лань! – при слове лань Том попытался высморкаться в рукав собственной майки, - Знала только одного мужчину в своей жизни, - потрясенный Том поднял глаза на Йоста. Йост посмотрел на него, - А, не…не так, двух! Отца и брата!   
Билл взвыл от хохота. Том схватился за живот и сполз со стула, Хоффман загоготал, с воплем: «Бля, не могу».   
\- Йост, жжешь, - просипел сквозь приступы хохота Том.   
Анис не очень понял причину всеобщей истерики, но поддался ей, и ржал вместе со всеми.   
\- Послушай, я тоже человек неженатый! – отсмеявшись сказал он, - Хабиби будет первой женой, главной женой, да?   
\- Старшей? – переспросил Билл.   
\- Старшей, - кивнул Анис.   
Билл опустил ноги на пол, придвинулся к Анису ближе и похлопал его по руке:   
\- Ну вот что, - начал он, - протянув длинную руку вперед и отпихнув из ряда Йоста одну спичку пальцем, звякнув браслетами на руке, - отец.   
Анис состроил экстатическую гримасу, потому что таким образом вроде бы получилось, что Билл его панибратски приобнял. Одна рука лежала у него на плече вторая указывала прямо перед ним.   
\- Оставь ему один БМВ с одним условием.   
\- С каким? – сложив руки на груди спросил Дэвид.   
Билл указал пальцем на Тома:   
\- Младшенькую мою пусть возьмет второй женой.   
\- ЧО? – возмущенно переспросил Том.   
\- Ну посмотри на нее, она страшненькая, кто ее замуж-то возьмет, а? Ты еще и выиграешь с этой сделки, она прожирает больше!   
\- Вот человек-гавно, а? – обиженно пробормотал Том.   
\- А что, это мысль, - кивнул Биллу Йост, - а почему бы и нет?   
\- Иуда! – Том мрачно зыркнул на Йоста, но на Йоста это не произвело никакого впечатления.   
\- Только БМВ оставь, - сказал Дэвид, - Можешь забрать вагон ганджубаса. С ними он тебе понадобится!   
\- Э! Желания моей невесты – мои желания! – сказал Анис подозрительно влюблено взирая на Билла. Ответный взгляд Билла отражал всполохи восточной страсти. Том с Йостом возмущенно переглянулись.   
Слово за слово, все расслабились, и разговорились. Дурацкая шутка Аниса сняла копившееся в воздухе напряжение. Вечер закончился великолепно. Только Билла как-то странно возбудила собственная шутка про младшую сестричку. По крайней мере он до конца вечера поддевал на эту тему Тома, то и дело пытаясь его ненароком шутливо облапать, и обзывая девочкой. Сцепив зубы Том шипел, что он его убьет, если он так пошутит еще хоть раз. Билл клялся и божился что больше не будет, и, спустя пять минут шутил снова.   
Саки развез их по домам, Йост отправился пить дальше. В лифте Билл снова это начал:   
\- Сестричка-а, - тихо пропел он.   
\- Да, бля, Билл, заебал, - мрачно и обиженно сказал Том.   
Билл схватил его за жопу, довольно цинично. Том попытался вывернуться, но, как это ни странно сделать этого так просто ему не удалось. Он повернулся лицом к Биллу. Руки младшего оставались лежать на его заднице, крепко сжимая ее с обеих сторон. Том возмущенно уставился ему в глаза и чуть не подавился от того, что он в них увидел. Они горели и хотели его так, что он даже испугался. Хотя только с одной стороны испугался. Тепло ладоней Билла проникало через его огромные штаны, тело его было так близко, губы, близко. Том против воли облизнулся, чувствуя, как тело его снова стремительно начинает разогреваться против его воли. Однако он должен был продать себя подороже:  
\- Слушай, ты по-моему заигрался сегодня, - каким-то отчаянно нежным голосом проговорил он.   
Билл облизнулся тоже глядя на его губы.   
\- Билл, - прошептал Том.   
Билл склонил голову на бок, так, чтобы не удариться головой об козырек Томовской кепки и осторожно коснулся его губ. Том выдохнул с облегчением, и отчаянно схватился тонкими сильными пальцами за плечи Билла. Непонятно, то ли желая прижать его к себе сильнее, толи оттолкнуть.   
\- Всю жизнь хотел иметь сестричку, - прямо у его губ проговорил Билл.   
Том хихикнул от двусмысленности фразы, но конечно его достоинство было задето.   
\- Я мужик, - очень ласково и нежно, и как-то даже слишком кокетливо, улыбаясь прошептал он Биллу.   
Билл прижал его бедра к своим сильнее, давая почувствовать свой интерес к близнецу и чувствуя его интерес в ответ.   
\- Я чувствую, - сказал Билл.   
Лифт подло остановился на их этаже.   
Никогда еще дорога от лифта до двери в квартиру не была затянута таким плотным туманом, даже сильно спьяну. Том облизывал пересохшие губы, вцепившись рукой в собственную майку, чувствуя руку Билла на талии, не думая уже ни о чем, только лишь чувствуя, как горят его щеки. Они вошли в квартиру.   
Том сбросил кепку с головы, стянул шапку разом. Сам набросился на Билла в коридоре, прижимая его к стене и целуя жарко в шею, в рот. Как же это было неправильно, но как же ему этого нехватало. Билл застонал от его настойчивых ласк, давая смутную надежду на то, что может быть окончание этого вечера станет не таким однозначным. Скорее всего прочитав его мысли, Билл повернул Тома к стене, вдавливая своим телом, засовывая руку ему в штаны, через пояс, ловко обхватывая член Тома рукой. Том открыл рот, хватая воздух ртом, его обожгло прикосновением. Билл так смотрел на его рот, он чуть не заплакал от восторга. Билл теперь был чуть выше него, он смотрел немножко сверху, Том видел его потемневшие глаза, видел удлинившееся лицо, видел как трепещут, раздуваясь его ноздри. В последний раз такое лицо он видел у Билла когда тот собирался ему как следует дать в морду. Сейчас он этого делать не собирался, а напротив, ласково поддрачивал ладонью его приобретший адскую чувствительность хуй, просто наслаждался его реакцией. Не то, не то, не то. Он не наслаждался реакцией, он просто хотел его. Том смотрел на Билла, и его таращило от этой мысли так, что одна эта мысль могла бы посоперничать по эффективности с рукой в его штанах.   
\- Я хочу тебя, - сказал Билл.   
Том всхлипнул и закусил губу.   
\- Ты что? – испуганно спросил Билл.   
\- Повтори, - хрипло прошептал Том.   
\- Том, я хочу тебя, - Билл вытащил руку из его штанов и положил на живот, Том немножко расстроился, но на животе было тоже хорошо, потому что Билл шептал ему на ухо так, словно он сам слабо понимал, что здесь происходит, - Хочу тебя, родной. Том, дай мне, мне надо,…Том.   
\- Ой, - сказал Том. Не сказал, а выдохнул, - Можно я прям щас подохну?   
Билл целовал его лицо и шею.   
\- Зачем? – тихо спросил он.   
Том вцепился пальцами в его руку так, что было даже больно.   
\- Билл, блядь, затем,…   
Том схватил его ладонь, которой он его дрочил, и поднес к губам, целуя ладонь:   
\- Сроду думал ты этого мне не скажешь, - сказал он, поднося пальцы Билла к своему рту и глянув раскосыми буйными очами на близнеца принялся посасывать один из его пальцев, облизывая языком наманикюренный ноготок, облизывая другой.   
Билл приоткрыл рот от удивления, от удовольствия.   
\- Боже, Том, - выдохнул он, от неожиданности зрелища. Том увлеченно продолжал свое занятие, пока внезапно что-то не остановило его и не заставило снова сжать ладонь Билла своей:   
\- Дай мне в рот, а? – внезапно очень серьезно и сосредоточенно спросил он, - Билл, я хочу твой хуй к себе в рот.   
Как будто Билл смог бы ему отказать!   
Том почувствовал себя на коне в этой ситуации, он оттолкнул опешившего Билла, резко присел, перед ним, опустился на колени, открывая молнию штанов и освобождая рвущийся на свободу его хуй, заслуживший отныне все его внимание и любовь.   
Том погладил его немного, заставляя Билла отступить назад, прижаться спиной к стене, запрокинуть голову и судорожно всхлипнуть, хватая воздух. Том гладил его пальцами так, как он знал нравится ему, не сводя глаз с разбухшего ствола.   
Губы его жаждали этого прикосновения, ныли, он теребил языком сережку в нижней губе, оттягивая прикосновение, которое жаждали они оба. Жалостный стон Билла вывел его из задумчивости и заставил раскрыть губы и принять его в себя.   
Том сосал.   
Стоял перед ним на коленях и сосал. Увлеченно, жадно и сладко. Заставляя цветные искры кружиться перед глазами от влажных настойчивых прикосновений.   
Том сосал.   
Он в первый раз в жизни стоял на коленях перед мужиком, стоял, умоляюще задрав голову, мокрая от слюны розовая головка давила ему на нижнюю губу, у него аж глаза закатывались от непристойности, неправильности и сладости этого ощущения. Том и не вздумал бы сейчас начать себя трогать. Каждое соприкосновение его припухших онемевших немного губ с бархатистой сладкой поверхностью члена брата отзывалось в его собственном хую обжигающим спазмом, так, как будто сосали у него. Том сосал его. Билл стонал под его движениями на нем с каждым разом становящимися интенсивнее, Том брал его в себя больше, брал глубже, и эти стоны близнеца говорили все, и стоили всего. Том не думал, что тот сможет отказаться, и Билл кончил ему в рот, выгнувшись, схватив собственный член рукой у самых губ Тома, жадно высасывающих сперму из угасающих отзвуков оргазма, не давая члену Билла опуститься полностью.   
Том, в общем-то думал, что пыл Билла на этом угаснет. Они приняли ванну. Вместе. Что бывало нечасто. Лежали в ней, тупо лизались словно герои дешевого эротического шоу. Долго и нудно, не в силах прекратить это. Не в силах напиться внезапно наплывшей на них близостью. Том перестал различать вкус собственных губ и вкус губ брата, у него горела кожа, ныли соски, ставшие одной из целей издевательств близнеца. Издевательств, впрочем не без массы удовольствия для него самого. Билл отсосал у него в ванной, быстро и умело, заставив лежать на кафельной плитке, украшавшем широкий бортик ванны, вцепившись в спутанную копну его черных волос, и скулить, вторя яростным движениям рта по его хую. Билл забросил его бедро себе на плечо, заставляя чувствовать себя в его власти, и это как-то одновременно унижало и возбуждало Тома.   
Том выполз из ванны. Не чуя ног, полувозбужденный, полурасслабленный, рухнул на кровать. Билл упал на него сверху. Упершийся в его задницу чертовски крепкий его хуй сразу убил в Томе надежду на спокойный отдых. Так как заставил его собственный заныть в ответ.   
\- Не надо, Билл, - Том все еще пытался сопротивляться, когда губы Билла скользили по его плечам, по его спине вниз, - милый, ну не надо.   
\- Почему это? – вполне резонно спросил его Билл, но Том не смог членораздельно ответить.   
Билл вернул ему его ласку, он поставил его перед собой раком, раздвинул пальцами две половинки его тощей, но круглой попки, касаясь розовой дырочки языком. Том теперь только стонал, двигаясь ему навстречу, пряча покрасневшее от стыда и возбуждения лицо в руки. Почему же это не надо было делать, господи, ну почему? Теплая истома пронзала его раз за разом, все жарче становилось, все невыносимее от этого тепла, от поступательных движений билловского языка. Том знал, что он собирается с ним делать.  
\- Билл, - отчаянно всхлипывая проговорил он, - слушай, я ни с кем и никогда….   
\- Я знаю, - сказал Билл, отрываясь от своего увлекательного занятия, и занимая вполне однозначную позицию около задницы Тома.   
\- Я только тебе,…блин, я никому бы не дал…   
\- Попробуй только, - сказал Билл и несильно шлепнул Тома по заднице.   
\- Эй! – возмутился Том, - не смей обращаться со мной как со шлюхой!   
Билл шлепнул его еще раз.   
\- Останови меня, - сказал он, приставляя свой хорошо смазанный хуй к разогретой дырочке Тома.   
\- Ох, - сказал Том.   
\- Ммм, - сказал Билл, надавливая внутрь.   
\- И с этим гондоном мне приходится терять девственность, - мрачно сказал Том.   
\- Так у всех бывает, - философски ответил Билл, и одним сильным рывком вошел в брата до конца. Том хотел было взвыть, но сдержался. Билл был внутри него, и это само по себе казалось ему очень правильным, потому он был в общем морально готов к тому, чтобы перетерпеть определенного рода неудобства. Тем более что, ну не стал бы он в самом деле перед ним ныть?   
Билл дал ему время привыкнуть к себе, снова шлепнул по бедру, заставляя кровь прилить к коже от удара его ладони, а голову Тома приятно закружиться. Хуй Билла медленно двигался внутри, растягивая его каждым движением, натягивая на себя, Том поймал себя на мысли что ждет, каждого движения внутри с замиранием сердца, потому что каждый толчок лишал его возможности дышать, наполнял бедра теплой истомой, и отдавался знакомой ноющей болью у него в хую.   
Билл двигался все быстрее, схватив его за дреды, словно дикую кобылу, явно припоминая Тому его рассказ про несчастную блядь. Том понял это когда Билл цинично дернул его голову к себе, ритмично насаживая себе на хуй. Но он уже был так возбужден, что это ничуть не могло его смутить.   
\- О, да, - только прошептал он, - Билл, да.   
Том начал дрочить себя в такт движениям члена Билла в нем. Но сладостная эта пытка не собиралась как видно на сегодня заканчиваться. Билл вытащил из него, отпустив, резко, так что Том, оказавшись без поддержки, внезапно упал на кровать. Билл развернул его на спину, сам того не зная, воплощая в жизнь Томовскую фантазию. Как бы он хотел увидеть лицо Билла в тот момент, когда тот его ебет.   
Том обреченно закусил губу, когда Билл развел его бедра в стороны, навалился сверху и одним толчком вошел в него по самые яйца, заставляя задохнуться и заорать. Снова вошел, снова и снова. Том вцепился руками в его задницу, словно пытаясь прижать его к себе сильнее. Он до конца понял смысл выражения сходить с ума от близости. Ближе они и быть то уже не могли. И Билл хотел его. Билл ебал его. Том стонал, хрипло, задыхаясь, сумасшедший кайф захватывал его. Обжигал все его тело, расходился толчками от растянутой дырки, от яиц до горящих губ.   
\- Еще, сильнее, Билл, еще, - он сам не соображал, что хочет, что просит. Он просто не хотел, чтобы это прекращалось, хотя это трудно было сдержать.   
\- Если …ты… - делая паузы чтобы ухватить ртом воздух пытался проговорить Том, - бог ты мой,…я только хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал…то же что и я…когда я….когда…я тебя…ебу….а….не могу больше!   
Билл снова вытащил из него, вызывая стон отчаяния, потому что Тому вовсе не хотелось его сейчас потерять. Опустил его ноги вниз. Том испуганно посмотрел на него. Однако ему не стоило волноваться. Билл не пытался оставить его одного, он просто хотел использовать его по полной программе, так, как ему хотелось это сделать. Том потрясенно увидел его член у своего лица, послушно присасываясь к нему, не в состоянии ни свести раскинутые ноги вместе, ни притронуться к себе, чувствуя лишь необходимость повиноваться желанию Билла сейчас. Это было ужасно, что он сейчас с ним делал, это было настолько ужасно, что у него парализовало мозг, черт, это было прекрасно. Он обнимал его бедра до синяков своими руками, давая ему трахать себя в рот.   
Для того чтобы снова вскоре отпустить, и дать ему сунуть себе в жопу. Мысль о том, как цинично Билл пользуется им довела Тома до экстаза. Он уже и вовсе не стеснялся своих чувств, умоляя Билла сделать с ним это еще. Он сам едва не рванулся на четвереньках взять снова его член в рот, видя искаженное от сумасшедшей страсти захватившей их обоих лицо Билла.   
Лицо Билла. Том снова лежал, откинувшись спиной на подушки, подвывая и сдирая простынь с кровати, видя лишь его лицо. Зажмуренные глаза, черные длинные волосы, приклеившиеся тонкими прядями к щекам, пот, капающий со лба по груди, и вниз на него. Ему казалось, он никогда не видел ничего прекрасней. Если бы не эти гребанные толчки его хуя внутри, он бы засмотрелся, а так приходилось закрывать глаза и орать, понимая, что еще секунда, и он кончит без рук.   
\- А, блядь…я щас кончу, - заявил Билл, заботливо поинтересовавшись у Тома, куда ему следует это сделать в рот или в жопу.   
\- В жопу, - вполне разумно для своего состояния сказал Том, - я хочу чувствовать тебя внутри, потом,…   
Он почувствовал, как поток спермы Билла заполняет его изнутри, хватая собственный член, заливающий клейким молочным потоком его собственный живот. Сжимаясь на нанизавшем его на себя члене, крича и брыкаясь, потому что волны обжигающего оргазма не хотели отпускать их обоих так просто.   
Опираясь на трясущиеся руки, Билл едва слез с него, обреченно падая лицом в подушку; кажется, он как обычно, следуя врожденной тактичности, отрубился. Том долго смотрел в потолок, пытаясь понять, что произошло, чувствуя, как сперма Билла стекает по его ляжкам, и вскоре и сам заснул, завороженный странным ощущением и отказом мыслей двигаться в каком-либо ином направлении.


	15. Глава 15

Думал ли Йост, что это могло быть как-то иначе? Да, честно говоря, нет. Ясно как день, он был уверен, с самого начала, что это будет именно так. Этого ему было не миновать. Ночью, он лежал на кровати в собственной спальне, на спине, обреченно закрыв глаза, ловя губами влажную кожу плеча парня, лежащего на нем, нелепо утыкаясь в шею, погружаясь в головокружительное ощущение близости разгоряченных тел.   
Билл поцеловал его в висок, провел губами по лбу, подхватил лицо в ладони. Жест заботливый и странно покровительственный. Йосту захотелось заплакать как последнему дураку. Ощущение душераздирающего, нездорового, острого счастья пронзило его насквозь. Высокий, с глазами, взрослее его на столетия парень лежал на нем, задумчиво медленно целуя его лицо. За те пару лет, что они были знакомы, многое изменилось. Изменилось почти все. Не изменилось только это обжигающее ощущение голой кожи на голой коже и неутолимая жажда поцелуев. Они лежали в кровати, мысль о том, что никуда не надо торопиться и ни от кого не надо скрываться наполняла их странной пофигистичной истомой. По-хорошему, они оба были давно полностью возбуждены, но им почему-то лень было двигаться лишний раз. Поэтому они лежали и целовались, растягивая прелюдию до невозможности, погружая друг друга в медленный и текучий эротический транс.   
Дэвид помнил все, как будто это было вчера.   
Губы Билла медленно и тепло скользили по его груди. А перед глазами Дэвид видел четырнадцатилетнего Билла в своей машине, снова обиженного на Тома, коротко стриженного пацана, с круглыми глазами жестко обведенными карандашом, грызущего ногти. Видел мельницы, проносящиеся мимо, за окном автомобиля. Помнил, как боролся с кажущимся ему невероятно постыдным желанием к ребенку, возникшим у него и преследовавшем повсюду. Тогда ему казалось, что все дело было именно в этом. В желании к ребенку. Вспомнил свой ужас, когда, укурившись в баре, почувствовал его язык в своем рту. Ужас, ужас его был в том, что он никогда не чувствовал так ясно, что это то, чего ему на самом деле было надо, так упоительно и так ПРАВИЛЬНО, это ощущалось им в этот самый момент. Словно прочитав его мысли, Билл запрокинул его голову назад на подушки схватив за волосы, зубами целенаправленно и без всяких сомнений и колебаний разводя его челюсти и засаживая в него, Йост не мог бы применить иного слова в данном случае, засаживая в него свой язык. Он снова стукнул ему по зубам дурацким пирсингом, Йост схватил его за жопу обеими руками, насмешливо-грубо, не то, чтобы доставить удовольствие, а чтобы показать, кто в доме хозяин. Ладно, они оба давно знали КТО, но надо же было как-то соблюсти некое подобие справедливости?   
Мысли Йоста тем временем неслись дальше, к их сумасшедшим занятиям сексом, в машинах, в сортирах, в отелях, у него в квартире, украдкой, будто воры. Вскоре ему вспомнилась и причина, заставляющая его даже сейчас чувствовать себя вором. Том.   
Странно, они никогда не говорили с Биллом о Томе. Нет, не так. Билл говорил о Томе практически все время, когда не говорил о себе, но в контексте их извращенного треугольника отношений, он не говорил никогда. Он довольно жестко обрывал все попытки Йоста прояснить для себя эту ситуацию. Он говорил:   
\- Ты этого все равно не поймешь.   
Йост оскорблялся, а Билл упорно не хотел понимать причин его странной на его взгляд обиды, он был уверен, что он итак уже давно все объяснил. Йост не раз в сердцах выпаливал:   
\- Выбирай, или он или я!   
\- Ты шутишь что ли? – удивленно хлопая ресницами, спрашивал Билл. Очевидно, он сам и в правду полагал, что это шутка. Йост обижался, уходил, потом ловил себя на мысли, что считает ночи и часы до встречи, и приходил, по делам, ненароком. Приходил, и видел глаза Билла, видел в них какую-то несчастную, неприкрытую боль, тут же забывал обо всем, начинал винить себя за то, что сделал ему больно, и все начиналось по новой.   
Но время шло, ребенок уходил и с каждым днем все безвозвратнее, а вот желание, уже ничем не скрываемое желание к этому взрослому здоровому лосю, возбужденный член которого, зажатый между их животами, никак не уступал размерами его собственному, только прибывало. Дэйв вздохнул, зашипел, от очередного прикосновения, член Билла как-то невзначай потерся об его собственный, рассыпая искры горячего экстаза по его телу.   
\- Послушай, - сказал внезапно Дэвид.   
Билл оторвался от своего занятия, навис над ним на вытянутых руках. Тощие бледные плечи накрыла волна иссиня-черных волос. Он облизнулся медленно, как хищник, нелюбезно вперив черный непрозрачный взгляд в старшего мужчину. Он так ненавидел, когда хотя бы что-то случалось не по его, Дэвид не мог сдержать искушения его подразнить. Молодой мужчина медленно изучал лицо юноши, оно изменилось, сильно изменилось за последние несколько месяцев, так, словно на самом деле прошли не месяцы, а годы. Оно стало жестче, резче, Дэвид со странным удовольствием отметил где и как знакомый ему до боли характер начал на нем проступать. Мальчик вырос. Йост хмыкнул своим мыслям. Глаза Билла сузились, ему не понравилась его неожиданная веселость. Дэвид почувствовал холодный укол в районе солнечного сплетения, от сюрреалистичного ощущения страха. Не то что бы он на самом деле боялся Билла, нет, но боязнь потери, родившаяся на свет не без помощи не менее странного близнеца, поселилась в нем навечно, и заставляла теперь чувствовать его настроение, подбирать слова. Потому наверное, не почему другому, он сказал это именно сейчас. Он сказал.   
\- Билл, я тебя люблю.   
Билл дернулся, будто его укололи.   
Дэвид знал, что он дернется, он схватил его за плечи, и помешал ему вырваться, слава богу он все еще был сильнее хотя бы физически.   
\- Не надо, - прошептал Дэвид Биллу на ухо, прижимая его голову к себе и гладя по волосам, - не думай, что мне это легче, чем тебе.   
\- Прости, - тихо сказал Билл.   
Дэвид помнил, как мучительно его влечение трансформировалось в нынешнее. Через ревность, мучительно эротичные картины Тома и Билла вместе. Это было самое страшное. В принципе, ему нравился Том. Как человек. Он уважал его, и, конечно, он не мог относиться без уважения к человеку, которого так сильно любил его Билл. С другой стороны, Дэвид побаивался Тома. Порой он слишком напоминал ему Билла. Взглядом, мимикой, поворотом головы, это было как-то извращенно странно. Когда он понял, что их отношения не так чисты как кажутся, у него вообще снесло крышу.   
Руки Дэвида гладили его поясницу, спину, бедра, Биллу нравилось это, он задышал чаще, заставляя сбиться дыхание Дэвида. Дэвид обожал этот момент, обожал до дрожи в коленках, до биения в висках, ему хотелось орать и подвывать от счастья. Он обожал когда Билл внезапно терял контроль над собой в его руках, становился невероятно податливым, мягким, покоряясь каждому его движению. Это было так непохоже на него, так невероятно, Дэвид думал, что во многом огромная часть его наваждения по поводу секса с Биллом связана с этим головокружительным ощущением.   
Билл выдохнул, скользнул по его телу вверх немного, давая рукам Дэвида лучший доступ, Дэвид гладил его, упиваясь ощущением бархатистости кожи, запах свежего пота на чистой коже торкал его в мозг сильнее самых сладких духов. Член его вибрировал в такт движениям его рук на заднице Билла, посылая в мозг сигналы опасности, как Дэвид не пытался отвлечь себя на ностальгирующую рефлексию, этот метод уже не срабатывал. Мысль о сопернике тоже не помогала, вместо этого его предательское воображение рисовало совсем иные картины.   
\- Тебе нравится?- прошептал он. Он поймал губами маленький сосок Билла, подвигая тело юноши на себе выше. В мыслях его чертов соперник, так похожий на его любимого снова лизал его под хвостом, раскрасневшись и увлеченно поддрачивая свой собственный хуй.   
\- Да, - простонал Билл, ерзая на нем, едва не всхлипывая, чувствовалось, что его тоже довел до ручки этот их гребанный тантрический секс. Язык Дэвида скользил по твердой капельке соска, заставляя Билла стонать все громче.   
Дэвид не думал прежде чем сделать то что сделал, он просто всунул в него третий палец, на треть, потом другой рядом, растягивая дырку грубо, подтягивая его тело на себя. Принимаясь трахать его эдаким извращенным способом. Билл дернулся, вскрикнул, не столько от восторга от собственно его способа проникновения, как скорее проникнувшись цинизмом ситуации, когда Дэйв, обхватив одной рукой его поперек талии, пальцами другой снисходительно трахал его дырку, словно шлюху из порно фильма, которую собираются выдрать в зад.   
\- Сядь на меня. Сверху, - скомандовал внезапно Дэвид. Отталкивая возбужденного Билла назад, меланхолично схватив смазку и медленно и внимательно, даже как-то заботливо принимаясь смазвать свой член. Он с неохотой оттолкнул Билла, который умудрился ухватить головку его покрасневшего хуя с проступившими венами ртом, понимая, что ему совсем не так хотелось бы закончить сегодняшний вечер. Закончив свое важное дело, Дэвид обхватил свой и без того стоящий вертикально член рукой и кивнул Биллу.   
Билл оперся руками о его плечи, перекидывая бедро по другую сторону бедер Дэвида, располагаясь прямо над ним. Его потряхивало от возбуждения, глаза его были зажмурены отчаянно, Дэвид быстро приставил головку своего мокрого от смазки хуя к заднице Билла, не слишком надеясь уже на его сообразительность.   
Он потерся головкой, туда сюда, медленно, словно просясь вовнутрь, Билл закусил губу всхлипывая, застывая на месте. Дэвид хорошо его знал, он знал, что это не потому что он не хочет, а потому что он просто боится, что еще одно сильное раздражение попросту заставит его кончить прямо сейчас. Но Дэвид не мог больше ждать, он положил руки на раздвинутые бедра Билла, с силой надавливая, черт, он не мог больше ждать.   
\- Давай, - сквозь зубы проговорил он, - давай Билл, блядь, быстрее давай, детка, я, сука, не железный.   
Последняя фраза каким-то образом проникла в мозг Билла, заставив его ухмыльнутся, и как-то хоть разведя скрученный пучок перевозбужденных нервов. Он даже открыл глаза, больше не боясь увидеть голого возбужденного до предела Дэвида под собой.   
\- Давай, - хрипло повторил Дэвид, хотя в общем, Билл уже дал. Дэвид схватился за его бедра, впиваясь пальцами в тонкую нежную кожу, чувствуя как его член медленно входит в чужой зад, - Быстрее, давай, Билл, быстрее, глубже, черт тебя дери, до конца, до яиц,….а, твою мать…да!   
И все-таки это было так как оно должно было быть. Дэвид помнил все глупости, все ошибки, все просчеты, все срывы и обиды, которые у них случались, однако, по странности, он не жалел ни о чем. И ничего не хотел бы изменить.

***

Как-то так получилось, что они периодически тусовались у Йоста. То вернулись из поездок с очередной части тура, а Йост затеял у них ремонт в ванной, потому что Том спьяну раздолбал раковину, уронивши туда что-то тяжелое. Он не помнил что, Билл тоже не помнил, просто помнил, что ржал над рожей несчастного виноватого Тома дня два как ребенок.   
Билл затянулся сигаретой на кухне у Йоста и закашлялся.   
\- Кончай курить, - недовольно сказал Том.   
\- А то чо? – мрачно спросил Билл.   
\- Говорил тебе, одень свитер, говорил, а?   
Билл снова начал кашлять.   
\- Говорил, - пытаясь дышать, хрипло сказал он.   
\- И чо?   
\- Жарко было.   
\- Жарко было, - передразнил его Том.   
Билл снова жалобно закашлял.   
\- Туши сигарету, - сказал Том.   
\- А чо мне будет?   
\- Плохо тебе будет. Горло болеть будет.   
\- А, - сказал Билл, - это хорошо. Так я быстрее подохну.   
Том зарычал на него. Вот так прямо, буквально и зарычал.   
Билл покосился на него, шмыгнул носом и испуганно затушил сигарету. В кухню вошел Йост, в противоположность мрачному Тому и опухшему затраханному больному Биллу, он выглядел бодрым, и вылизанным с ног до головы. Он тоже обматерил Билла за курево, надел на него, уже не сопротивляющегося свою толстовку и пинками выгнал из кухни, строго наказав лежать и не шароебиться по квартире.   
Том подошел к вскипевшему чайнику, ни словом ни обмолвившись с Йостом. Без лишней необходимости и наедине он предпочитал с ним не разговаривать по возможности, заварил чай в кружке, Биллу и молча ушел в комнату вслед за братом. Телевизор бубнил что-то, Том сидел на диване и щелкал пультом, Билл полулежал на том же диване и сосредоточенно давился чаем. У него болело горло, и каждый глоток давался с боем и против воли выступающими слезами на глазах.   
Йост прошел мимо с озабоченным видом:   
\- Как ты? – спросил он Билла, положил голову ему на лоб, потом коснулся его губами. Худшие подозрения подтвердились, у Билла поднялась температура.   
Том косо глянул на менеджера, с неодобрением взирая на их телячьи нежности, ну так по крайней мере было написано на лице юноши.   
\- Йост! – мрачно отогнал он мужчину от собственного брата.   
Йост задумчиво потер нос, не зная, послать ли Тома сразу, за то что мелкий хам пытается командовать им в его же собственном доме. Потом передумал. Ухмыльнулся, обошел диван, схватил голову Тома за уши и так-же нежно, по-родительски чмокнул его в лобик.   
\- Уйди, педофил! – заорал Том, заставляя Билла весело расхохотаться.   
Билл теперь сидел, скрестив ноги, опершись о валик дивана спиной, Том развалился, сидя рядом, и продолжал меланхолично щелкать каналы телевизора. Он привалился щекой к коленке Билла, к той ноге, которая опиралась на спинку дивана, и грустно вздохнул. Дэвид Йост знал их давно, и едва ли не лучше их родной матери, но и его порой шокировала интимная близость поз, в которые складывался тетрис из двух юных тощих тел, стоило их оставить в свободном и вольном состоянии. Самое интересное, что ничего ненормального они в этом не находили. Сексуальным им это тоже не казалось. Йост ходил как зомби, чувствуя, как кровь отличает от его мозгов ниже пряжки на ремне, ноет и давит ему ниже живота.   
\- Послушай, Том, не лезь ты к нему, а? – возмущенно сказал Йост, проходя мимо с озабоченным видом к телефону, - заразишься, заболеешь.   
Ну, по крайней мере, он прикрыл свое неудобство заботой о здоровье Тома. Том не удостоил Йоста взглядом.   
\- Том, я кому сказал?   
\- Какая разница? – спросил Том, - я все равно заболею.   
Билл громко высморкался в платок.   
\- Кстати, да, - гундося, сказал он, - бесполезно, Йост. Посади меня или Тома в разные квартиры – один фиг, мы болеем одновременно. Мы уже пробовали, срабатывает всегда.   
\- Господи, за какие грехи? – вопросил куда-то вдаль Дэвид и набрал номер, - Билл может мне все-таки отменить съемку? – на всякий случай уточнил Дэвид.   
\- Эта почему эта? – искренне удивленно спросил Билл.   
Тем временем трубку по ту сторону соединения, сняли.   
\- Саки? – начал Дэвид, - Том сделай потише музыку, а? Я не слышу ни черта….   
\- Это рэп! – возмущенно сказал Том.   
\- ТОМ! – рявкнул Йост.   
Том зарычал, но сделал потише. Билл застонал отчаянно и склоняя голову вниз.   
\- Как же мне фигово, - сказал он, утыкаясь лбом в спинку дивана.   
Том потерся о его коленку губами, глаза его были такими, словно бы он сейчас заплачет. Темными, как будто с дрожащими слезинками внутри, как у маленького щенка или котенка.   
\- Давай я еще чаю сделаю, - сказал он.   
\- Не могу, Том, не хочу.   
Том встал со своего места, подошел к журнальному столику, взял с нее теплую чашку с половиной недопитого чая.   
\- Подвинься, - сказал он Биллу.   
Билл подвинулся, он сел у его головы, позволяя растянуться у себя на коленях, упершись затылком между животом и его левой рукой.   
\- Пей, - прошептал Том.   
\- Саки, слушай, надо врача срочно, я не знаю, что делать, я знаю у них есть что-то, я не знаю, там ну пусть укол сделает, или что-том, антибиотики, надо поставить его на ноги срочно. Приедет? Сейчас? Пусть поторопится, через час нам выезжать на съемки. Хорошо, спасибо, спасибо Саки. Саки, да чуть не забыл…   
Том выключил телевизор, потому что у Билла болела голова, и теперь они слышали каждое слово Йоста.   
\- Саки, слушай, выгуляй собаку, а? И покорми кота? Что? Если сдох? Если сдох – купи нового, такого же, эти маленькие любители животных не заметят.   
Они оба застыли в молчании, Том сидя с головой Билла на руках а Билл полулежа на нем.   
\- Казимир, - обреченно сказал Том.   
Билл захихикал странно.   
\- Так вот почему наш кот перестал отзываться на свою кличку. Ты не заметил, Томми?   
Вообще черный юмор был всегда его коньком но на взгляд Тома это было чересчур.   
\- Блин, за что ты его ненавидишь? – спросил он.   
\- А чо он ебет моего плюшевого медведя? - спросил Билл.   
\- Чо? – переспросил Том.   
\- Да я видел, я те клянусь.   
\- О боже, - настало время Тома расхохотаться, - ну значит это все-таки мой Казимир.   
\- Эй, это был мой любимый медведь!   
\- Ну как ты не понимаешь, Билл, это же кошки!!!   
Доктор вкатил лошадиную дозу антибиотиков в несчастную попу Билла. Оставив от укола синяк. Укол взбодрил юношу на некоторое время, хотя все время в студии он отчаянно держался за задницу и хромал, чем вызвал ожидаемую двойную волну разнообразнейшего юмора в свой адрес от Тома и Дэвида. Как ни странно тут они друг друга поняли с полуслова. Гримерша прошипела что-то за особые условия работы, глянув на распухшую физиономию клиента. Однако, съемки прошли. Только в самом конце Биллу стало совсем плохо, толи лекарства вызвали аллергию у его несчастного организма, то ли просто болезнь оскорбилась на попытки избавиться от нее так просто, однако, в конце мероприятия он упал в обморок, и им пришлось вызывать ему скорую.   
Дэвид пытался командовать врачами по привычке, но они только странно посматривали на него.   
\- Вы ему кто? – спросили его в лоб, - родственник?   
Дэвид задумчиво щелкнул зубами. Он не знал, что сказать.   
\- Я… - начал он.   
\- Я родственник, - высунулся Том, - я его брат.   
\- А ты никто, - сквозь зубы на ухо прошипел Том Йосту.   
Йост сжал кулаки, однако сдержался, ему показалось это не лучшим временем для семейных разборок.   
В санитарной машине Том не отходил от Билла не на шаг. Врачи не беспокоились. Но и в палате он тоже отказался куда-либо уходить. Дэвида вежливо вывели в коридор решать вопросы медицинской страховки, а Том категорически отказывался выходить из палаты. Упорство его не знало никаких разумных границ. На все разумные комментарии он отвечал твердым «Нет!», он орал в ответ на неразумно грубые требования, что он отсюда не уйдет, потому что не уйдет. Потому что он не оставит Билла одного, потому что ему станет хуже без него. Он едва не вывернул руку полной черной медсестре, пытающейся успокоить мальчика и вывести из палаты лаской. Медбрат было попытался оторвать его руку от кровати, Том только сопел, когда ему на помощь пришел доктор Том отчаянно завопил:   
\- Суки, вы хотите, чтобы он умер?! – Врачи опасливо переглянулись, а Йост, стоящий за дверью мрачно захихикал.   
Разумеется, врачи махнули рукой на Тома, и оставили его в палате с пришедшим в себя Биллом. Билл все еще плохо соображал что здесь происходит, и вскоре задремал, где-то на грани сна и обморока, высокая температура рождала мутные привязчивые ужасы, которые изводили его своей назойливой повторяемостью, раз от раза. Кажется он даже бредил, по крайней мере, Том влез к нему на кровать, в одежде, обнял обеими руками, положил его голову к себе на грудь, и приговаривал, гладя его по волосам:   
\- Билл, Бильчик, Билл,…Би-и-илл.   
Билл что-то хотел сказать ему в ответ, но тело Тома, жмущееся к нему, кажущаяся прохлада объятий, по сравнению с тем жаром, который поселился в его теле, убаюкивали его, мешали губам шевелиться. Он чувствовал как бьется его сердце и ему казалось, что его собственное, забивающееся в лихорадочном жаре начинает биться медленнее, спокойнее, давая ему возможность дышать. Билл потерся носом о его шею.   
\- Родной мой, - прошептал Том, убирая волосы со лба близнеца и медленно принимаясь покрывать его пылающий лоб поцелуями. Больше Билл не слышал, что он говорил, ему просто стало хорошо и спокойно, совсем как-то не страшно, и он заснул в его руках, забыв про температуру, про боль. Его даже не разбудила соленая горячая слезинка Тома, капнувшая на его щеку.   
Том никогда не думал, что минуты могут тянуться так страшно, ему казалось он сам впал в какой-то ступор, прислушиваясь к тихому дыханию брата. Он никогда не думал что это может быть так важно. Он просто лежал и слушал как он дышит. Ему было страшно самому, он думал, ему наверное менее страшно было бы умереть самому, чем лежать сейчас рядом, и бояться что ему станет хуже. Том не верил в Бога, но молился сейчас как мог, как умел. Он даже поклялся Богу что не станет больше никогда посылать Йоста, бросит пить и курить траву. И станет чаще звонить бабушке, и спрашивать о ее здоровье. Он не соврал, он говорил ему честно, что вообще-то он в него, в Бога, не очень-то верит. И вообще это все лажа, как он думает, но это охуенно злобно и несправедливо, пытаться отобрать у него его самого любимого на свете человечка, и никакой он тогда будет не Бог, если с Биллом что-то случиться, а вообще черти-что.   
Наверное, прошло несколько часов. Том все лежал, обнявши Билла, бодрствуя, чувствуя как у него затекли руки, но отчаянно боясь пошевелиться, чтобы не разбудить брата. Йост заглядывал в палату раз пять или шесть. Входить он не входил, чтобы не спровоцировать истерику у Тома, но и уезжать никуда не собирался. Он расположился в гостевой-прихожей у палаты, с ногами забравшись на стол, и перечитал, кажется половину журналов, лежащих горкой под столешницей. Когда у него начинало пестрить в глазах от рекламы и броских заголовков, он вставал, держась за поясницу, нарезал круги по предбаннику, заглядывал в палату, видел всю ту же картину, вздыхал и шел на улицу курить. Потом возвращался, заглядывал снова, и снова принимался читать журналы. Сердобольная дежурная принесла ему кофе с молоком, кофе был молотый, вкусный, он проглотил его одним глотком, не заметив, что это было.   
Когда в последний раз Дэвид заглянул в палату, он вообще онемел. Том внезапно встрепенулся, Дэвид думал, что в ответ на движение двери, но оказалось оно ему глубоко пофиг. Он встрепенулся, о чем-то своем, потерся щекой с умиротворенным видом о лоб Билла, поднял голову и сказал кому-то:   
\- Спасибо.   
Йост закрыл дверь и испуганно подумал, что если так дальше пойдет, Тома придется вести к психиатру. Том снова поцеловал Билла в лоб, чувствуя соленый привкус испарины с его лба на своих губах, чувствуя, как его собственные нервы, его вены начинают гудеть от зарождающегося где-то глубоко внутри счастья. Он чувствовал, что температура спадает, ему казалось ровно по секундам, что он чувствует это. Он не думал, что он делает, он просто поцеловал Билла раз, поцеловал два, потом просто впился губами в его рот, дрожа от счастья.   
\- Том ты чего? – Билл проснулся, приподнялся на разъезжающихся локтях, позволяя подавшемуся назад Тому со стоном вытащить совершенно затекшую руку из под своей головы.   
\- Ш-ш-ш-ш, - зашипел Том, пытаясь встряхнуть рукой.   
\- Эй, дай поглажу, - хмыкнул Билл, потирая несчастную руку Тома. Это было больно, прикосновения кололи словно мелкие иголочки, Том сцепил зубы уткнувшись Биллу в плечо и тихонько заскулил.   
\- Томми, - Билл тихо рассмеялся, не то чтобы ему было так уж смешно, просто от нежности, от счастья, что Том был рядом.   
Он все еще был сильно слаб, потому откинулся на подушки. Закружилась голова. Том с облегчением растянулся рядом с Биллом, положил на него свою ногу, руку, уткнулся Биллу в шею и засопел.   
\- Билль-чик, - смешно протянул он.   
\- Томи-ик? – дурашливо ответил Билл.   
\- Билл, я испугался, - сказал Том. Выглядело это странно, но говорил он как-то по-детски, так бывало. Иногда, когда бывало совсем страшно, они говорили именно так.   
\- Что такое, Томми?   
\- Я испугался, что ты можешь умереть.   
\- То-о-ом, - Билл вздохнул укоризненно, - я еще не собирался.   
\- Бильчик, - Том шмыгнул носом, - я умом понимаю, я просто не могу. Я так тебя люблю.   
Билл погладил его по руке.   
\- Томик, я тоже тебя люблю, ну чего ты плачешь-то опять?   
\- Я не плачу! – обиженно шмыгнул носом Том, вытирая рукавом глаза, и вставая на четвереньки над Биллом, - я никогда не плачу!   
\- О да, - сказал Билл, и хихикнул.   
Том смотрел на него сверху вниз, задумчиво кусая губы. На бледное лицо, блестящее в свете луны, черные волосы, и брови, ненатурально оттеняющие светлую тонкую кожу.   
\- Никто, - сказал Том внезапно серьезно, - Никогда. Не любил никого, так как я. Тебя. Билл у нас очень хорошая мама, но и она не любит тебя так, как люблю я. Я…я…я просто охуенно люблю тебя.   
Билл смущенно опустил глаза, интенсивность взгляда брата теперь просто жгла.   
\- Я…хочу быть с тобой. Я…всегда хочу быть с тобой. Я…каждую секунду своей жизни хочу быть с тобой, - прошептал Том, - я знаю, это не нормально, и нездорово, я…работаю над собой, но была бы моя воля, я бы вцепился в тебя как клещ и вообще никому бы не отдал…   
\- Я… - глаза Билла были все еще опущены, но губы шевелились, - я бы тоже, Том, - прошептал он, - я бы тоже.   
Кадык Тома дернулся нервно, он облизал пересохшие губы.   
\- Я хочу тебя поцеловать, - прошептал он.   
\- Ох, не надо, Том, - Билл отвернул голову, можно подумать, это могло что-то решить, Том просто впился губами в его шею, слизывая пот, присасываясь к коже, чувствуя, как жилка на шее брата начинает биться сильнее и быстрее.   
\- Я хочу тебя целовать…всего, - сказал Том, следуя своему собственному намерению, задирая к горлу широкую майку, в которую врачи уже успели переодеть Билла. По всей видимости, это была какая-то майка Йоста. Но это его сейчас мало волновало. Билл выгнулся навстречу его рту, скользящему по его груди, всхлипнул, когда Том прикусил его подмышку, решившись, наконец и выдирая его из майки совсем. Билл вздрогнул, когда прохладный воздух коснулся его кожи. Том сразу же смял его в своих объятиях, схватил, сжал, накрывая собой:   
\- Я тебя согрею, - сказал он, и не соврал, ни на секунду не прекращая движения своих губ и рук по телу Билла, опускаясь по животу вниз.   
\- Бля-а…выдохнул Йост, и резко закрыл дверь.   
Черт, стоило ему заснуть хоть на полчаса

***

К удивлению врачей, к утру состояние Билла улучшилось просто стремительнейшим образом. Билл вообще сразу же стал проситься домой, врачи обещали посмотреть до вечера, и если температура не вернется, отпустить под ответственность Йоста, с согласия родителей. Которые обещали приехать, как только смогут.   
\- Мой кот, - сказал Йост, моя руки с утра, в туалете, пока сонный Том рассматривал плитку у писсура, - тоже так лечил всех. Помню, бабке давление снимал, не, чо ты на меня смотришь как солдат на вошь? Правда работало же.   
Том подошел к Йосту у умывальника, грациозно отпихнул его бедром. Манера, которую он незаметно для себя перенял у своего младшенького и сунул руки под кран. Вымыл руки с мылом, плеснул воды себе в лицо, посмотрел на себя в зеркало и медленно облизнулся. Йост тоже смотрел на него в зеркале. Пара мыслей из предыдущей ночи вернулась к нему снова.   
\- То есть, ну не совсем прямо так, конечно, - поправился Йост.   
\- Ты смотрел, да? – спросил Том, как-то неожиданно по-взрослому, со странными нотками самодовольства в голосе. Глаза его стали узкими, как у возбужденного Билла. Впрочем, Йосту не надо было забывать, кто перед ним сейчас находится.   
\- Получил громаднейшее удовольствие, - сквозь зубы промурлыкал Йост, и гордо повернувшись спиной к Тому вышел из сортира.   
На завтрак медсестра принесла тарелку овсянки, поджаренный тост с джемом и горячий чай. Билл сидел в кровати, меланхолично крутя ложкой в тарелке с кашей. Йост и Том с интересом смотрели на него.   
\- Слушайте, а вы уверены, что ЭТО едят? – неуверенно спросил Билл шлепнув ложкой по каше.   
\- Да, - сказал Йост.   
Том цепко схватил тост с тарелки Билла и захрустел им, ничуть не смущаясь грустного взгляда брата, адресованного кусочку поджаренного хлеба:   
\- А чо? – сказал он, - вполне себе можно есть.   
Билл набрал кашу в ложку и свалил ее обратно, как зачарованный наблюдая за динамикой процесса. На лице его было написано искреннее отвращение.   
\- Скажите, - спросил он, - а вот вам, например, кажутся эротичными блюда из овсянки?   
Том расхохотался с набитым ртом, конечно, подавился, закашлялся.   
\- Похлопай, - прошипел он Биллу.   
Билл медленно положил ложку на поднос, и так же медленно и демонстративно зааплодировал Тому:   
\- Браво! – мстительно сказал он.   
\- УП-ЫРЬ! – возмущенно проговорил Том, закашлявшись.   
Йост тоже начал хихикать, хлопая Тома по спине и вслух возмущаясь, что их одних оставить ни на секунду нельзя.   
\- Билл, ешь давай, - нетерпеливо закончил тираду он.   
\- Я не могу, - сказал Билл.   
\- Почему?   
\- Я не знаю, это как-то противоестественно.   
\- Дай мне, - великодушно предложил Том, - я сейчас и слона сожру.   
\- На! – быстро согласился Билл.   
\- БИЛЛ! – возмутился Йост, - есть надо, блин, ты что думаешь себе, мы тут что в больнице останемся на всю оставшуюся жизнь, а? Сестра сказала – нужно есть значит ешь.   
\- Я лучше сдохну, - спокойно и уверенно сказал Билл.   
Однако Дэвида Йоста не так-то просто было сломать.   
\- У меня к тебе серьезное деловое предложение, - сказал он.   
\- Да?   
\- Ты жрешь эту чертову кашу.   
\- А вот хуй, - радушно сказал Билл.   
\- Не перебивай меня, я еще не закончил.   
\- Продолжай.   
\- Ты жрешь эту чертову кашу. За это я даю тебе свою кредитку… - лицо Билла просветлело на глазах, заставляя Йоста поверить в целительную силу слова, - идешь в магазин и тратишь, сколько хочешь.   
Том посмотрел на Йоста, выпучив глаза. Потом перевел взгляд на Билла. Билл с недоверием смотрел на Дэвида.   
\- Чо правда? – переспросил он.   
\- Зуб даю, - сказал Дэвид.   
Том смотрел, не веря своим глазам, как Билл неуверенно поднес ложку ко рту. Понюхал кашу, сморщился, зажал нос другой рукой, и сказал:   
\- По рукам!   
Дэвид с Томом долго смотрели на борющегося с кашей Билла, с видом невероятного умиления, которое бывает у молодых родителей, когда их чадо наконец-то соглашается проглотить ложку-другую еды. Билл мужественно продолжал свою борьбу, хотя лицо его порой отражало всю великую цену предпринимаемых им усилий. Не меняя умиленного выражения лица, Том проговорил:   
\- Йост, а как ты думаешь, если положить сверху пару тыщ евро, он ложку оближет?   
\- Эй-эй-эй! Ну-ка не драться! – воскликнул Йост, хватая Билла за руку и отдирая ее от толстовки Тома.


	16. Глава 16

Том слонялся.   
Зевал. Пил воду. Задумчиво ходил в сортир прогуляться. Читал комиксы. Бренчал на гитаре что-то невразумительное. Висел на подоконнике в коридоре, перекинувшись наполовину на улицу. Находясь в интересной позе, заслужил шлепок по заднице от Георга и с чувством его обматерил.   
Билл записывал песню. Как он выразился сам с собой на три голоса. Делать было нечего. Дэвид сидел у себя в офисе и разгребал бумаги. Когда Тому окончательно надоело сраться с Георгом и глумиться над молотящим по барабанам Густавом, мрачно раздувающим ноздри, словно огнедышащий дракон из сказки, он спустился по лестнице вниз, постучался в дверь и заглянул в кабинет.   
Дэвид нехотя оторвался от медитативного созерцания горы бумаг, к которой он кажется так и не приступил, и посмотрел на Тома.   
\- Чего надо? - любезно приветствовал он дредастого пацана.   
Том потеребил подол огромной майки смущенно как девочка.   
\- Сос-ку-у-чи-и-ился-я-я – блеснув двумя рядами белых зубок ласково сказал он.   
\- Выпить что ли хочешь? – позволил себе неповерить Дэвид.   
\- Ага, - радостно закивал Том.   
\- Угощай себя сам, - сказал Дэвид.   
Том радостно засеменил к бару в кабинете Йоста, а продюсер вынужденно уткнулся головой в первую попавшуюся бумагу из почты, чтобы сделать перед Томом занятой и важный вид. Том присвистнул от восхищения, увидев ровные ряды бутылок, долго колебался, что выбрать, взял в руки бутылку виски, а вторую сунул в карман на коленке огромных штанов.   
\- Я все вижу, - мрачно сообщил Йост, - поставь на место.   
Том поколебался, вытащил бутылку из кармана и со вздохом поставил в бар.   
\- Ты будешь? – спросил Том.   
\- Ты не видишь, я занят… - первой попавшейся ровной стопкой бумаг оказались счета по его кредитной карте. Дэвид задумчиво потирал подбородок перелистывая счет за счетом. Том налил себе в стакан виски, с сожалением еще раз посмотрел на бар и собрался было его закрыть.   
\- НЕ, НУ ЕБ ВАШУ МАТЬ, А?! – возмущенно сказал бумагам Йост с отвисшей челюстью. Кажется, ничего уже не могло оторвать его внимания от бумаг. Том так понял и оказался прав. Он быстро сунул другую, закрытую бутылку виски в карман, и незаметно, ковыляя, подошел к столу Йоста, водружаясь как раз напротив.   
\- Чо? – отхлебывая виски и морщась спросил Том.   
\- Это не человек! – сказал Йост, покачивая головой и принимаясь просматривать бумаги заново, - это ходячий пиздец какой-то!   
\- Чо сегодня натворил мой маленький братик? – хихикнул Том.   
Йост посмотрел на Тома в упор и вздохнул:   
\- Слышь, перец, - он кивнул подбородком на стакан Тома, - налей и мне.   
\- Гыгы, - сказал Том, и осторожно вставая, чтобы Йост не заметил стыренную бутылку, заковылял к бару, вытаскивая из него стаканы и начатое виски, - рабочий день закончился так и не начавшись? – хмыкнул Том, наполняя стакан Йоста до половины, - Лед не желаете, Сэр?   
\- Нахуй лед, - сказал Йост и опрокинул стакан залпом как водку, - вот, блядь, а?   
Не очень было понятно, к кому относился его последний комментарий.   
\- Ну чо он сделал-то? – нетерпеливо переспросил Том.   
Йост молча сунул ему в руки пачку счетов и снова наполнил свой стакан.   
\- Гы, ма-га-зин «Дизель», - прочитал Том вслух по слогам.   
\- Вы там что, поселились что ли? – мрачно спросил Йост.   
\- Мы?   
\- Ну, Билл.   
\- Не знаю, вроде нет, мы только на полчасика заглянули, на той неделе, по дороге на встречу.   
\- НА ПОЛЧАСИКА? – совсем недобро и некорректно передразнил Тома Йост.   
\- Упс, - сказал Том, глядя на сумму на последней странице.   
Йост снова посмотрел на Тома в упор.   
\- Слушай, это не укладывается у меня в голове. Как можно просадить семнадцать тысяч евро в Дизеле. За полчаса. В Дизеле. Том, как?   
\- Ээээ… - сказал Том. И хихикнул.   
\- Он что купил весь магазин с кассовым аппаратом и снял персонал на полчаса?   
\- Гыыы, - радостно сказал Том, - для сексуальных услуг ты имеешь в виду? – заботливо уточнил он.   
Лицо Йоста стало еще мрачнее чем было до. Том даже не думал, что это возможно.   
\- Я этого просто не понимаю! – развел руками Йост, - я не могу этого понять! КАК?   
Том пожал плечами.   
\- Я вообще тоже не все понимаю в Билле, - честно сказал он, - хотя как бы я его брат-близнец.   
\- Семнадцать тысяч! – повторил Йост, прихлебывая виски как компот.   
Том кивнул.   
\- В «Дизеле»!   
Том кивнул.   
\- Чо, даже витрину не разбил?   
\- Не-а, - Том помотал головой.   
\- Охуеть, - сказал Йост, - Тебе хыть кепка перепала? – неожиданно заботливо спросил он.   
\- Я эту гадость не ношу! – гордо сказал Том, поддергивая майку ниже, чтобы она закрыла лейбл на его штанах, - Надо же чтобы хотя бы у кого-то в этой семье был вкус к действительно хорошей и стильной одежде!   
Йост удивленно вздернул левую бровь и ухмыльнулся. В дверь всунулась взъерошенная голова Билла.   
\- Е! – обиженно сообщил он, увидев бутылку на столе, - Все – бухать, а Билл – работать? Немецкая народная поговорка?   
\- Труд сделал из обезьяны человека, Билл, - важно сказал Том.   
\- Меня не спросили, а я бы, кстати, предпочел бы остаться обезьяной! – сказал Билл.   
\- Обезьяны не пьют виски, - разумно сказал Йост.   
\- Это потому что им не наливают, - парировал Билл.   
\- Дэвид, налей ему, - тихо сказал Том, - он не заткнется.   
\- Только один стакан! – строго сказал Йост. Билл поставил перед ним третий стакан и развалился в кресле, напротив стола, забросив ногу на подлокотник, - Завтра репетиция выступления на награждении.   
\- Нас будут награждать? – радостно потер руки Том.   
\- Не знаю, наверное, - сказал Дэвид, наполняя стакан Билла.   
Билл лениво потянулся в кресле, растянув длиннющие ручищи в стороны, потянувшись вверх, и зевая.   
\- Н-н-нааагражде-е-ение, - протянул он. Внезапно ему в голову пришла мысль, он мгновенно переменил позу, выпрямившись и закинув ногу на ногу. Он подпер подбородок рукой, манерно надул губки, и глянул в потолок, - Это катастрофа! – тоном блондинки из анекдота протянул он, - Награждение! Ужас ка-акой! Боже мой! Мне совершенно нечего надеть!   
Том поперхнулся виски, принимаясь хохотать с подвываниями.   
\- Дэвид…, - осторожно окликнул окаменевшего Йоста Билл, - Дэ-виид, я, вообще-то…пошутил….ну, шучу я так, да. Не надо кидать в меня этой дурацкой статУей, художник, сука, старался,…   
\- Блядь, в цирк ходить не надо, - прорыдал Том, вытирая слезы с глаз, выступившие от безудержного смеха.   
\- Убери его с глаз моих, - сквозь зубы прошипел Йост, - чтобы я его до послезавтра не видел. Хочешь увидеть своего брата живым – уведи его отсюда. Сейчас же!   
\- Пфф! – обиженно фыркнул Билл, вставая, - нервные вы все какие-то! А все это…. – Билл укоризненно потряс указательным пальцем в воздухе, и показал на бутылку виски - все ваши вредные привычки! Злоупотребления…всякие….   
\- УБЕРИ ЕГО! – истерично как-то заорал Дэвид, вскакивая с места, хватаясь побелевшими пальцами за столешницу.   
Том вскочил, все еще хихикая, и хромая, чтобы ненароком не выдать присутствие бутылки в кармане штанов.   
\- Тс-с-с! – он сразу же цапнул Билла за шею сзади и закрыл ему рот рукой, - а ну-ка заткнись, зайчик-переросток, и пошли, медленно отступаем, не делай резких движений, не смей меня кусать, я у тебя последний старший брат на этом свете, таак, хорошо, медленно, отступаем….

***

А Йост-таки, нажрался сегодня.   
Нажрался в сиську. В дуб. В свинью. В труп. До полного изумления и до пришествия зеленых сектоидов. Домой он ночью не пришел.   
Часы показали четыре утра. Не сомкнувший глаз и выкуривший за час пачку сигарет на кухне Билл растолкал мирно прикорнувшего в кроссовках поперек широкой кровати Дэвида Тома, и сообщил ему, что он идет искать Йоста.   
\- На мой взгляд, это одна из самых плохих твоих идей за последнее время, - сказал Том. Но Билл никак не отреагировал, потому он встал, обреченно, потер руками заспанное лицо и поплелся на улицу за ним. Вообще Билл не спрашивал его пойдет ли он с ним или нет. Это как-то само собой разумелось. Билл заставил Тоби, помощника Саки прислать за ними шофера, мрачно влез на заднее сиденье, и назвал адрес Йостовского любимого клуба, где он наверняка мог зависать.   
Телефон Дэвид оставил на работе.   
Об этом еще вечером сообщила Биллу напуганная им секретарша Йоста, на которую он по ходу дела наехал, мотивируя ее искать его телефон быстрее. Поначалу она вообще отказывалась это делать, говоря, что это, вообще-то не входит в ее обязанности, и рабочий день ее закончился, и она не будет возвращаться с полдороги в офис. Билл натурально взбеленился. Том хотел сказать Биллу что с женщинами не надо так разговаривать, даже если ты очень злой а они - тупые секретарши. Услышав неутешительный ответ девушки, Билл с ненавистью жахнул трубку об стол, ноздри его раздувались, а глаза сверкали. Том подумал, что он тоже конечно, волнуется, не случилось ли чего с их возлюбленным продюсером, но под ноги брату сейчас попадать лучше не надо, в конце концов, это его личные сексуальные проблемы, что он не умеет разговаривать с женщинами. Потому осторожно по стеночке пробрался в спальню и задрых.   
\- Подожди меня здесь! – бескомпромиссно скомандовал Билл, выходя из машины у дверей клуба. Том подождал пока за ним захлопнется дверь и передразнил его высокомерный обидный том брата:   
\- Бе-бе-бе-бе!   
Шофер искоса посмотрел на него.   
\- Йоу, чува-ак! – радостно сказал ему Том, - сделай музон погромче! Фигли так стоять?!   
В этом клубе Дэвида не оказалось.   
В следующем тоже.   
И в баре под мостом.   
Том сдуру ляпнул:   
\- Билл, ты гребаный псих!   
За что получил суровую отповедь о том, что он никогда ни за что не берет на себя ответственность ни за что, что ему все пох, и что вообще он ни о чем не заботится, и ничего ему не интересно и не нужно, а за все отвечать приходится только Биллу самому.   
\- Да отъебись ты, - обиженно сверкнул глазами раненного оленя Том, и надел наушники на голову, демонстративно делая плеер погромче, показывая, что он вообще не желает с Биллом разговаривать.   
Однако он с интересом наблюдал за попыткой Билла зайти в стрипклуб. Вообще он был уверен, что ему запросто так эта попытка не удастся, ибо ежу было ясно что они несовершеннолетние, однако Билл сделал морду кирпичом, сунул купюру в лапку мелкому охраннику, тусовавшемуся в отдалении, и оказавшимся как видно, старшим, и спокойно вошел в клуб. Том недоуменно покачал головой. Билл пробыл в клубе долго. Том звонил ему дважды и говорил, что это не по-братски пялится на голые сиськи одному! Наконец Билл медленно вышел из клуба, в задумчивости потирая лоб, очевидно, его миссия завершилась бесславно, он наклонился у окна водителя, мужчина опустил стекло.   
\- Адрес Хоффмана знаешь? – мрачно, совсем не манерно, спросил Билл. Он сцепил зубы так, что у него аж заходили желваки.   
\- Эт такой двухэтажный дом с таким выгоном с газоном огромным, за городом на север за костелом?   
\- Да.   
\- Знаю.   
\- Поехали.   
Билл оставил шофера, их подождать, задумчиво глядя на высокие закрытые ворота. Том показал подбородком на коммутатор, висящий на воротах. Билл наморщил нос и покачал головой. Том так понял, он не хотел звонить. Том обошел забор справа задумчиво почесал кепку, вернулся, обошел слева. Нашел где кончается забор и начинаются кусты, свистнул Биллу и прополз под ними.

***

\- Никогда бы не сказал что тебе 34 года, - сказал Хоффман, растирая массажное масло в ладонях, - никогда, бы, тело как у мальчика…   
Как уже упоминалось выше, Йост был пьян в слюни. Иначе конечно сложно было бы объяснить, как Хоффман умудрился затащить его к себе домой, раздеть до пояса, уложить на массажный стол, и позволить помассировать ему спину. Хоффман, конечно мог заговорить кого угодно, но сегодня он вообще превзошел себя. Хоффман пару лет назад увлекся восточной философией, и пару часов втирал Йосту основные принципы йоги и тантры, Йост поначалу встревал, но Хоффмана переговорить было невозможно, потому дело закончилось тем, что он просто сидел и тупо пил. Они сходили в стрипклуб, Хоффман заметил, что, несмотря на количество принятого на грудь, молодой, здоровый организм Дэвида отреагировал на шоу правильно. Правда после этого он почему-то то и дело пытался завести разговор о Билле, но Петер сказал, что и слышать о нем не желает. Петер долго объяснял Дэвиду, что ему жизненно необходимо научиться отделять личную жизнь от работы. Потому что соединять личную жизнь и работу неправильно.   
\- А как? – невинно сверкнул серо-голубыми глазами Дэвид.   
\- Ну,… - Хоффман развел руками, - вот, буквально. Мухи отдельно – котлеты отдельно. Работа – это работа, а личная жизнь должна проходить в другом месте. И с другими людьми.   
\- Но я не могу…   
\- Ну, ты сам подумай, Дэвид, в какое незащищенное положение ты себя ставишь. Разве же так можно? – Хоффман приобнял его за плечо, пока они шли к бару, - Нет, Дэвид, у меня нет к тебе претензий по поводу работы. Ты знаешь, ты заслуживаешь только глубочайшего восхищения.   
\- Хе-е-е-е, - скептично заржал Дэвид.   
\- Я знаю, ты отдаешь всего себя работе, я знаю, как ты увлекаешься, но порой, порой, тебя это твое качество засасывает без остатка, ты увлекаешься, и все, ничего вокруг больше для тебя не существует. Конечно, Дэвид, это сильно сказывается на качестве работы, но…блин…слушай, я сейчас говорю с тобой не как коллега, не как начальник…а как…друг.   
Они взобрались на высокие стулья у бара. Петер поддержал Дэвида за руку, потому что того слегка покачивало.   
\- Представь себе, - начал Хоффман, - как ты рискуешь, не дай бог чего. Если ты потеряешь одно – ты потеряешь другое. Так нельзя, Йост, ты сам ставишь себя в зависимую ситуацию, ты, а не кто-то другой.   
Хоффман чуть не задохнулся, потому что Йост глядя в никуда, в задумчивости вытащил круглый кусочек льда из бокала с виски, и, в полной прострации глядя куда-то вдаль нежно приник к нему губами. Капелька воды стекла по краю губы, он облизнулся, прикусил кусочек снова, не заметив, как расплавленный лед потек вниз, по подбородку, по руке, капнув на стол и на рубашку. Снова медленно облизнулся, прикусил нижнюю губу.   
Хоффман внезапно и сам почувствовал себя плавящимся кусочком льда, растекаясь по стулу.   
\- Чо? – внезапно спросил его Йост, очевидно просекший, что Хоффман на него натуральным образом пялится. Хоффман усилием воли подобрал отпавшую челюсть и откашлялся.   
\- Я…мы говорили о тебе, Дэвид, - напомнил он.   
Дэвид лениво уронил остаток льдинки в стакан с виски со звоном. Потянулся лениво и выгнул спину как большая мускулистая кошка. Периодически, особенно спьяну, манеры у него обнаруживались довольно-таки, провокационные.   
Хоффман закрыл лицо рукой, выдыхая, и отвернулся. Бармен поставил перед ним еще один стакан. Он всегда знал, когда и сколько. Некоторое время мужчины пили в молчании. Потом Дэвид принялся задумчиво ощупывать себя. Ну, то есть ощупывать карманы. Хоффман делал вид что не следит за его сильными загорелыми руками, тонкими но округлыми пальцами. Вообще Дэвид был очень стройным, несмотря на развитые мышцы, но при всем при этом производил впечатление какой-то мягкости и округлости. Билл состоял весь из ломаных острых углов, словно разряд молнии, Том был гораздо мягче, теплее, все его линии тела, все движения были чуть более сглажены и плавны. Дэвид. Он хитро как-то облокотился о стойку бара, кладя голову на руку, причем неизвестно где находился его центр тяжести в такой позе и почему он не падал, и лениво зевнул. Кошачья ленивая но выверенная и сильная грация заставляла смотреть на него со все возрастающим вниманием.   
\- Чего развалился, леопард на привале? – Хоффман перевел собственные внезапно обострившиеся очевидно некоторым периодом отсутствия секса переживания в шутку.   
\- Я хотел позвонить своей детке, - сказал Йост, - но, кажется, я забыл телефон в офисе.   
\- Ты это о ком? – с интересом спросил Петер.   
\- Билл. Хоффман дай телефон?   
\- Не дам! – возмущенно сказал Хоффман, - звони, кому хочешь, но ему звонить я тебе не дам. Мы с тобой договорились сегодня, или нет, а?   
\- Петер, ну не будь ты таким вредным, а? Дай. Он будет волноваться…   
Петер закашлялся, попехнувшись виски.   
\- Слышь, мы с тобой, кажется говорим о двух разных людях, - сказал Петер и переложил телефон в другой карман, подальше от Йоста.   
\- Жопа, - пьяно и мрачно сказал Йост и обиженно уткнулся лицом в руки.   
\- Да он даже не заметит, что тебя нет дома. Ему похуй.   
\- Ты неправ.   
\- Я прав. И ты это знаешь лучше меня, - отрезал Хоффман.   
Дэвид глубоко вздохнул:   
\- Меня никто не любит, - прочувствованно сказал он.   
\- Йост, ты нажрался, - прокомментировал Петер.   
\- ДА! – самодовольно и гордо сказал Йост.   
Он снова зевнул.   
\- Я пойду домой, - сказал он.   
\- Нет, мы так не договаривались, - сказал Хоффман.   
\- Хоффман, ты зануда. Я тебя ненавижу, - сказал Йост, - Мне скучно. Я пьян, и хочу ебаться.   
\- Сними блядь.   
\- Мне лень.   
\- О, боже.   
\- Я хочу к себе в кровать. К детке в кровать. Детка не откажет, согреет, приласкает…   
\- Йост, как жеж тебя развезло-то, а? – недоуменно покачал головой Хоффман.   
\- Завидуй молча, - отрезал Йост.   
\- А ты не думаешь, что твоя детка, твой бесценный Билл сейчас спокойно развлекается в твоей кровати с собственным братцем, а на тебя, сахарный мой, они оба давно положили свои длинные хуи? – спросил Хоффман.   
\- А пошел в пизду, Хоффман, не твое дело, - очень неожиданно для Хоффмана ответил Дэвид. Петер надеялся вывести его из себя своим комментарием, разозлить, и настроить против Билла, а вышло так что настроил он Дэвида почему-то против себя.   
\- Дэвид,…   
\- Что, Петер? – лицо Дэвида раскраснелось, он был в настроении очевидно набить коллеге физиономию.   
\- Дэвид, - лицо Хоффмана сделалось кислым, как будто он откусил половину лимона, - Ты прости меня, Дэвид, я что-то ляпнул не то совсем.   
\- Ага, - все еще зло согласился Дэвид, и отвернулся от него. Впрочем, его ярость спала на пару градусов.   
\- Йост, тебе надо отдохнуть, успокоиться, расслабиться, - неожиданно решил проявить заботу Хоффман.   
\- Я себя отлично чувствую, - сказал Дэвид, и устало потер кулаками глаза.   
\- В отпуск тебе надо, в отпуск.   
\- Я думаю, съездить на море - сказал Дэвид, - и пацаны мои тоже хотят.   
\- Какие пацаны? – зачем-то уточнил Петер.   
\- Билл и Том.   
\- Дэвид ты неизлечим.   
\- О, да! – хохотнул Дэвид, - слушай, Петер, давно хотел тебя спросить, зачем ты носишь эту херь на шее?   
\- Эту?   
\- Эту.   
\- Это не херь, это амулет. Оникс. Камень, как говорили в средневековье, который дает власть и мудрость, кстати он же защищает от любой манипуляции, и даже от любовных чар!   
\- И чо? Помогает? - снова развеселился Дэвид.   
\- Я бы на твоем месте попробовал, - язвительно сказал Хоффман.   
\- А, эти дурацкие суеверия, - Дэвид махнул рукой, - не верю я! Лажа все.   
\- Это не суеверия, Дэвид, это мудрость веков.   
\- А это едят? – придурковато ухмыльнувшись спросил Дэвид.   
\- Зря смеешься, я расскажу тебе одну историю. Древние китайцы считали…   
Вот с этого-то все и началось. С древних китайцев на Тибет. С Тибета на Индию, правда с Тибетом Йост все-время оговаривался, и начинал это слово с буквы М. И ржал. Хоффман обижался, потому, что очевидно рассказывал Дэвиду что-то невероятно серьезное. С Индии речь перешла на философию тантры и использования энергии. Потом Хоффман повез его к себе показывать какие-то книги, и статуи. Потом они выпили еще. И довольно много. Потом Хоффман с час доказывал Йосту какой он потрясающий массажист и практически экстрасенс. Первые полчаса Йост ржал как подорванный, всхлипывая и подвывая, пока Хоффман хвастался своими подвигами на ниве нетрадиционной медицины. …   
После, непонятно как, но Хоффман все-таки уломал его снять рубашку, и растянуться на массажном столе. В комнате пахло какими-то приторными благовониями, от них, видимо у Йоста кружилась голова, и он с большим трудом с третьего раза и с помощью Хоффмана смог все-таки взобраться на стол. Пару раз чуть не упав и отдавив Хоффману все ноги.   
\- Какие мускулы, - восхищенно присвистнул Хоффман. В общем, вопреки ожиданию и несмотря на плотный алкогольный туман, бьющийся в мозгу у молодого мужчины, прикосновения рук Петера не показались ему такими уж противными. Нет, если он и врал, то врал не так уж сильно. Сильные уверенные движения быстро расслабили Йоста, заставили замереть в полудреме, Хоффман гладил его, приговаривая комплименты один лучше другого. Он был явно восхищен его телом, и Йосту было сложно бороться с массой приятных эмоций, которое рождало в нем восхищение старшего.   
\- Ммм, а вот это не хорошо, голубчик, - тоном доктора проговорил Хоффман, - тут у нас какой-то зажим-чик, - он надвил двумя пальцами где-то в область поясницы. Потом перевел руки на ремень штанов и озабоченно прошептал:   
\- Надо опустить пониже…   
\- РУКИ! – внезапно разрушил истому, разлившуюся в воздухе резкий голос Билла. Хоффман вздрогнул, все еще держа руки на пояснице Йоста и заморгал. Том нажал на выключатель, включив яркий верхний свет. Билл стоял перед ним, сложив руки на груди, с мрачной рожей, взъерошенный и злой.   
\- Я сказал…руки…убрал, - очень хамским и нелицеприятным тоном повторил сквозь зубы Билл. Хоффман нехотя убрал одну руку, но очевидно Билл решил, что он повинуется его приказанию с большой неохотой. Билл подошел к Хоффману, его длинные ноги преодолели расстояние от входа до массажного стола в долю секунды, и резко толкнул Хоффмана, упершись обеими руками ему в грудь.   
\- Я СКАЗАЛ ОТВАЛИ ОТ НЕГО! – Билл все наступал.   
\- Эй! – возмущенно огрызнулся Хоффман, - ты! Быдло тупое, это был массаж.   
\- Еще раз дотронешься до него, я тебе, блядь, устрою массаж! – совсем как-то грубо и даже истерично ответил Билл.   
Йост попытался поднять голову, но все так кружилось перед его глазами, что он посчитал за наиболее безопасное закрыть глаза и положить голову в наиболее устойчивое положение.   
\- Это мой дом, между прочим, какого хрена ты себе позволяешь так вести!? Я сейчас полицию вызову! – нашел в себе силы заорать на Билла в ответ Петер.   
\- ВЫЗЫВАЙ! – Билл смотрел на него сверху вниз, в глазах его читалась чистая ненависть, - и скажи им что ты решил выебать моего мужика, и за это случайно получил пизды.   
\- Билл! – Том окликнул Билла, немного осаждая его. Сам Том присел на краешек массажного стола и положил руку на голое, все еще блестящее от масла плечо Дэвида. Тот даже не шелохнулся. Тому это не понравилось. Билл выдохнул, через ноздри, как взнузданный жеребец, однако, повиновавшись голосу Тома. Он сдал назад.   
\- Как тебе не стыдно, Хоффман, а?   
\- Чего это мне должно быть стыдно, Каулитц? – Хоффман взял с ярко разукрашенного дивана какую-то тряпку и тщательно вытер руки, - чего это МНЕ должно быть стыдно, он взрослый человек…   
\- ДА ОН КАК РЕБЕНОК! – снова возмущенно выпалил Билл, - С ним нельзя так.   
Том подхватил тело Дэвида обеими руками и потянул к себе.   
\- Дэвид, иди к папочке, - хихикнул он, глядя на возмущенного Билла, полыхающего яростью, и хотя и несколько сгорбившегося, но храбро стоящего Хоффмана. Дэвид со стоном опустил одну ногу со стола потом другую, уткнувшись головой в грудь Тома.   
\- Святой человек! Это у тебя все…ниточки…манипуляции…развлекууха – Билл передразнил тон Хоффмана, которым тот говорил обычно, - А У НЕГО БЛЯДЬ ВСЕ ВСЕРЬЕЗ! Как у тебя рука-то поднялась, извращенец? КАК У ТЕБЯ НА НЕГО-ТО РУКА ПОДНЯЛАСЬ?!   
Том не знал, слышит ли Дэвид, что Билл говорит о нем, но он очень надеялся, что он не слышит. Он погладил Дэвида по голове:   
\- Это был плохой дядя! – тоном, каким говорят маленькому ребенку, проговорил Дэвиду он.   
\- Су-ка, - все-таки что-то Дэвид еше понимал, Том сделал шаг назад, это было его ошибкой, потому что Дэвид в полубессознательном состоянии оказался жутко тяжелым, и они вместе с грохотом рухнули на пол. Дэвид отрубился, Том попытался растрясти его, тот обматерил его и отрубился снова.   
\- БЛЯ! ХОФФМАН, НАМ ПЛОХО! – громко заорал Том, - У ТЯ ТУТ ПАЛЬМЫ ЕСТЬ?! ПО-МОЕМУ НАМ НАДО ПРОБЛЕВАТЬСЯ! ДОКТОР, МЫ ЕГО ТЕРЯЕМ!   
\- Я ТЕ ДАМ ПАЛЬМУ, ЗАСРАНЕЦ! – возмутился Хоффман, подскакивая вместе с Биллом к почти безжизненному телу Йоста.   
Где то через час они немного откачали Йоста, усадили его, дрожащего от озноба, завернутого в большое пушистое полотенце на кухне. Билл сидел на стуле перед ним, широко расставив коленки, и молча упорно поил Йоста с ложечки крепким черным чаем с лимоном. Йост давился, но пил, молча, сосредоточенно глядя вникуда. Том сидел на столе за спиной у Йоста и задумчиво поглядывал на процедуру, периодически вздыхая и поглаживая Йоста по все еще мокрым волосам.   
\- Ой, как трогательно, я сейчас заплачу, - ехидно сказал Хоффман, показываясь из-за двери. Билл не шелохнулся, а Том молча показал ему кулак.   
Вскоре Йост тихо сказал, что кажется, может ехать домой, и они подхватив его с обеих сторон медленно повели и посадили в машину. Шофер ничего не сказал им, открывая дверь, глядя на полуголого Йоста в полотенце. Том сел впереди, Билл сзади, задумчиво глядя в окно и прижимая к груди взъерошенную голову спящего сном младенца Йоста.

***

Когда они приехали домой, Йост вновь возжелал посетить ванну. Билл включил воду, набрал ему ванну теплой воды и скомандовал туда ползти. Что Йост и сделал. Когда Билл заглянул в ванную комнату спустя пятнадцать минут, чтобы проверить, не спит ли он...  
\- ЙОСТ, БЛЯ! – это было то, что он сказал сначала. Когда испуганный Том влетел в ванную и увидел эту душераздирающую сцену, он чуть не задохнулся от хохота.   
\- Какого хрена, Йост?   
Билл устало присел на мраморный край круглой ванны джакузи.   
\- Какого хрена ты залез в ванну в штанах и ботинках, Йост? – хрипло прошептал он. Он столько орал за сегодняшний вечер, что, кажется, сорвал нахрен голос, - какого нахрен хрена?   
Йост тоже начал ржать. Вытащил руки из воды, обнял Билла и попытался поцеловать, Билл сопротивлялся. И в результате краткой, но кровопролитной схватки Йост стащил и его, вопящего и брыкающегося, в ванную. После чего, поправив кепку, в кроссовках, майке и штанах, махнув рукой, в ванну задумчиво влез и Том.   
Так они просидели часа два, в джакузи, разговаривая втроем о всякой ерунде. Ржали. Потом Билл сходил на кухню за пивом, смешно чавкая мокрыми кедами по полу. Вернулся с тремя бутылками пива, влез обратно в джакузи. С утра Йост проснулся от привычной теплой тяжести. Билл лежал, обняв его, водрузивши на него сверху свою коленку. Он даже было почувствовал острый приступ странного вожделения, несмотря на резкий спазм, сковавший голову холодным обручем боли, но когда он обнаружил на одной кровати с собой и Биллом тихо сопящего в подушку Тома, он сильно смутился, встал, смутился еще сильнее, он был полностью раздет. Завернулся в полотенце, пнул ногой свои мокрые ботинки, с которых на белый палас натекла огромная лужа воды, посмотрел на мокрые штаны, валяющиеся рядом, выругался и, тихо ступая, вышел из комнаты на кухню. Покурить.


	17. Глава 17

Дэвид сгорбился на стуле в позе роденовского Мыслителя, куря сигарету за сигаретой. Его мускулистая подтянутая фигура в одном махровом черном полотенце вокруг бедер только подчеркивала сходство со скульптурой. Рядом с ним стоял полупустой стакан с мутноватой водой и лежала початая пачка Алказельтцера.   
Том вошел в кухню в йостовском темно-коричневом пушистом банном халате. Трогательно собрав дреды в хвост на макушке, скрутив внушительный канат вокруг буйной копны волос. С опухшей рожей, с огромным хвостом вошел в кухню, глядя на Йоста узкими черными щелочками глаз и отчаянно напоминая тощую двухметровую белку.   
\- Здорово, белочка-мутант, - мрачно сказал Йост.   
\- Гыгыгы, - хриплым басом сказала белочка, - как ваше драгоценное здоровье, херр Йост?   
Йост сразу погрустнел как-то.   
\- Хуево, - сказал он, - так что не ори громко, если не хочешь моей преждевременной смерти.   
\- Понял, - кивнул Том и прошептал,- Йо-ост, ты жрать будешь?   
\- Я и думать об этом не могу, - сказал Йост.   
Том открыл холодильник, вытащил из него молоко, два яйца.   
\- Где мясо? – спросил он Йоста, который решился наконец и допил разведенное лекарство из стакана, - почему в этом доме никогда нет мяса?   
\- Ты что забыл, я – вегетарианец? - сказал Йост.   
\- Вегетарианец… - скептично посмотрел на него Том, - блин, знаешь, Йост, есть что-то…что-то глубоко извращенное в львах, которые не едят мяса. Есть нечто, что идет против их истинной натуры. Да! Йост, не противься своему я, не противься зову дикой природы…   
Йост сидел подозрительно тихо. Том обернулся. В глазах Йоста он увидел сталь, а в ушах его зазвенело металлическое щелканье зубов. Лицо у него было такое, что Том подумал, что он его сейчас порвет. Том осторожно закрыл холодильник и бочком-бочком медленно отошел к плите. Разбил яйца, вылил в тарелку молоко, и задумчиво размешивая омлет, сообщил:   
\- А с другой стороны, Дэвид, может это и к лучшему, что ты не ешь мяса…   
\- ПРЕ-Е-ЕВЕ-Е-ЕД! - открыв дверь ногой с порога гаркнул Билл.   
Йост взвыл и схватился за голову обеими руками:   
\- Бля-а-а, - простонал он.   
\- Ггы, - снова жизнерадостно проговорил Том, - Тише, упырь. У них головка бо-бо, - сказал он и кивнул на Йоста.   
\- Головка-а? - со странным воодушевлением спросил Билл, - голов-вка,…а она-то с чего?   
Том заржал в голос, размазывая вилкой омлет по сковородке.   
Билл взял себе фарфоровую пиалу из дубового шкафчика, вытащил пачку корнфлейкса, потряс ей себе над ухом. Звук воспроизводимый коробкой показал что она еще полна, что добавило Биллу оптимизма. Настойчивого и мрачного взгляда Йоста он нарочно избегал.   
Он подтянул треники, заботливо перевезенные с собой к Йосту на время их официального совместного проживания. Шмыгнул носом и взгромоздился на стул. Высыпал в чашку корнфлейкс, наклонил пакет с молоком и застыл, задумавшись о чем-то.   
\- То-о-ом, - капризно протянул Билл, - дай мне ложку, а?   
\- Чо, встать лень? – спросил Том.   
\- Лень, - согласился Билл, - Ну чо те, впадлу что ли? Все равно ведь стоишь.   
Том недовольно фыркнул, но открыл ящик стола, достал большую ложку и протянул Биллу. Йост в это время зевнул и отчаянно потянулся, раскидывая руки в сторону.   
Том засмотрелся на его голую грудь и задумчиво изрек в никуда:   
\- Знаешь, Дэвид, если бы у меня была такая грудь, я бы лифчик носил.   
\- Ха-Ха-Ха-Ха-Ха! – громогласно захохотал Билл, от чувств разливая молоко вокруг пиалы с шоколадным корнфлейксом, - То-о-о-ом, - жалостливо протянул он, - Дай салфе-е-еточку?   
\- Дитё малое, - мрачно сказал Том и вручил Биллу рулон бумажных кухонных полотенец, - БЛЯ ТЫ ЧО ТВОРИШЬ, УПЫРЬ, ОТОРВИ КУСОК?! – рявкнул на него Том, увидев, что тот пытается стереть разлитое молоко тупо положив в лужицу целый рулон.   
\- ЕПТ! УПЫРИ!!! ВЫ!!! ОБА!!! ДВА!!! А МОЖНО ХОТЯ БЫ ТРИ МИНУТЫ ПОДРЯД НЕ ОРАТЬ?! – надрывно заорал Дэвид. Том с Биллом испуганно переглянулись и осторожно, одинаково отвесив пачки с видом полоумных сосок, уставились на продюсера.   
\- Извините, - поправился Йост. Он внезапно почувствовал себя неудобно под двумя парами глаз злой рукой жестоко раненных оленей.   
\- Головка? – сквозь зубы, ядовито и зло прошипел Билл. Лицо его вмиг потеряло оленье выражение и опять стало более подходить королевской кобре. Йост почувствовал себя спокойнее и привычнее.   
Том достал себе тарелку, положил в нее приготовленный омлет, сел к столу. Отломал себе половину булки с кунжутом и принялся поглощать завтрак, аппетитно чавкая. Йост неуверенно откусил от второй половины булки. Задумался, потом подумал, что Том, наверное был прав и зажевал жизнерадостнее. Страшно захотелось кофе. Йост встал со стула:   
\- Кто-нибудь будет кофе?   
\- Нет! Да! – коротко и одновременно в один голос сказали оба близнеца.   
Йост посмотрел на них в задумчивости, пытаясь понять кто сказал нет, а кто да, но потом плюнул на это дело, засыпал кофейные зерна в кофеварку, и задумался на какую кнопку нажимать.   
\- Со сливками, - не поворачиваясь подсказал Том.   
Йост нажал на кнопку. Жизнь постепенно тоненькой струйкой возвращалась обратно в его измученное похмельем тело. Пока кофе-машина гудела, перемалывая и варя кофе, он открыл холодильник, достал бутылку с апельсиновым соком и жадно присосался к ней, не наливая сок в стакан.   
\- Послушайте, - внезапно спросил он сидящих в молчании, увлеченно уткнувшихся в тарелки, близнецов, и поставил сок обратно в холодильник, -а кто-нибудь помнит что вчера было?   
Билл увлеченно хрустел корнфлейксом, глядя в тарелку, так, будто ничего важнее и интереснее плавающих в молоке кукурузных шариков он сроду не видел. Том понял, что он не собирается отвечать Дэвиду, потому ответил сам.   
\- Дэвид, - осторожно начал он, - а ты уверен, что ты хочешь это знать?   
Дэвид вздохнул и взъерошил волосы рукой.   
\- Вообще-то нет. Я не уверен. Но у меня внутри засело какое-то нехорошее предчувствие.   
Билл хотел сказать что-то очень грубое и мерзкое, Том это понял по хищно дернувшимся его вверх носо-губным складкам. Он осторожно закрыл рот Биллу рукой, глазами показывая, что ему не надо встревать. Дэвид поставил одну чашку кофе перед собой вторую в неуверенности поставил посередине стола:   
\- Кто хотел кофе?   
\- Я! – одновременно сказали близнецы.   
\- А кто отказывался? – неуверенно уточнил Дэвид.   
\- Он, - без промедления прозвучал ответ на два голоса.   
Дэвид тяжело вздохнул, отодвинул свою чашку к ним и встал снова варить кофе. Спорить с ними он был как-то не готов.   
\- Ну, чо? – грустно сказал он, садясь за стол, - давайте, убивайте.   
Билл закусил нижнюю губу и посмотрел в сторону. Почему-то Дэвид был очень рад присутствию Тома с ними здесь сегодня. Почему-то ему казалось, что только благодаря этому все имеет шанс закончится без членовредительства. Билл почему-то был очень зол на него.   
\- Видишь ли, Дэвид, - начал Том важно, облизывая вилку с одной и с другой стороны, - конечно, ты вообще-то нам, это…менеджер, продюсер, старший товарищ…   
Том ударил ногой под столом ногу Билла в ответ на то что тот его лягнул. На лицах у обоих ничего не отразилось.   
\- Я хочу сказать, что мы конечно не в праве оценивать твое поведение, чувак, да?   
Билл закусил палец зубами, мучительно пытаясь держать себя в руках. Он вообще-то считал себя в праве. И в общем, наверное, если рассуждать логически, был вправе это делать. Однако это было понятно без слов.   
\- Но ты знаешь, - Том скептично приподнял одну бровь и почесал свою голую грудь в распахнувшемся халате, - все-таки…   
Вид у Дэвида был как у нагадившего щенка. Хорошо что он об этом не знал. Его самолюбие было бы сильно задето.   
\- Все-таки…подставлять жопу Хоффману, это последнее дело! – наконец выговорил Том. Билл кивнул.   
\- Чью жопу? – спросил Дэвид.   
\- Ба-а-абушки твое-ей, - рявкнул Билл и полез к Дэвиду через стол. Том схватил его за воротник майки и с силой усадил на место.   
\- Ты кушай, кушай, - похлопал Том брата по плечу. Билл набил полный рот корнфлейкса и мрачно зажевал.   
Кажется Дэвид усилием воли начал что-то припоминать.   
\- Кажется, мы были с Хоффманом в баре, потом в еще баре, да, потом пошли в стрип клуб…да…я помню, я еще хотел позвонить, Билл, я хотел тебе позвонить! Собирался, честно!   
\- М-м-м, охуеть, - скептично сказал Билл жуя. Он хотел еще что-то сказать но Том опять ему не дал.   
\- Но я забыл телефон в офисе, - с облегчением сказал Дэвид, радуясь тому, что события недалекого прошлого возвращаются к нему в мозг, - ну, я думал, моя секретарша скажет…   
\- Она сказала, - кивнул Том, - Кстати, тебе с утра звонил Хоффман, он сказал она уволилась.   
\- Чо так? – удивился Йост.   
\- Истеричка гребаная, - мрачно откомментировал Билл не поднимая глаз и ковыряя под ногтями вылизанной дочиста вилкой Тома. Йосту порой хотелось передушить эту семейку за их застольные манеры, но сейчас было не время, поэтому он просто мужественно старался на это не смотреть. В принципе, он, кажется догадался, что именно с ней произошло.   
\- В стрип-клубе Моль сказал, что вы свалили к Хоффману домой, - мрачно проговорил Билл.   
\- Моль? - удивился Йост.   
\- Моль, - сказал Билл, - твой кореш. Ну, он поломался, конечно, но потом сказал. Кстати, ты мне должен четыреста евро.   
\- С чего это? – возмутился Йост.   
\- На чай, блядь, - рассвирипел Билл.   
\- Он имеет в виду что во столько обошлись твои поиски только даванием на лапу охране, - Том хотел было приврать, во сколько им обошлось такси, пользуясь тем, что Йост все равно ничего не помнит, и даже было начал, но Билл снова подал ему знак под столом ногой.   
\- В общем, потом мы приехали домой к Хоффману, и застали вас в очень неприличной позе.   
Йост задумчиво вжал голову в плечи. Кажется проблески сознания достигли и этого момента.   
\- И чо…чо я делал? – спросил он Тома неуверенно.   
\- Строго говоря, ты ему давал, - сказал Том, - ну почти дал.   
\- Хоффману? – как-то несколько охуевши сказал Йост, - Я? Хоффману?   
На лице его появилась тень смутного сомнения.   
\- Ну, по крайней мере, когда мы пришли, ты был без рубашки, лежал мордой вниз, он тебя лапал за жопу и стаскивал с тебя штаны…   
\- А ты не врешь? – с сомнением переспросил Йост.   
\- Билла спроси, - сказал Том.   
Йост посмотрел в горящие адским пламенем очи Билла, и решил поверить Тому на слово.   
\- Он конечно обложил Хоффмана по матери, Хоффман аж хотел вызвать полицию, но Билл объяснил ему, что этого делать не надо.   
\- Он все еще жив? – имея в виду Хоффмана на всякий случай спросил Йост.   
\- Ну, он же звонил с утра, - философски сказал Том, - Да хуй с ним. Потом тебе стало совсем плохо, мы думали мы тебя потеряли. Ты вышел на орбиту, то есть выпал в осадок, в смысле отрубился, и было ощущение, что ты уже не дышал. Ну ничо, короче, мы тебя через часок откачали, и отвезли домой.   
\- Машину помню, - слабо сказал Йост.   
Билл мрачно подсыпал в молоко еще корнфлейкс и снова принялся есть.   
\- Потом ты залез в ванну в ботинках и в штанах. Рубашка так и осталась у Хоффмана. Гы, - сказал Том, - я тебе не советую у него ее забирать – подмигнул он Йосту, закрывшему нижнюю часть лица рукой, - ну ты понял.   
На самом деле все те отрывки, что бились о его черепную коробку внезапно сложились в одно логическое продолжение, и Дэвид с ужасом осознал, что Том прав.   
\- Ну а дальше? – спросил он слабым голосом, - дальше я вообще ничего не помню, - честно признался Йост, и, как видно, зря, потому что в глазах у Тома зажглись ведьминские огоньки.   
\- Потом мы выпили пива. И ты тоже. Ну, мы думали, это тебя, как это…ну в общем, поправит твое пошатнувшееся здоровье, да.   
\- Это была плохая идея.   
\- Ну, - Том развел руками, - всем свойственно ошибаться.   
\- Потом мы сняли с тебя мокрые ботинки и штаны, да, - Билл с интересом посмотрел на Тома, - ну и тоже влезли в ванну. Без штанов, - уточнил он.   
Билл на всякий случай набил рот корнфлейксом чтобы его выражение лица осталось незамеченным. Он искоса посматривал на Тома, иногда на Йоста. Челюсть Йоста отвисла в самом буквальном смысле слова.   
\- Ты сам на этом настоял, - мрачно сказал Том, - правда, Билл?   
Билл кивнул, напоминая почему-то Йосту довольного жизнью хомяка.   
\- Чтобы вы сняли штаны и влезли ко мне в ванну? – слабым голосом спросил Йост.   
\- Да, - сказал Том.   
\- Да, - сказал Билл.   
\- Боже мой, - сказал Йост.   
\- Ты все еще хочешь знать, что было дальше или хватит не сегодня? – заботливо переспросил Том.   
\- Да нет уж, - грустно проговорил Йост, - уж режь до конца.   
\- Ну, Йост! – Том развел руками, словно бы в недоумении, - я тут не виноват, ты сам.   
\- Ну, говори уже, - Йост обхватил себя руками, с несчастным видом глядя исподлобья на Тома.   
\- Я не знаю, как сказать, - начал Том.   
Билл быстренько снова набил себе рот корнфлейксом.   
\- Не знаю, - повторил Том, - Йост, я и не знал раньше, ты…ты…вообще неплох в этом деле да, ну, … - Том жестами показал что-то Йосту, что очевидно намекало на отсос. Йост окаменел.   
Правда хихикающая морда Билла его смущала. Насколько он знал Билла, реагировать он должен был не совсем так. Хотя, этого-то сам черт не знает.   
\- Ну, - Том продолжал смущенно, - ты знаешь, мы не очень были уверены, стоит ли это делать, ну, ты понимаешь…   
\- Понимаю, - кивнул Йост, - а что именно делать?   
\- Ну,… - Том для приличия покраснел, - мне неудобно как-то даже об этом говорить…   
\- Билл? – жалостливо посмотрел на него Йост.   
\- Я девушка приличная!! - сказал Билл - Я и слов таких не знаю.   
В глазах Йоста читалась боль.   
\- Ну, в общем, не, я, конечно знал, что ты…   
\- Что я?   
\- Что ты…   
\- Я что, правда, я…?   
\- Сосал? – подсказал Том.   
\- Ну…да…   
\- Как новорожденный теленок, - сказал Том.   
Билл закрыл лицо руками и полез под стол.   
\- Ш-ш-нурки развязались, - сказал он, плечи его тряслись.   
\- Билл, ты без кроссовок, - напомнил Том.   
\- Да-а-а-а? – проскулил Билл из-под стола, - кто бы мог подумать…   
\- Ты еще много чего делал, да, - сказал Том, - и мы с тобой. До чего ж ты хорош, чертяка. И так поставишь, хорош, и так поставишь хорош…   
Йост нахмурился.   
\- Мой гигантский ствол не раз покорял…ээ..неприступные холмы…скажи, Билл?!   
\- Да, - всхлипнул Билл.   
\- Врете, - сказал Йост.   
\- Чойта? – переспросил Том.   
Йост серьезно оценил ощущения собственного организма, и очень серьезно произнес.   
\- Или врешь что покорял, или врешь что гигантский!   
\- БЛЯ-А-А!!! - сказал Билл и вылез из-под стола, щеки его раскраснелись, он с трудом дышал, - Один – один, - он потряс пальцем в воздухе – в пользу Йоста. Бля-а.   
Том не выдержал и расхохотался. Йост понял, что они его развели. Он хмуро встал.   
\- Мне нужно с тобой поговорить, Билл, - мрачно сказал он, подошел к Биллу, схватил за пояс штанов, - ну-ка пошли…   
\- А чо сразу я? – спросил Билл.   
\- Щас объясню, - сказал Йост и потащил Билла за собой в комнату.   
\- На пальцах? – нежно подсказал Том, радуясь заранее, что чаша возмездия обошла его совсем, собираясь излиться всем своим накипевшим содержимым на нежную голову его близнеца.   
\- Нет, ну почему же, на пальцах? – с легким недоумением спросил с того конца коридора Йост, прежде чем втолкнуть Билла в комнату и хлопнуть дверью.   
\- Гыгыгы, - жизнерадостно сказал Том.

***

Звуки за захлопнувшейся дверью вскоре и вполне ожидаемо перешли от возмущенных криков и воплей, к подозрительной суетной возне, скрипам кровати и стонам. Своей ритмичной характерностью очень недвусмысленно намекая на горизонтальную плоскость, в которую перешли разборки Билла и Йоста.   
\- Эт шож он с ним такое делает? – с завистливым интересом вслушался Том. Странно, собственно ревности к Йосту он не испытывал больше, просто почему-то ему было как-то интересно, а вдруг он еще чего-то не знает, чего можно делать в кровати.   
Том открыл холодильник, нашел на второй полке справа кусок сыра, отрезал от него ножом заплесневелую корочку и откусил кусок. Стоны Билла перешли все грани приличия. Создатели порнофильмов должны были бы покраснеть смущенно, услышав этот саундтрек, который он устроил к этому акту ебли с Йостом. Том зажевал яростнее. Билл стонал, кричал, умолял Йоста не останавливаться, дать ему еще. Том понял, что это братское шоу было для него, и это шоу постепенно начало достигать своей цели, скапливаясь ноющей болью книзу. Том задумчиво почесал яйца через халат, отгоняя всякие мысли разные, которые сразу же слетелись ему в голову как по заказу. Очевидно, уже бьющийся в экстазе Билл отвесил пару льстивых и несколько преувеличенных комплиментов Йостовскому хую, но Том запретил себе это слушать, всерьез решив, что, наверное, это уже он конечно несколько переигрывает.   
\- О-от сука, а? - сказал себе Том, пошел в гостиную, граничащую со спальней, и врубил телевизор. Плазменную панель через колонки домашнего кинотеатра все как надо.   
Крики прекратились. Но вскоре начались заново.   
Том запел.   
Переключил на спортивный канал, встал в постойке смирно, как футболисты на экране и запел гимн. Громко и четко выговаривая слова.   
Нервы Йоста не выдержали первыми. Он высунулся в дверь прикрываясь полотенцем ниже пояса.   
\- Том, сделай потише, а? Ты мешаешь нам… - начал Йост. Он не смог подобрать нужного слова.   
\- Ебитесь потише, - подсказал ему Том, - я смотрю футбол!   
Йост закрыл дверь.   
Тома просмотр футбола быстро вырубил, и он заснул прямо на диване, поджав под себя голые ноги и обложившись подушками.   
Они проспали до вечера.   
Потом проснулись.   
Пошли в магазин. Втроем.

***

Йост задумчиво читал надпись на упаковке в супермаркете. Краем глаза он увидел Билла мелькнувшего между рядами с товарами. На часах было полвторого ночи, и в огромном супермаркете кроме них почти никого не было. Билл вроде бы пришел с тележкой, Йост обернулся чтобы что-то сказать и заорал от неожиданности. На тележке, которую вез Билл, свесив ноги в огромных штанах вперед, и держась руками за борта сидел Том.   
\- БАТЯ ЖРАТЬ ДАВАЙ! – пробасил Том.   
Йост выдохнул и, выругавшись, кинул какой-то коробкой в Тома. Ну то есть в тележку. Где был Том. Том скептично посмотрел на коробку:   
\- Чо за хуйня? – спросил он, - Я мяса хочу! Пиццу! Еду! Мяса!   
Йост пошел дальше, уперевшись ногами в пол и зарычав от усилия Билл сдвинул орущую тележку и повез дальше, за ним.   
\- Между прочим! – сказала тележка, - Мясо полезно мужчинам.   
\- Чем это? – спросил Йост.   
\- Потенцию повышает! – важно ответил Том.   
\- Я вообще-то в своем возрасте не жалуюсь на потенцию! – гордо сказал Йост.   
\- Хеее, - довольно гнусно хихикнул Билл.   
Том заржал, а Дэвид искоса глянул на Билла. Странно, но вот именно тут он подлости от него никак не ожидал. А зря.   
\- Вот не заплачу за тебя на кассе, - погрозил он пальцем Тому, - оставлю в магазине!   
\- Хоть пожру от пуза, - сказал Том, - ТЕТЕНЬКА! – крикнул он, простирая руки к девушке, работнику магазина, стоящую около мясного ряда, - ОНИ МЕНЯ НЕ КОРМЯТ!  
Они взяли мяса, пива, пиццу, корнфлейкс и пасту. Йосту тоже что-то. У кассы, у стойки с презервативами, близнецы предались ностальгическим воспоминаниям о своем детстве. Билл вспомнил, как отец Томовской пассии тринадцати лет от роду пытался вручить Тому на всякий случай презерватив, чтобы не дай бог чего не приключилось.   
\- Он еще спрашивал, какие он предпочитает, - сказал Билл. Йост смотрел на них в полоборота, посмеиваясь, пока рыжеволосая кассирша, с длинными нарощенными ногтями, билась с компьютером, пытаясь попасть по клавишам и вбить не считывающийся код.   
\- Да-а-а-а, - захохотал Том, - а я ткнул в клубничные.   
\- И убежал!   
\- Чо?   
\- Убежал! – сказал Билл, - испугался и ломанулся через стоянку как конь, так что пятки сверкали…   
\- Ай-яй-яй, - сказал Йост, - надо пользоваться презервативами…   
Он ухмылялся так, что на щеках его залегли ямочки.   
\- ДА НЕ ТРАХАЛСЯ Я С НЕЙ! – возмущенно заорал Том, заставив кассиршу неодобрительно покоситься на него. - Сорри, фройляйн, - сказал Том рыжеволосой, - не трахался я с ней, - тише повторил он для мужиков, - я, блин, и отцу ее говорил то же самое, а он ну давай пихать мне свои чертовы презервативы, как маньяк, я испугался!   
\- Угу, - кивнул Билл, стащив с полки пакет с конфетами и кинув на кассу, через Тома, - потому он всучил твои презервативы мне.   
Йост заржал.   
\- Это потому что ты бегать не умеешь! – возмутился Том.   
\- Сильные не бегают! – сказал Билл, заставив Йоста начать вытирать слезы с глаз от смеха.   
\- Даа, из-за тебя, придурок, нас тогда замели в парке, когда мы баллончики в костре поджигали, хули ты стоял и ждал, пока полиция приедет?   
\- Интересно было, - мечтательно проговорил Билл, - а как это, когда в полицию забирают…   
Том с Йостом переглянулись.   
\- Во псих, а? – сказал Йосту Том.   
Потом они с трудом вытащили застрявшего в тележке Тома, потом Том полчаса прыгал на одной ноге и растирал другую, затекшую. Йост носился вокруг, пытаясь помочь, а Билл, сев на стол и болтая ногами, меланхолично на это взирал и жевал конфеты из пакета с видом клинического идиота. Было безумно хорошо. Не было народу, никто не обращал на них внимания. Билл просто сидел и перся от давно забытого ощущения, быть где-то со своими, без охраны, не под прицелом чьего-то внимания.   
Дома они разогрели пиццу, опрокинули пару-тройку бутылок вина из запасов Йоста. Они хотели вообще-то виски, но Йост категорически отказался, вызвав у обоих близнецов взрыв истерического хохота. Им было хорошо втроем. Но рано или поздно этот вечер должен был закончиться. И он закончился.   
Том постелил себе все там же, в гостиной, сказав, что предпочитает спать с телевизором. Йост пришел пожелать ему «Спокойной ночи!», выключил свет, закрыл дверь и забрался под одеяло к Биллу, утыкаясь носом ему в плечо.   
Луна светила в окно, навевая на всех сладкие сны. Ночь. Наконец для них троих наступила ночь.


	18. Глава 18

\- Он спит.   
\- Он не спит, - сказал Билл. Он лежал на спине, закинув одну руку за голову, глядя в темный потолок, и кусал ноготь указательного пальца в задумчивости.   
\- А вдруг спит? – Йост лежал рядом с ним, плечом к плечу, тоже смотрел в потолок и озадаченно чесал голову.   
\- А ты проверь, - нетерпеливо прошептал Билл.   
\- Билл, а чо я ему скажу-то?   
\- Я…я.. не знаю, Дэвид…   
\- Боже мой, - сказал Дэвид.   
\- Чо, боишься, что ли?   
\- А хули нет?   
\- Справедливо, - сказал Билл, - я, кстати, тоже. Дэвид, сделай что-нибудь, а? – жалобно проныл Билл и повернулся к нему.   
\- Окей, - с мрачной решимостью сказал Йост и сел в кровати, - но если спит, я не буду его будить.   
\- Договорились, - сказал Билл и тоже сел.   
Йост встал, подобрал с пола многострадальное полотенце, привычным жестом снова обернул им свои чресла. Билл сел в кровати по-турецки, задумчиво обхватив через одеяло коленку. Йост вышел в гостиную, задумчиво присел у дивана, на котором лежал Том. Глаза юноши были закрыты. Но они распахнулись навстречу мужчине сразу. О, боже, последняя трепетная надежда о сохранении спокойствия развеялась как дым.   
Глаза Йоста встретились с глазами Тома, и он понял, что больше уже ничего не сможет сказать. Он задумчиво развел руками в стороны. И мотнул головой по направлению в спальню. Том задумчиво прижал кулак к губам, шмыгнул носом, размышляя.   
\- Окей, - сказал он, спустил ноги с дивана и сосредоточенно прошлепал босыми ногами в спальню.   
Йост встал, судорожно сглотнул и поправил полотенце на бедрах. Он чувствовал, что у него начинают трястись руки. Он пытался как-то дышать, как-то привести себя в порядок, морально, но сердце колотилось так сильно, что казалось, оно собирается выпрыгнуть у него из груди. Чем ближе он приближался к двери в спальню, тем тяжелее ему приходился каждый его шаг. Он боялся войти, боялся увидеть, боялся, что не будет знать, что ему делать. Он просто не знал, что ему следует, а чего не следует делать. Он вообще, честно говоря, схватившись за дверной косяк, хотел просто одеться и уйти. Просто оставить их вдвоем и не лезть в этот чертов эмоциональный водоворот. Надо было, надо было кому-то уйти, Тому не получилось, Билл не может его отпустить, как бы не хотел, значит надо было уйти ему, Дэвиду. Он единственный из всех троих, кто мог это сделать. Хотя бы физически. Он резко выдохнул и сделал шаг вовнутрь.   
Он решил, если они там просто ждут его, лежат и ждут, он не сможет. Он просто извинится и скажет: я так не могу. Он как живьем представил себе сцену: двух сидящих голых, прикрытых одним одеялом, похожих как две капли воды мальчишек, и ему стало не по себе. Это выше его, выше, он не сможет взглянуть им в глаза и, тупо, не мудрствуя лукаво, залезть к ним в койку. С пятым болезненным ударом сердца в висках Дэвид поднял голову.   
Он посмотрел на кровать и онемел на секунду.   
А они его и не очень-то и ждали, как оказалось.   
Билл быстренько подмял под себя и разложил поперек кровати старшего братца и медленно и увлеченно сосался с ним, подхватив его голову нежно обеими руками и поглаживая вольно раскидавшиеся по белому шелку простыни длинные дреды. Свои волосы Билл словно невзначай перекинул на одно плечо, открывая оторопевшему взору Дэвида нежное слияние их губ, зажмуренные в концентрации в ощущении глаза. Билл запрокинул голову Тома за волосы назад, заставляя изогнуться длинную шею, дернуться кадык, и ловким гладким движением, словно змея, вновь впился в его беззащитный рот. У Йоста перехватило дыхание где-то в груди. Он и не думал, что это может быть так красиво. Он дернулся было, чтобы выйти, потому что ему показалось, что не надо им мешать, но потом он снова посмотрел на них, и ему совсем не хотелось отрываться от этого зрелища. Ему хотелось подойти и посмотреть поближе, получше, боже, он, наверное, никогда не видел ничего идеальнее и прекраснее. Он сделал шаг вперед.   
Билл мазнул его черным масляным взглядом, ободряюще. Том не смотрел, просто лежал, чувствуя тяжесть ладони Билла на своей груди, его волосы, щекочущие его лоб, дыхание, и ему было хорошо и спокойно. Все шло так, как должно было быть. Билл был рядом. Билл был с ним. Он чувствовал, как его собственное сердце успокаивается под теплотой руки Билла, а Билл чувствовал, как Том успокаивается медленно, начинает дышать. Билл потерся об него всем телом, так, как он знал, нравилось Тому, тот облизнулся, медленно, теребя сережку, требуя поцелуя. Он медленно начинал разогреваться, и это ощущение расслабленной истомы, водрузившейся на место нервной дрожи, доставляло ему невероятное удовольствие.   
Йост почесал живот и нерешительно водрузился сбоку кровати, прилег на бок. Ну, по крайней мере, так стало еще лучше видно. Том почувствовал это по изменению настроения Билла. Его прикосновения стали не столь интимны, скорее демонстративны теперь. Билл лизнул ему шею. Это было приятно, но еще приятнее был вздох Йоста при виде этого. Том подумал, что это очень прикольно, когда на тебя смотрят. Йост покачал головой, глядя на испытующий взгляд Билла исподлобья на него, и ухмыльнулся в ответ на ухмылку Билла.   
\- Тебе нравится? – шепотом спросил Йоста Билл. Он поднялся на руках над Томом выше.   
Том извернулся под Биллом и с интересом уставился на Йоста.   
\- Ого, - сказал Йост.   
Билл провел губами по голому плечу Тома сзади. Плечо близнеца было немножко смуглее и немножко мускулистее, чем Билловское, и это было заметно только так вместе рядом друг на друге. Это различие заинтересовало Йоста еще сильнее. Билл облизал губы, словно смакуя вкус кожи Тома. Том повернул голову и приоткрыл рот, приглашая для поцелуя. Билл не заставил себя ждать, наполняя спальню сладкими звуками медленных поцелуев.   
Йост открывши рот смотрел на то, как Билл обвил Тома за шею рукой, лежа на его голой спине сверху, другой приобнял за плечи, спереди, осторожно как-то и очень заботливо, не нарочито. Он видел улыбки на лицах обоих юношей, когда губы их нехотя расцеплялись на секунды, чтобы снова влажно коснуться друг друга. Он подумал, что если это так будет продолжаться, то он, наверное, запросто кончит, даже не дотронувшись до себя.   
\- А вы ведь были правы, - наконец, с трудом разомкнув губы, нарушил наэлектризованную эротическими флюидами тишину, - мне надо выпить.   
Он вышел из спальни и вернулся вскоре с бутылкой виски, из которой он отпил немного прямо из горла. Билл сразу же протянул к ней свою длинную ручищу, и Дэвид нехотя ему ее отдал. Билл отпил глоток. Задумчиво посмотрел в потолок, засим его посетила идея, он сполз с Тома на кровать.   
\- А мне? – обиженно протянул Том.   
Билл молча поманил пальцем Йоста придвинуться поближе. Еще поближе. Йост теперь полулежал на подушках, прислонившись головой к высокому изголовью кровати. Билл посмотрел на его губы пристально, облизнулся и коротко поцеловал Йоста.   
\- Томми, - нежно позвал он.   
Томми подполз юркой ящерицей. Они теперь стояли оба рядом, Билл на коленях, нависнув над ним с бутылкой, с сосредоточенным выражением на лице, он был абсолютно голый, но этот факт его абсолютно не смущал. Йост хотел обнять Билла рукой за талию и прижать к себе, Билл отвел его руку прочь, у него были какие-то свои идеи, но придвинулся ближе, его полунапряженный от их возни с братом член мягко и тяжело ударил Йоста по боку. Йост снова попытался обнять его, но Билл откинул его руку еще агрессивнее.   
\- Я сейчас тебя буду поить, - сказал он Тому.   
С Йостом он обращался, как с пластиковой игрушкой, Дэвид хотел было этим фактом возмутиться, однако холодная, слегка пощипывающая струя виски, скатившаяся с его плеча по груди и пойманная наверху живота теплым ртом Тома, заставила его открыть рот и замереть, так и не издав ни звука. Язык Тома двинулся выше, слизывая алкогольную дорожку.   
\- Хороший мальчик, - Билл погладил Тома по голове, - еще хочешь?   
\- М-м, - согласно сказал Том.   
Сладкая эта пытка снова повторилась. Том стоял на четвереньках, справа от него, расставив руки по обе стороны от его бедер, упираясь плечом в грудь, бедро Билла теперь терлось об руку Тома, мягко напоминая о своем присутствии. Йост расстроился, конечно, несколько, что хитрый Том так и не снял своих фасонных бело-синих семейных трусов, неприлично коротких на Томовский собственный субъективный взгляд, потому что они даже не закрывали колени. Но он был рад, что сам остался в полотенце, потому что скрывать свою собственную отчаянно увеличивающуюся эрекцию оказывалось все сложнее. Тем более рад, когда, слизав виски с его груди, Том, повернув голову, не открывая глаз, ласково чмокнул Билла в низ живота. Йост охнул вместе с Биллом, побуждая Тома сделать это еще раз и еще, опускаясь по нежной, депилированной коже лобка к основанию его члена. Острый прилив крови к его собственному члену заставил дернуться его руку, но хитрый Том стоял так, что сделать это незаметно было попросту невозможно. Том, однако, почувствовал его движение и, казалось, прочел его мысли.   
\- Ну, типа, мы играем в игру «Руками нельзя», Дэвид, - сказал он.   
\- Как скажете, - сказал Дэвид.   
Том, очевидно, решил продемонстрировать вживую, как следует действовать без рук, потому, наклонив голову, ловко подхватил член Билла щекой снизу, забавно, по-щенячьи ловя головку ртом. У него получилось не сразу, но его милая игра завела всех троих не по-детски. То, с чем Том заигрывал вначале, значительно увеличилось в размерах и в жесткости.   
\- Ах ты, еба-ать меня через коленку, - восхищенно воскликнул Йост. У него у самого уже странно заныли губы, словно наяву чувствующие прикосновения шелковистой кожи члена. Том обхватил ствол Билловского члена с той стороны, положив его между своими порозовевшими, немного распухшими губами. Ведомый внезапно осенившей его мыслью, Дэвид резко подался вперед, касаясь члена Билла с другой стороны, таким образом головы их с Томом внезапно оказались впритык. Билл восторженно задохнулся, а Том хмыкнул, умиляясь Дэвидовской прыти.   
Однако Билл не дал им делать это долго. Он отодвинулся назад, жестом приказал Йосту откинуться назад. Дэвид так и сделал и ничуть об этом, надо сказать, не пожалел. Он радостно улыбнулся одновременности двух пар нежных мягких губ на его шее с обеих сторон. Том справа, Билл слева, кстати, было понятно даже с закрытыми глазами, потому что справа шею холодили металлические шарики на сережке в губе Тома. Господи, он всегда смеялся над близнецами с их дурацким пирсингом, но сейчас он готов был себя проклясть за то, что хоть раз в жизни посмел усомниться в великолепности этой идеи. Оба юноши опустились вниз по его телу как по команде, целуя плечи, обводя языками ключицы, опускаясь вниз к груди. Когда шаловливые языки дуэтом принялись щекотать соски Дэвида, он и вовсе попросту застонал громко, потому что вот это было как-то даже для него немного слишком. Это просто не укладывалось у него в голове. Шарик слева, ох ты, блин, он его всегда сводил с ума, Том мягко сжал зубы на чувствительной плоти, сжимая кожу:   
\- Первый, - сказал он Биллу внезапно.   
\- Второй, - ответил Билл.   
\- А я тебе говорю, первый.   
\- Второй!   
\- В руку помещается, - Том схватил Дэвида за грудь, проясняя для него значение их высокоинтеллектуального спора, - значит первый!   
\- Да второй! – влюбленно глядя на левую грудь Дэвида, сказал Билл.   
\- Да ты сроду баб за сиськи не щупал! – возмутился Том, - а меня учишь!   
\- Суки, оба, - ласково сказал Дэвид, счастливо улыбаясь.   
Билл нахмурился и рванул полотенце с бедер Дэвида, прохладный воздух спальни тронул ставшую такой, черт ее подери, чувствительной кожу вставшего в свой полный рост практически вертикально Дэвидовского хуя.   
\- Хочешь кончить? – со свойственной ему прямотой спросил Билл Йоста.   
\- Угу, - быстро закивал Дэвид.   
Билл опустился ниже, ни слова не говоря, знакомо приоткрыл рот так, что Йост после этого вообще не мог больше смотреть на него, позирующего таким же образом на фотосессиях, и взял его член в рот одним гладким движением, так глубоко, как мог.   
\- А-а-а-а, - Йост аж дернулся, шокируясь долгожданным прикосновением. Том ухмыльнулся и ободряюще похлопал его по животу. Он не спускал глаз с Билла, сосущего Дэвидовский хуй, и судя по довольному лицу Тома, зрелище это ему нравилось. Дэвид схватился рукой за запястье Тома, так, словно он был его единственной опорой в его тяжелом противоборстве с собственной похотью, которая страстно внимала ритмичным и мягким движениям внизу.   
Дэвид закрыл глаза, откинулся назад на подушки и застонал. Он боялся открыть глаза, боялся, но открыл все-таки… все-таки тебя не каждый день облизывают до боли в печенках знакомые, хамоватые и охуенно сексуальные близнецы. Открыл глаза и замер, как был так и замер, увидев, что Том насмешливо отталкивает Билла от его работы, тот, впрочем, уступает безоговорочно, и, подмигнув Дэвиду, склоняется над его мокрым, обработанным до готовности Биллом покрасневшим членом.   
\- Бля-а, - жалобно произнес Дэвид и выгнул спину, почувствовав рот Тома на себе. Том, ему сосал Том. Так вот просто стоял над ним раком и сосал. Билл заботливо перекинул упавшие на живот Дэвиду тяжелые Томовские дреды на одну сторону, нежно придерживая Тома за лицо и исподлобья, улыбаясь странно, наблюдая за выражением невыразимого экстаза, разлившегося по лицу Дэвида.   
Том оторвался от его члена, медленно пощекотав головку в самой середине языком. Йост дернулся рефлекторно. А Билл погладил Тома по спине. Он сказал ему что-то, Йост не слышал, что, но очень нежно, Том довольно улыбнулся.   
\- Да? – переспросил Билл.   
\- Да, - господи, Йост подумал что он уже возбуждается даже от звуков их голосов.   
\- Дэвид, - этим же бархатным тоном позвал его Билл. Боже, как будто бы он мог его не послушать. Дэвид посмотрел на него. Билл взял Тома за бедра и притянул к себе поближе, Том хмыкнул, не отрываясь от сосания Дэвидовского члена, но поддался. Билл подсунул руки под резинку вызывающе красивых цветных трусов брата и медленно, положив подбородок ему на спину и по-змеиному ласково улыбаясь Дэвиду, прекрасно понимая, какой силы эмоции он сейчас испытывает, медленно стащил широкие свободные трусы вниз по бедрам Тома.   
Дэвид закусил руку зубами, чтобы не орать громко. Господи, в жизни оно оказалось как-то еще даже посильнее, чем в его настойчивых и регулярных фантазиях. Билл отодвинулся назад, окончательно избавляя брыкающегося Тома от куска прикрывавшей его материи. Он снова погладил брата по спине, внезапно сильно заинтересовавшись чем-то под самым его животом.   
\- Не кончай без меня, - строго наказал он Дэвиду и, наклонившись, поднырнув Тому под живот, взял в рот у него. Том застонал с набитым Дэвидовским пульсирующим членом ртом, изогнулся, давая Биллу лучший доступ.   
\- М-м-м-м, - жалобно проскулил Дэвид. Том принялся обрабатывать его с удвоенной энергией, так, будто энергия его брата, в этот самой момент с удовольствием отсасывающего у него, передалась ему. Щеки Тома раскраснелись от усилий, на лбу выступил пот.   
\- ХВАТИТ! – отчаянно заорал Дэвид, понимая, что большего он уже не вынесет.   
Билл резко оторвался от своего занятия, заставив Тома зашипеть недовольно и ухватиться собственной рукой за свой член, крайне недовольный тем, что его лишили внимания Билловского рта. Билл схватил член Дэвида рукой, поддрачивая сверху-вниз, Том ловко подхватил ладонью яйца Дэвида.   
\- Давай, Дэвид, - ласково подтолкнул его словами Билл, приближая свой рот к красной влажной от собственной смазки головке, рот Тома приблизился к ней так же. Руки, эти руки, эти губы, эти рты, Дэвид выгнулся в пояснице спазматически, закричал от восторга, кончая в оба эти чертовых прекрасных рта одновременно. Забрызгивая и свой живот, и их лица. Его тело все еще дергалось в эротических конвульсиях, когда его прервал задумчивый шепот Тома.   
\- Голову придется мыть, - прагматично заметил он, стирая пальцем внушительную каплю спермы с дреда.   
\- Выеби меня, - не испытывая особого пиетета к Томовским дредам, однако не отводя глаз от его стоящего длинного хуя, тихо проговорил Билл.   
Дэвид думал, что пробуждение новых сил в нем займет больше времени. Теперь они играли без него, но сердце его понеслось снова вскачь. Том сел на пятки, назад, широко расставив бедра:   
\- Отсоси, - серьезно, без тени улыбки на лице, четко и по сути сказал Том.   
Билл тут же оказался ровно между его раздвинутых ног, лизнув ему внутреннюю часть одного бедра, потом другого. Том закинул голову назад, позволив тяжелым ручьям волос, скрученным прядям встряхнуться и ударить по худощавой жилистой спине.   
Дэвид подхватил свой член рукой, облизнувшись, увидев, как рот Билла смыкаемся на возбужденной плоти его брата.   
\- А-а, так, - сказал Том, хватая его за голову, задавая ему нужный ритм.   
Влажные звуки соприкосновения мокрых губ и кожи оглушающе громко разрезали воздух спальни.   
\- Давай, бери его глубже, - посоветовал Том, словно издеваясь над пылающими мозгами Дэвида, для которого это шоу казалось даже слишком сильным. Он лихорадочно хватал ртом воздух, глядя за замершего Билла, обхватившего ртом разбухший томовский хуй, и Тома, держащего его за голову и нежно уговаривающего его заглотить поглубже. Смачные мокрые звуки только добавляли невыносимости всему происходящему. Дэвид удивлялся только, как они сами могут держаться так долго.   
Впрочем, и правда, сильно долго они и не смогли. Том поставил Билла на коленки прямо перед ним и остановился, медленно поглаживая поясницу потерявшего контроль над собой от возбуждения Билла. Том гладил голую влажную от пота кожу брата, ласково и заботливо, скептично несколько и насмешливо прищурив глаза, смотрел на Дэвида в упор. Дэвид так и замер, сжав член в руке, глядя на него в ответ. Том облизнулся, ухмыльнулся, сверкнув зубами в полутьме спальни.   
\- Смотри, как ему нравится, - хмыкнул близнец, смачно опуская ладонь на неприкрытую кожу ягодиц, словно своим движением доказывая свое полное право на обладание ими. Билл проныл что-то, спрятав голову между руками, Том снова шлепнул его.   
\- Да, - сказал он сам себе, чтобы себя подбодрить, - скажи, ты хочешь этого, тебе нравится, а?   
Билл не воспротивился его словам и новому медленному и циничному шлепку наискось по бедрам. Он просто не мог. Жаркое прикосновение, исчезнув, оставляло после себя горячий ток возбуждения, пронизывающий его от шеи до колен.   
\- Да-а-а, - против воли, только чтобы получить эту стимуляцию еще, прошептал он.   
\- Мы не слышим, - сказал Том, наклонившись, чтобы нежно поцеловать, подразнить розовеющую кожу.   
Дэвид задохнулся сам, не услышав вздоха Билла.   
\- Громче, - сказал Том.   
\- Да, - повторил Билл.   
Том отклонился назад, отвесил откляченной попе Билла от всего сердца пару шлепков, заслужив выкрик:   
\- Да, да, да!   
\- Ага, так, - довольно кивнул Том, поплевав на ладони сосредоточенно, сжал свой член, смазывая его на известный манер, приставил головку прямо туда, куда собирался войти.   
\- Хочешь меня?   
Билл застонал как-то невразумительно, но Том не этого от него хотел. Возбужденная твердая головка терлась между его ягодиц, вниз и вверх, давя, но не двигаясь сильнее, держа на грани, не давая повода усилить ощущения.   
\- Скажи, - сказал Том. Он потянулся вперед, хватая Билла за волосы, поднимая голову вверх, заставляя запрокинуться его потерявшееся в удовольствии лицо с зажмуренными глазами и закушенной в отчаянии нижней губой.   
\- Хочу, - хрипло сказал Билл.   
Дэвиду почему то отчаянно хотелось его сейчас поцеловать. Его, стоящего раком перед собственным братом, пытающимся насадиться на его торчащий колом хуй, чтобы хоть как-то облегчить спазматические всплески наслаждения, парализующие его мозг, подчиняющие его тело чужой воле беспрекословно.   
\- Хочу тебя, - повторил Билл.   
Дэвид поднялся с места, подхватив его голову рукой, но кажется, Билл этого не заметил. Он заорал «Том!» одновременно с тем, как Том вошел в него одним ловким и гладким движением. Дэвид видел, как на спине его, выгнувшейся в одно мгновение, крупными каплями выступил пот.   
Том погладил его по заднице, медленно, зажмурившись от поразившего его слишком сильного для восприятия ощущения плоти, сжимающей его плотно и горячо, потом двинулся вперед и назад медленно. Вперед-назад. Вперед-назад. Дэвид не смог сдержать искушения, наклонившись вперед и банально слизывая пот с его спины, чувствуя дрожь, чувствуя толчки, посылаемые Томом Билловскому телу.   
\- А-а-а-а, бли-и-и-ин, - ритмично подбадривал себя Том, все ускоряя и ускоряя ритм, сладко склеиваясь нежной кожей живота с задницей, которую он ебал с невыразимым словами энтузиазмом. Билл стонал под ним, пытаясь вырваться из рук Дэвида. Не потому, что ему это было как-то неприятно, а совсем по другой причине. Его собственный член требовал все большего внимания, а именно сводил его с ума своими горячими болезненными вспышками возбуждения, вторящими все ускоряющимся движениям братского хуя в нем. Он снова кричал, умоляя Тома не останавливаться, двигаться быстрее, но Том с каким-то непонятно откуда взявшимся садизмом не увеличивал взятый темп, более того, когда он чувствовал, что Билл вот-вот может кончить, он осторожно останавливался, вытаскивал из него свой член, крепко хватал талию Билла, не давая ему двинуться с места, смешно приговаривал:   
\- Тс-с-с, тише, тише, мальчик, все будет хорошо.   
Билл недовольно стонал, Дэвид смотрел на них во все глаза. Где-то примерно раз на третий после подобного издевательства Том оценил округлившиеся глаза Дэвида и его отчаянно отвисшую от интереса челюсть. Он подмигнул старшему мужчине, медленно облизал губы, словно намекая на их давнюю тему для разговора, склонился ниже и ласково, медленно провел языком между двух половинок, которые трахал до этого с таким поразительным энтузиазмом.   
Дэвид задохнулся, подпрыгивая на месте, подвигаясь ближе, желая рассмотреть процесс наиболее подробно, как это только было возможно. Билл жалостно заныл. Нет, дело не в том, что теплый мягкий язык Тома, щекочущий его дырочку, входящий внутрь и снова облизывающий его попку вокруг доставлял ему какие-то не слишком приятные ощущения. Это было сладко, нежно и приятно, но это так же болезненно оттягивало теперь его оргазм, хотя секунду назад ему казалось, что это необратимо.   
\- То-о-ом, - он застонал так, что у обоих мужчин зашевелились волосы даже на руках.   
\- Да, - прошептал Дэвид, раскрывая руками своего любовника навстречу его брату-близнецу сильнее, - давай, еще.   
Он уже давно заподозрил, что уже умер и попал в рай, как бы богохульно это не звучало, но сейчас только лишь в этом дополнительно убедился. Том лизал его, радостно и неустанно, Билл стонал:   
\- Том, Том, То-о-ом, То-о-о-ом, - отчаявшись уже привлечь внимание собственного сладострастного мучителя.   
\- М-да, Билл? – наконец Том оторвался от своего занятия, невзначай погладив руку Дэвида на заднице Билла.   
\- Том, выеби меня. Мне надо кончить, ну, Том…   
\- Снова хочешь туда мой хуй, Билл?   
\- Да-а-а, черт тебя дери, Том, да!   
Том натянул его на свой хуй буквально, не дожидаясь дополнительных приглашений,   
\- Блядь, я щас нахуй кончу, - прошептал он Дэвиду отчаянно зажмурившись, и насаживая бедра брата на себя с утроенной энергией.   
\- Дав-вай, подмахивай, с-сучка, - судя по лексикону, он должен был кончить через несколько секунд, и Дэвид принял в данном случае единственно верное и правильное решение. Он лег на кровать, подлез под живот стоящего на коленях под безумно таранящим его Томом Билла, подхватил осторожно мягкий бархатистый животик и одним движением принял в себя его пульсирующий от напряжения, капающий смазкой член в рот.   
Билл заорал под ними обоими, спазматически сжимаясь на члене Тома, чувствуя, как тот наполняет его своей спермой, чувствуя принимающую его в себя горячую влагу рта Дэвида. Хрен его знает, что он там им кричал, посылал их всех на хуй или признавался обоим в любви, все всем и так было понятно. Если бы не сильные руки Дэвида, фактически державшие его бедра на весу, он, наверное, попросту бы рухнул на живот, не в силах удержаться. Утихающий оргазм еще не успел отпустить его, когда новый интересный диалог привлек его внимание.   
\- Давай, Дэвид, - сказал Том, отодвигаясь от него, помогая перевернуться на спину и воодушевляющее кивая Дэвиду, - давай, возьми его, ты же хочешь…   
Странно, но Дэвид не стал отпускать никаких саркастических комментариев в сторону великодушия Тома. Видимо, уровень его собственного возбуждения не позволял мозгу работать в сторону какого-либо сарказма. Валяющийся поперек кровати обессиленный Билл только почувствовал, как знакомые руки Дэвида приподняли его бедра, разводя их в стороны, нежным сильным прикосновением парализуя вновь волю к сопротивлению, хотя секунду назад любое использование его тела кем-то еще казалось Биллу понятием глубоко противоестественным, у него на секунду перехватило дыхание от всего происходящего. Том словно делился им с Дэвидом, это было как-то цинично и далеко не человечно, но офигенно заводило по сути. Он открыл глаза, хватаясь за бедро Тома, черт его знает, то ли за поддержкой, то ли в благодарность.   
Дэвид резко выдохнул, входя в такое податливое после Тома тело. Чувствуя его сперму внутри, ухмыляясь возбуждающей оригинальности смазки. Том с удовольствием пялился на его живот. Дэвид отнюдь не протестовал против этого, своей фигурой он гордился, и отнюдь не просто так. Оно того стоило. Том зачарованно смотрел на пульсирующую вену на безволосом животе, спускающуюся от накачанных кубиков живота вниз к паху, ритмично двигающемуся между раздвинутых бедер похныкивающего от движений Дэвида Билла.   
Том посмотрел на Билла и остался крайне доволен. Он погладил его по мокрому от пота напряженному животу, наполовину висящему в воздухе в руках у трахающего его Дэвида. Оглядел запрокинутую назад голову, прилипшие ко лбу и щекам черные волосы, открытый рот, опухшие блестящие красные губы, он чувствовал как Билл снова начинает возбуждаться, и ему очень хотелось ощутить это чувство самому сильнее. Том склонился вниз, приникая губами ко рту брата, засовывая в него свой язык, целуя в рот, рукой пощипывая маленький едва заметный на бледной коже сосок, ловя ртом стон брата. Он был прав, возбуждение новой волной окатило его с головы до ног, он чувствовал, видел, как Дэвид ебет его, как Билл тащится от того, как они вдвоем его используют, член его снова начал напрягаться, воодушевляя его на реализацию все новых и новых идей.   
Руки Дэвида то и дело соскальзывали с мокрых бедер, и Том подхватил ноги Билла, оказавшись с Дэвидом, стоящим на коленях, практически лицом к лицу. Тепло тел друг друга потоком специй обожгло обоих.   
\- Сильнее вставляй, - ухмыльнулся Том, поддерживая ноги Билла для Дэвида, - ему нравится, когда сильнее…   
\- Хочешь поучить меня ебаться? – сквозь зубы прошипел Дэвид, тем не менее принимаясь засаживать Биллу сильнее.   
\- Да-а-а, так, - неизвестно к чему относился комментарий Тома, то ли к вопросу Дэвида, то ли к убыстрившемуся настойчивому ритму, с которым его собственное потное тело с мокрым шлепанием сталкивалось с телом Билла, - так, сделай это для меня, Дэвид…   
\- Зас-ранец, - прошептал Дэвид Тому, заставив его жизнерадостно расхохотаться.   
Билл охнул под Дэвидом, он и правда, как предсказывал Том, сильно завелся опять. Том не стал ждать приглашения, подхватывая ртом его болтающийся у живота член, заставляя его твердеть в собственном рту все больше и больше.   
\- А-а-а, м-м-м, - стоны прочих участников сцены слились в унисон. Том чувствовал биение жилок на окрепшем стволе Билловского хуя, живот Дэвида порой задевал его, увлекая и заставляя задуматься о собственном присутствии рядом. В очередной раз Том не вынес и чмокнул Дэвида в живот, словно намекая ему на то, что неплохо было бы изменить позицию.   
Они снова поставили сопротивляющегося Билла раком, впрочем, в данной ситуации его мнение для них уже ничего не значило. Их осенила мысль. Настолько захватывающая, что обоим уже не терпелось претворить ее в жизнь.   
Том лег под Биллом в положении 69, подхватывая ладонью свой член. В данном случае Билла не надо было просить дважды или даже как-то намекать, голый эрегированный мужской член перед своим лицом он всегда понимал сугубо однозначно. Чему Том был только рад, зашипев от в очередной раз коснувшихся его плоти губ Билла. Он сам приподнял голову и взял в рот Билловский член, с тайным восторгом чувствуя, как Дэвид ловко пристроился к Биллу сзади.   
Таким образом, теперь Том отлично видел все, что происходило над ним. И это было охуеть как круто, что он это видел. Его собственный член ныл под ловкой стимуляцией заглатывающего его все глубже с каждым движением Билла. Над ним толстый хуй Дэвида смачно входил в разъебанную дырку, и все это заставляло его голову радостно кружиться от восторга. Том в чувствах лизнул яйца Дэвиду, странным образом почувствовав, что происходящее сейчас с ним что-то ему подозрительно напоминает.   
Очевидно Дэвиду оно тоже что-то напомнило, потому что он вытащил свой член из Билла, и застыл над удивленным лицом Тома, вспомнившим, что обычно в этих случаях делают в столь любимой им гетеросексуальной порнухе. Закрыл глаза, выдохнул и…взял член Дэвида. Он сосал его некоторое время, после чего оставил в покое, вернув и себя и его к недовольно заерзавшему Биллу. Он уже чувствовал, что новые волны оргазма приближаются к его члену жаркими всполохами, отчаянно снова открыл рот, выпуская из него член Билла и позволяя Дэвиду снова выебать себя в рот, потом снова Билла в жопу, потом снова себя в рот. Йост сам уже не мог смотреть на происходящее, лихорадочно двигаясь в податливых телах близнецов.   
\- Ох, да, ох, да, ох, блядь, черт, да, - только это и мог он произнести, раз за разом меняя положение своего члена.   
Том понял, что еще несколько секунд - и он кончит опять; о Йосте, потерявшемся где-то глубоко в волнах наслаждения, говорить и вовсе не стоило. Он был готов кончить прямо сейчас, и если бы не мучавшие его сомнения, куда именно ему больше хотелось бы кончить, он бы давно это сделал.   
\- Нет, не так, - предостерег его Том, с усилием отодвигая Билла от себя прочь, вылезая из-под него, переворачивая на спину, - я хочу не так.   
Биллу, кажется уже совсем было все равно, как. Он подхватил собственный член рукой, лишь бы уменьшить жар, пронзающий его насквозь.   
\- Я хочу, чтобы мы вместе, - начал Том, вставая над Биллом и принимаясь поддрачивать свой член рукой. Дэвид встал напротив него, глядя на его член, вторя его движениям. Том покачнулся, хватая ртом воздух, держать себя в руках оказывалось все сложнее и сложнее. Дэвид подхватил его свободной рукой, другой продолжая ритмично поддергивать собственный хуй. Том заныл, изливаясь потоком спермы на грудь и лицо Билла, утыкаясь головой в йостовскую грудь, к которой он оказался так неравнодушен. Йост последовал его примеру, не думая ни о чем, заставляя Билла выгнуться от своего собственного возбуждения.   
Однако Том не собирался бросать брата в такой ситуации и, задумчиво поглядывая на краснеющую головку, обхваченную наманикюренной узкой ручкой с увлеченно по-мужски проступившими венами, облизал собственный палец.   
\- Ноги раздвинь, - приказал он.   
Билл и не подумал бы ему воспротивиться, покорно выполняя его приказ, пока Дэвид смотрел на них обоих с каким-то неземным обожанием, разлившимся по его лицу. Том засунул в него свой палец, Йост с ухмылкой подумал, что ничуть не уступающий по длине некоторым членам. Не каждым, впрочем. Том добавил стимуляции Биллу, заставляя его лихорадочно запрокинуть голову назад, отчаянно хватая ртом воздух.   
\- Ты тоже, - приказал Том Дэвиду, нагло и быстро облизав его палец, не столько потому что это было теперь так уж нужно, но потому что ему хотелось, чтобы Дэвид снова удивленно воскликнул:   
\- Том?!   
Чтобы Билл заорал, почувствовав, как их руки соединились в нем, покрывая свой живот, и забрызгивая их своей спермой.   
\- Бля, - когда Билл смог говорить, он это сказал, - бля. Бля. БЛЯ!   
Том ухмыльнулся.   
Дэвид поманил Тома к себе, подхватил его за голову и впился в его рот жарким благодарным поцелуем. Том пытался орать и сопротивляться поначалу, но Билл подло схватил его за плечи, придвигая к Дэвиду, и очень гнусно на его взгляд, издевательски смеясь над сопротивлением Тома. Губы Дэвида и руки его были напротив очень нежны и убедительны, заставляя Тома сдаться окончательно и бесповоротно.


	19. Глава 19

Чертов ремонт закончился. Закончился и очередной забег турне. Наконец-то они были дома. Одни дома и больше никого. Билл открывал дверь ключом, сосредоточенно высунув язык. Том стоял рядом, прислонившись плечом к стене, сжимая тонкими сильными пальцами уже взрослого мужчины лямку своего рюкзака, однако как-то не по возрасту трогательно сжимая, словно держась за него изо всех сил. Том чуть не плакал от счастья. Сердце колотилось радостно, нега разливалась по телу, просто от мысли о том, что они снова дома, что все снова будет так, как должно было быть. Он не собирался анализировать свои чувства и мысли. Он просто устал, и думал, что сейчас они придут домой, и все будет забыто. Все будет по-прежнему, и он просто рухнет на кровать и вырубится убаюканный дыханием брата рядом.   
Их пес, Скотти, истерично лаял с той стороны двери, царапал дверь и скулил, и если бы Том мог в этот момент говорить, он бы точно сказал Биллу что у него руки растут из жопы, потому что, сколько уже можно было ковыряться с чертовым замком? Но Том не мог говорить, у него от эмоций перехватило связки, ему хотелось визжать и плакать от нетерпения, как собаке за дверью. Наконец гений взлома замков открыл входную дверь, и вырвавшийся на свободу Скотти едва не сбил близнецов с ног. Он лаял, подвизгивал, прыгал, норовя лизнуть в нос, и честно говоря, в своей нереальной прыгучести, только чудом не доставая до цели. Билл подхватил пса на руки.   
\- Привет, ….ну, привет Скотти, привет, тебе…с-саб-бака, - он смешно обнимал его, трепал за ушами, - Я скучал по тебе, мальчик, ты тоже скучал, да? Да, и по Тому, я знаю, Том, Скотти по тебе соскучился!!! – с этими словами Билл вручил Тому в руки пса, возвращаясь в коридор и принимаясь втаскивать внутрь их чемоданы. Том тоже пообнимался со Скотти, меланхолично и с интересом наблюдая за надрывными попытками Билла сдвинуть чемодан с места. Он долго решал моральную задачу, помочь брату или заставить его попросить сначала. Независимое выражение лица Билла заставило его из вредности все-таки подождать пока попросит.   
\- Фу, Скотти, фу, - отбил Том настойчивые попытки пса лизнуть его в нос, и опустил таксу на пол. Пес радостно помчался к миске с водой, попить водички, очевидно, перенервничав. Серый полосатый кот упорно не появлялся. Том осторожно заглянул в одну комнату, потом позвал:   
\- Казими-и-и-ир,…Казими-и-ир?   
Мысль, зароненная в свое время ему в голову словами Йоста по телефону Саки о том, чтобы он, если что, подменил кота, и комментарий Билла о том, что кот перестал откликаться почему-то на свою кличку, внезапно вновь посетила его, пронзив холодом живот.   
\- Казими-и-ирчик, - замирая прошептал он.   
Обиженный долгой разлукой и невниманием кот вскоре появился в конце коридора, гордо задрав хвост.   
\- Казимир, иди ко мне, киса, - нежно позвал Том, и ласка его тона пересилила кошачью обиду,- Смотри, Билл, смотри, он отзывается! Отзывается…на имя Казимир,…его не подменили, а? Смотри, это наш Казимир, да?   
\- Гы-гы-гы, - сказал Билл.   
Том искоса смерил его взглядом.   
\- ТОМ! – укоризненно посмотрел на него Билл, уперев руки в боки. Огромный чемодан стоял у него между ног, завалившись на пороге, и сдвинуть с места его, очевидно, Билл не мог.   
\- Чего тебе? – спросил Том, держась рукой за козырек кепки и глядя на брата через плечо. Он ехидно теребил кончиком языка серьгу в губе.   
\- Слушай, а чего бы тебе мне не помочь, а? – возмущенно развел руками в воздухе, звякнув браслетами, Билл.   
\- М-м-м? – переспросил Том, ехидно ухмыляясь, - хватая чемодан одной рукой и дергая на себя, - странно, такой легкий…я думал ты сам...собирался…   
Билл сделал вид, что не заметил подъеба, мрачно сложил руки на груди:   
\- А я, кстати, тогда пошутил, про Казимира, - мстительно сказал он пыхтящему от тяжести Тому.   
\- Ты…ты…ты понимаешь, что…так вообще-то нельзя? – задыхаясь, мрачно спросил он Билла.   
\- Да? А почему? – спросил Билл, подбоченясь.   
\- Да потому! – сказал Том. Он остановился, вздохнул, и с остервенением сбросил кепку на пол, туда же сбросил шапку, и вытер пот со лба, отправляясь за следующими чемоданами.   
\- Почему потому? – спросил Билл, присаживаясь на край комода в прихожей. Кепку Тома он злобно пнул, заставив отлететь далеко в сторону. Пока Том не видел, разумеется.   
\- Да потому!!!! ВОТ БЛЯ!!! – воскликнул Том, едва не споткнувшись о вытянутые длинные ноги близнеца, - копыта убери?! Растопырил ноги…по всему коридору, упырь….ё! Толку от тебя все равно никакого, так хоть бы не мешал, а?   
Билл громко расхохотался.   
\- Да ты просто злишься, что тебя провели, а ты поверил, поверил, да?   
\- Билл!!!   
\- Том пове-е-елся! Том повелся! Том повелся! - нет, это было бесполезно. Бесполезно пытаться остановить Билла сейчас. Но Том был одной с ним крови.   
\- Билл, послушай умного человека, замолчи сам, а? – Том рывком захлопнул входную дверь.   
\- Обманули дурака на четыре кулака, - жизнерадостно пропел Билл.   
\- Билл, заткнись!   
\- Правда глаза колет?   
\- Слышь ты, кладезь народной мудрости…   
\- Да ладно, тебе Том, неужели ты правда поверил? – спросил Билл.   
\- Да бля… - обиженно сказал Том, в общем его тон говорил, что да.   
Билл встал с комода, подошел к нему, и ласково погладил его по голове. Он был несколько выше, это выглядело трогательно:   
\- Мой милый наивный умственно отсталый маленький братик, - сказал он. Сказал таким нежным, напевным бархатным тоном, что до Тома не сразу даже дошел смысл сказанных им слов. Билл умел так.   
Том ткнул его пальцем в пузо. Не больно, но угрожающе.   
\- Щас я тебе покажу кто тут маленький, - тон его голоса был мрачен, и даже не игрив.   
\- Ты маленький, - сказал Билл. Он обнял Тома и прижал к себе. Том положил голову Биллу на плечо, обнимая в ответ, но заорал внезапно:   
\- СКОТТИ!!! ФУ!!!   
Такса, зажав кепку между лапами, увлеченно грызла ее козырек. Слова Тома лишь немного смутили пса. Он приподнял правое ухо настороженно, продолжая сладострастно грызть кепку.   
\- УЙДИ!!! СКОТТИ!!! ОТВАЛИ!!!   
Он бросился к кепке, вслед за ним бросился Билл, хохоча, так как до него быстро дошел смысл всего происходящего.   
\- Скотти! – они вдвоем летели на пса по коридору, и пес испуганно отпрянул, сев на задние лапы, не понимая, что хозяева задумали против него. Но в последний момент опомнился, схватил кепку зубами и потащил налево в комнату.   
Том упал на пол, в прыжке за кепкой, комментируя все что он думает о собаке вслух и все более непечатно. Едва не ухватил ее рукой но Скотти вывернулся в последний момент. Билл обогнул Тома слева и, шуганув пса, локтем наступив на кепку. Таким образом, в неравной борьбе он все-таки спас любимый головной убор брата, при этом заехав растянувшемуся на полу брату коленом в лоб.   
\- А-а-а! – возмущенно заорал Том.   
\- Ой прости, - сказал Билл и потянулся к Тому, - прости, тебе больно, Том?   
Билл обхватил отчаянно потирающего лоб Тома за плечи, когда тот попытался подняться с пола.   
\- Нет, бля,… приятно, - мрачно и обиженно протянул Том.   
\- Я нечаянно, - жалостливо протянул Билл.   
\- Мне не привыкать, - сказал Том, - я с тобой уже…почти восемнадцать лет живу. Ох, блин, синяк, сука, будет…как бы на глаз не перекинулось…   
\- Ну, прости меня, ну, пожалуйста, - Билл его так нежно уговаривал, так держал за плечи, так смотрел, Том уже давно его простил, и в принципе, говоря начистоту, был уже готов второй раз подставить лоб под его коленку, чтобы он еще так с ним посидел и поговорил. - Дай поцелую, и все пройдет, - сказал Билл. И осторожно, кончиками губ притронулся к высокому лбу Тома, - так не больно?   
Билл прошептал, и Том поплыл, теряя способность дышать и думать.   
\- А? – спросил Том, потеряв способность слышать, когда губы Билла нежно коснулись его брови, поцеловала дрогнувшие ресницы, скулы. Едва-едва, заботливо и ласково. Билл смеялся тихо, шептал ему что-то о том, что синяки украшают мужчину, но Том плохо понимал, что происходит, он только молился каждую секунду, чтобы это не закончилось слишком быстро и продолжалось так долго, как это только возможно. И даже еще дольше.   
\- Все пройдет, - сказал Билл, отрываясь через некоторое время от Тома, - уже прошло.   
Том плохо понимал что происходит, и на лице его не было ничего написано кроме недоумения. Губы его, порозовевшие, слегка обкусанные из-за привычки теребить сережку в губе слева, открылись задумчиво, глаза заволокло туманом. Билл смущенно опустил глаза вниз, потерявшись перед исполненным негой лицом брата, правда, оно внезапно показалось ему таким красивым, что он даже смутился.   
Взгляд упал на несчастную кепку, которую Билл все еще сжимал в руке. Билл поднес ее к глазам ближе. Сволочная кепка совсем не пострадала в бою с собакой, и Билл против воли расстроено вздохнул:   
\- Ничего ей не сделалось, - разочарование в его голосе попросту невозможно было скрыть, - черт, а я так надеялся.   
Том возмущенно заморгал глазами, приходя в себя.   
\- Эй, отдай, - сказал он Биллу.   
Билл отрицательно помотал головой.   
\- Можно я сам ее порву? – спросил Билл.   
\- Я. Тебе. Порву, - угрожающе сказал Том и попытался вырвать кепку из его рук.   
Билл расхохотался угрозе Тома, надо сказать, довольно издевательски. Том, смутившись двусмысленности, которую Билл, очевидно, углядел в его словах, закрыл лицо одной рукой, второй, не глядя, пытался отобрать бейсболку у Билла. Билл завел руку за спину, все еще хихикая угрозе Тома. Юноша с дредами потянулся за спину Билла одной рукой, вынужденно навалившись на него.   
\- Отдай, - прошептал Том у самого его рта.   
Билл снова покачал головой.   
Том набрал побольше воздуха в легкие, и…поцеловал Билла в рот. Так, по-настоящему поцеловал, по-взрослому, как целуются настоящие любовники. С чувством единственного права обладания. Билл поддался сразу, Том понял, что он только этого и ждал по тому с какой скоростью и готовностью его губы раскрылись навстречу его поцелую. Билл подхватил лицо Тома под подбородок, целуя его в ответ, быстрыми движениями рта щекоча нижнюю губу, Том навалился вперед сильнее, седлая бедра Билла, и заставляя юношу упасть на пол под ним.   
Билл закинул руки далеко за плечи брата, зарываясь руками в водопаде дредов, таких же сумасшедших, как и сам Том. Его Том. Том подхватил руки Билла снизу под лопатки. Он стоял на четвереньках над младшим на целых десять минут братом, они увлеченно сосались друг с другом, не смущаясь влажных звуков настойчивых поцелуев, все повторяя и повторяя атаки на рты друг друга. Прошло довольно много времени, а они по прежнему обнимались и целовались так, как будто никогда сроду этого не делали, а тут вот, понимаешь ли, дорвались. Они целовались так долго, что, кажется, немели губы, распухая от настойчивых ласк, переставая чувствовать гладкие сладкие касания. Билл высунул язык, блеснув отсветом от окна в маленькой железной точке пирсинга в центре. Том встретил его, без слов поняв, что Билл от него хочет, принимаясь потираться своим собственным гибким языком об его. Это было одновременно и щекотно, и холодно, и забавно и невероятно возбуждающе. Они несколько раз прерывали поцелуй, потому что не могли сдержать рвущийся изнутри счастливый смех, но надолго их не хватало, и влажное похотливое сверкание двух пар черных спелых маслин глаз друг напротив друга вновь заставляло их повторить игру. И их языки снова щекотали друг друга, терлись, заставляя их обоих стонать счастливо от пронзающего их тела…или, быть может стоило бы сказать…, их тело, электрического разряда. Электрического разряда, сводящего бедра, покусывающего живот, заставляющего забиваться сердце, грохотом проезжающего поезда отдаваться в ушах, пульсирующего ласковыми волнами в яйцах, горячей сладостной струной напрягающего член.   
\- Всегда мечтал заняться этим на полу в коридоре! – важно сообщил рту Билла Том.   
Билл только застонал ему в ответ, задирая майку Тома, минуя пояс широких штанов и проворно засовывая руку ему в трусы.   
\- Ы-ы-ы-ыть, - задумчиво сказал Том, застывая, как был, стоя на локтях и коленях над Биллом, задумчиво и озабоченно вперив взгляд куда-то вдаль, в сторону двери в ванную. Неожиданно ловкая ручонка братца ласково обхватила его член, всю его напряженную длину, потирая пальчиком с едва ощутимым длинноватым ноготком открытую чувствительную головку, - Итить… - добавил Том, когда шок от первого прикосновения к возбужденной плоти у него прошел.   
\- Дыши, - посоветовал Билл, немного насмешливо, однако грудь его самого вздымалась довольно тяжело и как-то спазматически. Сверхъестественно нежная бархатная кожа братского хуя налитая тяжелой сталью изнутри под его ладонью заставляла его самого терять контроль с каждой секундой, рождая фантазии все более горячие по поводу того, что он с этим хуем хотел бы сейчас сделать. Однако Тому нравилось то, что он делал с ним сейчас, он закрыл глаза в экстазе, и правда дыша медленнее, всхлипывая порой, принялся двигаться в его руке, побуждая Билла двигать рукой на нем более интенсивно. Билл отчаянно закусил нижнюю губу, закрывая глаза и отворачиваясь в сторону, этот член в его руке, он определенно сводил его с последнего ума, он чувствовал как жарко пульсировали его собственные губы, отдаваясь ударами наслаждения в паху, наверное он никогда так отчаянно не хотел взять в рот так как сейчас. Но по-прежнему, Том так сладко стонал над ним, он просто не мог прекратить делать то, что он делает. Он закусил свою собственную левую руку зубами, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься.   
Том правильно понял ход его мыслей. Он отвел руку Билла и изо всех сил впился губами в его рот. Единственное, что радовало Билла до сих пор, это то, что бедра Тома не касались его бедер, потому что он боялся, что ему достаточно будет потереться об него пару раз, чтобы кончить, однако Том лишил его мозг последнего спасения. Он уверенно положил ладонь ему на вздувшийся бугор ширинки джинсов, поглаживая настойчиво и очень собственнически его член. Билл вздрогнул внезапно, выгнулся под его рукой, вскрикнул испуганно, хватая Тома за руку, выпуская из ладони его член. Однако его полуткрывшийся маленькой страстной буквой «о» рот рассказывал совсем другую историю. Том осторожно, стараясь не совершать резких движений, убрал руку, в глубине души очень сожалея о собственном оставленном без внимания напрягшемся донельзя хуе.   
\- Хе, какой горячий, а? - хмыкнул он Биллу, которому было совсем не до смеха. Он вдохнул, выдохнул. Еще раз вдохнул глубже, успокаиваясь хотя бы немного, чувствуя как опасность неохотно отступает, отодвигается назад, вместе с Томом. Как отпускает пульсирующее напряжение в штанах.   
\- Я бы кончил сейчас, - тем временем откомментировал Том, он заметил лежавшую рядом с Биллом многострадальную бейсболку, взял в руки, и, кряхтя и стараясь двигаться так, чтобы его член не особенно терся о грубую ткань штанов, встал с Билла, - но если ты хочешь растянуть время, я пожалуй пока вещи поразбираю!   
Он подошел к комоду и, заботливо отряхнув, положил на него свою кепку.   
\- Че-го? – не очень веря своим ушам, приподнялся на локтях на полу Билл. Том мог бы поклясться, что не видел сроду, чтобы его лицо было столь обиженно-озадаченным. Том просто не мог побороть искушение и не подразнить его еще. Хотя, говоря по правде, ему очень хотелось обратно на пол к брату, домучить засосанные губы, дать ему кончить под собой, чувствуя сумасшедшее сердцебиение и дрожь и вязкую сперму на своей руке.   
\- Вещи, говорю, поразбираю, - сказал Том, - пока…. Гы-гы, да шучу я, - хмыкнул он, - шутка, значит, у меня такая…   
\- С-скотина, - мрачно сказал Билл.   
Том расхохотался. Уж очень ему польстило расстройство Билла, когда он оставил его без внимания. Однако настало время снова поработать.   
\- Внимание-внимание! – сообщил он, кокетливо поддевая полы длинной своей майки, и принимаясь медленно задирать ее вверх, - Леди и джентльмены, Фрау и Херры, Синьоры и синьоритты, сенсация,… Том Каулитц без майки - он задрал майку вверх, продемонстрировав живот, затем повернулся спиной к зрителю, чтобы не показывать сразу слишком много, - Смотрите и трепещите! – продолжал разглагольствовать он, - Легенда двадцать первого века. Стриптиз от Тома Каулитца.   
Развратно виляя бедрами, Том медленно задрал майку до подмышек:   
\- Малышка, сними свое пальто, оооченннь мед-лен-нооооо, - затянул он известный англоязычный хит всех времен и народов, несмотря на явную юмористичность собственного шоу заставив Билла с интересом глянуть на развившиеся мышцы на его длинной, красивой спине.   
\- Можешь снять туфли, да, сними туфли, - продолжая петь, Том последовал совету автора песни и бросил кроссовки в сторону. Билл против воли начал подхихикивать, уж очень забористо Том поддевал один кроссовок другим. Потом Том повернулся к Биллу, заправил майку за голову, не снимая с рук, оголяя грудь и живот, продолжая петь:   
\- Малышка, сними свое платье, о, да, да, ДА!!!   
Провел обеими руками по груди, по животу, вниз, хватая правой рукой себя под гудящие от напряжения яйца, взвешивая свое богатство в руке, и явно намекая на то, что этот, лежащий на полу, глумливо взирающий на него теряет.   
Билл засвистел и зааплодировал.   
\- ШЛЯПУ МОЖЕШЬ НЕ СНИМАТЬ! – громко пропел Том.   
\- Не-е-е-ет!!! – заорал Билл, - о, нет!!!   
\- Шля-я-япу-у мо-ожешь не снимать, - сказал Том еще раз, очень поучительным тоном, облизав по очереди оба указательных пальца и демонстративно кружа ими по темным кружкам сосков, все еще пародируя стриптиз.   
Брат задумчиво посмотрел за его пальцами, странным образом, за двумя одновременно, открывши рот и задумчиво облизывая губы языком, щекоча собственную верхнюю губу кончиком шарика в языке…кажется, он делал это неосознанно, однако это мгновенно заставило Тома ощутить приятное покалывание в собственных яйцах. Он сам теперь внимательно смотрел на Билла. Охота шутить под этим черным горящим взглядом пропала у него неизвестно куда.   
Том замер. Билл словно очнулся, когда Том замер стоя над ним. Странная улыбка исказила его лицо, и… он продолжил игру брата. Медленно поднеся ладонь к губам он с чувством провел по тыльной стороне ладони языком. Потом, убедившись, что жадный взгляд Тома по-прежнему принадлежит ему безраздельно, демонстративно-похабно сунул в рот третий палец, медленно обсосав его чмокнул губами и цинично выставил его в сторону Тома.   
\- Не хочешь, не надо, я и сам могу, - сказал Билл и засунул руку себе в штаны, застонав и подавшись бедрами навстречу собственной руке.   
Он и секунды не успел засечь, когда почувствовал сильные руки Тома у себя на бедрах, рванувшие штаны вниз, до колен, в пути ловко расстегивающие ремень. Том исхитрился просунуть руку между его бедрами, приподнимая их себе навстречу, когда его рот встретился с членом Билла сходу, в наиполнейшем возможном контакте, горячий, нежный, заставляющий замирать от мягкого мокрого прикосновения, такого же долгожданного как и недостаточного одновременно. Том обхватил основание его члена другой рукой, поддрачивая своим губам навстречу. Билл испуганно таращился в потолок, кусая губы, внимательнейшим образом разглядывая изгибы потолочного светильника, чтобы отвлечь мозг, и заставить это прикосновение продлиться дольше хотя бы на секунду. Очевидно, Том чем-то почувствовал настроение Билла, он обхватил его влажный от слюны член плотнее своей рукой, заставляя лихорадочно задышать, захныкать под своими движениями.   
\- Вот так, - сказал Том, - так мне больше нравится, - он снова опустил голову, насаживая рот на перевозбужденный член Билла. Он хотел заставить его кричать. Он задрал майку вверх, резким движением хватая сосок Билла, зажимая между пальцев, жестко сося его, заглатывая все глубже с каждым движением. И Билл закричал, не выдержав напора Тома, изогнул длинную шею и мстительно впился зубами в костяшки пальцев, все еще сжимающих его несчастный сосок, расцарапав руку Тома зубами до крови. Он кончил глубоко в рот Тому, едва не теряя сознание от бурного удовольствия, откинулся назад, на пол. Однако, Том не дал Биллу отдохнуть, мгновенно взгромоздившись к нему на грудь и бесстыдно провел членом по его губам.   
Билл и не думал возражать, конечно, хотя, на секунду он пожалел, что столь желанное им удовольствие ему довелось получить значительно позже, чем ему хотелось. Но сожаление оказалось очень недолгим, касания нежной кожи, страстные вздохи Тома в ответ на каждое его малейшее движение вскоре стали снова теплыми волнами отдаваться в его обмякшей было плоти, и вскоре Тому уже не надо было двигаться чтобы сунуть ему за щеку, Билл сделал все для него сам.

***

К кепке той Том с тех пор питал особое благоговение.   
Хранил отдельно, и надевал по особо торжественным случаям.   
Никто не понимал, кроме Билла, который с глупым видом порой принимался при виде нее хихикать. Но это с ним случалось порой и без повода, потому никто всерьез не обращал на это внимания.   
Надел он ее и на свой 18 летний день рождения. Наверное, ничего в жизни близнецы не ждали так, как этого праздника. Билл начал готовиться за несколько месяцев. Его стукнула в голову мысль сделать себе в честь этого знаменательнейшего события татуировку. А что было удивляться? Они давно жили отдельно, давно зарабатывали сами себе на жизнь, да и вообще, познали не самые парадные стороны жизни на своей шкуре, которые вынесет далеко не каждый взрослый. Они часто говорили об этом друг с другом, лежа ночью, обнявшись, на одной кровати. Даже не занимаясь сексом, а просто так, упиваясь ощущением близости. Они часто говорили, что им кажется, что прошел не год, не два, а лет десять, не меньше. С той ответственностью, что на них свалилась, они часто чувствовали себя не по годам взрослыми. Естественно это все сильно контрастировало с тем отношением, которое они получали в ответ от окружающего мира, во всем, включая всякие дурацкие мелочи, вроде подписания контракта на новый мобильный телефон, чего уж говорить о более серьезных вещах, вроде творчества, собственных счетов, возможности передвигаться самостоятельно, без пригляда взрослых. Особенно переживал по этому поводу самолюбивый и гордый Билл. Том скорее соглашался с ним, чем мог сказать, что он чем-то недоволен. Хотя, тот факт, что Билл автоматически будет меньше времени проводить с Дэвидом, просто потому что у Дэвида не будет отмазки, что он ДОЛЖЕН его сопровождать, наполнял сердце Тома неджентльменским восторгом.   
Нет, ему на самом деле нравился Дэвид, это он даже перестал скрывать. Он перестал относиться к нему как к вынужденному злу. Он, по-своему даже любил его. Он даже порой смотрел на него довольно заинтересованно. А что говорить, мужик он был хороший, симпатичный и у них было кое-что общее. Билл в такие моменты подзуживал Тома, мол, почему бы тебе с ним не переспать? Том понимал, что Билл злится и ревнует его внимание, потому жизнерадостно хохотал и говорил, что если он отдерет Дэвида, это будет как-то глубоко педагогически неверно. Билл фыркал обиженно и отворачивался. Том примерно понимал, что его задевало в его словах, но черт возьми, это было так приятно, что он не мог себе в этом отказать.   
Однажды Дэвид все-таки захватил их с собой по дороге из Лойтше, куда оба близнеца приехали повидаться с семьей. Они ехали в машине втроем. И Дэвид снова не мог избавиться от странного дежа вю. Был конец лета, было так же жарко, как и тогда. Билл сидел рядом с ним на сиденье, широко раскинув острые коленки в стороны, так что он вынужден был просить его убрать ногу каждый раз когда пытался потянуться к ручке переключения скорости. Однако вскоре Дэвиду это надоело, и он просто мрачно отпихивал коленку Билла в сторону. Тот не обижался, он задумчиво смотрел в окно, грыз наманикюренный ноготь большого пальца и думал о чем-то своем. Через секунду коленка возвращалась на свое место и все начиналось снова.   
Раз на пятнадцатый Дэвид едва не зарычал. Нет, он правда любил Билла, как наверное мало кого в своей жизни. Но порой ему отчаянно хотелось его убить, причем с особым цинизмом. Том радостно заржал. Он сидел сзади, в наушниках, врубив на полную громкость плеер (музыка, игравшая в машине была названа им лажовой и презрительно отвергнута), и наблюдал за противоборством Дэвида и Биллиной коленки. Злой взгляд Дэвида в зеркало заднего вида заставил Тома снять наушники.   
\- Билл, как же ты задолбал уже своими коленками, - мрачно сказал Дэвид.   
\- А чо? – спросил Билл не менее мрачно сверкнув очами на Дэвида.   
\- Через плечо, - сказал Дэвид, - бля, как ты умудряешься, а? Они повсюду!   
\- А куда ты предлагаешь мне их девать? – спросил Билл, - в окно высунуть?   
\- Гы-гы-гы, - сказал Том, - Дэвид, давай его в багажник засунем? Чтоб не мешался…   
Предложение его почему-то не вызвало большого восторга у Билла.   
\- Расселся…один…на большом сиденье, и молчи! – нахмурившись сказал он брату.   
Дэвид подмигнул Тому в зеркало и радостно закивал.   
\- Завидуй молча! – ехидно сказал Том и сладко потянулся, наслаждаясь пространством вокруг, - и все-таки, у тебя маловата машинка, Дэвид, - начал он, задумчиво доставая из кармана жвачку и принимаясь медленно жевать, распространяя по салону запах мяты. Билл протянул руку назад, не глядя на Тома, тот дал ему пачку.   
\- Нет, правда, - продолжал Том, пока Билл доставал жвачку себе и еще одну скормил прямо с рук Дэвиду, сосредоточенно пялящемуся на дорогу.   
\- Шпащиба, - сказал Дэвид.   
\- Когда я куплю себе машину. Я куплю себе настоящую такую рэпперскую машину, да? Такой танк на колесах, супер-мега тачку. Джип, да…с полным приводом, большой черный джип, с кожаным салоном, кучей колонок, да, чтобы слушать там такой реальный музон, да, ну все как полагается!   
\- Накой те джип? – спросил Дэвид, - Том, вы же природу ненавидите. Накой тебе джип в городе? Да и жрет от фигову тучу бензина…   
\- А, пусть будет, - сказал Том, - это хотя бы тачка. Там есть, где развернуться, не то что в твоей коробчонке.   
\- Знал бы ты, сколько эта коробчонка стоит, ты бы замолчал, - съехидничал Дэвид. Наездов на свою собственность он никому никогда не прощал.   
\- Не, - Том снова покачал головой, - Джип круче. Ты прикинь только…каково это…заниматься там сексом?!   
\- О, нет! – одновременно повернулись к Тому Билл и Дэвид.   
\- Только не за рулем… - уточнил свою позицию Дэвид.   
Билл фыркнул от смеха и закрыл лицо рукой.   
\- Я обещаю! – честно сказал Том, положив руку на грудь, - За рулем – никогда!   
Отсмеявшись, они ехали дальше в молчании. Том снова слушал музыку, Дэвид разговаривал с Биллом о чем-то своем, кажется жаловался на жизнь. Билл слушал его внимательно, порой говорил что-то. Пару раз они, кажется поцапались по мелочи, потому что периодически замирали оба, надутые как мыши, независимо глядя в разные стороны, но надолго их не хватало и вскоре они снова продолжали свой разговор. Наконец, любопытство Тома пересилило его страсть к музыкальным шедеврам немецких рэпперов, и он снял наушники.   
\- Мне тяжело, понимаешь, Билл, тяжело, - Том застал уже самый конец монолога Дэвида, а был он, как видно, очень интересный. Дэвид рассказывал о себе. Он это делал нечасто. Сказать по правде, он никогда этого не делал, и Том жалел, что не слышал того, о чем он говорил. Билл закурил сигарету, сочувственно. Он как-то умел это делать порой именно так. Толку от него в утешении конечно, было, как правило мало, он слишком повернут был на самом себе, но сопереживать он умел. И то, как говориться, хлеб. Дэвид устало потер лоб, и замолчал, продолжая думать ту мысль, что озвучил сейчас вслух.   
Он вспомнил, как на дне рождении близнецов, радостно нажрался едва ли не круче всех, мешая шампанское с водкой, которую близнецы с вожделением жрали теперь открыто, баюкая одинаковые трехлитровые бутылочки на груди словно новорожденных близнецов. Нажрался, как всегда, в тумане обнаружив рядом седую хитрую лису Хоффмана. И принялся исповедоваться ему как на духу, потому что отлегло. Нахрен, он сам бы сделал себе татуировку Свобода 89, бля, но это выглядело бы уже слишком откровенно. Он только в тот день понял, какой груз на самом деле давил его все это время. Его вправду охватила тогда эйфория. Хоть он и понимал, что нихрена на самом деле не решилось. Что все еще предстоит, и что то, что предстоит будет больнее и страшнее чем то, что было до. Дэйв Рот поздравил всех от всей души и понадеялся, что они заработают в этом году побольше денег, Бензнер с чувством пожал ему руку и поздравил с тем, что теперь его больше не посадят за развращение малолетних. Ничто не менялось в знакомом до боли террариуме. Георг с Густавом резались в казино на игрушечные деньги, пока виновники торжества в пуховых куртках нажирались в холодном ресторане, сделанном словно дворец изо-льда.   
\- Как ты мне говорил, Хоффман? – спросил Дэвид, ласково похлопывая начальника по плечу, - Маленькие детки – маленькие бедки? А ты ведь, блин, прав.   
\- Я всегда прав, - сказал Петер, - Потому моя фамилия и Хоффман.   
\- Сложно загнул, - пьяно сказал Дэвид.   
\- Ничего, поймешь со временем, - многообещающе сказал Хоффман.   
\- Не нуди, - капризно сказал Дэвид, - надоел.   
Хоффмана порой бесил Йост, но когда он принимался с ним так откровенно кокетничать, как сейчас, выгнув спинку, оперевшись на плечо, нежно блестя светлыми влюбленными непонятно в кого, но, сука влюбленными по уши глазами, он понимал, что тот имеет над ним какую-то странную власть. Вот и сейчас Хоффман устало вздохнул, но быстро облапал Йоста за тонкую талию своей рукой.   
\- Где Оно? – на всякий случай спросил Хоффман, подразумевая очевидно Билла.   
\- Где-то, - удивленно пожал плечами Йост, - я его потерял из виду.   
\- Смотри, чтоб не налакался вусмерть, - осторожно предупредил Хоффман, - Они хоть и взрослые, но все еще дети.   
\- Том присмотрит за ним, - сказал Дэвид.   
\- Вот как? – усмехнулся Петер, отпивая шампанское из бокала.   
\- Что, вот как? – приподняв бровь недоуменно, так же как Билл почти, переспросил Дэвид.   
\- Так вот как, все-таки разрешился ваш любовный…треугольник, - сказал Хоффман, - Том за ним присмотрит.   
\- Эй, ну не все так просто, - Дэвид задумчиво высвободился из-под руки Хоффмана, обнимавшей его все сильнее и сильнее.   
\- Чего же тут сложного? – Хоффман сегодня был явно не в настроении. Он расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки, которую надел под пиджак, ради праздника, - Мальчик мой, они оба тебя поимели.   
Дэвид почему-то покраснел.   
\- Ну, нет, не оба, - странно как-то ответил он на предположение Петера Дэвид. Нет, определенно, когда он смущался, он выглядел как-то удивительно нежно, и гораздо моложе своих лет, - оба, нет. Нет. Только…   
\- Срань господня, - воскликнул Хоффман.   
\- Нет, ну, я конечно, с ними обоими, - внезапно выдал Йост, потому что ему же надо было кому-то похвастаться, его же распирало.   
\- Йост.   
\- Ты просто завидуешь, - сказал Йост и сел на стул у барной стойки. Потом вспомнил что-то и принялся хихикать, - ты знаешь, ты конечно можешь сказать, я урод, но это так классно,…нет, ну, с Томом мы конечно, больше, друзья чем…ну ты понимаешь…   
\- Йост, ты моральный урод, - задумчиво кивнул Хоффман, садясь рядом, - с какого перепою мне в голову пришла мысль подпустить тебя к детям?   
\- Кто бы говорил, - хохотнул Йост, - И ВООБЩЕ УБЕРИ РУКУ С МОЕЙ ЖОПЫ! – он спугнул бармена своим внезапным воплем.   
\- Хоф-фман, - знакомый до боли голос раздался из-за спины и ласково ткнулся головой куда-то между обоими мужчинами, Билл был пьян, а потому слегка шепелявил - Хоффман. Будешь к нему приставать, я…тебе…яйца откушу, - грозно сказал Билл. Заставив Тома стоящего у него за спиной, а точнее сказать легшего пользуясь внезапной остановкой Билла, ему на спину громко расхохотаться.   
\- Том, зайчик, - Хоффман проигнорировал своего врага, опуская длань на плечо Тома, и подмигивая ему из-за очков, - Ну, вот и настал наш час, - он долго смотрел на Тома, чувствуя как несмотря на алкогольный туман Тома пронзает странный страх, - Тебе наконец восемнадцать!!! – заявил Хоффман, - Ты больше не несовершеннолетний…   
Громкий гогот Йоста и Билла не дал ему закончить.   
Мимо проносились ровные желтые стога, одинаковые домики, поля хмеля и белые столбы треугольных мельниц, вращающихся с пугающей синхронностью. Йост пошарил рукой под подлокотником, на ощупь доставая сигарету из пачки, и так, же не глядя прикуривая ее. Билл задумчиво смотрел на него, с видом умственно отсталого подростка, зажав шарик пирсинга между зубами. Иногда Дэвиду казалось что он мгновенно вырос, превратившись внезапно, неожиданно во взрослого человека, но в такие секунды как эта, он сильно в этом сомневался, он даже как-то снова, почему-то почувствовал себя педофилом. В глазах у Билла как обычно не отражалось ничего. И он снова поежился неуютно. Спустя четыре года как он его знал, ничего не изменилось в их отношениях, абсолютно ничего.   
Том сидел сзади, похожий на Билла как две капли воды, и непохожий одновременно. Будто бы бог прикола ради игрался с одной и той же формой, и так она ему понравилось. Сидел и с таким же видом теребил сережку у себя в губе.   
\- Мне как-то не по себе, - сказал Йост, то ли Биллу, то ли просто вникуда.   
Билл и Том кивнули одновременно.   
\- Неправильно как-то это все.   
\- А кто знает, как правильно? – спросил Билл, в очередной раз развеяв у Йоста сомнения в его умственной полноценности, - кто тебе может сказать как оно, правильно?   
Дэвид вздохнул и кивнул. А что еще тут можно было сказать?   
\- Не знаю, - продолжил он свою мысль, - Я не знаю что делать. Я не знаю больше чего я хочу, и чего я могу. Я не знаю, что мне делать со своей жизнью и со своей судьбой, я даже не уверен, что я что-то в ней решаю…   
\- Бред, - отозвался Том с заднего сидения, - а кто же тогда решает, если не ты?   
\- Не знаю, - сказал Дэвид, - все кто угодно. А я только сижу и молчу. Молча жду, куда вынесет меня очередной виток торнадо. Что мне делать? Что делать? ЧТО?   
Спросил он никого и в никуда. Да и не ждал он никакого ответа. Несколько минут они ехали в молчании, и внезапно Том, ухмыльнувшись странно, ему ответил, точнее они ответили с Биллом одновременно, не сговариваясь. Том потер лоб, поправил кепку, Билл скосил для важности глаза в окно:   
\- Кричи! – одновременно сказали они, странно переглянувшись.

_Кричи! Пока не почувствуешь._   
_Кричи! Пока не поверишь._   
_Кричи! И если это больно,_   
_Кричи так громко как можешь._   
_Кричи! © Токио Отель_


End file.
